


Through the Wall

by Allenefanfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meeting, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 107,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenefanfics/pseuds/Allenefanfics
Summary: As Jon prepares a nice quiet dinner for himself in his flat, he hears his noisy neighbor move into her apartment through the wall. He wants to tell her to be quiet, but they quickly get acquainted through the walls without seeing each other, only voices, and conversations. Christmas warms their hearts, and so does their hearty conversations, and possible affection towards one another.





	1. The Noisy Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a limited series. If there is enough reaction for this, I will expand it and write more, and if not, I will only add another chapter and finish the series. Since it's Christmas time, I thought to write some fluffy Jonerys modern setting, and it felt very nice!
> 
> Tell me if you'd like to read more of it!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments!

Jon prepared dinner for himself, chicken strips, salad, and mashed potatoes. Ghost followed him under his sock covered feet as Jon loomed around holding his full plate and glass of wine. It was snowing outside, just weeks before Christmas, and the fire place was crackling heating up the entire flat.

He sat on his couch, turned on his television, and Ghost crawled next to him watching the screen.

He was the main editor at a big publishing company, and after very hectic months of reading, writing, and dealing with writers, Christmas finally had come and he was able to spend some time before traveling to Winterfell to see his family. The winter had struck hard this year as it never snowed in Dragonstone, where he was living now. But he liked it, it reminded him of his younger years in Winterfell. After he finished his food, he grabbed his wine glass and sat by the window watching the snow fall covering the street below and the front buildings. His flat wasn’t big, two bedrooms, living room, an open kitchen, but it was cozy for him, enough for one person who didn’t spend much time there as he was a workaholic.

Then, a sudden thump of an object coming from the next apartment startled him. He jumped up wondering what had happened on the other side of the wall, he put his glass down and listened, no sound. He sipped his wine again and lied on the couch back without care. It was his first-time hearing sound from behind his living room wall thinking no one had lived there, but now clearly someone had moved in.

The television was still on, a woman and a man were talking sitting around a table, Ghost was sleeping on the floor, and there were loud furniture sounds coming from behind his wall, Jon woke up jumping up as he sat there trying to understand what was going on around him. He listened to the sounds, the noisy neighbor again. He then heard two people talking, and he could almost understand their words. Why were his walls so thin? Did he know this before buying this flat?

He leaned to the wall and listened feeding into his curiosity.

 _“_ _Perhaps we should lean the couch against this wall, and the television set could go here_ _”_ a girl said.

 _“_ _How about here?_ _”_ another girl said

 _“_ _No, I like it here_ _…”_ the first girl said.

 _“_ _This is so much work, we should_ _’_ _ve done this in the morning, and I_ _’_ _m hungry, where_ _’_ _s Daario anyway? Is he coming for help?_ _”_ the second girl said.

Jon was able to distinguish their voices, and pushed away from the wall and moved his dirty plate and empty wine glass to the kitchen and started washing them. Surely, it seemed two people have moved in to the flat next to him.

After he finished cleaning, he dried his hands and got ready for bed.

“Come on boy” he said to Ghost who followed him now, and went to his bedroom sleeping on his own bed next to Jon’s on the floor. Jon patted him for a while until the white husky relaxed and slept.

He climbed under his covers and took his book, a novel he’d been reading, and read it under his wire rimmed glasses, and dived into the story.

 _“I can’t do this alone, why did she have to go?”_ it was the first girl’s voice coming from behind his bedroom door. Jon was annoyed now, they were noisy, and he decided to have a talk with the real estate agent who sold him this flat, and ask about the walls. But, he kept reading, focusing on every word, he will find a solution for this problem.

There were furniture sounds moving around again, he assumed this was her bedroom, and a light music was turned on, Jon closed his book loudly and got seated in his bed, _this has got to stop_. Either he was going to help the girl move her stuff so she would stop clumsily work her way in the apartment and challenge his nerves, or he had to tell her to be quiet at this hour of the night. He thought back of his meeting for tomorrow morning, and it was an important one with some producers who were thinking of making a movie from one of their published books, he was going to be meeting with them along with the writer.

He got out of his bed, wearing his long-sleeved shirt, and sweat pants, his glasses were still on, and opened his front door. When he looked around, there were two other doors in the hallway on his floor. One of them was next to his, and the other across the hallway. It had to be the one next to his, he reasoned.

He gathered his nerves, cleared his throat and lightly knocked on the door. He did it a few more times, but no one answered.

“Alright, this is not it” he thought out loud, “or maybe she can’t hear the knock” he second guessed.

Then, he leaned his ear flattening in on the wooden surface, but there was no sound coming from inside. He decided to try the other door, his nerves wracked from this, he’d never done anything like this before, but the noise got to stop.

He knocked on the door a few times, and a red-haired lady opened the door, wearing a red nightdress, her eyes were tempting as she looked directly at them, her hand resting on the door post.

“yes?” she asked, her voice was seductive as her eyes checked him out up and down.

Jon stuttered for a minute as he noticed her long cleavage, had he noticed this woman before, older than him for sure, but very lusty.

“I was wondering if I could help you with moving your furniture around, oh I’m Jon by the way” he said sticking his hand for hand shake.

“Hello, Jon” the woman said enticingly, and shook his hand. “I’m Melisandre, but you can call me Mel” she smirked at him. Jon gaped contorting his brows, he wasn’t in the mood for this right now.

“Nice to meet you Mel, so do you need help? I can surely give you a hand” he said wanting to get this over with.

“I don’t need help with furniture, I’ve been living here for two years now, have you not seen me?”

“Oh, I moved here two months ago, and I’ve been very busy lately...” Jon mumbled. “And, I’m sorry for bothering you at this hour, miss” Jon said wanting to leave but the woman held his arm playfully, he turned back.

“First of all, call me Mel, and second, maybe you can give me a hand with something else I’ve been needing tonight” the woman winked at him, and looked down on his crotch biting her lip, her fingers tracing on his sleeved forearm up and down.

Truth be told, Jon was turned on, and he hadn’t been with a woman for a while after breaking up with Ygritte, but this was not the time for it, he had to find the other girl and help her out.

He cleared his throat and slowly pulled his arm away. “Um…maybe not tonight, Mel” he heard himself, _not tonight? Another night? What_ _’_ _s wrong with you?_

“Hmmm, okay, I will let you go, but don’t forget me, handsome” she pouted her lips like a puppy, and Jon couldn’t utter words only nodded.

“Right” he said clearing his throat. “Good night, Mel, I’ll see you around” he said and moved away from her quickly, she bit her lips watching him and closed her door.

Jon sighed and laughed a little in the hallway, the sex crazed lady almost had him in her claws. After gathering himself quickly, he gazed towards the other door again, surely, she got to be there. He then, knocked on the door one last time, but with no avail.

After closing the lights, he climbed under his covers and tried to sleep. The voices had gone down. He blinked in bed when he heard a text ring, he thought it’s his and checked his phone on the bedside. No, that wasn’t for him, and he heard the text again, it was from the other side of the wall again. A phone started ringing, and the first girl started talking again. Jon got seated in his bed cursing under his lips. _This got to stop_ , he thought, and sat there leaning against the bed post.

_“_ _No, he didn_ _’_ _t come by_ _…_ _I have all my furniture here_ _…_ _no_ _…_ _she left too, well, you know, I will be living here alone_ _…_ _I don_ _’_ _t need him in my life anymore_ _…_ _why can_ _’_ _t you get it? It_ _’_ _s over, everything we had, I don_ _’_ _t love him, mom_ _…”_

Jon sat there listening to her without wanting it, but he couldn’t go back to sleep, so, he deducted, the first girl was living there alone, and she had broken up from a guy.

_“_ _I don_ _’_ _t love Daario, I don_ _’_ _t love him mom! I know you guys liked him, but it_ _’_ _s different for me,_ _…_ _it_ _’_ _s over_ _…_ _I don_ _’_ _t, we_ _’_ _re just friends now_ _…_ _and, I don_ _’_ _t need any man in my life, I fear, I_ _’_ _ll never love anyone ever again_ _”_

_“_ _That_ _’_ _s established then, you don_ _’_ _t love him!_ _”_ with an annoyance, Jon’s voice got louder as he was pissed at her night conversation peeking through his walls.

She stopped talking, Jon realized it, and smiled thinking her phone conversation had ended.

 _“_ _Someone_ _’_ _s listening to me_ _…_ _I heard a man_ _’_ _s voice_ _”_ she said.

Jon was alert knowing she had heard him, and sat straighter in his bed, heart beating. Though, he’d heard all her conversations, he didn’t want her to know he was listening without wishing it purposefully.

 _“_ _I don_ _’_ _t know_ _…_ _maybe I thought I heard it_ _…_ _I have to go, I still need to put some stuff away before bed_ _…_ _love you, mom_ _”_ the girl said.

Jon was wondering now; can she hear him? Maybe he could tell her to be quiet through the wall. He got out of his bed again, cursing, knowing he won’t get any sleep that night. And, leaned to the wall, she was moving a table around, and opening a big luggage bag, the zipper went on for a while.

“Uggghhh” he said with annoyance. Did she hear him now? He wondered, but the sound of wood creaking, doors opening didn’t stop.

He breathed heavy, and decided to talk to her through the wall since she hadn’t opened the door for him when he knocked twice.

 _“_ _Hello?_ _”_ he said, his heart was pulsating very loudly leaning to the wall of his bedroom.

The sound of a moving a table stopped.

 _“_ _Hello?_ _”_ the girl said her voice shaking in question.

 _“_ _Hi, please don_ _’_ _t panic, I_ _’_ _m your neighbor on this side of the wall, and you_ _’_ _ve been very loud tonight_ _”_ he said it in one sentence waiting for her.

 _“_ _I_ _’_ _m so sorry, I moved here today, and since I was working all morning, I just had time to put my stuff_ _”_ she said apologetically.

 _“_ _It is alright, I just needed you to know that, and I_ _’_ _ve knocked on your door earlier to offer you some help_ _”_ he said.

_“_ _Oh, I didn_ _’_ _t hear your knock, I_ _’_ _m sorry, but thank you, I think I got everything here..._ _”_

Jon knew she hadn’t because she had been complaining all night long to herself.

 _“_ _Right_ _…_ _just let me know if you need anything, I_ _’_ _m going to sleep now, and I think you should too_ _”_ he said.

She didn’t respond immediately, and Jon waited.

 _“_ _Alright, I guess I could continue tomorrow. Thank you, and sorry again for making a lot of noise, and for bothering you._ ” she said.

 _“_ _No, you didn_ _’_ _t, don_ _’_ _t worry about it. Just relax, you_ _’_ _ll finish it bit by bit_ ” he said. _“_ _I moved in here two months ago, and still have some things to be put away, a few boxes of books, and vinyl records to be sorted out_ _”_ he lighted the mood.

He heard her giggle, and he smiled back. _“_ _You_ _’_ _re making me feel less overwhelmed, I see what you_ _’_ _re doing there_ _”_ she said

 _“_ _Ah, you caught me, miss_ _”_ he said

 _“_ _Daenerys_ _”_ she replied.

Jon stopped upon hearing her name, it had a nice melodic sound to it. He liked it.

 _“_ _I_ _’_ _m Jon_ _”_ he replied back.

 _“_ _Nice to meet you, Jon_ _”_ she said.

 _“_ _Nice meeting you too, Daenerys_ _”_ he said back.

There was a momentary silence between them. Jon thought how annoying he must’ve sounded for her, a grumpy man telling her to shut up, and be quiet. He wanted to apologize, but the clock read 1:35am in the morning, and he cursed under his lips. He was supposed to wake up in about five hours.

 _“_ _Daenerys, I_ _’m_ _going to bed_ _,_ _take care, okay, and you should get some sleep too_.” He said.

“ _I will_ _…_ _it_ _’_ _s just, it_ _’_ _s cold here, do you know how to turn on the heater?_ _”_ she asked _._ _“_ _There is a station here in my room, but don_ _’_ _t know which one to pull, and I don_ _’_ _t want to burn down the building_ _”_

He chuckled. _“No, we don’t want that, umm, list_ _en, if it is like the one I have here, it should be the right one, the left one controls the main line, I think_ _”_ he said _._ _“_ _try the right now, and you can read the degrees on top, or bottom, depends how yours is designed_ _”_

No sound came from her side.

 _“_ _Ah, I got it! It_ _’s working, thank you. I can finally warm up a little, I’ve never lived in this much cold, not used to it.”_ She said with a chuckle. He smiled knowing she was happier from her sulkier state.

 _“Good, I’m glad…Where are you from, if you don’t mind me asking?”_ he asked hesitating knowing he was crossing the line a little.

 _“I lived in Essos for_ _years, I did some backpacking, stayed with locals, and worked with the UN in helping underprivileged countries and the newly freed slaves_ _”_ she said. _“I just got back to Westeros, and didn’t think Dragonstone will be this cold, and snow on top of it”_

Jon was highly impressed, she had a good heart, and a will for human rights, he smiled to himself, he didn’t even know what she looked like, but he liked her already, surely, a very nice girl.

 _“That sounds amazing,_ _I_ _’m afraid I’m not as interesting as you are, in fact, I lived up in the North for years until I was relocat_ _ed here due to work, my Winterfell office transferred me here closer to King_ _’s Landing”_ he said.

 _“I figured you’re a Northern, your accent gave you away”_ she said playfully. “we had a Northern fellow with us from Bear Island, he spoke like you” she stopped, then continued _“What do you do?”_

 _“I’_ _m the head editor in The Wall publishing company_ ” he said, and sat on the edge of his bed getting more comfortable.

 _“Oh, I’ve heard of it, I have some books published from your corporation. Not bad_ _, though, I_ _’m a big fan of classics, old dragon stories, and you have plenty of those_ ” she said

 _“Aye, some of it as_ _an honor for our old co-owner, he was a Targaryen, a long line of dragon myths ran in his family, he was a very nice man, I got promoted because of him_ _”_ he said, and she didn’t respond for a while.

 _“I am a Targaryen too, and in fact, I know him, Aemon_ _Targaryen was my great uncle_ _”_ she said.

Jon’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape realizing she too is somewhat a dragon. _“I didn’t know that,_ _nice to meet you again, Daenerys Targaryen_ _”_ he smiled to himself thinking how dumb his words were getting and she probably thought he’s a dim-witted man.

Daenerys visibly laughed, he heard her, and smiled.

 _“_ _What_ _’s your last name?”_ she asked. _“we might be cousins, long lost cousins_ _, you never know_ _”_

 _“Jon_ _Snow, my uncle is Ned Stark of Winterfell, you might_ _’ve heard of him_ ” he said.

 _“Yes, I have! My father talked about him, you come from the line of wolves_ ” she said.

 _“Aye, actually, at nights, I turn into a direwolf, and tonight you interrupted my metamorphosis and prevented me from going out and finding delicious human_ _preys_ _”_ Jon joked theatrically, and heard her laugh.

 _“_ _Ah, sorry mr. direwolf, I should let you get back at it, and you should let me breathe fire to find my preys as I fly on Dragonstone with my long scaly wings and sway my tail_ _”_ she said exaggeratedly making him smile.

They laughed until their voices died down. Jon already liked her, and maybe he could meet her for coffee, but he didn’t dare to ask that much from her tonight.

 _“_ _I will let you to metamorphose into direwolf, and I_ _’_ _ll go fly over Dragonstone and breathe fire, deal?_ _”_ she said

 _“_ _Deal, good night then, dragon girl_ _”_ he said

" _Good night, wolf man_ _”_ she said

Jon waited a while by the wall hearing her footsteps die down, a door closed. He knew she was gone to the bathroom or closing her bedroom door. His heart fluttered thinking of her. An interesting girl, a Targaryen most importantly. He vaguely remembered of her name now as he slid back into his bed trying to sleep, mr. Aemon would talk of her, his grandniece who was living halfway across the world doing wonderful work in helping other cultures. Jon didn’t know if this was it for them, but surely, he knew he will her voice again through those walls.

Next morning, Jon got ready for work, and put Ghost’s food in his plate, and patted him drinking his coffee fast. He partially hoped to hear Daenerys’s voice again, but it seemed quiet on the other side, she was still asleep, perhaps.

Then, he heard a loud voice of television coming from her living room and her voice laughing _“_ _Yes, it worked! Nice work Dany_!” he laughed hearing her talk to herself, and the sound of the television died down. She was up already at six am fixing her television. She truly was dedicated in putting everything away as soon as possible.

He hesitated at first, but then leaned to his living room wall.

 _“_ _Don_ _’_ _t you have work?_ _”_ he asked contorting his brows, he crossed the line for sure, now violating her privacy.

 _“_ _Yes, I do, but I can go at nine am, I still have a few hours_ ” she said

 _“_ _Umm, good morning, by the way and sorry for barging into your life like that, I didn_ _’_ _t mean to_ _…_ _I heard your voice_ _…”_ he mumbled.

 _“_ _No worries, I heard you talk to your dog, unless Ghost is an actual ghost, but since I heard him bark, then I think I got it right_ _”_ she teased.

 _“_ _Aye, he_ _’_ _s a husky, Ghost, you know, it gets dreary here all alone, and I lose my head sometimes and talk to him or warg inside him_ _…_ _since I_ _’_ _m a direwolf, you know, not that I would assault him in any way..._ _”_ he tried to make her understand that he joked, and made it even worse, and bit his lip to stop talking, he clearly wasn’t good at this, this flirting thing.

She laughed on the other side.  _“_ _Don_ _’_ _t worry, remember, I become a dragon at night too? We_ _’_ _re even_ _”_

Jon loved her heartiness, different than his first impression of that annoying next door girl.

 _“_ _Good, I_ _’_ _ll leave you to your work then, have a good day_ ” he said, _“_ _You too_ _”_ she responded.

Following his meeting, Jon was looking at the number of his real estate agent contemplating whether or not to call her about the thin walls of his flat. He decided to let it go for now, there was no point of making a big fuss about it on the verge of Christmas. He could live with his noisy naughty neighbor.

After leaving office, he went for grocery shopping, he was going to cook that night, and thought of Daenerys, maybe he could invite her over, or go help her with her furniture, and whatever else she needed from him. The store was chiming with Christmas songs, families buying food, children walking around, he liked the Christmas spirit, and the thought of seeing his family in a week. As he was picking Brussel Sprouts, his phone rang, it was Tyrion Lannister, one of the big names in movie industry, the richest family of Westerland, they had houses and businesses in every city. Tyrion Lannister was living in Dragonstone for now as his sister in King’s Landing with the rest of her family. After their father’s death, Cersei had become the head of the financial affairs, and Tyrion merely ran her business with Jaime, their brother, helping them. Now, Tyrion and Jon had met this morning, and spent quite some time talking about Tyrion’s company’s new project of one of their new published books. Jon had liked the man, very witty, funny, and smart.

But, he was surprised seeing his name on his phone, but clicked the green button holding it to his ear.

“Hello?” he said

“Hi, mr. Snow, I hope I’m not bothering, it’s almost dinner time” Tyrion said over the phone.

“Oh, no, not at all, how can I help you?” he said

“Ah, you did enough this morning, we were all very impressed by your presentation. The reason I’m calling you is to invite you for the Christmas party I’m having over at my house, and I don’t want to hear any excuse, I’m hoping to see you there, it’s next Thursday, three days before Christmas, I hope you’ll be in town still?” Tyrion asked.

Jon stood there thinking, it was such an honor to be invited to such events where high end of the society was going to be there. He had never cared about such things though, his cousins, the Starks always went to such events and he never liked attending one despite going upon their insistence.

“Aye, I could make it that night, I will be leaving for Winterfell on Saturday morning anyways. What time is it?” he asked

Tyrion sighed contently on the other end. “Great! we sent out emails for all the invitees, but I hadn’t met you then, and I will send you the email pertaining all the details. I will see you then” he said

“Aye, will meet then, have a good night, sir” Jon said, and the main replied in return.

His drive home was quiet, the radio had Christmas songs on, Jon wondered why the man had invited him to his party, but he had to go as they were working with him now, and it would’ve been rude to skip his invitation, he could surely drink a few glasses of wine, make forced conversations and head back to the silence of his flat that he craved badly.

He moved his bags upstairs and as he fished out his keys, he looked at the door on his left, is Daenerys home? He wondered, and he could check on her later. When he opened the door, Ghost jumped on him and barked, Jon laughed petting him, and played with his furs then set out to cook meticulous dinner.

He changed into comfortable clothes, and started cooking. Daenerys was quiet, he couldn’t hear her tonight, and the jazz music played in the background of his flat. Then, he heard a loud voice of door closing, he smiled knowing she was home. He decided to give her some food and introduce himself to her, so he set out in decorating the plates, and make sure the steak, the rice, and the sprouts were delicious.

 _“_ _I tried finishing most of it here, I still have some to put my clothes away_ _”_ he heard Daenerys, and lowered the volume of his musicbox through his phone, and he continued preparing food.

 _“_ _I like what you_ _’_ _ve done with the television area, and the couch. But, mainly I want to check out your bedroom_ _”_ came a man’s voice.

Jon gulped air, and drank from his wine shaking his head, of course she is seeing someone, or maybe it’s that Daario guy she was talking about last night.

 _“_ _oh, you_ _’_ _re a tease, but my bedroom is set, I spent half of my day finishing it, now, you should just get your boxes that you_ _’_ _ve left with me_ _”_ she said

Jon stopped from chopping the sprouts and listened to them.

 _“_ _Daenerys_ _”_ he said, Jon was listening intently, and averted back to his chopping area thnking it was rude, but he couldn’t stop hearing them _“_ _I still love you, you know that, we can try it again, we should give us another chance_ _”_ the man continued.

 _“_ _Daario, please, I can_ _’_ _t do this anymore, we talked about this_ _…_ _.please_ _”_ she said

Oh, it is Daario, Jon thought, and continued to listen although he felt bad doing it, so he turned the volume of his music a little higher and resumed chopping the sprouts.

 _“_ _Daenerys_ _…_ _please_ _”_ the man pleaded, his voice getting louder

 _“_ _Stop it! I said leave me alone!_ _”_ she snapped, her voice was overcoming Jon’s music, and he heard a loud smack, someone had fallen or pushed back on a door. Jon put the knife down, and wanted to make sure she was alright on the other side of the wall.

 _“_ _Fine, if that_ _’_ _s what you want, oh and please don_ _’_ _t come back begging me when you_ _’_ _re done with this phase, you_ _’_ _re over for me, you understand?!_ _”_ Daario was yelling, and Jon heard sound of boxes moving around.

 _“_ _Here, I_ _’_ _m all out of your life, Daenerys Targaryen_!” he shouted, and slammed the door. Jon was visibly shaking, and he quickly went to his own door thinking if he should go over her to make sure she wasn’t hurt.

But, Jon stopped by his door without opening it, there weren’t any sounds coming. All the sounds from either side had died down. Jon just stood there leaning against his counter as he had just witnessed a big fight without wanting it.

Soon enough, he finished cooking, set out two plates, one steak in each, rice, sprouts, and mashed potatoes. The plates looked pretty and he felt proud of himself, and he set out to knock on Daenerys’s door. First, he was going to meet her, help her, and make sure she wasn’t feeling bad after that ugly fight. He quickly changed into something nicer, cleaner, and grabbed the plates and knocked on the door on his left side.

As he waited, he tried not to keep his resting brooding face, so she won’t run to the hills. He heard slow footsteps approaching, and the door opened.

Startled, Jon gaped at the old man who was wearing a thick wool nightrobe, pajamas, slippers, and was not pleasant looking at him.

“What? Are you selling something?” the man said unpleasantly.

Jon stood there in surprise, thinking what if this man was her father, and slightly looked inside, the sound of the television had filled the room, and no one seemed to be there.

“Umm, no, sir, I was just looking for this girl” Jon stuttered

“What girl? You think there’s a girl here?” the man asked

“Her name is Daenerys, I don’t know what she looks like…err…” Jon hesitated

“There’s no Daenerys here, and you’re looking for someone you haven’t seen?” the man asked, and Jon stood there thinking back how stupid he had become, yes, looking for a girl, a girl he’s been talking to through the wall.

“Youth these days…did you take those drugs? I see all kinds of it on television. At my time, this neighborhood was clean, a man won’t walk without a tie, and now, young men looking for women he hadn’t seen at all…bad times…” the man started jabbering and without saying goodbye, he closed the door on Jon’s face as he kept talking.

Jon’s brows went to his forehead in surprise standing there holding two plates stupidly. He sighed, _where is she?_ He looked around again, there was Mel’s apartment, _yikes_ , he would never knock on her door again, and there was this old grumpy man.

_Where are you Daenerys?_

Jon came back to his flat, and wondered if he had been talking to himself all this time, maybe Daenerys didn’t exist, and just a hallucination, was he still dreaming of Ygritte? No, that had ended long time ago.

He emptied one of the plates with a disappointment, and grabbed his one with glass of wine and sat in front of his television watching some documentary. He still thought of her flat, where did she live? Maybe she didn’t exist.

Jon dozed off on the couch after eating his dinner, and he blinked open when a sound of piano was coming from the wall behind him.

_Daenerys!_

He got seated and listened to her. She was singing and playing the piano along with it, Jon’s heart melted, and he rested his head on the side of the couch and listened to her. She was clearly hurt from Daario and was pouring her pain into music. He didn’t know she played piano, and her voice was soothing him, if only he could see her, the shape of her intrigued him.

When he woke up on the couch, it was almost midnight. He quickly gathered himself, readied, and went to bed under his covers. But, Ghost was moving around him.

“What is it, Ghost?” he asked looking at the dog looming around.

The dog only continued moving, and sat by the wall, on the side that he had spoken to Daenerys.

Jon got seated watching him, then suddenly he heard her voice in the silence of his bedroom.

 _“_ _Jon? Are you awake?_ _”_ she asked

Jon glimmered, and got closer to the wall _“_ _yes, I_ _’_ _m here,...are you okay Daenerys_?” he asked in hesitation. _“_ _I can listen to you if you_ _’_ _d like to pour yourself out_ _”_ Jon said

 _“_ _Thank you, I only needed to know if you_ _’_ _re there_ _…_ _._ _”_ She said

 _“_ _I looked for you today, I knocked on the doors next to mine and I couldn_ _’_ _t find you_ _…_ _Are you real?_ _”_ Jon asked with a chuckle _“_ _or is this a terrible trick that my mind is playing on me?_ _”_

Daenerys laughed, and leaned closer to the wall. _“_ _I am real, as real as it gets, why were you looking for me?_ _”_

 _“_ _Umm, I prepared dinner, and since you_ _’_ _ve been busy, I figured you_ _’_ _d need something to eat, and knocked on my next door, a grumpy old man opened it, and there_ _’_ _s another one in the other one who I think made a pass on me bluntly_ _”_ both of them laughed.

 _“_ _I_ _’_ _m assuming you are handsome, then?_ _”_ Daenerys asked playfully, Jon blushed, and didn’t respond.

 _“_ _Are you, Jon Snow? I hope I_ _’_ _m not talking to a grumpy sixty-year-old man_ ” Daenerys laughed

 _“_ _Let_ _’_ _s say I_ _’_ _m much younger than sixty_ ” he replied, and wanted to ask her where she lived, but he didn’t want to push his limits and cross the line.

 _“You have a nice voice, I heard you play the piano as well, quite talented lady”_ he said sitting on the floor by their spot, and put his hand on the wall thinking if she’s there.

 _“You heard me? Oh, of course you did, I’ve been playing since I was a little girl, and the singing is just me being an amateur”_ Daenerys said

 _“You were quite good”_ he said

 _“You liked it?”_ she asked, and Jon blushed again happy that she can’t see him. _“Aye, I did”_

 _“_ _Do you have talents yourself?_ _”_ Daenerys asked. _“_ _I_ _’_ _m afraid no, not musical talents to be exact, but have some others of my own_ _”_ Jon said

 _“Other talents….Do tell”_ Daenerys said, _“the obvious is I’m an editor, and pretty good at grammar_ ” Jon said

 _“What are the not so obvious ones?”_ she asked, _“I brood, and sulk, if you count them as talents, I can also cook well, and listen to your noise”_ Jon chuckled, and Daenerys laughed warmly.

 _“You brood? so, I was right, you are a grumpy old man, though I got to give you the credit of listening to my noise_ _”_ Daenerys said and both of them laughed again.

They sat there in silence for a while, _“Are you single? I mean, do you live alone?”_ Daenerys finally asked and cringed hearing her words.

 _“Aye, single and I live alone here aside from my best friend Ghost, he keeps me company and occasionally I lose my mind and talk to him like you’ve witnessed today”_ Jon japed. _“Umm, you? Do you live alone? I heard a girl’s voice yesterday, but...”_

_“Yes, I’m alone here, and her name is Missandei, she’s a good friend of mine and helped me to move my stuff, but I’m afraid she went back home for Christmas this morning”_

_“_ _Are you going home? Or does your family live here?_ _”_ he asked

_“_ _In fact, yes, they live here and some in King_ _’_ _s Landing, and this year, I_ _’_ _ll be in King_ _’_ _s Landing spending Christmas with my father_ _’_ _s side_ _…_ _you?_ _”_

_“_ _I will be going to Winterfell on Saturday morning_ _”_ he said

 _“Me too! Well, mine is in the afternoon”_ she said

 _“you won’t be hearing my side of the noise then, for at least good hour”_ Jon said

 _“You’re not noisy, though, I stayed home today from work unpacking, and you weren’t there, I don’t know how you behave when you stay home_ ” Daenerys said

 _“Oh, I’m a total party animal, the music, dancing, nothing stops here, day and night”_ Jon joked, and she laughed

 _“I got to experience it now! You’re making me curious”_ she said

 _“Well, I’m staying home tomorrow morning until afternoon, you’ll hear me then, just be prepared to cover your ears”_ Jon japed again, and she laughed some more.

 _“I’m home too tomorrow morning, actually this entire week and until end of Christmas vacation, I’ll be unpacking though, and more furniture noise will be on your way, you’ve been warned”_ Daenerys said

 _“I wonder what I have done to be punished by you”_ Jon said _“I will make sure to stuff my ears”_

Daenerys laughed again and she got a text message, Jon heard the ring, and stood back knowing she would respond. And, she did, it was her mother texting her as they spoke almost every night.

After not talking for ten minutes, Jon finally said _“I will go to bed”_ she didn’t reply again, he wondered if she was gone, his hand rested on the wall searching for her. And, when she didn’t reply again, he climbed under his bed and turned off the lamp “Good night, Daenerys” he mumbled to himself.

Ten minutes later she responded _“Are you still there?”_ he heard her, and smiled under his closed eyelids. _“Oh, ugh, I should’ve not gone to the bathroom, is he awake still?”_ he got seated and before he said anything _“Good night, Jon, my friend through the wall”_ she said and there was only silence.

Jon smiled again and climbed under his covers thinking about her. This strange girl who didn’t even live in his vicinity but somehow their walls were next to each other. He wondered what she looked like as he tried to sleep, but it didn’t matter, he liked talking to her, listening to her voice, and just feel her all around his flat.


	2. "My Friend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas decorations and preparations continue. Jon has two guests. There is a party to attend on Thursday, and the two neighbors' relationship gets closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marry Christmas everyone! I hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Let me know what you thought below!

Daenerys’s apartment was spacious, the walls were white with hardwood floor. There was a lot of work to be done still, and she was only anxious in finishing her work as she still had Christmas shopping to finish. She filled her coffee, put on a nice bun, and got to work. There was no sound coming from Jon’s side. She knew he was home this morning, and the thought of him on the other side of the wall excited her.

She shuffled her musicbox on Michael Buble starting from White Christmas, and turned the volume up, and got to work.

_I_ _’_ _m dreaming of White Christmas_

_Just like the ones I used to know_

_Where the treetops glisten and children listen_

_To hear sleigh in the snow_

Her books started going on the shelves on either side of her television, the big couch was in front of it just as she had wanted it, white as snow, another armchair on its right side next to the window, a small table next to it. Then, she pushed the coffee table to the front, and started unpacking her photo frames, family photos, with her niece and nephew, one with her brothers, mom and dad. When she finished, she smiled contently.

 

_I_ _’_ _m dreaming of white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card, I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmases be white_

Meanwhile, Jon was drinking his coffee on the kitchen counter sitting in front of his laptop and listening to White Christmas coming from her flat, and smiled whenever she exclaimed of some victory in finishing a task. Ghost was wearing his sleeping pajamas that had snowman on them, with green-red socks. The husky was playing with his red ball in the living room by the small Christmas tree.

Onto Daenerys’s side, she was cleaning her dishes as she took each one from carefully wrapped papers, and sang along her musicbox, and her cat Drogon was walking around her feet while the other kittens, Rhaegal and Viserion were relaxing on her couch.

“Go sit with them, mommy’s busy” Daenerys said

The cat looked at her unamused and walked away to its pillow on the floor and sat there.

“Good boy, once I finish this work, we’ll eat okay?” Daenerys said to Drogon, but the cat only looked at her, still not amused.

Finally, she was done with the kitchen appliances, plates, cups, glasses, and she let out a sigh with a smile. She was almost done, only her bedroom, and some small things were left. Her guest bedroom was still empty and she had to decide what to do with the empty space.

She fed her cat and the little kittens as she ate her lunch with them on her couch enjoying her new flat. But, she still needed a nice Christmas tree, and was going to buy it in the afternoon. She leaned in to listen to what Jon was doing but it was very quiet, she thought he was gone already. They hadn’t spoken that morning, only the Christmas songs from her musicbox had filled the silence. After she was done eating, she turned off the music, lifted her shirt over, and started stripping starting from end of living room as she walked to her bedroom, and the bathroom inside to take a shower.

 _“_ _No more Christmas songs?_ _”_ Jon said, Daenerys smiled unzipping her pants in her bedroom.

“ _You_ _’_ _ve been listening, I see_ _”_ she said while untying her hair

 _“_ _You really didn_ _’_ _t leave me a choice here, I have to listen_ _”_ he said from the other side

“ _Go do your work, I_ _’_ _m going to shower_ _”_ she said taking her bra and panties off, and waited for his response, but there was none, and she went to the bathroom closing the door.

Jon went into his bedroom and heard her water running, smiled to himself as he ran his fingers in his hair putting it into a nice man-bun. He was going to meet Sansa, his cousin, and her fiancée Margaery for late lunch. They were going to stay with him until Saturday and fly together to Winterfell for Christmas.

Her water kept running, and she was singing a Christmas song in the shower, then she switched to another song. Jon only smiled, her voice made him happy as he brushed his teeth once again. After he was done, he stood there by the sink, and looked at the wall that separated between them, her chanting continued, until the water was turned off. He felt shameful of waiting on her in the shower, he knew she was naked in there, though he had no idea what she looked like, only wondered and hoped, soon, he quickly got out of there.

In his bedroom, he was putting his jacket on when he leaned in to tell her _“You also sing in the_ shower, _so is this the thing you do when you_ _’_ _re not saving people_?” he asked, her heard her laugh, and that amused him.

Daenerys was sitting in her towel on her bed and drying her hair with the smaller one, “ _Just when I’m cheerful”_

 _“Oh, so this is not your regular thing, should I be expecting more of it?”_ Jon asked.

 _“Don’t count on it, I’m going to see my father soon, and as you know family dynamics never bring the best in people, especially the dysfunctional ones”_ she said, “ _what_ _’_ _s your thing? You_ _were so quiet, I thought you were gone_ _”_

 _“_ _I told you I party all the time, and that my friend is how I partied this morning_ _”_ he said

Daenerys smiled at the word “my friend”, she had told him “my friend” last night as well, he reciprocated back, and she started to like what they have in this space.

 _“You’re the quieter type_ _”_ she said _“_ _that explains the wolf quality_ _”_ she finished, he laughed from the other side.

 _"Ah, you caught me again_ _”_ he said, but he didn’t remember the last time he had laughed this much, or even joked.

Her phone rang with a message then, she opened it sitting in her towel on her bed, it was an email invitation from Tyrion Lannister, her father was friends with Tywin, Tyrion’s father, and Tyrion had known Daenerys for a long time through family, and through charity work that he and Daenerys shared in Essos since he had relations over there, and would often travel around.

Her eyes brightened up, she had an affection towards the man, and greatly admired him. The invitation was of his Christmas party at his house, it was on Thursday after seven in the evening, and was going to be a little fancy. Her next plan was to get a new dress after picking a Christmas tree tonight. She locked her phone again, and got dressed.

Later, she finished her Christmas shopping, got a few dresses for herself and dragged the boxes to her bedroom, it was almost dinner time. She hanged the dresses and tried each one separately, deciding which one to wear for Thursday. Then, she heard voices coming from Jon’s apartment, still wearing her new dress she slowly leaned in to listen, but she backed off deciding otherwise.

Her dinner was simple as she sat on her new couch enjoying her apartment, and let her cats sit around her. She looked at the area that needed a Christmas tree, though she was going to buy it today, she hadn’t had time. It was her first thing to do tomorrow morning. She had her musicbox shuffle Christmas music as she watched the snow outside and ate her dinner. A very peaceful night.

A girl’s voice came from Jon’s apartment, Daenerys’s head turned towards the voice as she sipped her wine. _“_ _The movie was cheesy, I don_ _’_ _t know why you like foreign movies_ _”_

 _“_ _It dealt with human emotions, unlike your favorite rom-coms_ _”_ Jon said _._ Daenerys smiled but wondered about the girl.

 _“_ _Yes, you like to brood and think deep about humanity, and sit alone in darkness_ _”_ the girl said again.

 _“_ _Sansa, stop giving him hard time. I liked it, and we should make dinner now, I_ _’_ _m starving!_ _”_ came the voice of another girl.

Daenerys raised an eyebrow. _Who are these women?_

 _"Aye, I will prepare it, otherwise we’d die on Sansa’s food”_ Jon said making one of the girls laugh and the other exclaim at him.

Daenerys finished her dinner, washed her dishes and continued to finish the final touches on her living room, Christmas music was still turned on, and her neighbor’s apartment seemed cheerful as they ate food. Daenerys wondered about these women, they didn’t mention their relations of one another, and started speaking of politics, than to another random topic, and he had told her that he’s single, though that didn’t mean he’s not seeing someone, or some people. She wondered if he had kinks like that, but she didn’t even know what he looked like to judge him. After all, he’s free to do what he likes.

Television was turned on in Jon’s apartment, and not much talking was happening. Daenerys wondered what they were doing, but if what she speculated was really true, then, she’d rather not listen to them. When she finished her work, she turned on her television as well, and sat on her couch in her pajamas, and socks watching a traveling show, and turned off her Christmas music. It was after 11 pm, and she turned off all her lights only television, put her blanket on, and crawled under it. She was dozing off when she thought she heard two people kissing. She leaned in but thought otherwise and went back to her position on the couch. And, someone moaned loudly. Daenerys smiled and her brows went to her forehead. She knew Jon was having a really good time with these two girls, and focused on her show.

 _“_ _we should go to bed_ _”_ one of the girls panted, and kissed the other some more.

Daenerys felt a little turned on herself. She hadn’t had someone in a long time after Daario, and for the first time, she felt lonely.

 _“_ _Please, I don_ _’_ _t want to do this here, Ghost is looking weird_ _”_ the same girl said it, and there was more kissing and there was sounds of moving feet.

 _“_ _Everything is ready, so just go and relax_ _”_ came Jon’s voice. Daenerys got seated wondering what was happening there, and smiled a little. They were having a good time. Under his charming character, he, too, had some kinks and secrets of his own.

 _“_ _Will do_ _”_ the other girl said, and there were running.

 _“_ _Come on boy_ _”_ Jon said

And, some doors were shut.

Daenerys wondered if they were having a threeway, and she wanted to go and listen through her bedroom wall. She hesitated knowing it was invading of their privacy, so she continued watching her show for another half hour.

When Daenerys woke up it was 12:30 am, she had slept on the couch, she quickly turned off her television, and went to bed. Her cats were asleep already. When she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, water was running in Jon’s bathroom, she listened to it, her eyes were sleepy as she finished cleaning her teeth, and she realized two people were moaning low as the water ran in Jon’s place. Her brows went to her forehead again and wondered if they were still…..doing it. _In the shower? Three of them?_ _What a sexual appetite he has!_ She laughed to herself and continued her flossing.

 _“_ _Oh, please, please.._ _”_ one of the girls was moaning. Daenerys was turned on once again, the girl’s moans were getting louder, and she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She finished her flossing halfway, and cleaned herself, and ran to her bedroom. She sighed when she got under her covers and wasn’t able to hear them anymore. She huffed when she realized she needed to take out her contact, her saline was in the bathroom. Her hands shuffled in her drawer searching for earplugs, and when she found a pair, she quickly stuffed them into her ears, and moved quickly to remove her eye contacts. The ear plugs blocked most of the sound, but she was still able to hear the loud moan of the girl, and shut her bathroom door, almost wanting to leave her flat tonight. _What was he doing to her?_ She only wondered if he was this good in bed, would he make her moan like this too? _Or is this girl really loud? Where is the other girl? What is happening in there?_ She didn’t know the answers, all she knew that she was very wet and frustrated in bed. She kept her ear plugs in her ears and put her eye covers on as she tried to sleep.

Next morning, Daenerys woke up grumpily, half sleepy, but she had to go and get a Christmas tree. She took a shower, and got ready. No sounds or voices were coming from Jon’s apartment. _Of course, after last night, they’d sleep soundly._

Then, she heard Ghost barking, and smiled. She fed her cats and quickly drank her coffee.

 _“_ _Ghost, stop it, here, there_ _’_ _s your food_ _”_ Jon said.

 _He is still home_ , Daenerys thought.

 _“Good boy, I have to go to work now, and let Sans and Maergary sleep, hmm?_ _”_ he was still talking to the dog.

She heard him linger in the apartment, opened some cabinets, plates, probably eating his breakfast, and she decided not to talk to him this morning. After finishing her breakfast, she put her jacket on and was about to head out when she heard him.

 _“_ _No Christmas music this morning?_ _”_ he asked her.

Daenerys grinned stupidly. And, she still remembered the moans of that girl _. Did he do that to her_? _Oh, God, Dany stop it! focus, focus!_

 _“_ _No music this morning. I have to get Christmas tree_ _”_ Daenerys said and waited for his response.

 _“_ _That_ _’_ _s fun. I would offer you help, but I have to go to work_ _”_ Jon said, and Daenerys smiled but quickly made that go away.

 _“Thanks. I wouldn’t ask for your help though. I’m assuming you’re still tired from last night?”_ Daenerys asked.

Jon winced, and wondered what she meant. It took him a minute to remember Sansa and Maergary’s loud sex in the shower. He had to cover his ears, too, all the while getting cringed of knowing her cousin was getting it on with her fiancé.

 _“_ _I_ _’_ _m sorry, actually, that wasn_ _’_ _t_ _…”_ Jon started, but Daenerys interrupted her _“Don’t worry, don’t apologize, it’s only normal”_

Jon wanted to explain to her that Sansa is his cousin, and she was with her fiancé, but his phone went off, and his reminders showed. He had to go to the office, and the traffic was only getting worse.

 _“_ _I have to go right now_ _”_ Jon told her, _“_ _Will you be home tonight?_ _”_ he asked her, and Daenerys stopped, wondering why did he want to talk to her, they never made an appointment or put a set time. Their conversations were only casual.

 _“_ _In the afternoon_ _”_ Daenerys said, _“_ _Good, we_ _’_ _ll talk tonight then, have a nice day_ _”_ Jon said and Daenerys heard his door shut. What was he going to talk to her about? She felt the sudden fear of intimacy, as much as she liked talking to him, but was the casualty of it turning into something more serious? She stood there thinking about this, and soon left trying to push away her thoughts of a man she didn’t know the shape, and focused on her Christmas tree shopping.

The weather was cold and snowy outside. Daenerys met her friend Missandei for coffee, and both were going to buy a nice Christmas tree after their little chat. Missandei was telling her of her date with Grey Worm, a nickname he’d given since he was a child. They had been dating for a while now despite knowing each other for years. Daenerys loved them both and was only content in sharing her friend’s remarks, and happiness.

“Tell me of your neighbor, you told me vaguely of him. Is he cute?” Missandei asked.

Daenerys sipped her coffee. “He is a nice guy. We speak a lot”

“So? What does he look like? How old is he?” the girl asked eagerly.

“I actually don’t know. I know he’s younger than 60” Daenerys said.

“You don’t know? So, you’re only talking to him through the wall? That is…bizarre” Missandei exclaimed.

“He is just a neighbor. Though he told me this morning that he needed to talk to me tonight”

“About what?”

“I don’t know, maybe about how loud he was last night.” Daeneyrs said thinking back, but then she hadn’t heard his voice, only that girl.

“Last night?” Missandei asked. “I think he was having a threesome”

“Wow! Did you hear them?” Missandei asked

“Hmm, unfortunately. Though, I didn’t hear him, but these girls came home with him, ate dinner, and only talked of random things. I couldn’t understand their relationship, and later only heard of moans and kisses”

“You should tell him that their voices were loud and annoyed you” Missandei said.

“They didn’t annoy me, per se, only a bit turned on” Daenerys said.

Missandei smirked “I can totally understand, maybe one of them is his girlfriend”

“No, he told me he’s single” Daenerys said. “I’m not sure why I’m thinking of him a lot, I don’t even know him” Daenerys brushed off and wanted to end this conversation.

“Are you having a crush on him?” Missandei asked playfully.

“What? No! he’s…he’s only my neighbor.” Daenerys felt uncomfortable, and quickly finished her coffee gathering her bag.

“Let’s go, we won’t find any good trees” Daenerys said, Missandei only smiled and followed her friend holding her coffee.

Later that day, Daenerys trailed her Christmas tree along and quickly went to work. Jon’s side was quiet, but Daenerys didn’t want to think of him right now, and opened her ornament boxes, and started decorating her tree. The lights were entangled, and some of them were burnt off, she needed more. Her tree smelled very nice, and she was very happy, soon, she’ll see her family, and the spirit of it made her even more excited. As usual, Christmas song was laying on her musicbox, and cheerfully, she continued putting the ornaments on the tree that was a bit taller than her.

After she was done, she went to the store to get more lights, and maybe new ornaments for her beautiful tree. When she got back home, it was dark and almost dinner time. The new lights worked, her Christmas songs resumed and finally, it was Christmas in her new flat!

She wondered if Jon was home, he had wanted to talk to her, but she couldn’t hear anything. So, she went to continue doing her translation of her recent assigned book. Aside from running her private charity foundation that she’d established with the help of her friend Missandei, and Jorah Mormont who was a co-founder, Daenerys was also engaged in doing translations of books into Dothraki, and High Valyrian from the Common Tongue, working for a small firm.

Her current book was of a tragic family story, she found herself crying at times as she read in front of her computer, and only remind herself of her job. She wasn’t getting paid for the translations, only volunteering, and suddenly heard Jon on the other side of the wall, and dawned on her, wondering if they have translator positons in the company that he works in, and maybe she could make extra money, as much as she didn’t need it at the moment. Perhaps, she’d put her earnings towards more funding of some social community programs that her charity was conducting for children of low income families.

 _“_ _Where are you guys?_ _”_ she heard, Jon speak. _“_ _Okay, I_ _’_ _ll make extra food for you, in case I_ _’_ _m asleep when you come back, it_ _’_ _ll be in the fridge._ _”_

_The girls aren’t home, tonight._

 

But, she continued her reading.

 _“_ _Daenerys, are you there?_ _”_ she heard Jon ask.

_“_ _Yes, hi, just working here_ _”_

_“_ _Good, I couldn_ _’_ _t hear the music, do you have a minute?_ _”_ he asked

 _“_ _Actually, I have something to ask of you as well_ _”_ Daenerys said.

Jon gaped wondering what she was going to ask. He was sitting on his couch, and continued talking.

 _“_ _Of course, anything. But, hear me out first, I wanted to apologize about last night. They were very loud, even I was annoyed, but one of them is my cousin and the other is her fianc_ _é_ _, I couldn_ _’_ _t really say anything_ _”_ Jon said

Daenerys stood there, her mouth parted. Oh, the girls are a couple! And he had no relations in that moaning.

 _“_ _You really didn_ _’_ _t have to apologize, I didn_ _’_ _t know they were a couple, and thought....that you..and the two of them_ _…_ _.you know_ _”_ Daenerys blushed not knowing how to continue her awkward sentence. And, relaxed when she heard him laugh.

_“Oh, no, no, not even close. I’m sorry about them again”_

_“_ _Don_ _’_ _t worry, and stop apologizing. Please. And, I think these things are normal, since we live in such close quarters, we_ _’_ _ll hear_ _…_ _things.._ _”_ Daenerys said

 _“_ _Aye, it is only natural, I suppose_ _”_ Jon blushed visibly. He hadn’t even had a fling after Ygritte, only him and Ghost in this flat.

 _“_ _Let_ _’_ _s put that aside, what were you going to ask me?_ _”_ Jon asked in excitement and wonder.

_“_ _I do some book translations, and you told me you work as an editor, I wonder if your company has some open positions for a part-time translator? I don_ _’_ _t need the money, but it_ _’_ _ll be good to add it to some of our funds for after school activities for children_ _”_

_“_ _Funds? What do you do?_ _”_ Jon asked.

 _“_ _I am one of the owners of a private foundation, Dragon_ _”_ Daenerys said

Jon had heard of it, in fact, his uncle, Ned Stark had always gone to their events, but Jon hadn’t attended one personally.

 _“_ _I have heard of it! I didn_ _’_ _t know you are one of the owners._ _”_ Jon said and liked her. She had a good heart.

_“_ _Yes, we do great work, you should check out our activities, they_ _’_ _re all on the website online. And, I do translation on the side, I majored in Linguistics in college and since I lived in Essos for years, I got fluent in Dothraki and Valyrian is my mother tongue_ _”_

_“_ _I am very terrible at languages. But, I really like that you know many!_ _you_ _’_ _re just amazing!_ _”_ Jon stopped talking realizing what he’d said to her, hoping she didn’t hear the last bit, and gulped air, blushing, waiting. Daenerys smiled at his last sentence, and wanted to end their awkwardness quickly.

 _“_ _That_ _’_ _s a shame, but you_ _’_ _re a good editor, I_ _’_ _m sure of that_ _”_ Daenerys said. _“_ _Umm, so, do you think there would be a position for me?_ _”_

 _“_ _I will see what I can do, but we_ _’_ _re only working tomorrow and Friday and it_ _’_ _s break afterwards, so I can_ _’_ _t promise anything._ _”_ Jon said.

 _“_ _Great, and I won_ _’_ _t mind, I really appreciate it!_ _”_ Daenerys was happy.

 _“_ _Not a problem, Daenerys_ _”_ he said smiling giddily.

None of them wanted to admit it, but if Daenerys would get the job, then they would finally meet each other, and stop being the mysterious noisy neighbors.

They sat there in silence for a while, both wondering what to talk next, and Ghost started barking.

 _“_ _Oh, I have to feed Ghost, he_ _’_ _s whining_ _”_ Jon said

 _“_ _And, I will continue my work here_ _”_ Daenerys smiled contently and resumed her reading. Her heart was beating a little faster, and her hands were shaking, she held them together and stopped it wondering why was she feeling this way. What was happening to her?

After feeding Ghost, Jon made dinner for himself and for the girls, and he ate silently by the window, the snow had subsided but the streets were still cover with it. He got a text message from his friend Sam asking him to come at a nearby pub, Davos, one of his co-workers was also there. Drinking sounded pleasant at the moment, and responded to his positively. And before he left for the pub, he checked his schedule for tomorrow. Tyrion Lannister’s party to attend at night, he cringed slightly, but he had to go, already RSVP’d!

Daenerys heard his flat door open and shut loudly. Ghost barked a little, and his voice died down. She knew he’d left, it was 9pm when she checked the time, and didn’t questions his whereabouts.

Following her reading, she checked her schedule for tomorrow, and half-smiled seeing Tyrion Lannister’s party schedule on Thursday night. Her dress and shoes were ready, and Christmas was in a few days. She was excited, and holiday season was surely festive.

Next day, Daenerys heard the girls speak in the morning with Jon as they ate breakfast, but she didn’t linger at her place, she needed to go to the hairdresser, meet with Jorah and get ready for the party that night.

Jon on the other hand was very grumpy. He’d came home around 2 am, he was hungover and hadn’t gotten enough sleep. So, he slept longer and went to work late. He was allowed to be late once in a while, and he surely used it this morning. He drank two cups of coffee, and went to his office without speaking much to the girl who were still staying with him.

 

After she finished her work outside, it was around 5pm, Daenerys came home and started getting ready for the event. Her hair had braids, and her waves were perfected. She put her make up on, and put on a red jumpsuit with spaghetti straps, fitted on her waist, and loose to the legs. Her high heels underneath was black, and her lipstick was a red matching her jumpsuit. And, she got her long black maxi coat ready. She perfected herself with perfume, her mother’s ring, and three-headed dragon pin where her braids met as the hairdresser clasped it there.

Meanwhile Jon took a shower, and put on a black suit, with black buttoned up shirt underneath without a tie. He ran his fingers in his curls opening them nicely, and Stark sleeve buttons gifted to him by his uncle. He put a cologne on and was ready. When he came out of his bedroom, Sansa whistled, and Maergery wowed.

“If I wasn’t engaged to Sansa, I would definitely hit on you” Maergery exclaimed, and Jon only smiled with a blush.

“You look so handsome! I’m sure you’ll get lucky tonight!” Sansa said, and Jon huffed.

“Why not? Don’t worry, Maerge and I won’t bother” Sansa continued and they laughed.

“Alright, we’ll see what happens, don’t wait up, and feed Ghost in an hour” Jon said as he put his black coat on and red scarf.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him” Sansa said patting the dog.

Jon smiled and left, to his car, and to the party.

Daenerys was in her bedroom, she didn’t hear their conversation, and she put her maxi coat on, her black scarf, black purse, and headed to her car, to the party.

Both got into their cars, and drove to the same destination. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will give more details on Daenerys's job in the next chapters, and wanted to make her wear jumpsuit since Dany wear trousers most of the time, and let's start with that here, and we'll continue with more dresses!
> 
> I also want to clarify, there is no incest here, I don't think incest is appropriate in our century, so with Sansa and Jon, Jon is cringed, and nothing happened between them, and Jon would never think of such thing anyway! I hope that didn't bother you!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it! Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	3. The Party: PART I

Tyrion Lannister’s house was located by one of the beaches on Dragonstone, as part of the beach belonged to him, his house’s backside. The house was grand, two story, modern looking luxurious space. It was located in a private area, fence covering all around it, including some parts of the beach overlooking his mansion.

Tonight, the house was booming with people, guests wearing formal clothes, abundant food and alcohol for all, servants walked around tending from one guest to another. All the big and rich names of the society were there, plus actors and actresses from the show business as Tyrion had been part of it for a long time.

When Jon finally arrived, the house was full with people. He parked his car somewhere far off as the front was full with many expensive brands that he couldn’t afford, no yet anyways. He had a BMW black SUV, fitting of his solemn look and personality. The servant opened the door for him, and took his coat. Jon looked around, mesmerized by the vastness and beauty of the mansion. The area was wide, high ceiling, and gold color almost was on everything. Tyrion was a Lannister after all, and Lannisters did gold business. No doubt, Tyrion showed it.

He was quickly greeted by Tyrion, the man was in a very good mood. Tyrion gave him a fast tour of the house. But, there were people everywhere, crowded in that big open space of what seemed like a living room, or many living rooms. Modernized Christmas songs were in the background, and everyone was wearing proper dresses, gentlemen were in nice suits, holding wine glasses, servants rotating appetizers around. Jon felt overwhelmed, but the little man kept him company.

“I have couple of people I’d want you to meet tonight, mr. Snow” Tyrion said as they were drinking their wine standing somewhere in the crowd. Jon only nodded wondering.

“One of them is the actress of the new movie that we are adapting from the book of your company” Tyrion said, “And, I think it is only fitting for you to meet them one by one, she was able to come tonight, but the rest couldn’t make it” and looked at a direction, making Jon look the same way.

“I didn’t know you are friends with the actors” Jon said drinking more of his wine. He knew he won’t be getting away lightly from this party.

“Oh, I know everyone. I am producing this movie, remember” Tyrion said and walked towards the woman who was talking to one of the owners of The Wall publishing company, Val.

Jon knew Val personally, despite being his boss, she was his friend and they would go on lunches, and spend time talking not only of work, but also of their personal lives. She was a woman that Jon trusted.

“Ah, Jon, I’m glad you made it” Val said and they hugged in a friendly manner. Jon’s face lit up and he smiled back at her. They greeted each other, and Jon took notice of the actress standing next to Val. She was a famous movie and successful television show star, but tonight, her olive skin seemed perfectly in shade under her black long dress, her cleavage showing the flawlessly round shape of her breasts, her lingering necklaces covering her chest, and her long thick black hair was draped over her shoulders, her dark eyes looking playfully directly at Jon’s waiting to get introduced.

“I should introduce you” Val said looking between them. “Jon, this is Arianne Martell, our actress”, Jon smiled at the woman and shook her hand. “this is Jon Snow, our head editor”

“Nice to meet you” Jon said politely. Arianne smiled back at him “Nice to meet you too”

Jon noted her smirk, she was oozing her sexual aura all around her, her perfectly bright olive skin was smooth, her long thin fingers holding her wine glass, and she couldn’t stop looking at him. He felt slightly uncomfortable from her eyes, but he could get acquainted with her.

“She really liked her character in the book, and personally met the writer, so it was only fitting to meet you” Tyrion said, and Jon nodded.

“We are very happy that you chose to be in this movie, that is based off of one of our books” Jon said to Arianne, “I felt connected to the character and at this point, I wanted to do something historical, I am so sick of sci-fi movies that I’ve been doing lately” Arianne said and got slightly closer to Jon. Tyrion and Val got into a side conversation as well leaving Jon and Arianne on the side next to each other.

“So, how did you come about knowing Mr. Lannister” Jon said, and Tyrion turned at him already half-drunk “call me Tyrion, no need for fanciness” and all four of them laughed. Jon turned back at Arianne who didn’t lose her playful smile.

“He produced many of my movies, we’ve known each other for a while” Arianne said. “Are you here alone tonight, Jon?” she asked abruptly, and Jon gaped nodding.

“Me too. I just broke up with my boyfriend. I’m sure you’ve seen it on the news, but I already feel very lonely. It’s this life we have as actors, we are always alone, and not many people know of that” Arianne said and sipped more of her wine, and moved sideways resting her weight from one leg to another, and arched her neck to the left letting her hair drape to one side.

“I can imagine how hard it can get. But, making friends would help, I presume” Jon said and felt uncomfortable as she was clearly almost hitting on him. But, as the gentleman he is, he didn’t leave her sight. Tyrion and Val seemed to be engaged in a serious conversation.

Meanwhile, Daenerys arrived to the party. Though she’d left her place around same time as Jon, she had to take a stop, her mother had called her telling her of their Christmas plans and going over the gift list. When she arrived to Tyrion’s house, the servant took her maxi coat, and she held her purse and walked in. Many eyes turned towards her, her red jumpsuit had perfectly fitted her small body. She was radiating beauty. She quickly grabbed a glass of wine from the rotating servant holding a tray, and sipped nervously.

Tyrion walked towards her now, alone. Val had gone engaged with someone else. The man smiled reaching his hands up for her.

“Dany, I’m so happy to see you” Tyiron said, and Daenerys lowered and gave him a peck on the cheeks and friendly hug.

“I am happy to be here” Daenerys said, “this place is amazing, I don’t remember it this big, I think you’ve redecorated” Daenerys smirked, and the man nodded.

“Well, I had to please father when he visited. He thought it didn’t show our richness” Tyrion said and Daenerys laughed knowing his power-hungry father, Tywin Lannister.

“Where’s Daario?” Tyrion asked. “We broke up” Daenerys said, and Tyrion smiled. “Good, because I want you to meet someone tonight” Tyrion said smirking.

Daenerys contorted her eyes displeased. “No need, I like being alone now, you really don’t have to do that”

“He is such a nice guy, an honest, hard-working man, someone you’d really like” Tyrion said and looked around searching for the guy, but couldn’t see him. “I can’t find him, but I will eventually.”

Daenerys smiled and sipped her drink looking around. Then, she was greeted by Jorah Mormont, who had arrived before her, and her ex-boyfriend Drogo who was in the crowd. He awkwardly nodded at her from afar, and Daenerys smiled back at him. She hadn’t seen him in a long time, and though their break up, they were still friends.

Daenerys and Tyrion spoke for a while catching up on their work, and life. In the meantime, Jon and Arianne were talking at a corner, and joined by other mutual friends. To his surprise, Jon somewhat was enjoying his night despite Arianne’s obvious advances on him. The woman was oozing sex and lust.

“I am renting a place by the beach. You can come over sometime, we can go swimming” Arianne told Jon as she leaned on his forearm. She seemed a little drunk, Jon noted, and he too had started feeling a little buzzed. His friend Sam was with his girlfriend Gilly, and hanging out with them as well. Jon looked at Sam for help, and the man only smiled at him stating how lucky of a man Jon is to have caught the attention of a very sexy actress.

“Do you want to come to my place tonight? We can get away from all these people, and maybe we can talk about work” Arianne whispered to him and her grip on Jon’s forearm got tighter, then she was about to fall when he held her there and only smiled. “It would be lovely, but I don’t think it is a good idea, Arianne. You should get some rest tonight” he said, and turned to look at Sam and Gilly who were laughing at him, and continued their conversations.

“In fact, let’s go to the balcony and get some fresh air” Jon said holding Arianne’s hand and walked to the balcony. The night air was cool and clean, the ocean’s breeze embraced their faces, and Jon inhaled longingly. Arianne stood there next to him watching the night lights reflect on the ocean. The snow had subsided, but the air was still very cold, and Jon gave her his jacket.

In the living room with the guests, the music had gone louder and some people started dancing already, making this event turning into an actual party. Daenerys was separated from Tyrion who had gone busy with other guests and forgotten about Jon and Daenerys’s meeting. Now, Daenerys was talking with Jorah and she seemed to be having a good time, the alcohol was doing its magic, and no longer stress bothered her.

When Arianne felt better, Jon took her inside again and walked by Jorah who was standing by the balcony door next to Daenerys, and stood across them in the crowd, and took back his jacket from Arianne asking her whether or not she felt well.

Daenerys didn’t notice Jon or Arianne, however, as she was in a deep conversation with Jorah, telling him of her recent book translations and potential job at a new company.

Val joined Jon and Arianne once again, and got into talking, when Jon was scanning the room, and he double took his glace when he saw Daenerys across it. Her red jumpsuit seemed perfect with her silky hair, her waist was small under her beautifully shaped breasts. He hadn’t seen a girl with a brighter hair than hers, his lips parted, swallowed hard, and wanted to know who she was. He never paid attention to actors, or people in the high society, if she was one of those, he wouldn’t know, and he cursed himself for not knowing that right at the moment. The way she was speaking to Jorah, her smile, her light eyes and eyebrows moved on their own, her pouty red lips curving up, his heart fluttered, and felt chill run through him. This was a different feeling, something in his stomach jerked him up, and all of the voices around him almost disappeared.

He stared at her, not paying attention to Val and Arianne or anyone else. He had always been a shy person with women, never taken the first step, but tonight, he wanted to take the first step, go to her and introduce himself. But, would he go through with it?

Daenerys was listening to Jorah when she turned her head around, and caught Jon’s eyes staring right back at her. Her smile died slightly, and she averted her eyes from him, but looked again. He still was watching her. She didn’t know who he was, but something in her heart stirred, he had a very pretty curly hair, not so taller than her, and mysterious solemn brooding with his cute eyes. The man turned his eyes away from him and paid attention to the two women next to him. Daenerys turned to Jorah but she didn’t listen to him as much, she turned to look at the stranger man again, but he wasn’t there anymore. She turned around a little looking for him and saw him speaking with Tyrion.

“What is wrong Daenerys” she heard Jorah addressing her.

“I…I thought I saw someone” she lied and losing hope, she looked at the man again.

Who was that man? She wanted to go and talk to him. She was never one of the straight forward women. Growing up, she’d been shy when she’d met Drogo, her first boyfriend, someone she learned a lot with, and with Daario, he had pursued her enough until she’d consented to go out with him, but with this guy, there was sadness in him that she almost recognized the same in her soul.

Jon was talking to Tyrion, and Arianne had left his sight after forcing him to give her his number. Come tomorrow, she would be calling him, he was sure of that.

“Are you enjoying tonight?” Tyrion asked “you should dance a little, look at everyone around having fun” the man was drunk.

Jon laughed. “Aye, it is very nice, but I have to go now. It’s already after midnight, and wanted to thank you for inviting me, and the great hospitality” Jon said and was ready to leave. He hadn’t dared to speak with the stranger beautiful woman.

“Wait, don’t go yet, I wanted to introduce you to someone” Tyrion remembered and swayed a little.

“Hah, you already did enough, I met Arianne, and gave her my number, though she worked very hard for it” Jon snorted unamused, and Tyrion laughed.

“No, this girl is different. Arianne was for work, but this one is for love”

Jon’s brows traveled to his forehead listening to the short man.

“Follow me, Mr. Snow. Let’s hope she’s still around” Tyrion said and Jon followed her, not willingly.

They walked through the dancing crowd, and the other group who were standing and enjoying themselves, Jon again looked for the strange woman, but he didn’t see her.

“Ah, here, she is over there, I’m sorry, I am taking your time, but she is a sweetheart” Tyrion spoke as he walked, and Jon felt already tired and little buzzed to care at the moment.

When he focused his attention, he saw the girl in the red jumpsuit, and wondered if she was the one. His heart pulsated, air tightened, and he played with his shirt’s collar, and nibbled at his beard with his fingers.

Daenerys saw Tyrion approaching him, listening to Jorah and joined by others. She saw the strange pretty man following him, and she shifted from one leg to another nervously, and laced her fingers around her wine glass.

“I am glad to have found you. How are you doing since the last time I left you in this crowd?” Tyrion said, Daenerys smiled, and looked directly at the stranger behind him, and he stared back at her.

“Ah, I wanted you to meet each other” Tyrion said looking between Jon and Daenerys who weren’t smiling anymore, feeling nervous.

“Jon, please meet Daenerys, one of my oldest friends, and Daenerys this is Jon, the editor of the Wall publishing company, they will help us with our new movie” Tyrion said and alternated between the man and the woman who seemed mesmerized by one another.

Jon and Daenerys looked at each other, their mouths gaped trying to understand if what was happening was real.

 _Daenerys, my noisy neighbor._ Jon thought.

 _Jon, the grumpy quiet guy next door._ Daenerys thought.

Both didn’t utter any words for moments, with their eyes locked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of Arianne? I like her, and might include more of her, but I don't like love triangles, so I'll have to work carefully around it. 
> 
> Next chapter will come soon, most likely tomorrow. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope everyone had a nice Christmas break, wishing you all happy holidays!


	4. The Party: PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Dany meet.

Jon and Dany stood there looking at each other, and slowly, Dany’s lips quivered up curling to a smile that she couldn’t hold in, and Jon smirked as well. Tyrion looked between them not understanding.

“Are you my noisy neighbor?” Jon asked smiling almost grinning wide.

Dany nodded “And you are the direwolf guy” she grinned.

“Wait, do you guys know each other already?” Tyrion asked looking between them in surprise.

“Umm, actually, we are neighbors” Dany said looking at Jon, and both smiled at each other.

“How are you neighbors and not know of each other?” Tyrion asked.

“Through the wall” Jon said looking at Dany and his smile became softer and deeper, and Dany smiled back at him, her eyes warmed up.

“Did I hear it right?” Tyrion turned to Jorah “maybe I should stop drinking” he said looking at his almost empty wine glass.

They all laughed. Jon and Dany got closer to each other without caring about Jorah or Tyrion around them.

“Well, I’d leave you two then, and go drink some more” Tyrion said and turned around and got busy with another friend cheerfully.

Jon put his hands in his pockets, and Dany held onto to the neck of her wine glass nervously looking at him with a slight smile. They felt bizarre, all this time talking with each other was safer, somewhat under a blanket, friendly. But, putting a face, a body, a being to the voice only made it surreal. Jon never found her in his building, thinking she might be a product of his imagination. Dany thought he was older, uglier somehow, since he was a quiet guy, a Northerner, but his shape was the opposite of everything she thought. He was pretty, she noted looking at him closely.

“I’m Jon” he said reaching his hand for a shake. He grinned pointing for a formal official introduction.

Dany grinned, her lilac eyes lit up. “I’m Daenerys” she said and shook his hand.

Her hand was soft, he felt her, and looked at her light beige nail polish, and her ring on her index finger.  

They stood there awkwardly both smiling stupidly. “Hi” she said and turned sideways and sipped her wine. She was feeling shy all of a sudden.

“Hi” he responded back and smiled.

Jorah stood there and realized Dany was swooned by this man, so he quietly left them to talk and went away making himself busy with others.

“Is your cousin still home?” she asked wanting to break their silence.

“Aye, she and her fiancé are coming with me to Witnerfell for Christmas”

They got quiet again, and were still in an awe that they saw each other, and met in a place that none of them would assume to see the other.

“I didn’t know you were coming here, you didn’t tell me” Dany said.

“You didn’t either. All you did was putting Christmas songs and oh god make awful lot of noise with your furniture” Jon teased her. Both laughed until their laughter died down.  

“How do you know Tyrion?” Dany asked.

“As he said, he is producing a movie from one of our books, and I’m helping” Jon said. “How do you know him?”

“He is a family friend, and when I was in Essos, he helped me with work. He, too, was doing some traveling himself and we bonded”

The hall was loud as people were well into partying, dancing, drinking and music. For them, somehow everywhere got quieter, and all they heard, saw, and felt was each other.

“Do you want to go somewhere quieter?” Jon asked, and Dany nodded.

He led the way and she followed him. Her heart started pulsating, and still didn’t believe that she was with Jon. Her neighbor Jon. She had spoken to him, heard him, and even dreamt of his moans when she’d confused him with his cousin. The thought seemed sexier now, she had a body in front of her to imagine.

They went through the people to a corner of the living room and sat on a couch together. Jon got a drink for himself, and both got comfortable resting their sides on the back of the couch, and turned towards one another. The music in the background continued and the people still talked, and dance, but nothing bothered them. They found their little spot at the corner.

“So, you are Daenerys, I still can’t believe I met you, I thought I’d never find you in that building” Jon said.

“I really have to apologize now for all that noise, really, I was moving in, and still need to unpack some boxes” Dany said, and her eyes were moving on his face, not being able to directly look at him.

“I was pretty grumpy myself, no need to apologize and I’ll always be happy to help, and I did try”

Dany smiled “And you couldn’t find me, I’m sure you lost your mind. I think we live in two different buildings”

“Aye, I couldn’t find you, I ended up talking to a grumpy man, and a very horny woman” Jon and Dany laughed together.

When their laughs died down, they looked at each other again. “I’d like to know which building door is yours though” Dany’s smiled died when he said it. Was he advancing on her? Jon realized the weight of his sentence and cleared his throat trying to fix the conversation.

“I mean, to help, you know, to help out in case you need someone to move some of your stuff, umm, I have SUV, things fit in there, a lot of room” Jon’s words were incoherent, not connected which made Dany laugh more on his dorkiness.

“I get it, I get what you mean, and yes I’d like that a lot. Now that we know who we are, it should be easier” Dany said and sipped her wine a little nervously on the idea of having him in her apartment.

Dany had never been scared of intimacy, but she felt nervous now, she didn’t want anyone in her life at the moment, but this man could make her change her mind. Though, it is too soon to decide anything, maybe he’s not interested in her, maybe he sees her only as a friend and a neighbor. No way of knowing. Only time could tell.

“You can meet Ghost” Jon said “And his Christmas pajamas”

“He wears Christmas pajamas?!” Dany exclaimed. “Aye, and slippers” Jon added, and Dany laughed, “Do you have photos of him?” she asked, and Jon took his phone out and scrolled through his photos, he found some cute ones that his sister Arya had taken of him and Ghost and let her go through them.

He gave Dany his phone, and somehow, they felt they’ve known each other for ages, she held his phone and slightly scooched closer to him on the couch after putting her glass on the table in front of them. The small of her back rested in the back of the couch, and Jon was still on his side, he leaned in watching the photos of Ghost with her, he noticed her thin nail polished fingers, the ring on her index finger closely, and her intoxicating perfume mixed with her own natural scents, her silky curls had dangled through her ear, and Jon found himself leaning towards them, until he pulled back realizing what he was about to do. This woman was something else.

Dany laughed as she scrolled from one photo of Ghost and Jon to another. There was one that she really liked looking at it for a while; Jon was sitting by a rock on a beach, his buttoned-up shirt was open completely, wearing shorts underneath and his hair was wet from swimming, and looking at Ghost with his pretty smile, and the dog seemed like barking towards something wearing a big sunhat and Jon’s sunglasses. Dany laughed a little at the cuteness.

“Who took this photo? He is so cute here” Dany said and wanted to continue. _You look so handsome too._

“My ex-girlfriend. This is an old photo” Jon felt slightly uncomfortable remembering those days with Ygritte.

“Aah” Dany said wanting to ask more about her, but she didn’t want to question his personal life, and continued scrolling, and stopped at a photo of Ghost in pink pajamas with a beanie sitting on Jon’s open bed. She laughed at it too, and looked at Jon’s white messy sheets of his king-sized bed.

“Why does he wear pajamas? He already has enough fur!” Dany said and turned towards him, still holding his phone, and somewhat their faces got too close to one another, almost separated by inches, Jon had leaned in involuntarily, and when Dany turned, he could see her deep lilac eyes giving his reflection in them. His eyes went to her lips, then up to her eyes, his lips parted, swallowed hard, and felt his heart pulsing fast. Dany’s hands shook a little looking at his pouty lips, god, he was more handsome from this close up, she hadn’t seen anyone like him, and something in him pulled her faster like a magnetic field all around them.

Realizing the intensity of the moment, Dany turned to the phone again, and both breathed nonchalantly. Jon cleared his throat and drank his wine, rescuing himself from the moment, as if the wine was going to help with the passion of whatever happened right then.

Dany looked at the photo without focusing and evened out her breaths.

“He…He is old. I’ve had him since he was a puppy and was a young boy” Jon finally spoke, and Dany smiled and relaxed.

“How old is he?”

“He will be nine years old in six months, and he is albino, in fact his eyes are red if you look closely”

Dany zoomed in. “Ah, yes, I can see it. You know, I have three cats” Dany said turning towards him, he moved away from her a little now.

“So, you’re a cat lady?” Jon chuckled. Dany frowned and huffed “No, I’m not! If you mean I am a desperate lonely woman, yes, I am, but I refuse to be called a cat lady, maybe a dragon queen would be better” Dany smiled and gave him his phone back.

“Oh, yes I forgot. You are a dragon. No one messes with dragons, and especially, the queen.” Jon smirked, and Dany laughed some more, and pulled her phone up. It was her turn now, and gave him her phone.

Jon held it and now she turned towards him, and slightly got closer. His cologne perfectly matched with his musky masculine scent. Her eyes went to his beard that extended to half of his neck, that was also curly, and he had beautiful eyelashes. She blinked and looked at them as he scrolled through her cat photos.

“I like this one, where is this?” Jon asked. The photo was of Dany smiling happily sitting on the floor in front of a fireplace. Drogon was on her shoulder, Viserion’s on her lap, and Rhaegal on her side, all looking at the camera. Her hair was unbraided unlike tonight, and he long curls had fallen to her shoulders on the straps of her tank top. Her skin was white, and smooth. Jon sighed.

“This was at my brother’s house. He has a big mansion in Kings Landing. In fact, this was last summer, I stayed with them for a while to help with his wife, Elia, she was sick again. I took care of the kids until their mom recovered”

Jon’s heart swelled at the story. She was a caring girl, loved her family, and smiled because he, too, loved his family more than anything, and it was only fitting to have a “friend” who’d be like him.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Is she better now?”

“Yes, she is, but her lungs are weak, but she is better with medication and fresh air. They live in the suburbs of King’s Landing and have a large area of woods and mountains around them only for her” Dany said and her smile died a little. Jon felt sad.

“I hope she gets better, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Jon started, but Dany interrupted “No need, stop saying sorry. It’s okay. I am staying with them for Christmas”

“Good. I am staying with my uncle as well” Jon said and Dany finished “Up in Winterfell, right?”

Jon laughed and nodded. “I say Winterfell a lot, right?” he asked, and Dany nodded smiling. “only a little”

“Alright, tell me their names” Jon said pointing at the cats.

“This one is Drogon, he is big and black, and getting bigger by the day” her finger moved below and she had gotten closer to Jon to a point that Jon turned looking at her face as she focused on the screen. She had freckles on her cheeks and nose, covered barely under her make up. Her eyelashes were as white as her hair covering her lilac-purple-blue eyes. He hadn’t seen an eye color like hers. _She is beautiful_.

“This yellow furred one is Viserion, he is small. And, this one is Rhaegal. I named all of them after people I like.” Dany said.

“They’re gorgeous” Jon said, and gave her phone back to her. She took it clumsily realizing her hands were shaking from their closeness, and she pulled back on the couch and put space between them.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

“Do you still want to get a job in my company?” Jon asked. Dany was caught by surprise.

“Yes, just part-time, only to pass time. I can show the committee my linguistic skills, I have a degree as well” Dany said.

“No need. But, they’ll need to read a sample work. I haven’t gotten time to look into that, but hopefully after New Years, I’ll try my best” Jon said. “I know Val, our CEO personally, she’s a great lady, she’ll do something”

Dany smiled. He knows her personally. Wow. What kind of personal. But, she didn’t question it further, it was none of her business.

“Thank you, I appreciate it” Dany said, and they sat in silence again. The music filled the room around them, and many more people had started dancing.

“Do you want to dance?” Dany had an idea and turned towards him. Jon was very bad at dancing and never liked doing such things. If it was up to him, he would take Dany somewhere else for coffee and just sit with her silence enjoying her company.

“I can’t dance” Jon frowned. “Surely, you could, just let yourself sway with music” Dany said. “No, thank you, but you go ahead” Jon said, and Dany got up, and extended her hand to him “come on, please” she said, Jon smiled not wanting to reject her. She was so sweet, the sweetest person he’d met. Finally, a woman worth his time.

Jon took her hand and got up, she held his hand and walked to the dancing crowd. Their touch was burning, he felt too conscious of her skin, and she couldn’t believe her straightforwardness.

When they emerged into the crowd, she turned towards him, the music was upbeat, and she started moving her hips a little, her arms went a bit higher, and urged him to dance. He stood there not wanting to do such thing.

“Come on” she yelled, and took his hands again and made him move slightly, Jon smiled, she was unbelievable, and had a lot of energy. He finally gave in, and shimmied making Dany laugh loudly, he too laughed at himself, and leaned to her ear as the music was so loud “I told you, I can’t dance” he said, their cheeks were close to each other, Dany took his hands again, and moved them with her, and swayed around him, then turned her back to him, got closer and moved her hips some more. She moved fast, Jon couldn’t absorb what was happening, surely, she seemed a little buzzed and he let her have some fun of her own.

He took her hands now, surprising her, and turned her around, her hair swirling, and her perfume radiated further filling his nose with all of her. People were dancing around them, so this didn’t seem awkward. They felt wrapped around others, and what they did was friendly, nothing too serious. At least not when they both were tipsy.

They moved together holding hands and let themselves loosen up to the music, and Jon pulled her towards him suddenly, startling her, and they looked at each other, her eyes went to his neck, she was so close to him, and was able to see the little moles all over him, she moved back again, and laughed slightly, then lowered his hands on her waist and made them stay there. If she wasn’t drunk, this would’ve been embarrassing, but she didn’t care now, this party turned out much better than she’d expected. She moved her hips, his hands holding her there, he couldn’t take it, though he was drunk, he realized warmth was running around his body, and focusing down in his groin. He pulled his hands from her waist and stopped touching her, but continued dancing. Dany didn’t protest, just smiled at him, and both resumed their fun.

“Let’s go somewhere else” Jon told her, Dany nodded, and both moved out of the dancing crowd laughing. She had gotten a little sweaty, he noticed, making her skin look shinier. He averted his eyes not knowing if he could take in her beauty.

They had just seen each other tonight, but felt like they’ve known each other for years.

They wore their coats, and said their goodbyes to Tyrion. The small man was too drunk, and raised his glass to them, and winked at them wishing them best of luck.

Jon and Dany finally threw themselves out of the warm house to the coldness of the night. It was well after midnight, and both swayed slightly.

“What now?” Dany asked wrapping herself into her coat.

“Did you bring your car?” Jon asked, and Dany nodded.

“We can’t drive like this. Maybe we can walk?” Jon said.

“Walk? We’re way too far from the city. How about uber?” Dany asked.

Jon looked around and noticed the beach. They could stay on the beach until they feel better to drive.

“I have a better idea. Come” he said and Dany followed him.

It was very cold, both were fully engulfed in their coats and they reached to the beach. Dany removed her high heels, and held them, Jon, too, took his shoes and socks out, and both found a rock to sit on digging their feet into the sand, and watched the ocean in silence, the wind ran through their hair, dried their dampness, and cleansed their nostrils, waking their drunkenness up.

They sat too close to one another, but Jon put his hands in the pockets of his coat, and Dany held herself, crossing her hands under her breasts. The ocean was peaceful, lights reflected off of it, and each tide felt like a lullaby to them.

“I like it here” Dany said.

“It’s serene” Jon said.

They inclined their back to the rocks behind them, and sat there, watching the ocean and the sky that somehow looked like one being.

“I could stay like this forever” Dany said and felt her eyes closing. Jon smiled looking at her.

“Forever is a long time” he said.

“Hhmm…long time” Dany hummed and closed her eyes completely.

Jon beamed and resumed watching the view in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? The next chapter will come soon.
> 
> There's tumblr Jonerys fanfic awards, and they have a modern AU category, if you like this fic, you can nominate it below in the link :) 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSegqfcNBpP3He_WwR1ULadcEWl8M5eb2DmKRO17DBMEEPt6WA/viewform
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. The Shower Pals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These photos of Kit and Emilia just came in! And, their clothes go hand in hand with this fic, their party! I made this small edit, as I couldn't help myself!

The weather had gotten colder as they had been sitting on the rock for a long time. Dany had rested her head against Jon’s shoulder, eyes closed. Jon let her relax there, and smiled feeling her breathing. But, it was late at night, and they had to go home before they froze to death. Jon had wanted to be alone with Dany, but she had laid tired by his side. Not that he would complain at the moment.

“Daenerys” he murmured, putting his palm gently on her forehead, he feared of touching her, treating her like a glass doll.

Dany murmured, stirred, and opened her eyes, looked at him, realizing where she had been leaning, she quickly repositioned herself and got seated. Her hands went to her hair, perfecting them again.

Jon smiled watching her. “We should go home, unless you want to die here from the cold”

Dany laughed, and nodded. They stood up and walked together in the sand.

“How long has it been? Why didn’t you wake me?” Dany asked as they approached Tyrion’s house. “Not long, just about half hour” Jon said, and Dany snorted “That’s long! And what did you do meanwhile?” Dany got closer to him slightly, but didn’t touch.

“Just watched” Jon said looking down at her, she had been holding her high heels, walking barefoot on the asphalt by the house.

“Watched what?” Dany smirked. Jon averted his eyes “The sea, the stars” he smiled looking back at her. “Fair enough” Dany said and moved towards the valet asking him to bring them their cars.

“Do you think you can drive in this state?” Jon said following her.

“Good enough to not get a ticket. Let’s hope there are no police around at this hour” Dany said. Both waiting for their cars to arrive.

Jon put his hands in his coat’s pockets again and waited awkwardly. Dany leaned down and started to put her heels on, and swayed clumsily.

“Do you need help with those?” Jon asked looking down at her. Dany shook her head “No, I got it” she said with difficulty, and suddenly fell on the ground right onto her bum, making Jon laugh watching her.

“Stop it!” Dany said angrily as she tried to get up.

“Come here, yes, clearly you’ll be able to drive” Jon said as he kneeled and put his hand underneath her arms and lifted her from her body up. When he got her onto her feet, their faces were inches apart, bodies too close to one another, and Dany couldn’t look at him, fumbling with her coat. Jon only beamed watching her expressions, and stepped away giving her space.

“Thank you” Dany said, finally. “Now, do you need help with those shoes?” Jon asked pointing at them, she was wearing one shoe, the strap was open, and the other was still in her hand.

“Yes, please” Dany hesitated, but Jon smiled and kneeled down. Dany gave him the other shoe, and held onto his shoulders feeling the strength of him. They felt good, carved under the layers, she wondered what he would look like without those heavy fabrics, and feeling a man again made her roused lightly.

“Let’s see” Jon said kneeling down trying to avoid the dirty ground. He lifted her bare foot, it was small, clean with red nail polish, he smiled and inserted it in her shoe. They felt soft, smooth, his hand vibrated whenever touched hers, and feeling his hands, Dany gripped harder onto his shoulders, almost squeezing the coat, holding onto him. Then, Jon clasped both of the straps, and his fingers lingered on the open sides of her feet. Meanwhile, Dany swayed lightly holding onto his shoulders then her hand went to his hair, but she pulled it away quickly enough. It was soft to touch with good volume.

Jon looked up and smiled, pulling his hands away from her. He had been too close to her body, her scents were heady, and he had to get away from her. This thing between them was developing too quickly, almost predestined.

Right when he stood up, before they spoke with each other, they saw the lights of their cars approaching. Both exhaled as they were nervous to talk or even to look at each other.

The valets gave them their keys, and they went to their respective vehicles. Before they set onto the road, they looked at each other one last time.

“Do you think you can drive?” Jon asked to make sure she would be alright.

Dany smiled. “Yes, do you think you can drive?” she lifted one of her brows, half-smirk on her face.

“I wasn’t the one to fall, and sleep” Jon laughed, Dany snorted “Yes, Mr. perfect, I will be alright” she said and before she got into the driver’s seat of her crimson Audi, “I’ll see you soon, then” Jon only nodded, and got into his own car.

 _What did she mean by seeing me soon? I didn’t even get her number!_ Jon thought driving towards his home in his black BMW SUV.

Dany turned her radio to silence her thoughts. Ed Sheeran played in the background;

_I’m in love with the shape of you_

_We push and pull like a magnet do_

_Although my heart is falling too_

 But all she could think about was Jon Snow. He was so handsome, hot, with his perfect curly hair, the charming smile, and the heady cologne;

 _I_ _’_ _m in love with your body_

_And last night you were in my room_

_And now my bedsheets smell like you_

 Dany sang with Ed Sheeran, thinking of Jon, and smiled remembering their dance, his touch, their closeness. The feelings swelled her heart, the smile couldn’t fade from her face, wrinkling the sides of her mouth, paining her. _Do I like him? No, no._ Maybe it was the alcohol, or the approaching Christmas, or just this magical night.

When Jon arrived to the parking lot of the building underneath wondered if he could see her now. He parked in the half-empty lot, underneath the building, and wandered around. But, she was nowhere to be seen. Though, he could talk to her through the wall, he smiled remembering that, the night had been crazy, he had to wrap his head around everything.

He walked towards the elevators, when he heard a car approaching, he turned back seeing Dany going to her parking space. He beamed, heart fluttering, hands sweating, he lingered there despite the elevator door opening for him, but he let it go, and pretended to be on his phone, he scrolled through his read messages, and awkwardly waited nonchalantly.

Dany saw him, closed her door, smiled, and walked to him, rattling her heels to the asphalt floor. When she stood by him, they looked at each other and Jon put away his phone.

“Hi” he smiled.

“Hi” she smiled back at him.

“So, umm, do you want to see where I live?” Dany asked. Jon blushed, smiled, and nodded.

“Let’s go this way then” Dany said and lead the way. He followed her in silence. They walked towards the other elevators, and she pressed the button. Both awkwardly waited as the elevator dinged, opening the door for them.

Dany pressed on the 4th floor button, the last floor, and put her hands on top of each other waiting. They stood side by side, not looking, their hearts were beating fast, the effect of the alcohol was vanishing leaving them in the realization of the moment, and the entire night.

Finally, the elevator opened, both walked out to the hallway on the clean carpeted floor, and Dany stood in front of her brown wooden door. They faced each other.

“Now I know” Jon said looking around then, resting his gaze on hers.

“Now you know” Dany smiled, and looked for her keys in her small purse.

Jon swayed not knowing whether he should go or stay, or suggest anything. But, Dany turned towards him after she opened the door. 

“This is me then. Maybe we can grab coffee sometime?” Dany asked holding the door half open.

Jon blinked not expecting a goodbye so soon, “Aye, of course, anytime, just…you know, I’m right behind your wall” both laughed. Dany felt his disappointment, but she wasn’t courageous enough, not yet.

“I am your noisy neighbor, don’t worry, I’ll make myself heard” Dany laughed.

Both smiled at each other.

“Well, good night then, I will talk to you…” Jon said.

“….Through the wall” Dany finished.

Jon nodded and turned to walk away and Dany widened her door to get in, but he ran back and almost entered her apartment.

“Can I get your number?” he heaved hastily, there was no smile on his face. “Just for emergencies, in case you need anything, and if I’m not in my apartment to hear you from the wall”

Dany nodded, swallowing hard, and nodded, blushed lightly “yes, yes, of course” she said, and gave him her number.

“Good, thanks, I will text you mine. Umm, have a good night, Daenerys” Jon said. Dany nodded, and Jon turned around still looking at his phone and smiling.

“It’s Dany, actually” Dany yelled after him, and walked out her doorway into the hallway towards him.

Jon turned around once again, “what?”

“My name is Daenerys, but call me Dany” she said, “you know, it’s easier, not as long” she blushed, Jon noticed, and recorded her name as _“Dany Targaryen”_

“Good” Dany smiled, “good night for real this time”. Both laughed, and nodded at each other awkwardly, without hugging or touching, and walked into different directions.

When Dany walked into her room, she took off her clothes silently, knowing he was also there and could hear her. The thought of it excited her, without knowing why, and how.

Jon closed his door, Ghost was asleep in his own bed in the hallway waiting for him. He petted the dog, and strolled silently to his room, as he stripped off of his clothes. The ridiculousness of the situation, the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about Dany, the silver haired beautiful neighbor. He didn’t even think about Sansa and Maergery who were sleeping next room. Only Dany, for tonight. He took off his clothes, and turned on his shower. Would Dany hear him now? Her lilac eyes would glow. Maybe she could imagine him naked. He shook his head pushing the thoughts way, and slipped into shower.

Dany stripped as well, and entered her en suite bathroom to remove her braids, and make up. She heard the water running on the other side, and smiled. Something stirred in her stomach, a knot building. He was washing himself, naked, no clothes covering those hard muscles that she had felt earlier. She looked at her face in the mirror as she cleaned her make up, and listened to his running water, wondering if he was doing anything else other than cleansing his body. She laughed at herself, silly girl. He knew she could hear him. _Was he doing it on purpose?_ Dany didn’t mind and started humming a song as she cleaned her face, and unbraided her hair.

Jon heard her faintly through the running water and decreased the water pressure so he could hear her better. He smiled as he shampooed his curls, she knows he’s showering here. The thought thrilled him more than it should’ve been. He wondered whether she was going to shower too. Would she? He felt wave of exhilaration running over his body imagining her naked, the smoothness of her skin still lingered under the tip of his fingers. He moved his hands to his nose and wanted to smell her again there, feel her, somehow transcending it to his own body. Knowing her shape somehow made it more difficult to cope with this situation even though they were only “friends”.

Dany turned on her shower knob too, and went into the cabin letting the water run all over her as she continued her humming. It was refreshing. And, she got more enthusiastic knowing Jon was showering on the other end of the wall. Both cleaned themselves. Both knowing the nakedness of the other. It was awkward yet somehow rousing.

When Dany finished, she quickly wrapped herself into her towel and went to her bedroom. Jon, however, only picked the towel to dry his hair and walked naked to his from his en suite bathroom. He then picked up his phone, and contemplated in texting Dany, for her to have his number. But, he knew she was naked now, and wouldn’t be appropriate. He moved to his wall, and leaned his ear wondering what she was doing, then changed his mind, and texted her, standing gloriously nude as water dripped from his hair, towel wrapped around his neck.

_J: Hello :) This is Jon._

He put his phone away, and it buzzed instantly. He smiled, and picked it up again.

_D: Hi :) Hope you had a nice shower ;)_

Jon blushed. She was too straightforward now.

_J: It was refreshing after too much drinking. I hope you had nice shower too ;)_

Dany grinned giddily staring at her phone, sitting in her towel on her bed.

_D: Yes, much needed. You know, we can speak through the wall, right?_

_J: I know. I like this too. I didn_ _’_ _t want to interrupt what you were doing, or scare you._

 _D: Haha I wouldn_ _’_ _t be scared at all. Maybe annoyed lol_

 _J: Annoyed? Look who_ _’_ _s talking, please make more furniture squeaking noise. I miss it_

 _D: Don_ _’_ _t worry, I_ _’_ _ll make more tomorrow morning before I fly home ;)_

_J: Yikes! Lucky me as I will be home too_

Dany didn’t text for a few seconds, the thought of him being home all day intrigued her.

_D: Good, then you can fulfill your promise :)_

Jon read her text, and moved to the wall.

“What promise?” he asked.

“You’re aging early. I thought you offered to help out” Dany replied back at him.

“Oh, of course! I would, but I have to finish work, how about after lunch?” Jon asked, and was already excited to see her again.

“Sure thing. You know where I live now” Dany said.

“I know that and I know you hum when you shower” Jon said, and instantly regretted it biting his lower lip.

Dany smiled, and held her falling towel, feeling ecstasy building in her lower body parts, she lightly squeezed her legs.

“Have you been eavesdropping, Jon Snow? Didn’t your mom teach you that it’s rude to do such thing?” Dany asked cheekily, and sat on her bed squeezing her legs. This sudden desire started building up in her body.

Jon didn’t respond, he brooded. His mother. A distant memory that he never wished to remember. Shifting shadow of a face. But, for now, he went with her cheekiness, not wanting to drop the mood.

“Aye, but it’s your fault. You sing beautifully.” Jon said and shook his head upon his words.

“Maybe you can join me one day?” Dany asked, and seconds later realized the weirdness of her sentence, and wanted to correct it.

Jon felt blood running to his groin, and tamed himself as he still was naked. He got confused. _Does she want me to be with her in the shower? What?_

“Not the shower, I mean, not with me in the shower, you know, singing” Dany tried to save her sentence, and contorted her face in fear. But somehow her words made it worse.

“It’s settled. You don’t want me in your shower, but be aware though, my voice is so bad” Jon said, and Dany laughed. _No, I would want you in my shower, one day, maybe, if you want_. She thought blushing.

“I didn’t mean to say it that way…ugh, you know…” Dany didn’t want to offend him.

“You’re good. Stop apologizing” Jon said, and put his hand on the wall, as he wanted to caress her right then and there.

“Okay. I’m going to get dressed now” Dany said. He didn’t respond for a while.

She was naked in there. Jon became semi-hard. Blood running all over him, he didn’t know why he got too excited suddenly.

“I need to get dressed too” he said wanting her to know that, wanting her to know he was stark-naked.

Dany squeezed her legs tighter, and put her arms over her breasts, chest, holding herself, arousal pooling in between her legs, tingling sensations wrapped around her pelvis. Maybe it was the remnants of alcohol in her system, still making her horny.

“Go get dressed then. I wouldn’t want you to be sick tomorrow, you’ll be nailing some stuff” Dany said and bit her lower lip. _Nailing? Really Dany? Stop talking now!_

Jon laughed. “Don’t worry. I don’t get sick easy. I am of the North”

“How can I forget that? That accent and looks, and yes, you are from Winterfell!” Dany said.

“Stop mocking me, dragon queen, go get dressed too. I certainly wouldn’t want my noisy neighbor to stop making clatters and sounds”

Dany laughed warmly, and lied on her back on the bed, sighing longingly, remembering back to the crazy night of theirs. She had finally met this Jon Snow, danced with him, walked on the beach, and showered with him, _almost_.

Jon put his shorts on, and slipped under his covers, closed his eyes, and thought of her lilac eyes. _They are violet, not blue, violet._ He reminded himself. _Maybe too blue of a violet? How could she be that beautiful? Maybe she is not real, and this is just a dream._

“Good night, Dany!” he propped up to tell her, and waited for her response.

“Good night, Jon! Don’t wake me when you warg into a direwolf tonight” Dany said, “do it quietly”

Jon laughed. _Nope. She is definitely real. Too real. Too fascinating._

“No, I won’t, and please don’t burn me, I still need to nail you remember?” Jon said, and snorted at his words. “Not nail you....the things, your stuff” he corrected himself awkwardly.

Dany laughed. “Yes, I know. Sleep now, Jon, we are both tired”

Jon positioned back into his bed, and hummed the same song she was singing in the shower earlier to himself as he oozed into slumber. Dany heard him, faintly, and beamed, her mouth stretching, she even closed her eyes with the same smile glued on her face. _He is humming the same song I sang! He is so cute!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :) Let me know in the comments what you thought :)
> 
> The song Dany listens to is "Shape of You" By Ed Sheeran. I love that song and saw it fitting here!
> 
> This was a small fluffy chapter, I wanted to show their night together. But, more plot development will happen. I'll try to add the next chapter in a few days as I'm again traveling, now to Seattle!


	6. The Morning Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written until chapter 9 so far, as I will be uploading them very soon one after another. I hope you like this one :)

When Dany woke up next morning, she stayed laying in her bed on her back, smiled, thinking about the events of the previous night. She had met an intriguing young man, almost challenged her beliefs, who was her neighbor, and very pretty. Stretching herself, she sighed longingly, lowered her hands resting them below her breasts through her t-shirt that she’d slept in. Closing her eyes, she thought of him, imagining his body from last night, but now nude, all for her to touch and feel. Involuntarily, her hands massaged her navel, familiar sensations pooling in her lower body, her legs opened slightly under the covers, hips bucked gentle upwards, eyes closed, and only wishing him there. When they spoke last night through the wall, he was naked, the thought excited her more, and she put her hands inside her shorts on her panties. He could touch her here, oh, _he would touch me, like this_ , her fingers slid inside her soaked panties finding her swollen clit, wet, and ready. She hissed when her fingers touched there, without opening her eyes, arched her neck, parted her mouth and panted low, no sound, just pure sensation of immersing herself in the most primal needs of her body. She had taken no one since Daario, and that was almost a year ago. Her body thrashed about yearning for someone, and Jon had awakened the fiery dragon within her. Her loins were burning, fingers tracing her wetness up and down, touching the sweet spots needed to be loved, and cared. Her head turned sideways as her pleasure started building up, her other hand moved up, above her head holding the bedpost, knuckles got whiter pushing and pulling. She finally let herself go without thinking about him hearing her, soft moans came out of her as her body thrashed, her hips worked overtime, legs squeezed, then opened, toes curled, and all she wanted was him, dreaming of him right above her, all over her, looking directly at her. She heaved, lifted her shirt up under the cover, and squeezed her breast with her hand as she let go of the bedpost, her head moved uncontrollably, neck arched wildly as her entire body, she craved him and whimpered louder with each gentle thrust of her fingers within her.

Ghost jumped on his bed and licked his face waking him up. Jon groaned lightly, and held the dog’s face stopping him, opened his eyes, and petted him, smiled, and made him jump out. Once Ghost was off of his bed, he laid on his back, and put his arm behind his head thinking about Dany. She was beautiful, and sexy, all he could think about, her silky blonde-silver hair, and the time they shared together was fascinatingly unbelievable. Sansa and Maergery hadn’t woken up yet, so his flat was very quiet. Then, he heard faint noise of someone in pain. First, he thought about Sansa and Maerge, or was it someone else? Someone is in pain, or.…He propped up in his bed, strolled his hand in his hair and leaned his ear to the wall behind his back. _This is Dany’s voice, but is she in pain?_ He wanted to ask her, but suddenly, he realized what she was doing, and stood still, listening to her. _“Ohh, ooh, yes, yess”_ she moaned softly, and Jon felt himself harden instantly in his shorts, he rested his back to the bedpost, closed his eyes, and fantasized of her body as her moans filled his ear. His hand moved onto his shorts, and held his bulge, wanting her, the itch was there, the fact that she was touching herself and whimpering out loud without shame. His chest started heaving, heavily, he wondered what she was dreaming about at the moment, maybe one of her older lovers, or just a scene from a pornographic movie. Nothing mattered. He started stroking his hard member through his shorts, and panted low, her waist was narrow, her legs were full and nice, that skin was smooth, wondering the feel of it upon running his hands up and down her legs and sides. Jon laid back onto his back, and slid his hand inside of his shorts, she was still moaning, louder now, how badly he wanted to see her touch herself, thrash her body, and her face when she was searching for pleasure, he wanted that, he wanted her, all of her. Would she moan softly like this if he would take her one day? Would she allow him to pleasure her? He started stroking himself bare, as he was achingly hard, the release was going to come very fast and soon. Groaning, he held his swollen head, and rubbed it faster, then moved it down along the shaft and rubbed up and down, panting, listening to her moans, dreaming of her naked body, and desiring her, so badly, it hurt, he was in pain.

Dany turned on her stomach, rubbing her body onto the sheets, face buried in the pillow, then moving lowering crushing the pillow between her head and the bedpost, moaning and panting, she could ride him like this, oh, he would look up at her with his pretty eyelashes, her hands would touch that strong chest, and those hard shoulders that she’d felt a night before. Her legs were wide open, her bum lifted up, and her fingers worked recklessly moving in and out of her wet hole, she panted “Jon” very low, would he hear her? She couldn’t care at the moment, her desire was pooling up, building up, and she ran to the edge, lingering at the sweet spot before finding her pleasure, and jumping that cliff to eternal satisfaction. Her other hand squeezed the bedsheet, “Jon” she panted in pain again, how desperately she needed him. Then, startled, she heard him, he groaned, opening her eyes, she moved her head up, but couldn’t stop herself, he was there, with her, he moaned too, Dany grinned lustily, and lowered her head down once again, and whimpered freely now, letting him hear her, wanting him to know what she was doing at the moment, and he too was pleasuring himself, the thought of Jon stroking his hard member drove Dany to the final edge that she was searching. She flattened her body on her stomach, buried her face completely in the pillow and cried out lout, her body vibrated all over, explosions ran across all over her, her fingers didn’t move, her hips stood still, and the she pulled out her fingers as her clit was very sensitive.

Jon was stroking hard and fast now, thrusting his hips upwards, he could hold her there, and pound into her, wondering how tight she could be, ah, wicked thoughts, her moans got louder, and when he heard her final loud cry finding her little death, he, too, jumped through the edge, and succumbed to his orgasm, groaning, ”Dany”, guttering, his body shuddered, stood still, and spurted his creamy warmth into his hands, and onto his stomach, he heaved, and couldn’t stop stroking himself milking that last of him for her, “Dany” he moaned again until his body relaxed completely. His hand moved down and he stood still for a while, eyes closed.

Both got out of their beds, strolling in their pure after-glow, didn’t speak to each other, or rather didn’t make any noise, and went into shower. They heard the other’s in the shower. This was not embarrassing, as they still lived in the remnants of their euphoria, somehow natural, something they couldn’t speak out loud, only lived, and experienced.

When Dany finished her shower, she quickly got dressed, wearing a baggy ankle length jeans, and a low-cut sweater, pulling her hair into a messy bun, her body was relaxed, satisfied, and it dawned on her then that Jon had heard her, but she, too, did, and did he think about it too? She grinned, closed her face with her hands, and got excited, her stomach chirped with desire. When she checked her phone, realized that he was going to come to her flat around noon to help her with the last of her furniture. She panicked, not wanting to see him, it was going to be awkward, but no need speak to him at the moment, everything came back, crashing down.

It was still early morning, and instead of thinking about her shameful morning, she put herself into work, and started unpacking the last of her boxes in her room. Shaking her head, refusing to think about him, and letting everything to its own time.

Meanwhile, Jon got dressed into his black jeans, and black turtle neck sweater, tied his hair, put on his narrow-rimmed glasses, made some coffee for himself, and fed Ghost. He didn’t have much time to contemplate about the morning, only thought about her moans, still ringing in his ear, he would never forget it, the most beautiful of her sounds. Sansa and Maergery were sitting on the kitchen island stools, and talking about their schedule for the day.

“So, how was last night?” Sansa asked Jon, grinning.

Jon was filling his coffee mug with coffee, smiled, and turned towards them. “It was fun, as usual”

“Did you meet anyone?” Maergery asked now and winked at Sansa.

“Yes, I met this actress, Arianne Martell” Jon said. Sansa and Maergery got excited.

“Oh my God, did you really? How is she? Did you take a picture with her?” Sansa asked, “Yes, I’ve seen some of her movies, she’s not bad at all” Maergery said sipping her coffee.

“Shut up! She’s so sexy! Well, tell us about her!!” Sansa exclaimed and pulled on Jon’s forearms sitting across her on the island in the kitchen.

“She is nice, she’ll play in the movie that they’re making off of one of our books” Jon didn’t think it was a big deal, he went about eating his scrambled eggs, “And, she gave me her number”

Sansa and Maergery whistled in excitement. “Oww, new love is forming, did you text her?” Sansa asked. “Stop it, Sansa, this is too much details for us to know at the moment, let them have their own space” Maergery said.

“No, I didn’t text her, and I don’t think I will unless I need her for work” Jon said firmly, got up and put his empty dish in the dishwasher.

“Why not? She’s hella sexy!” Sansa said, “do you have crush on this woman?” Maergery asked her, “Umm, no, just actor crush, you know” Sansa said, and died her excitement down seeing Maergery get seriously jealous.

Jon laughed a little watching them. “I’m sure she will text me though, she seemed very interested in me”

“I’m sure she was. Did you meet anyone else?” Sansa asked.

Jon’s lips curled halfway up thinking about Dany, but he didn’t want to talk about her to them, for now.

“I have to work” he said and took his mug of coffee walking into his study room.

“Come on! I know you did! I know that look!” Sansa yelled after him.

“Laters, Sansa, not now, I’m busy” Jon said and closed his study door.

He sat back behind his desk, opened his laptop, but all he could think about was Dany. There were a lot of emails from work, and he busied himself. He was going to see Dany so soon, in a few hours, would she blush knowing their morning together? He definitely would blush and be humiliated, not knowing how he had the courage to do such thing without caring, his stomach felt sick remembering what he had done, he had groaned, and moaned her name, had she heard him? He hoped she hadn’t, that would be too excruciating. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone started ringing, it was Val. He sighed happily, and answered.

“Hey, good morning” she said cheerfully.

“Hi, Val, how are you?” he replied back.

“I didn’t get to enjoy you at all last night, last time I saw, you were with Daenerys Targaryen, is there something going on between you two?”

“You know her?” Jon asked. “Everybody knows her, she is a famous philanthropist, and I have gone to many of her charity galas, I’m surprised you didn’t know. I also had a fling with her brother at some point” Val laughed.

“Oh, I see, aye, of course you had a fling with him. I don’t follow tabloids and don’t like those scenes, you know me, Val” Jon replied back.

“How can I not know, so tell me, are you two dating? How did you meet again? And don’t deny because I saw you dancing together and left together, I didn’t want to interrupt that” she laughed again teasing him.

“We are not dating! We are only friends, that is it! Nothing more, and Tyrion Lannister introduced us”

“Tyrion? Good work!” Val said

“Can we stop talking about this? For now?” Jon pleaded.

“Fine, I will shut up for now” Val said.

“Tell me the reason of your call aside from gossiping” Jon asked, and started scrolling down his inbox.

“I was looking at your email about this new girl that you are thinking of hiring for foreign language department, so, do you have anyone in mind?” Val asked.

It dawned on him, he had emailed Val right after Dany had asked her about a part-time position just to pass time at their publishing company. He had forgotten about it completely.

“Aye, in fact, the girl I’m thinking about is Daenerys Targaryen” Jon said.

“What? Daenerys? Does she need a job? I think she and her family have enough money, they practically own all of King’s Landing, and Dragonstone” Val cried.

“She knows many languages, and of course she doesn’t need money, it is a hobby of her, and she gently asked me if we need someone for part-time work, for fun” Jon said.

“I see. Well, it would be weird to ask her for interview, and we do need someone to work with Samwell. I will give her company a call then, and ask for a time off of her schedule” Val said.

Jon could just ask through the wall, but he didn’t want to reveal that part to Val. Some secrets didn’t need to be revealed.

“Good. Let me know how it goes” Jon said.

“Alright. Are you coming to office today?” Val asked.

“No, I am busy in the afternoon, and flying home tomorrow. I took my permission to work from home, you know that” Jon said.

“Yes, you’ve been home a lot these days. I’m starting to think you got a girlfriend or something, but knowing you, I doubt it” Val and Jon laughed. But, she was right, he had a girl to care about right by her.

“I’ll leave you to your work then” she said, and both shared pleasantries, said their goodbyes and hung up.

If all went well, he was going to see Dany at work too, the thought of it thrilled him, not being able to sit still he paced the room like a teenage boy who had been smitten by a young girl at school.

Dany had put earphones in her ears blocking all noise from Jon’s apartment, not wanting to hear him after their arousing morning together. Though she grinned whenever it crossed her mind, and kept checking her clock for the time. Finally, she only left the big objects, some painting to be hanged, the bookshelf needed to be nailed, her books everywhere, and boxes filled with her childhood objects. Then, she started preparing lunch for them, her hands were shaking as she moved in the kitchen, he was going to come to her flat for the first time, and it had to be perfect.

When Jon left his study after a few hours, Sansa and Maergery were gone leaving their empty dishes on the kitchen counters. He snorted, and put them in the dishwasher, busying himself, avoiding the fact that it was almost 12:30 pm, and he had promised Dany for help. He went to his room, put his cologne on, and looked at himself in the mirror one last time. Ghost was lazily laying in front of the television on the couch watching cartoons. He didn’t interrupt him, and gently closed the door.

Dany put make up on making sure it looked natural, and fixed her bra through her sweater, put white Nike shoes on instead of simply walking in her socks, shuffled her music box on Christmas songs, and waited for him.

There was the knock.

Her feet couldn’t move fast enough. She opened the door, and there he was, _oh, glasses! He wears glasses!_

Jon was holding his tool box in one hand, and smiled lightly upon seeing her. Dany grinned stupidly watching him, staying still momentarily.

“Hi” he finally said awkwardly.

“Hi, umm, come on in” Dany said and widened the door for him to enter.

He walked into her flat, and she closed the door behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments below, and I know this was short and a stepping chapter, but you will love what will come very soon (hopefully tomorrow)! I promise!!


	7. Tea, Paintings, Wine, Food, and Other Things

Jon entered her flat quietly, and wandered in the hallway slowly looking around. The place was spacious. The walls and most of her seating area was white with hardwood floors. One of her cats was on the sofa watching cartoons, and the other two were on the floor purring. He smiled seeing them.

“I brought my tool box, in case we need extra equipment” Jon said, still in the hallway. Dany couldn’t look at him directly, but she tried swallowing the tension.

“Perfect, though I do have some….” she said, and turned around.

“Do you want to see my place? I quite like it” she was speaking fast.

Jon nodded, put the tool box in a corner and followed her. They walked to the kitchen, then to the empty guest room that was filled with leftover boxes, some paintings leaned to the wall, and it looked dusty.

“What are you going to do here?” Jon asked, “I don’t know yet. I am still deciding” she said and walked him out to the shared bathroom that looked clean.

“I really like what you’ve done with this place” he said scanning everywhere.

“Thanks. I’m still trying to put things in order though. There is just so much to do, and I’m so busy, there is Christmas coming, then New Years, and a lot of work piled up on Jorah at work.” Dany said walking him through the narrow hallway, her room was at the end.

“This is my bedroom” she blushed, he was standing behind her, and could smell the lavender in her hair, must be the shampoo she’d used.

Dany opened the door, and let him in, she stood in the entrance awkwardly.

“So, this is my bedroom, and there is a bathroom there, also a balcony, I am going to put two chairs and a table to have coffee in the mornings or do my work, it has a great view of the bay as well”

Jon didn’t walk into her room completely, rather just scanned it.

“Is this the bathroom you shower in?” he said, and regretted instantly.

Dany averted him, and looked around, her hands were clenching and unclenching the end of her sweater.

“Yes, it’s quite comfortable, no need to go out or disturb anyone if I’m having a guest, they’ve thought it well” she nodded awkwardly.

Jon smiled. “I know right. The developers just know it”

Dany smiled too. “So, let’s go to the living room area?”

Jon nodded and followed her, when she closed her bedroom door, she sighed, and put the back of hands on her cheeks feeling how flushed and warm she’d become, hoping he hadn’t noticed.

They walked to the living room, and he noticed her corner to corner bookshelf. He looked to some of her books, hands into his pockets.

“You have all the classics” he said.

“These are left from my high school years, but I still have them, and all my annotations” Dany said. “Would you like some tea or coffee?”

Jon turned to her. “I do, but let’s work a little, then, we can take a break maybe?”

Dany nodded, and showed him the things that needed to be hanged and fixed that were in her spare room.

“These are some paintings I’ve acquired from auctions and galas”

Jon kneeled down and looked at them, fascinated.

“You have a great taste. I do some paintings myself actually” he said and examined the water color paintings of nature, and still life.

“You do?” Dany wasn’t sure how to feel about it, excited? Mesmerized? Happy?

“Aye, but just charcoal, I don’t like colors” he said and stood up. Their eyes locked momentarily, both were smirking, and Dany turned her head around.

“That’s good to know, I would want to see them one day” she said and pretended to be fixing some of the cloths covering the paintings.

“You are always welcome to see them” Jon said though there were things he wouldn’t want her to know of his life. His mother, and the difficult childhood.

Dany grinned, “Shall we?” she said and wanted to lift one of the paintings, Jon scooped in and lifted it up. Dany noticed his biceps through the black sweater that was showing the chiseled shape of his arms and chest.

“Okay, umm, this way….” she walked him and he followed her to the hallway.

“Here” she said pointing at the wall next to her door. Jon nodded, and took out some nails and hammer, and got to work.

“I can give a stool too, I have a small one” Dany said.

“No, no need, I got it” Jon said and after nailing the wall, he put it up.

“It’s crooked, move it to the right a little” Dany said, and he did “is this good?”

“No, no, a little left now?” she said, “good?” he asked.

“Yes, it works, come and see it” she said, and Jon stood next to her, putting his hands on his waist. “Looks perfect, what’s next?” he asked.

Afterwards, he put some other paintings on various places in her flat, and had to use the stool for some of them making Dany giggle watching him. Jon didn’t frown, he quite liked seeing her smile. She was stunning even in regular clothes, with less make up than yesterday, and no high heels. He loved how small she was, yet stubborn and strong headed.

When they were done with the paintings, Dany offered tea, and he couldn’t refuse. He sat on the big white couch in the living room remembering the first conversation of her and her friend when she had just moved in. And, this was the couch.

“Would you like sugar?” she asked out from the kitchen.

“One spoon please” he said and Rhaegal climbed onto the couch, and sat by him, looking at him directly. Jon played with the cat a little, rubbing his tummy, Rhaegal purred and relaxed letting him do as he liked.

Dany walked to the living room, holding a tray with two mugs and a plate of cookies, placed them on the coffee table, and sat next to him, Rhaegal in between them.

“Thank you for the tea” he said and sipped a little.

"I have some cookies here, I made them myself, if you’d like to try” Dany said offering him.

“Oh, you did? I’m discovering your new talents today” Jon said and took a bite, “not disappointing, in fact, I could get fat off of these”

Dany laughed, “I’m glad you like it. It is my mom’s recipe, actually. I followed the instructions”

“You’re quite good at it. Do you also cook?” he asked.

“I have for us, for today, let me know when you’re hungry, and we can eat” Dany said.

If Jon hadn’t fallen in love, he just did. He couldn’t take his eyes away from her on the couch, the way she sat gracefully by him, holding her tea mug, her slim fingers, clean nails, and the ring on her index finger. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“I love your Christmas tree” he said finally looking at it.

“Ah, thank you! It took me ages to bring it up here, but I have to get rid of it after”

“Are you leaving for Christmas?” Jon asked. “Yes, I told you, I’m going to King’s Landing to see family”

“Ah, yes, I am going to….” he started but she interrupted him “…Winterfell” she said, and both laughed.

“You should come with me some time, you’d like the snow” he said, and their laughter died on his words.

“Maybe I could visit” she nodded and drank more tea to shut herself up.

“I have to ask though, why are you living here? I would think someone like you would own a castle somewhere” he said, and Dany smiled.

“I could own a castle, but I like the simplicity of this place. And, we are living in a rich neighborhood, don’t forget it, so it really doesn’t count as an average flat” she said.

“True. Do you like it so far?” he asked.

Her eyes glistened, “I do, I really like it so far, especially my neighbor who seems to be so helpful”

Jon grinned in return and stared at his mug. “I like my neighbor too despite the noise she makes”

Dany snorted. “Come on! It’s not that bad”

"No, not at all, for a small woman, you are noisy” he said, “No, I’m not! It’s the furniture!” she protested. “You are noisy too, I can hear you, you know that, right?”

They both got quiet for second thinking back of their morning, and both sipped their tea in synchrony.

Rhaegal jumped out of the couch and left them alone there. Jon put his mug down. “Is there anything else to be fixed or nailed?”

“Yes, my bookshelves? And, there are some cabinets aren’t opening all the way in the kitchen, do you think you can fix them too?” she asked grateful for the end of the awkward conversation.

“Sure. I could try at least” he said and stood up wanting to get to work. Dany followed, and helped him.

They put to work again, as he fixed some of the cupboards in the kitchen, Dany held the cupboard door for him. The time went by fast, they giggled, moved in such close quarters from one another, occasionally their hands touched, arms rubbed against one another and both of them didn’t resist it, the accidental touching was a bliss for them, something they yearned to do at the moment. There were moments where Jon would stare at her lips longingly, or her bum from behind, then would turn his head shamefully, and in other moments, Dany would ogle his arms, waist, and the pretty pointy bum of his, nicely carved for a man. She would blush, however, knowing he’s there to help her and she’s watching him.

When they finished with their work, Jon washed his hands in the bathroom, and untied his hair, put his glasses on the edge of the sink, watered his face and looked into the mirror, heaving, touching everywhere she’d touched, cleaned, and tidied. Though, he wanted to be in her en suite bathroom, the place where she showers the most, and couldn’t stop thinking about her bed, it looked neat, and clean now, surely, but it wasn’t in the morning, she had ruined the sheets, he shook his head feeling himself harden in his pants, and straightened them, dragging his shirt down. He stood there for a few seconds, and thought about spiders to calm himself, he hated spiders, and it seemed to be working. When he was done, he put his glasses on again, but kept his hair untied, and walked out.

When he went to the living room, Dany had put the table for them, and she was working in the kitchen, opening a wine bottle.

“Here, let me help” Jon scooped in, and took the wine with the opener from her, Dany watched him in admiration, his hair was prettier than last night, looking more natural with less products, how badly she needed to touch it, those curls would feel soft, wondering whether or not she’d untie her bun as well.

“All done!” he said when he opened it. “I could’ve done it” Dany said not impressed. “But you need to show who’s the man”

“I know you could’ve, and no, I don’t have to show that, also for your information, I’m a feminist” Jon said, and Dany smirked taking wine glasses from the cabinet.

“So, you don’t have to show me that you’re a man?” Dany moved closer to him, he was leaning against the kitchen counter, and she stood right in front of him, looked up, their chests rubbed momentarily, staring into each other’s eyes directly, and both panted, she looked at his lips, and he, at her eyes.

“You want me to show it to you?” he whispered achingly.

Dany nodded, her lips parted, still holding the glasses. He wanted to touch her now, but didn’t dare, the moment was too precious to break it.

Dany leaned up, their mouths were inches apart, closed her eyes, and he put his hand gently on her face as he lowered down to kiss her, their hearts were beating so fast, as if the entire world had disappeared and only them in a kitchen, they couldn’t wait anymore, Dany closed her body on his, her free hand held onto his forearm, his other hand went to her waist, pulling her gently, and right as their lips was going to touch, his phone went off, someone was texting him nonstop, and it didn’t stop ringing. They gasped and quickly moved away from each other breaking the tension. Dany walked away, holding the wine glasses, and took the bottle with her to the living room without talking. Jon took out his phone and it was Arianne Martell. He cursed under his lips, and without reading the messages, he silences his phone, and put it back in his back pocket.

“Dany” he said standing by the doorway of the living room.

Dany was putting the glasses in place, and didn’t look at him, the moment was gone, and she felt tense.

“Yes?” she turned now, and smiled without mentioning anything else.

They looked at each other, and didn’t speak of it. They weren’t sure what to feel at the moment, it was a buys time with Christmas, families, work, and holidays ahead. And, they hardly knew each other, perhaps staying just friends and neighbors would be the best thing for now.

“Do you need help with anything?” Jon asked breaking the nervousness.

“No, I need to take the potatoes and meat out of the oven and that’s all there is left” Dany’s voice was calm, she didn’t smile, and walked to the kitchen again, but she felt him around her, the way he had pulled her towards him, the feel of his forearm, their lips, his breath, she hitched thinking about it, and opened the oven to get rid of her thoughts

They finally sat on the table and ate in silence.

“This is very delicious” Jon said, “I’m glad you liked it” Dany replied back.

His phone buzzed in his pocket again, it was Sansa asking him for dinner. He didn’t reply.

“Do you want to watch tv after dinner?” he asked her.

“Yes, I’d love to but I’m flying tomorrow and I still need to pack” Dany nervously sipping her wine.

“Right. I do too, but I can pack fast” he said, and she smiled.

“Well, if you’d like maybe an hour? I usually watch documentaries on the history channel” Dany said.

“I don’t mind at all” he sipped his wine.

They did some small talk, but mainly stayed quiet. When they finished, Jon washed the dishes for her despite her protests, as she was yet to buy a new dishwasher. Then, they dimmed the light, Dany fed her cats, and let them hang out around them.

Both sat on the couch again, and watched a documentary about dolphins. The room was darker, and they didn’t speak much. The man in the show was saying how dolphins get high on some kind of food they eat, and swim.

“I want to swim like them” Dany said breaking the silence.

“There is a swimming pool below, I don’t know if it is shared, but it is closed on top, so you can swim in winter too” Jon said.

“Oh, I didn’t know. I’ll see if I can get there”

“So, you would swim if you can get there?” Jon asked looking at her.

“Yes, like the dolphins, free and nude” Dany said without looking at him. Jon gulped air, and turned to the tv, imagining her nude body sliding in the water, water droplets would cover her when she’d get out.

“You can join me, if you’d like” Dany said looking at him.

“Naked?” he asked.

“Why not? It would be fun, if you’re up for it”

“Right now?” he panicked.

“No, silly! Not right now, later, after New Years maybe?” she said, and lightly slid closer to him.

Jon didn’t reply, and concentrated on the documentary, now showing how dolphins mate, and both panted gently, trying to hide their feelings.

Jon’s phone buzzed again, and Dany heard it, it was Sansa again, he had to respond, so he texted her back telling her he’s with a friend, and won’t be back for dinner, and will be home late. Then, he read Arianne’s texts;

_A: Hey stranger, how are you?_

_A: I wondered if you’d like to grab a bite, I’m in town, and did some shopping, wouldn’t mind a nice conversation._

_A: guess you’re busy, hit me up though!_

He shrugged and turned off his phone, not wanting to respond to her at the moment. Dany saw him do that, and quickly moved her head away from him.

The documentary ended, and Dany turned off the tv, it was almost 10 pm at night, and she needed to be at the airport around 7 am in the morning. Jon, too, had to be there by 10 am next day with Sansa and Maergery to fly to Winterfell.

“Well, I guess I should go now” he said standing up, she followed him.

“Yes, I have to pack, and you do too” Dany said, and both strolled to the hallway, he ran his hand through his hair, and Dany didn’t miss it, looking intently.

“This is it then, I might not see you for a while” Jon said standing his back to the door.

“I won’t come back until after New Years” Dany said clenching the side of her sweater again with her hand.

“Very well, have a good night” Jon said and right before he was going to open the door, Dany leaned up, put her hands around his face, and kissed his lips, gently, not tongue, just an innocent longing kiss.

He was taken by surprise, closed his eyes and kissed her back, held her waist pulling her closer to his body, their heads moved with their kiss, her lips were soft, tasted like wine, smell of her intoxicating him, vibrations ran through her body, not quite understanding her needs, feeling something slip out of her into her panties, her hands were pressed on his face, their lips didn’t part, and his hands moved all over her back feeling her bra, her bony back, the softness of her body. Jon broke their kiss momentarily to lick her lips, Dany moaned softly, probing her tongue for him, and he welcomed her into his lips feeling her wetness exploring his mouth, dancing with his tongue, and he pressed her closer to him, she felt his hardness pushing onto her front, and wiggled her hips a little, Jon grinned knowing what she was doing, and didn’t protest, Dany moaned, the same moan he had heard earlier, heady feeling, he slid his hand inside of her shirt feeling her smooth skin. Dany broke their kiss upon feeling his hands on her stomach, and looked at him, panting.

He held her in his arms, their foreheads touched as they looked at each other. The moment was blissful, quiet despite the explosions happening in their bodies. Dany sighed and kissed him once again, his lips were soft, the beard tingled her face, and his glasses bumped into her nose, her hand moved down his body, pressed on his chest, then to his navel feeling his hard muscles, she broke their kiss again feeling his hand on her back playing with the clasp of the bra, not quite opening it.

Dany wanted him. Jon wanted her. But, they couldn’t do it like this, he would want to take her out to a nice dinner, and have more time together the next morning instead of rushing it like one night stand.

“You should go now” she panted without breaking their position.

“I don’t want to go” he said and kissed her neck, Dany closed her eyes feeling his lips, and panted pressing harder on his navel wanting to explore the hardness but she feared that would lead to something else.

“We can’t right now…Not like this” Dany said and pulled his head looking him directly in the eyes.

“When?” he asked. “Later” she replied still looking at his lips. “You should leave”

Jon crashed his lips with hers again holding her head, yearning for her, Dany moaned louder feeling him and ground herself lightly on his hardness, he grinned feeling her, and didn’t stop kissing her until Dany forcibly pulled herself away from him.

“Please, Jon, not tonight” her nose and lips had gone red from his beard and lips, as his lips had swollen from her teeth and tongue.

“Why not?” he asked, “We are busy tomorrow, and I…I haven’t been with someone for a long time, I’m….” Dany looked away. Jon understood her nervousness and gently slid his hands from underneath her shirt and she stepped away from him.

“Have a good night then” Jon said and opened the door, closing it behind him, if he had lingered more, they were going to end up in bed together, so he moved quickly, not wanting to see her for now, he stood in the hallway of her flat heaving, his bulge showing proudly to anyone passing, and he closed his eyes still feeling her lips on his.

Dany leaned to the door, put her forehead, and palms on it. She panted needing him, feeling her wetness below. Still feeling his hardness pressed there, she cupped her mound through her jeans and stood there panting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments below :)
> 
> Edit: thank you for all the lovely comments on these chapters! I couldn’t get to respond to all of them but thanks for all the love!


	8. The Targaryens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note about the ages of the characters in this chapter:
> 
> Rhaegar = 42  
> Elia = 40  
> Viserys = 34  
> Dany = 28  
> Aegon = 15  
> Rhaenys = 20  
> Rhaella = 62  
> Aerys = 75
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!

Dany’s airplane landed on King’s Landing, and she took off her earphones, put on her small black backpack, her sunglasses, and walked out to the airport. After getting her luggage, she saw Rhaegar waiting for her in the arrivals below, and she ran towards him in her ankle length high heels trying not to fall.

“I’ve missed you little sister!” Rhaegar said hugging her.

“Ah, me too!!” Dany said longingly

“You’ve gotten fat” he joked.

“No, I haven’t!” she said looking at her body,” In fact, I’ve lost three pounds” Dany laughed back at him.

“Good because mom is making delicious food for Christmas and not letting the maids touch anything, so be ready to reclaim those three pounds back” Rhaegar said grabbing her luggage, and Dany laughed.  

They walked to his car, and turned on music. Dany had missed King’s Landing, finally a fresh air away from all the tension she was experiencing these past a few weeks. She fumbled with her phone, and thought about texting Jon as they hadn’t spoken since last night. But, she thought otherwise and put her phone back in her coat’s pocket.

“How is everyone? God, I’ve missed here, it gets lonely there sometimes” Dany said.

 “Everyone’s well, but dad has gotten older and having hard time remembering things, so he might tell you things that aren’t true” Rhaegar said as he was driving.

“How so? Did you take him to a doctor?”

“We did, and…the doctor said it’s the beginning of Alzheimer’s”

“What?!” Dany exclaimed, “why haven’t anyone told me that? Why didn’t mom tell me?”

“We didn’t want to make you worried over there, so now you know. He might not recognize you right away, but he does after a few minutes”

“Oh God, I should’ve been here for him”

“No, we took care of him, you don’t need to worry about us here, just go do your thing and life, isn’t it what you wanted when you left for Dragonstone? Away from all of us?” Rhaegar said as they were approaching home.

“Yes, but you are my family, and he is my dad as much as yours, you could’ve told me” Dany got quiet, her eyes watered, “Anyway, I will see him soon”

They sat in silence as Rhaegar left the city and drove towards the suburbs.

“How’s Elia, and the children?” Dany asked.

“They’re fine, you’ll see them soon enough. Aegon is excited these days for stage and theatre work, so whatever he tells you just act like you love it, I think it’s a phase though he’s working with his high school’s theatre team”

“That is amazing, why would I act I don’t like his work? I support it!” Dany said. “And, Rhaenys?”

“She is going to college, and started working at a scientific research lab, she’s very excited as she can’t shut up about it most days” Rhaegar smiled.

“Ah you like that better, I see” Dany smiled.

“I’m proud of both of them, they’re doing much better than when I was at their age” Rhaegar said.

“But you’re the good child out of all of us, dad’s proud of you!”

Rhaegar laughed. “Not so much, I had my own problems at my time” he said remembering his high school crush, Lyanna Stark of Winterfell.

“Ok, let’s not talk about these, I’m here to see my family!” Dany said and smiled as he drove into their driveway.

They left the car, and Dany checked her phone again, no texts or calls. She shrugged. _He is probably busy too at the airport right now or with his family, right? Yes, he just has no time._

They entered her parent’s house that was very close to Rhaegar’s up in the woodlands and mountains. Three story stone made house with dragon carvings that was built like a castle. Dany was fond of this place, but her favorite house was their Braavos one, as she had spent most of her childhood and adult life there. It was closed right now, no one liced there, but she always wanted to go back.

When Dany entered the hallway, Aegon and Rhaenys were eagerly waiting for her, and they ran towards her, their favorite aunt, giving her hugs and kisses both at the same time.

“I’ve missed you guys, you’ve grown up!” Dany said looking at both of them. Aegon was seventeen, and Rhaenys was twenty years old.

“We’ve missed you too! How was the flight?” Rheanys asked as they walked to the living room.

“It was good, I can’t believe I’m home!” Dany said.

“Where is Elia?” she turned to Rhaegar.

“She is resting now at home, but she’ll come here for dinner” he said.

Her mother appeared from upstairs, and Dany paced towards her, hugging her. She loved her mother dearly as they had very friendly loving relationship.

“Mom!” Dany sighed hugging her. Rhaella caressed her daughter’s hair.

“Mommy’s girl is back! No hugs for me?” Dany heard Viserys’s voice, and no, she didn’t want to hug him. They had grown up together as they were closer in age, but Viserys had always been controlling of Dany’s life, had put her down and never supported her. In fact, when she was in college, Viserys wouldn’t allow her to date the guys she liked, always call her to know her location, and had been very patronizing. But he was her brother, Dany always appreciated family relations never wanting to break faith.

“Hi” Dany said just lifting her hand waving at him. “Oh, come on” Viserys said and walked towards her giving her hug, then mussed her hair with his hand, and Dany pushed his hand away frowning "Viserys, don't do this, I'm not a child" she said, "Your'e still Dany, right?" Viserys said kissing her cheek, Dany didn't move, only smiled, and nodded.

“How are you?” she asked, “very good, I have been officially sober for two months, one week, and five hours!” he said. Rhaella rolled her eyes, and Dany laughed thinking when he would start drinking again. “That is very good! Good job!” she said and turned towards her mother again as they talked about her journey.

After spending some time with them, Dany settled in her old room, washed her face, and changed her clothes. Though she always preferred staying with Rhaegar to take care of Elia and spend time with the children, but this time, she wanted to be with her father.

Aerys was in bed, sleeping, when Dany slowly entered his room with her mother.

“How is he?” Dany whispered to her mother. Aerys was much older than Rhealla and his recent sickness made him worse in shape.

“The doctors are giving him the medications he needs, we can’t do anything more than this, just not overwhelm him”

“Poor daddy” Dany said as she sat on the chair by his bed and caressed his temple.

“I want to sit here for a while mom, you go do your work” Dany whispered, Rhaella nodded and kissed her temple, then left the room.

Dany sat by her father watching him breathe. She wanted to be there when her father wakes up from his nap, and walked to the window watching the countryside, it was a little foggy, but the hills were green and filled her heart with peace. She was grateful to be home. Then, she remembered she had left her phone in her room, but Jon could wait, now she needed to be with her father.

Her relationship with her father had always been rocky, as he rarely spent time with her, but nevertheless, he never treated her badly, and all her memories of their time together was pleasant. Now, he was very old, and her responsibility was to take care of him especially with his newly developing disease.

“Dany” she heard his voice faintly, and turned away from the window wiping her tears away, and ran towards him holding his hand.

“Dad! I’m here” she said. He recognized her.

“You’re truly here. My pretty girl” Aerys said caressing Dany’s hair. Dany kissed his cheek.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Better, now that I saw you.” He said. “Do you have any pain? Do you want water?” she asked.

“No, I’m quite alright at the moment. And, I want to get up, I’m not dying yet” he said and Dany laughed.

She helped him sit in his bed, and slowly he stood up in his pajamas. Dany helped him walk to the en suite bathroom, and let his nurse come in to change his clothes. Aerys was able to walk and function properly, but the nurse was there in case he lost himself, his place, and his surroundings in his head, and she made sure he would take his medications properly, on time.

After spending some alone time with her father, Dany secluded herself to her room after showering and texted Missandei who was taking care of her three cats.

_M: They are fine, I might be keeping them for life_

_D: Lol. No! that’s not happening, they_ _’_ _re my kids! but thanks again for taking care of them._

_M: No problem. So? Are you finally going to tell me the thing you started? About this Jon guy_

_D: This Jon guy? Lol._

_D: He is my neighbor, and we just met at this party_

_M: You told me he kissed you! Tell me about that silly!_

_D: yes, he helped me with some of my last furniture and we drank a little I think, it was all alcohol, nothing more, and we just kissed, but he left anyway_

_M: He left you like that? How was the kiss? Was he aggressive? Did he touch you?_

Dany blushed reading her friend’s last text, and ran her fingers on her lips, closed her eyes and remembered his tender kiss, his hands on her back inside her sweater, and her body tingled needing him.

_D: He was good, and yes, we touched a little_

That’s all Dany managed to write wanting to keep things to herself.

_M: Aww, but still he left you like that? Nothing more?_

_D: I wasn’t ready, I don’t think I could’ve continued. I don’t even know him! I can’t just fall into bed with someone I barely know!_

_M: That’s not true, you did that with Drogo!_

_D: Drogo was a different time, I was a teenager and didn’t know what’s right or wrong. I know now_

_M: Don’t you feels the hots for Jon?_

Dany grinned, yes, she wanted him more than she remembered wanting anyone.

_D: I do_

_M: then what’s the problem? I get that you weren_ _’_ _t ready last night, but is there anything else?_

_D: He hasn’t texted me yet, that’s the problem. I think what we had was a stupid mistake, nothing more. I_ _’_ _m sure he_ _’_ _s regretting it right now_

_M: Oh, I’m sure he will! And I doubt he_ _’_ _s regretting it! Don’t lose hope!_

_D: Yeah. I know. Thank God I’m not back to Dragonstone for another two weeks, but he’s in Winterfell right now anyway_

_M: That’s good, you guys need to think things over, and space would help_

_D: Yup_

_M: I have to go now, Grey Worm is picking me up for lunch and I gotta get ready_

_D: Aww, how nice, have fun and say hi to him_

_M: Will do!!_

Dany put her phone away and laid on her back on bed. Jon wasn’t on the other side of this wall, he was far away in the North, her hand moved to her lips once more thinking about his kiss, it was wet, hot, and hasty. She would give herself to him, she knew it, but she was scared. Her feelings were too strong, and she feared herself of succumbing to her passions too easily. They needed this time alone and away. But, _does he think of me when we’re not together as I am right now? No, he is busy with family at Winterfell. No time for that._

Dany stood up, and went downstairs to be with her family. They were all there drinking wine before dinner, even her father was well and healthy. Dany’s heart warmed even for seeing Viserys who was talking to Aegon passionately about something with his hands, Rhaegar was preparing whiskey for himself at the bar, Rhaensy was on her phone, and Elia was sitting on the couch looking at the tv and talking to Rhaella. Finally, Dany sat by Elia, and the two women hugged each other, and held hands. Dany was very fond of her and at times lived with Rhaegar to take care of the children whenever Elia was sick in bed.

“I’m so happy to see you up and well!” Dany said fondly.

“Thank you darling. I have been better these couple of months, and trying this new medication for my lungs, it seems to be working better” Elia said

“Great! We all need you, and you should know I’m always here to help, just give me a call, and I’ll be here to take care of everything, anything” Dany said

“I know you would, you’ve done it many times, but Rhaegar is taking care of me pretty well” Elia said watching Rhaegar sit across them on the couch drinking his whisky before dinner.

“I heard my name” he said

“She is saying that you’re such horrible husband” Dany said.

“Uh oh, what did I do again?” he said, making the girls laugh.

“Don’t’ mind her, you’ve been great, not complaining” Elia said. Their marriage had gone through rough patches in the beginning before having their two children, Elia’s lack of sexual desire because of her sickness had made Rhaegar anxious at times, but he had learned to deal with his wife as they never stopped loving each other even when Lyanna’s ghost haunted him at times.

“Here” Rhaegar said, stood up, leaned to his wife and gave her a long kiss on her lips making her giggle, and sat on her other side. “Better?” he whispered, and Elia nodded blushing, as Dany laughed, and the children cringed.

“Ew dad, gross! Don’t do that in front of us again” Rhaenys said as she was texting her friend.

“Moms and dads do that silly, I sometimes hear them too” Aegon said, and Elia furrowed her brows at him to stop talking, but Rhaegar.

“You don’t say things like that out loud” Elia said to Aegon. “Fine, sorry” he said and continued reading his book.

“It’s ok, I like it! Let them kiss, what’s more better than a kiss!” Dany said remembering her own kiss to Jon and her heart fluttered. She left them in the living room, and walked to her room again to check on her phone for texts.

Dany stood still in middle of her room when she saw a text from Jon sent six minutes earlier. Her heart started pounding so fast, her hands shook, and she unlocked her phone to stare at it.

_J: Hello, how are you doing?_

Dany didn’t type for a while, beaming stupidly at the screen, but she finally composed herself.

_D: Hello, I’m doing well, you?_

She was going to lock her phone again but suddenly the writing bubble appeared below and she sat on her bed crossing her legs, smiling like a child waiting for him.

_J: Very well. I’m at Winterfell right now, and the dinner will soon be ready. It’s so good to be home finally!_

_D: Yes, I’m at King’s Landing and it is great to be home too. Is it cold there?_

_J: Yes, snowing heavily, I wasn’t ready for it after Dragonstone. How’s the weather there?_

_D: Not snowing-but cold. I can live with it._

_J: Lol, good!_

Both didn’t type for a while, and Dany wondered if she should say something else to him.

_J: What are you doing now? Since I’m not there, I can’t hear you from the walls, so you have to tell me now, and be as noisy!_

Dany laughed reading his text, and replied.

_D: Will do, my friend! I am sitting on my bed and texting you, not that hard to guess_

_D: You?_

_J: I’m in the living room, all around my big family, and everyone’s talking with one another, and there are some guests here too, my uncle’s friends._

_D: Nice! I’m assuming you’re not happy because it is too crowded, right?_

_J: Hahaha, you guessed it right! It can be too much talking at times_

_D: I know you well by now I guess_

_J: Still learning_

_D: Yup, that too_

_J: Dany, I wanted to ask…Are you okay after….?_

_D: Yes, I am, are you?_

_J: I just can’t wait to kiss you again_

Dany grinned and gasped closing her mouth with her hand, and felt wetness pooling in her underwear. She shifted her body and laid on her back, put her feet on the bed, bending her knees and panted as she re-read his last text a few times. Too forward even for Jon Snow.

_D: Oh, do you now_

_J: I hope I didn’t scare you, I’m sorry_

_D: No, not at all, I want to kiss you too_

Dany giggled, blushed, and her heart was trying to rip her cage from beating too fast.

_J: Good, I can take you out for coffee then after we come back? Would that be ok?_

Dany stared at her phone again, still not believing how much she liked this man.

_D: Yes, it would be ok!_

_J: Do you think we would get dinner afterwards too? Maybe we’ll get hungry_

_D: We should get dinner afterwards, I don’t think I can sleep hungry, human needs._

_J: Yes, because we will be hungry and we can’t function if we are hungry, our sugar level would drop, and it is not healthy_

_D: Yup, not healthy, we need nutrition_

_J: After that, you can see Ghost if you want, since you loved his photos, nothing more_

_D: Aww, yes, just to pet him, and say hi! I can drop by your place for a while_

_J: You can see his pajamas too, that’s all_

_D: That’s all_

_J: it is settled then_

_D: Settled_

Dany’s smile didn’t fade as she texted him, and the possibility of going on a date with him was so exciting, more exciting that she ever imagined.

_J: The dinner is ready here, I have to go now, but talk soon! Write to me, please_

_D: I will! You write too._

_D: Have a nice dinner now!_

_J: You too :)_

_D: :)_

Dany put her phone on the bed, and sighed happily, grinning, thinking about Jon, her pretty neighbor, the sexy man she’d met at the party, the guy who kissed her passionately, and her upcoming date. Her heart swelled, and pleasure built up in her lower body as she moved her legs thinking about him, her hands moved on her stomach traveling down her jeans, she closed her eyes, panted and wanted him once more, in her childhood room. She slowly unzipped her jeans and slid her hand inside when suddenly someone knocked on her door.

“Miss Daenerys, the dinner is ready” the maid’s voice came from the other side telling her to come down.

Dany pulled her hand out, and zipped her jeans hastily, stood up, fixed her hair in the mirror seeing how blushed she’d become, smiled, sighed remembering Jon, and left her room for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: since everyone is wondering in the comments about Lyanna/Rhaegar relationship, I just want to clarify that there will be no incest in this story. But there is a story between them and I might make a few side stories for them, I’ll see how I can put them in here. But there’s no incest!


	9. The Starks and Snow

Jon stared at his phone even after saying goodbye to Dany, he smiled, no one had made her smile as much as her, even through texting.

“Jon, come on, the dinner is ready” came Arya’s voice, his little cousin.

He stood up, and walked to the dinner table. He had arrived to Winterfell that morning with Sansa and Maergery, as Maergery was spending Christmas with the Starks, but would join his parents for New Years in Highgarden. Sansa was fond of that place due to its nice weather and they had plans of moving there once they get married.

“How’s the wedding planning going, Sans?” Robb asked as the family had started eating the hearty dinner made by Catelyn Stark.

“Not so well, there’s so much to do, many details, and I’m working plus the school, I really don’t have time” Sansa said.

“But, we are managing, don’t listen to her, she likes making big deals out of things” Maergery said, and winked at Sansa who smiled looking at the woman she loved.

“We still need to get your wedding dress, and you too Maergery” Catelyn said, “good thing you haven’t gotten a date yet, otherwise it would’ve been too much to tackle”

Jon was listening to them silently, as he had always been on a Stark table ever since his childhood. He looked at his uncle, Ned, who was also solemnly listening and drinking to their conversation. The man who had raised him like his own for years.

“Your brother Jon should help” Ned said with his deep Northern accent, “he lives down there, with you”

Everyone laughed, including Jon, “Are you kidding dad? He can’t even do his own shopping, let alone help out with girly stuff” Sansa said.

“Yes, he does, you’re just too picky with things” Arya defended her brother and they laughed too.

“Uh oh, behold Arya’s wrath” Robb said and everyone laughed some more.

“If you are desperate for me, I will help out” Jon said smugly, and Sansa furrowed her brow, “no thank you”

“See, she can’t even accept my help” Jon said, making others laugh again.

“Where are Bran and Rickon?” Jon asked to change the conversation, “they were here earlier”

“They went to soccer practice, and will eat dinner with their friends, they’ll be back soon” Arya said.

After dinner ended, Jon secluded himself in his room. It was late at night, dark and snowy outside, but he opened his balcony door despite the cold, as he lived on the third story of the house. There was a wicker chair on the corner, he put his blanket on, and laid back on the chair looking at the clear sky of the night, and fumbled with his phone. He wondered whether or not Val had arranged the meeting with Dany. Then, Dany appeared in his head, did she finish eating her dinner? He wanted to text her again, but thought best to leave her alone for the night. He then went inside and took out his small leather bound sketch book, his pencil, went back to his position on the balcony, opened a blank new page, and closed his eyes trying to remember Dany’s details. He was not a painter, but he had charcoal sketches at his flat in Dragonstone, and notebooks filled with spontaneous, on the spot works of people or objects around him. Drawing relaxed him, and all he wanted was to remember Dany more than ever, and he started with the shape of her face, her eyes followed, he smiled, and drew her portrait with dark pencil, no colors, as her faded image in his memory of that Christmas party at Tyrion’s, when they saw each other for the first time. She had braids, her long hair over her shoulders, the red jumpsuit. Once he got his pace, he sketched faster, as all the details poured into him, loving her even more, oddly.

“Jon!” Arya said barging into his room, and clumsily, Jon closed his notebook and put it under his chair, turned around, “What?” he asked.

“What are you doing here alone?” she asked walking towards him.

“Just sitting” he said. “You mean brooding” she replied.

“Not so much, what’s up?” he asked, and Arya pulled up a chair to sit by his side.

“I have something to tell you, but before you get all angry and broody you have to listen” Arya said fumbling with her fingers, as she seemed nervous and anxious.

“What is it?” Jon got worried and sat closer to her, intently waiting.

“I couldn’t tell mum, or anyone else, I fear they won’t understand me” Arya said.

“Go on, you are worrying me Arya, I hope you didn’t kill anyone because that would be a big mess to clean” Jon joked, but Arya didn’t laugh.

“There is someone…a guy”

“A guy?” Jon smiled.

“Hmm, we met at Marcylla’s house party a few weeks ago, he’s her half-brother that I hadn’t met, and we got along too quickly” Arya said still looking nervous.

“Oh, I vaguely remember him from visiting uncle Robert as a kid, what was his name?”

“Gendry!” Arya smiled when she uttered his name, and Jon beamed at her, happily, happy for her.

“He is in college now, but I’m going to be eighteen in a few months, so there won’t be any problem....”

“Any problem for what?” Jon knew it too well, but he wanted her to say it.

“To…to…you know, for us to date!” Arya blushed and couldn’t look at Jon.

“You can relax Arya, I’m not your mum or dad, and wouldn’t judge you” Jon shrugged, “Do you like this boy?”

“I think I do, we text a lot, which is a good thing, I think, but I’m young so we really need to wait. He’s only twenty, and I will be eighteen soon”

“Okay, aside from the age, do you really like him?” Jon asked.

Arya thought a little, “I do, he’s cute, and funny, he makes me laugh, we only met once after the party for ice cream, he didn’t touch or kiss me, very respective, and I liked him more” Arya’s voice hitched and her eyes beamed, Jon held her hands.

“So, why are you nervous? You have absolutely no reason to be” Jon said.

“I just don’t know these things, I feel like I can come off too strong for him, I am muscular and train a lot, what if he would think I’m like a boy?”

“no man would think you’re a boy, you’re a strong girl, and soon will go to college, he will love you even more, I’m sure of that” Jon said, “why aren’t you talking to Sansa? She’s marrying Maergery but she’s dated a few guys before her, she would know better than I would”

“No, ugh, she wouldn’t listen and would tell mum right away. I don’t want to embarrass dad too, he has a relationship with Gendry’s dad, and this can’t be a family affair”

Jon thought a little. “Okay my advice, keep talking to this guy, and see how you feel at the end, until your birthday to finally officially go out with him, and plus waiting makes everything much better than you’d think”

Arya smiled. If all went well, Gendry would be her first boyfriend, first kiss, and first of everything. The thought excited her, though she wouldn’t go out with a random boy to satiate her unexplored desires.

“Besides, let’s see if I’ll like this Gendry guy, he has to pass my test and get my approval, and my approval is 100%, nothing less” Jon smiled smugly, and Arya snorted, “come on!”

“I’m serious!” Jon pursed his lips, “is this guy around? Maybe we can get lunch together before he meets mum and dad”

“Jon! I just told you not to make it family thing, and you’re doing it already! He’s going to leave me if he sees you, you can come off strong and brooding” Arya said, and Jon laughed.

“Fine, not lunch now, later then, and you have to promise me to think everything through before taking a step, these things can break your heart. And, anyone who would break your heart, they’d have to confront my rage as well”

Arya laughed and smiled, she leaned in and hugged him. “I promise, and I’ll tell you the details”

“Good, not too many details though, only enough that I should know” Jon said, and Arya smiled agreeing.

“I should leave you to your sketching then” Arya said, and Jon was startled, “you know about it?”

“We grew up together Jon, of course I know about it! You really can’t hide anything from me, plus that girl you’re texting too”

“What? How?” Jon was surprised.

“I saw you grinning stupidly at your phone, it’s not normal, plus Sansa told me things, how you were anxious when you came home from somewhere, and she and I added the signs together. We know you are either seeing someone or like someone”

“Ah, that Sansa!” Jon pursed his lips. “She’s a friend, and we’re just talking”

“Talking? You need to get laid, that’s what I think, so stop talking and get to business”

“What? Who’s teaching you these words? I don’t need to get…make love, I’m okay as I am”

“Make love? You’re too gentle Jon, and besides, I go to high school! No one needs to teach me anything, I know how things go between men and women”

“Arya! Say that to mum and dad and they’ll definitely let you date Gendry”

Arya laughed, “they’re letting Sansa get married!”

“Sansa’s older, and you’ll have your share of relationships soon”

Arya nodded. “well, tell me of this girl then, your “friend” when things get serious, I’d want to meet her, the girl who made Jon smile”

Jon laughed, “she’s pretty awesome, you’d love her”

“I knew it!! See, that, that smile you have, yup, you’re in love” Arya pointed at his face.

“No! love? No! okay, Arya, this is enough, go out now” Jon said standing up.

“Ah, yes you are because you got all defensive and flustered”

“Arya, please!”

“Fine, I’ll go before you start crying” Arya walked to the door, “but you still love her” and before he was going to hit her with a book near him, she giggled and closed the door fast.

Jon heaved and laughed putting the book away. He pulled out his phone and opened his shared messages with Dany.

_J: It turns out not everything is secret, and especially you._

He waited for a response, and the bubbles appeared on the lower left side, Jon beamed waiting patiently.

_D: What do you mean?_

_J: My two cousins know about our friendship._

_D: Is that a bad thing? Let them know about our friendship, I definitely heard more from your cousin than I needed anyway_

Jon laughed reading her text, remembering Sansa and Maergery’s loud sex in his bathroom.

_J: Sorry about that again, on her behalf._

_D: Haha, no need, she has needs_

_D: I’m actually going to bed soon, I hope you had a good night._

_J: I did, though my little cousin was a bit nosy about my life_

_D: Sansa was it?_

_J: This one is Arya_

_D: Aah, I have to learn their names, so many of them_

_J: They’re only five. Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon_

_D: Crowded family, and you have no siblings?_

_J: No, only child._

_D: If you don’t mind me asking, where are your parents?_

Jon didn’t respond for a while.

_J: I vaguely remember my father though he never was around, and my mother passed away when I was only six._

Dany didn’t respond, and Jon waited.

_D: I’m sorry about that. Maybe we should talk about it later or not at all._

_J: No, don’t worry, we’ll have more time to discuss it._

_D: I’m going to sleep now, we’re going on a family brunch tomorrow, and it’s Christmas the next day._

_J: Right, I’ll prepare for bed, and let you rest then._

_D: How do you prepare for bed? I’m curious_

_J: You don’t know Miss Dany? I brush my teeth, take off my shirt, and only wear my shorts, untie my hair, and just slide under the covers._

_D: I’m intrigued. You are very detail oriented, aren’t you? I’m only wearing my short-sleeved shirt and underwear, nothing else._

Jon couldn’t breathe for a second reading her text, and sat down on the edge of his bed, dreaming of lifting her shirt up and groping her pretty breasts, while licking her soft smooth neck, as he desperately needed to touch and see her all nude for him.

_J: Are you torturing me with this information?_

_D: Why torture? I’m just telling you a simple routine of mine. Are you excited? Tsk tsk tsk Jon, I’m a lady._

_J: You’re naughty, you know what you’re doing to me, and I know you’re a lady, it’s just you’re…_

_D: Turning you on?_

_J: What? No? You really should go sleep, I’ll be watching some television downstairs, I’m busy_

_D: What are you watching? Brooding 101?_

Jon visibly laughed, looking at his phone’s screen.

_J: Yes, Miss Dany, I will be watching that show to brood some more, I need to perfect it._

_D: Right, I’ll leave you to it then._

_D: Have a good night, Jon!_

_J: Good night Dany, sleep well._

_D: You too :)_

Jon turned off his phone, still grinning, and went downstairs to get glass of water and watch some television as he had told Dany.

The lights of the house were turned off except the one from the backyard, and a few lamps all around the living room, and dim lights of the kitchen. He walked with his socks slowly, and got a glass of water for himself, then strolled to the television room next to the living room that opened up to the big glass doors of their back porch, and sat on the big couch, turning on the television. He caught a documentary, polar bears hunting white wales in the Arctic, he smiled remembering his night with Dany, the dolphins and the lewd image of her swimming naked in an in-doors swimming pool, he wondered if that would ever become true one day.

As he was watching television in the darkness of the room at night, he heard a hitching voice coming from the backyard. He wasn’t bothered in the beginning but then he heard it again, and stood up, slowly walking towards it. He opened the door, and saw Catelyn sitting on a chair on the porch and smoking a cigarette, her eyes looked watery, seemed to be crying, but maybe it was the brutal cold as she was wrapped in her coat, Jon stood in the doorway and hesitated in talking to her. Although Catelyn took care of him all these years like an obligation, there had always been some tension between them, as she had treated him differently from their children, but tolerated each other out of respect to this family and Ned.  

“Are you okay, Cat?” he asked halfheartedly.

Startled, Catelyn turned around and tried to put out her cigarette in the ashtray. No one knew that she smoked whenever she’d become melancholic.  

“Yes, I am, why are you still up?” she asked.

“I couldn’t sleep, and was watching some tv”

He wanted to sit next to her but the weather was cold and he was in his socks so he just stood there.

“I don’t usually smoke…don’t tell Ned, he doesn’t need to know” Catelyn said.

“Don’t worry about it” he said, “and you should come inside, you’ll catch a cold here”

Catelyn hesitated at first but she got up and they both went into the room and sat on the couch, the television was lightening their surroundings. They rested in silence watching the documentary. Jon never wanted to ask the reason of her tears and let her find peace within herself.

“You have so much of your mother in you” Catelyn said.

Jon never heard her talk about her mother, he barely remembered her himself, some memories of her crying, fighting with a man he never saw the face, and later, he’d come to his uncle’s house and meet little Robb, and Sansa.

“Why are you talking about her now?” he asked.

“I wished she was here to see you, she would’ve been proud, and maybe you would’ve been better off growing up with her if she was around” she said. _Instead of living like an outcast amongst my children,_ she continued in her head.

“How about my father? No one still wouldn’t tell me about him” he said.

“He was…They loved each other, that’s all I know” she said.

“Yet he left me after my mom passed away, does he even know where I live? Does he talk to my uncle?” he asked.

“No, he doesn’t as far as Ned tells me, but you should know they loved each other, and were married. Lyanna was a strong woman, I admired her, but you see, your grandfather never wanted them to be together, she was promised to someone else…And, when she became pregnant with you, they had no choice other than getting married”

Jon cringed, he didn’t want to hear this story again, something he was grown up with, angrily, he wanted to shut her off.

“I don’t want to talk about his anymore, I’m going to bed” he stood up and before he was going to leave, “do you want to know who she was promised to before your father?”

“No, I don’t want to hear anything else about her, or him, why are you doing this to me?” he said angrily.

“I thought it was time for you to know more about it”

“It is not time, and will never be, just leave me be and find someone else to torture tonight, and just because you feel guilty of treating me differently all these years which I never held grudge on you, don’t take it out of me by being nice tonight, please Catelyn, let us live in peace here”

“I never treated you differently than my own children, how dare you say that?” Catelyn stood up, but she knew very well that she had always made him feel like an outsider, not with words, but with actions, and now was equally angry. “I took you in, fed you, bathed you, when your mother went on from one mental institution to another”

“Don’t, please!” Jon was shouting at her, “I’m leaving tonight”

“Leave, good, that’s all you’re good for, just like your father”

As they were shouting, they didn’t realize Ned was standing in the doorway watching them. When they saw him, they stopped, and Catelyn was ashamed of her words.

“Ned” she exclaimed.

“You’re not leaving anywhere, go to your room now” Ned said in his deep voice looking at Jon, he nodded, and walked pass by him to his room upstairs.

Ned and Catelyn looked at each other.

“I’m sorry love, he accused me of not taking care of him properly” she stopped talking watching him.

“He is just a boy, and I know what happened all those years, now stop shouting and come to bed, he’ll get over it as will you, I don’t want to hear anything else” Ned said, Catelyn nodded, wiped her tears and walked with him to their room.

Jon cried silently looking at an old picture of his mom in his childhood room. He still had some of it left there despite taking everything with him to Dragonstone, and caressed her face, she was smiling with her big eyes, long black hair, looking away, he never knew how she died, but never forgot the day when one morning, his uncle Ned became his family.

Suddenly there was a ding of a text coming from his phone, he wiped his face and looked at it.

_D: I can’t sleep, I hope I didn’t wake you_

Jon smiled, his heart warmed, soul brightened, and before he could reply, she sent another text.

_D: Right, never mind this, I should sleep, good night, Jon :)_

Jon grinned wider, and let her go, she needed to sleep as he did.

_J: Good night, Dany_

_D: :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't think this chapter was a bit silly. Let me know what you thought :)
> 
> Chapter 10 will come soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	10. "I've missed you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light smut ahead ;)

Christmas night was filled with love and joy at both the Starks and Targaryens. Jon and Dany couldn’t stop texting each other almost every hour of the day and night, counting the days to meet once again.

Jon and Catelyn reconciled on Christmas eve and Christmas day when they went out for family brunch. Despite their differences, they made it work for the sake of Ned and the children. After all, Jon always wanted Catelyn to be like his mother, close, and warm.The New Year’s eve, however, was more festive, Dany spent it with her family again, her cousins Aegon and Rhaenys went out with their friends, and she decided to be with her parents, brothers and relatives from Dorne. But Jon went out with Robb and Theon to a house party after midnight alongside Arya, despite not wanting it, if it was up to him, he’d stay home and sit alone. Sansa went to Highgarden with Maergery, and overall, it was a cheerful time for both of the families.

Jon was standing in the crowd of the house with Theon who was talking to a girl. He had a pint in his hand and checked his messages for anything from Dany, there was none. It was almost 2:00 am, maybe she was sleeping already. He knew she wasn’t going out for New Year’s, and truth be told, he’d rather sleep and not be there. He smiled at Theon who was trying too hard with this girl, as she seemed not interested, and far away, he saw Robb with his girlfriend Talisa where they were too close, and he wondered if he was touching her sitting on the couch next each other, he couldn’t see one of Robb’s hands, and laughed wanting his brother to have a nice time. He couldn’t stop thinking about Dany, the music was loud, but all he wanted was Dany, and the thought of seeing her in two days excited him.

Dany was still sitting with her family, and other distant relatives who had come for dinner, though it was well after midnight, but she was having a good time with Elia’s brother Oberyn, who was a charming guy, with his wife Elaria.

“You should visit Dorne, you’d seem exotic there with your silver hair, Dornish men would love you” Oberyn said, Dany was sitting next to him on the dinner table, and everyone was scattered somewhere. Some were still sitting, others were in the living room, and some were by the bar.

“Dorne? Sounds interesting, I’ve never been there” Dany said eating another grape.

“You should, you can stay with us, the girls would love to see you, and you can meet Arianne, our family’s pride” he said with his Dornish accent.

Dany vaguely knew of Arianne Martell, Elia’s niece, Doran’s daughter, a famous actress, movie star, and she had met her a few times in family dinners, and outings, but tonight, she had chosen to spend the New Year’s with her friends in Dragonstone, as she was preparing to shoot her new film.

“Thanks for the invitation, I’ll think about it” Dany said.

“Bring your boyfriend, or lover, we don’t judge, and you can have sex as loud as you want, we’d welcome it” Oberyn said as he leaned towards her so her parents won’t hear.

Dany smiled, and blushed thinking about Jon. He wasn’t her boyfriend, but oh, how much she’d want to have him proudly, lewdly, and loudly.

“Don’t mind Oberyn, he gets carried away, but you are always welcome in our house Dany, with your boyfriend or girlfriend” Elaria said.

“I’m not seeing anybody right now, but thanks again, I’ll think about it” she said.

“And the sex, too” Oberyn said, “anywhere in our house, I’d want you to feel comfortable”

“Oberyn!” Elaria exclaimed, Dany laughed and blushed again eating her grapes.

“My husband is a bit horny tonight, don’t listen to him Dany” Elaria said and sat next to Oberyn on the other side, the man turned towards her, and lowered his hand underneath the table in between her legs, Dany gasped seeing that and turned her head away, hearing her giggle, and he seemed to be whispering things in her ear. Dany apologized silently and stood out, leaving them on the dinner table.

She walked to the living room, everyone seemed to be having nice conversation, the Targaryens, Daynes and Martells. She decided to get away, and Oberyn’s lusty actions with Elaria had turned her on slightly, walking to a corner of the room, she took out her phone and checked her messages. Jon hadn’t texted yet, maybe he was still at the party he’d told her earlier, would he meet another girl there? Maybe fool around with someone in a corner? He was a handsome man, Dany knew girls won’t leave him be and especially when they were drunk and horny on New Year’s.

People were dancing around him, grinding, drinking, Jon lost track of Arya, Theon and Robb. He walked towards the kitchen downstairs that was quieter, and contemplated whether to call Dany or not. Maybe she was sleeping as it was now 3:00 am in the morning. But, he took his chance and called her, his heart was beating as he waited for her to pick up, slightly buzzed from his fourth drink, he stood there as the music wasn’t as loud in this corner away from the crowd.

Dany saw him calling suddenly, her phone buzzing in her hand that said “Jon Snow”, and she felt her legs trembling, stomach chirping, she walked fast to her room, and answered his call closing her door.

“Hello?” she said, her heart was pulsating so fast.

“Hi, I hope I didn’t wake you” Jon said.

“No, no you didn’t, I was still with family, we have some guests here and everyone seems to be having a nice time” Dany said walking in her room back and forth.

“Oh, good” Jon said. “Happy New Year then!”

“Happy New Year! Are you having a good time over there?” Dany asked still wondering about the girls and him.

“Aye, it’s a bit crowded, but everyone seems to be having a nice time”

“Are you drunk?” Dany asked cheerfully.

“A little maybe” Jon laughed making her laugh too.

“Good, I am little too, and I…I miss you, Jon” Dany said blaming her intoxication.

“I miss you too, Dany, I can’t wait to see you, we have a lot to catch up”

“Do we now? We’ve been texting every day, I know your family well by now” Dany said.

“True, yet I miss your smile” Jon said, and bit his lip, he was crossing the line.

“What else did you miss?” she said sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Your smell” Jon said leaning against the kitchen counter in the place he was standing.

“Oh, but we…We didn’t spend that much time…” Dany hesitated.

“Kissing?” he finished her sentence.

“We are friends, Jon, yet you’re making me blush” Dany said.

“Aye, we’re friends, why are you blushing now?”

“Thinking about your kiss…” Dany said and laid back on her bed holding her phone.

“You liked it?” Jon teased her playfully.

“I did, can you do more than that?” Dany asked, her hand moving to her stomach above her shirt caressing herself.

“I’d do whatever you ask of me” he said feeling himself harden, “I can do much more than that” thinking about her shaking body.

“You’re teasing me, what else would you do to me?” Dany panted, feeling herself get wet lightly, imagining him.

"I can think of couple of things to do, if you’ll let me” Jon said,

“I will let you for anything” Dany sighed.

Both of them got quiet for a split second gathering their breaths.

“But you have to wait” Jon said, Dany laughed.

“Don’t be naughty now, we’ll see each other soon” he finished.

“Okay” she sighed longingly,” on a different note, Jorah, my business partner, called me two days ago about a job offer from your company, part-time position just as I had requested” Dany said.

“Oh, Val did it then! She didn’t update it with me. Aye, I’m glad, I knew she was going to call, so, are you going to take it?” Jon asked.

“If I take it, I will see you at work three times a week, and almost live with you at home, you know, the walls are thin” Dany said, “won’t you get bored from me?”

“Me? I would never get bored of you, unless you’d get bored of me” Jon said.

“Probably, if you keep brooding” Dany laughed, “but you’re a good company”

“I won’t brood when you’re around, I promise” he said.

“Good, I certainly would keep you busy from doing that anyway” Dany said lustily, and Jon’s jeans got tighter around him.

“Talk to Val, and arrange the affairs, I don’t know your scheduling, and other logistical aspects” he said.

“Don’t worry, my assistant will take care of everything” Dany said. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door, “Dany! Are you still awake? Our guests are leaving, you should come and say goodbye to them” came Rhaella’s voice from the other side. Dany shrugged and stood up.

“What is it?” Jon asked. 

“My mom, she’s asking me to say bye to our guests, I have to go” Dany said.

“Oh, sure go do your familial duties, I’m always here” Jon said, “and text me soon!”

“I will, you too! Have a good night” Dany said, “Have a good night” he said, and they hung up their phones.

\--------------------

It was raining heavily when Dany arrived to Dragonstone, she dragged her luggage, opened her umbrella and waited for Jon to pick her up from the airport. He had arrived a day earlier and despite having her own personal car and driver from her company, he had wanted to take her home. Looking at her messages under her sunglasses, she smiled seeing one from Jon and another form Missandei that were sent before taking her airplane.

_J: Have a safe trip!_

_M: What time are you arriving today? I_ _’_ _ll bring your boys to you._

Her heart was pulsating fast waiting for him to come by, she quickly texted Missandei to bring her cats tonight, and when she saw his black SUV, completely forgot about anything, fumbled with her hands not quite knowing where to put them, and melted, grinning at him when he got out of the car, in his black jacket, and nice man bun. They looked at each other, and hesitated to hug, but Jon took a step closer to her, opened his arms, and she wrapped hers around him, his smell was the same as she remembered, her hair had gotten damp from the rain, he moved his nose towards her locks, taking her scents in.

“Welcome home” he said, Dany smiled, and they broke their hug, their arms lingering with one another.

“Thank you for coming all the way here again, you really didn’t have to do it” Dany said, “No problem at all” he replied back.

They stood there looking at each other, as other cars started piling up behind his in the arrivals lane. The parking officer suddenly whistled at them loudly.

“You two, move your car! You can’t park here, you’re blocking the way” the officer yelled at them, Jon and Dany laughed and apologized. Quickly, he took her luggage, put it in the trunk, and both sat inside and drove away.

The car ride was quieter than they expected, Dany laced her fingers together and watched him drive, focusing on the road. He was so pretty, his beard had gotten longer, and the messy curls wrapped in a nice bun.

“Are you hungry? We can get something to eat” he said looking ahead at the road.

“No, I’m okay, I ate earlier, and I can certainly make something at home, I still have some meat in the freezer” Dany said, “are you hungry though?”

“No, but I can still eat, let’s me take you home for now” Jon said and increased his speed, Dany grinned, excitedly, his car smelled nice, spacious, and clean, she looked around, the seats were leather, and she turned her body towards him.

“Stop watching me like that” Jon said, “I can’t drive”

“Am I distracting you?” she said playfully. “Aye, a wee bit” he replied, “we’re almost there anyway, seems like you need to relax”

“Do you have anything in mind?” Dany asked, “I can think of one thing that would help” he blushed.

\--------------------

Her keys dropped from her hand, as he pushed her to the closed door of her flat, their lips crashed, he opened her coat, her hands pulled his neck closer to him, their heads moved sideways, and Dany moaned when he forced his tongue in her mouth, her back utterly flat on the door, he held her there with his leg in between hers, and she reflexively widened them to accommodate him, once open, he pulled her coat off of her throwing it on the floor, her sunglasses fell with it, she broke their passionate kiss enough to take off his jacket, Jon held her face as she opened his buttons, and they looked at each other lustily, was she ready tonight? Everything seemed surreal, their hearts were beating too fast, and his jacket fell to the floor in her hallway by her luggage, and purse.

Jon crashed his lips with her once again holding her face from each side, aggressively, Dany couldn’t move much, her hands tracing all over his upper arms and back, somehow, he felt much bigger than her, ogling over her body, her messy bun fell, and he pulled her hair tie letting her long hair fall on her sides, he caressed them, and continued kissing her. Dany moved her hands all over his arms, and finally took his hands, breaking their kiss. Her lips were swollen red, his eyes were hazy and they stared at each other, she smiled, he held her there.

“I’ve missed you” he panted.

“I’ve missed you too” she replied back, and took his hand leading them to her living room. They strolled slowly, and once there, he held her from her waist, turned her around and kissed her again, Dany giggled, taken by surprise, and opened pulled his tie as well, her fingers pulling his hair towards him. He held her from her back, and lowered her onto the couch, she complied, and he hovered on top of her, both were fully closed. Once on the couch, he supported himself on his elbow and looked at her eyes, his curls dangling from the sides of his face.

Dany was shaking slightly; her arms were crawled between their bodies. Jon wasn’t sure how far she wanted to go tonight, and he definitely didn’t want to force her in doing something she didn’t feel comfortable with, but the wait was killing him.

“Show me the things you’d do to me, more than kissing” Dany whispered, reached up, and licked his lips, Jon groaned, lowered down licking hers in return.

“I’d do whatever you want…” he said, and moved his hands gently on her breasts through her sweater feeling her heart beat, and kissed her neck “….and need” he panted. Dany arched her neck, her legs spread wider as his body was resting in between, and she put her hand on top of his holding her breast and urged him to touch her. He only submitted, and squeezed her breast, licked her neck, she gently ground her hips on his, and looked at him, her hand moved around his neck and shoulders, trying to pull on his shirt. He moved his head down and closed his mouth on her breast through her sweater, Dany thrashed feeling him there, and held his head, he grinned, and continued his suckling. Her fingers strolled in his curls, his hands moved inside her sweater on her skin, Dany was panting, he looked up at her, and almost asked for permission in removing her sweater, she nodded, trembling, lifted her arms up, and he took her sweater swiftly, and sighed seeing her white tank top and blue bra straps underneath. His fingers explored her bare stomach as her tank top was lifted slightly, he sat on his knees, she watched him intently, and took off his own grey sweater, staying in his black short-sleeved shirt underneath, and moved on top of her once again, closing his mouth on her breast, and squeezed the other, Dany arched her back again, and panted softly. Her hips couldn’t stop moving, he held her waist, and his thumb played with her navel right above her jeans’ waistband, feeling her trembling, grinning he moved up, and kissed her lips again. Dany moaned, reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved her hips finding his hard cock, and he pressed it against her, between her legs, through their jeans, grinding, moving, thrashing, faster, and both moaned in response. The intercom buzzed a few times, but they didn’t mind it, without care.

Jon traced his fingers in her hair,  pulling her silver locks back, her forehead moving up with her neck, licked her lips, up her nose, and panted “I want you” and ground his hard cock in between her legs, as they were wrapped around his waist, Dany held his arms, and looked at him, panting, her pupils were dilated in need, “have me” she replied, and moved her hands on his waistband, opened his button and unzipped his jeans, and smoothly slid her hand inside feeling his throbbing cock through his briefs. Jon groaned feeling her touch, and held himself on the couch around her, looking directly at her as her hand rubbed him there slowly without going inside his briefs. “You’re going to be the end of me” Jon panted, and closed his lips with hers once again, his hand moved in between her legs and cupped her mound through her jeans, Dany cried feeling the much-needed pressure of his hand, as he started rubbing her, and opened her button, unzipped her pants, and fumbled his fingers with the beginning of her pink underwear.

Dany wanted to go all the way tonight despite her hesitation, and suddenly her phone started ringing loudly, Jon broke their kiss and looked at her purse that was on the floor by the luggage. Dany pulled her hands off of him, he did the same, but they didn’t want to break their moment, yet her phone didn’t stop ringing over and over again.

“Oh, Missandei” Dany said remembering that she was going to drop by to bring her cats.

“Who?” Jon asked, Dany pushed him, he got seated, and watched her walk towards her purse, sat on the floor, and answered her.

“Yes?” Dany said looking at Jon, her brows were furrowed, Jon zipped his pants, and pushed his messy hair back, sitting on the couch.

“Hey Dany, can you open the downstairs door for me, is your intercom buzz not working?” Missandei said, Dany sighed, stood up and buzzed her inside, “here, come on up” she said disappointingly.

Jon stood up and held his sweater, Dany walked towards him and kissed his lips again, “do I have to leave now?” he asked.

“No, I don’t want you to leave, though she’s bringing my boys”

“Ah, right, you need to get some rest, there’s work tomorrow, and we have to be up and running” he said, leaned down, held her face, and whispered “as much as I want to stay here”

“No!” she pulled on his shirt, and kissed him again, he held her head and licked her lips through their kisses. And, there was a knock on her door. They broke their kiss, and hastily, Jon put his sweater on once again, took his and Dany’s thrown clothes, jackets, coats away from the hallway and put them on an armchair, stood in the hallway, once ready, Dany opened the door with a smile.

“Hi!!” she said, and hugged Missandei at first, “I’ve missed you, happy new year!” Dany said, and Missandei replied the same back at her, but she was surprised seeing Jon behind her who waived at her awkwardly. They broke their hug.

“This is Jon, my neighbor” Dany introduced him, “and this is Missandei, my best friend”, they shook hands, and politely exchanged pleasantries. Missandei knew something was off there, seeing Dany in tank top, her hair completely down, and messy in the back.

“Here are your boys” Missandei said and gave Dany the boxes where her cats were inside, and she quickly opened all of them letting them out, and three of them climbed on her, she kissed them, and rubbed them lovingly. Jon grinned warmly watching them, and Missandei stood awkwardly examining this mysterious neighbor, and suddenly it dawned on her that this neighbor was that man that Dany kept hearing from her walls. Now, Missandei lifted her brows, and nodded, yes, they were doing something naughty here before she arrived, judging from their body language.

Once the cats were off of her, Dany let them go, and stood up again.

“Alrighty, I have to go home, work tomorrow” Missandei said, and looked between Jon and Dany.

“Right, I need to leave too, you should get some rest” Jon said looking at pleading Dany, as he wore his jacket. Dany wanted to protest, but didn’t want to do it publicly in front of Missandei, so it was best for him to leave now.

“Very well, thanks for driving me home, and thanks for taking care of my cats” Dany said at both of them.

Missandei hugged her again, and walked out, her door was open, Jon hugged her too, and Dany tightened her grip on him, gently kissed the side of his neck, he smiled, and rubbed her back, and they finally separated. Missandei grinned and blushed where Jon joined her soon in the hallway.

Dany closed her door, sighed, and slid onto the floor, sat there, closed her eyes, and dreamt of him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought :) 
> 
> I might not have an immediate update here, as I'm traveling to San Diego soon, and I need to work on two other fics here. Hopefully, Ch. 11 will come on Sunday? No promises.


	11. Meetings and Relations

Jon woke up with his phone ringing through multiple text messages. Groggily, he stirred in bed, and reached for his phone. He wore his glasses, and unlocked it.

_A: Good morning! How are you?_

_A: I will be at your office today for the meeting, Do you think we could grab coffee later?_

_A: Don’t think I’m being too forward, but I need to make my schedule and I’d enjoyed your company a few weeks ago :)_

Jon cringed after reading Arianne’s texts. But, surely an innocent coffee run wouldn’t hurt anyone.

_J: Good morning, I’m well, thanks, and we have coffee at the common room in the office. We could drink some during the break._

He smirked knowing well what she had meant, but he had no intention of going out of his way for her. Suddenly, the bubbles appeared on the lower left corner of his phone, he shrugged.

_A: I meant coffee house! But, no worries, I could do your common room too_

_J: Very well, I’ll see you soon then_

_A: See you soon ;)_

Slightly disoriented from his sleep, Jon crawled out of his bed ever so slowly, and went to the bathroom. He remembered their last night with Dany, and how almost they were going to be together. He wondered if she was awake yet, and what was she thinking about it. Somehow it felt awkward to be so close yet so far from one another.

After making coffee for herself, Dany prepared to go to work after a very long break. She checked her schedule on her phone, and sat onto her couch.

“2:00 pm: Meeting with Val-The Wall publishing Co.”

She smiled at herself, and sipped more of her warm coffee. She would see Jon, and the thought excited her, as they had been almost together right here on this couch. She had missed him already, and when she remembered his touch, how he’d slid his fingers inside her jeans, she put her coffee mug on the table, and reflexively bucked her hips, as pleasure started forming in her lower body.

It was 7:30 am, and Dany wanted him desperately, fantasizing about the previous night. Her hand moved down her ankle length dress pants, and rubbed herself between her legs through it. This was silly she thought, but all the while she felt her wetness forming once again. With great difficulty, she stopped herself and stood up on her high heel boots, and paced her room wondering if he was awake.

Jon got ready for work, put his hair into a neat bun, wore his thin rimmed glasses, and fed Ghost. He checked his messages from Dany. None. He huffed, and wondered if she was awake or up around. Hastily, he moved to the wall behind his couch in his living room, and took his chances.

“Dany, are you there?” he asked.

Dany grinned, and leaned onto her couch with her knees. “Yes, I am…I wondered if you wanted to talk about last night”

“What is there to talk about? Do you regret it?”

“No, not even one minute of it. Do you?” she asked.

“No, and we still have our dinner promise to one another” Jon said.

Dany grinned, _he remembered._ “Yes, I’m free this weekend, if you want”

“How about Friday after work?” he asked.

“It works” Dany wanted to scream from excitement, but barely contained her smile.

“Actually, I will be at your office today. I have a meeting with your CEO about this new translator position” Dany said.

“Aye, but it’s well in the afternoon”

“We can get the dinner afterwards instead of Friday, if you’d like” Dany said, and pursed her lips. She obviously advanced on him.

Jon beamed hearing her. “I would like that very much”

“I’ll see you soon then, I have to go, Jorah is texting me”

“Okay, have a nice day” Jon said, “You too” she replied back.

Jon busied himself in the morning in his office room. It was spacious surrounded by a glass wall where everyone could see him. But, thankfully, there were curtains for privacy. He saw Tyrion Lannister and Arianne Martell with her manager coming inside and Val greeted them. He hadn’t seen Tyrion and Arianne since the Christmas party. She was wearing a long strappy dress with cleavage, and high heeled shoes. It was still winter. He reckoned the office is warm for her to get rid of her layers. He saw them approach towards his office’s direction, and he greeted them professionally.

When Arianne saw him, she hugged him without wait, and quite taken by surprise, he hugged her back. Tyrion only watched them, and Val smiled.

“Let’s start this meeting then!” Arianne said cheerfully, and they went to their meeting room.

Dany was sorting her pile of emails sitting in her desk. There were emails informing of the new charity gala that was going to happen on behalf of The Dragon foundation, and the collected money was going to go towards helping the Syrian and Middle Eastern refugees all around the world. With this money, they could direct medical staff with brand new equipment to those regions, and to some parts of Europe where the concentration of war survivors was increasing rapidly.

The gala was going to happen in about four weeks in a rich hotel in King’s Landing. Dany was the conductor with Jorah, as she was the head of the foundation. She wore her glasses and started reading the list of things needed to be accomplished beforehand when Jorah knocked on her door. They hugged each other warmly, and he sat by her to discuss about the gala.   

“Can I also get the list of the guests?” Dany asked him.

“Of course, you’ll have to approve it before we do anything. But, I already booked the hotel where we’re going to have the event. There should be no problem with that” Jorah said.

“Perfect, you should tell the Press as well. Although I don’t like journalists asking me questions of my private life, I think it would be helpful for our publicity. Also, make sure to invite known actors and actresses, they would be willing to help out, and they should” Dany said.

“Done, anything else Daenerys?” Jorah said.

“I have meeting in the afternoon, so I won’t be coming back afterwards”

Jorah nodded, and both continued talking through their work, as she caught up on everything she had missed through her long break.

Arianne sat across Jon on the table in the meeting room, and she seemed enthusiastic about the work. Later, the director, and other producers joined them. Jon wasn’t sure why he had to attend these meetings, he wasn’t the screenwriter. But, he did his part, and contributed however much he could.

After the meeting, he checked his watch. There was still an hour for Dany to arrive. And, as they left the room, Arianne followed him, and held his forearm lightly almost clinging on him for their promised coffee.

They went to the break room, and Jon started preparing the Nespresso machine. Arianne walked around, and sat on a table.

“I would’ve much preferred in a coffee shop but I get it, you’re busy” she said looking through her phone.

“Next time, I have an important meeting that I need to attend” he said pouring coffee for both of them.

“Another important one, much more than what we had just now?”

“This is different. We’re hiring someone” he said and handed her cup. He said across her, and smiled at her, then sipped his hot drink.

“How old are you?” Arianne asked after momentarily silence, and Jon got shocked not expecting a random question.

“I will turn twenty-nine soon” he said

“Oh, you’re young. But works I guess” she murmured to herself. Jon wasn’t sure what she was thinking, and leaned closer to the table.

“Works for what? For work?” he asked.

“No, it’s…something else that I need to ask you. But, we don’t need to discuss it for now” she said and sipped her coffee.

“In fact, I was thinking you should meet my boyfriend Arthur” she continued and smirk at him.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend” Jon wanted to shout from happiness, and he felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders. He relaxed back at his chair, and smiled happily.

“Ah, I like keeping my private life secret from the paparazzi, you know how they can get” Arianne put her elbows on the table, “he’s a cool guy, you’d like him”

“Umm, sure, why not, I wouldn’t mind at all” he said cheerfully though wondering why she wanted him to meet her boyfriend or anyone she knew rather.

“He’ll like you too” she smiled, and Jon wrinkled his brows, but it was almost time to see his Dany, so he didn’t care about anything else.

“I can’t wait to meet him then” he said.

Arianne finished her coffee and looked at her watch. “Shoot, I have to go, how about we meet again for lunch sometime? She asked as they both stood up.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but…you have a boyfriend and I have…someone I like” he said, and Arianne laughed.

“Wait, what? This is not that, you misunderstood me, I have something to tell you, and thought it would be fitting over a quiet lunch. That’s all. I quite like my boyfriend” she said, and Jon laughed nervously.

“I’m sorry, I..” he started. “No need, I’ll see you soon” she said, and planted a light kiss on his closed lips, winked at him, and left the room.

Jon raised his brows, and was stunned by her kiss. But, he brushed it off of his head. _She has a boyfriend, thanks the gods_. He sighed and straightened his jacket and hair to meet Dany.

He saw Arianne enter the elevators, and she waved at him playfully. He smiled at her, and nodded until she was gone. He shrugged, and went to see Val.

Half an hour later, Dany came to their office, and was directed towards Val’s room. She walked in her high heels, and knocked on her door. Val greeted her warmly, and welcomed her inside. Jon was there too, and when they saw each other, they only shook hands.

Dany was stunningly beautiful that afternoon. Jon noted. She sat on the chair in front of them, and Jon couldn’t stop looking at her like a green boy seeing a woman for the first time. Dany couldn’t stop thinking about his touch, his breath, their kissed, his body on top of hers, and squeezed her legs, averted her gaze from him and focused on Val who was eagerly telling her of her new position. And, Dany handed Val list of her previous works that she had translated from Dothraki and Valyrian to the Common Tongue and vice versa.

“I’m quite taken by you, truth be told, Miss Targaryen” Val said. “You do this amazing charity work with your foundation, and yet you are willing to work here”

“Thank you for the complements. The reason I want to work here is that I was doing translations independently, and I studied for years in Essos. I’m quite used to the culture there and want to give back, and use my knowledge in literature to expand the limits and break barriers to introduce the other side to Westeros, so cultures would understand each other much better than now.” Dany said. Jon’s mouth parted in surprise, he fell in love with her once again, as his eyes were affixed on her face. She was sitting gracefully in front of him.

“That’s very good to hear, and we’d be so lucky to have you here. If you’d be willing to accept our offer” Val said, “And our director here has recommended me to you, I should say you’d be fitting in our team”

Dany smiled. “I have been reading many books from this company, and I could only accept your offer happily. Mr. Snow was very kind in mentioning my name to you, and I can’t thank both of you enough” Dany said. Val smiled, Jon was grinning stupidly at Dany quite taken by her.

Val sensed there was something going on between them. She had seen them close with one another at the Christmas party. However, they seemed awkward, yet couldn’t take their eyes away from one another. She was not surprised, they were both good looking and young, so there was no harm.

“Welcome to our team then” Val stood up and extended her hand to Dany. The girl shook Val’s hand, and they smiled to one another.

“Yes, Welcome” Jon managed to talk finally, and he too shook Dany’s hand, and they lingered their touch longer than needed. Val waited for them awkwardly, then coughed to break their tension, and they quickly untangled, and moved away from one another.

“Do you have plans right now? We could get dinner to celebrate” Val said, and Dany looked at Jon whom nodded at her in agreement.

“No, I don’t, and we should get dinner, and let Mr. Snow come with us too” Dany said, Jon held his laughter, and Val nodded. She was sure of it now.

“Yes, of course, I’ll ask Mr. Tarly too, the person with whom you’ll be working, so you’d get acquainted with him” Val said, and Dany nodded.

Samwell Tarly, and Jon were very good friends, so he didn’t mind. But their plans of being alone together were all destroyed by this work dinner. When they walked down the hallway three of them side by side, Jon put his hand on Dany’s back lightly, then pulled it away, and her heartbeat increased.

“You could stay here until dinner time or we could meet at the restaurant if you have other things to do” Val said. “Mr. Tarly isn’t here today, but he’ll make it to the dinner, I’m sure of that”

“I would like to be here for a little while, if you don’t mind” Dany said and looked at Jon. They were excited.

“Good. I’ll ask my assistant to show you the department you’ll be working at. It’s one floor above us, and you can see your desk, and meet the staff” Val said.

“Perfect, I cannot wait. But, I need to use the restroom now, before we do that, do you know which way?” Dany asked looking around her.

“I’ll show you” Jon scooped in. Val rubbed her nose with her finger to hide her smile. They were awfully bad at hiding their feelings, and intentions.

“My assistant will be waiting you here to take you to the tour, and I’ll assist her” Val said. Dany nodded, and Jon showed Dany the way.

They walked down the hallway, turned left away from the eyes, and without waiting, Dany pulled him from his arm inside the ladies’ room, and locked the door behind. There were two stalls, and two sinks. Jon pushed her to the wall, his hands moved to her face, and kissed her lips, passionately, abruptly, lustily, taking all their revenge from their previous night that they were denied to continue, challenging their fears and concerns.

Dany’s purse fell to the floor, feeling quite disoriented, she pulled onto his jackets as he traced his tongue across her lips, and she parted it for him. When he touched her tongue, Dany moaned, her legs started shaking, and wetness oozed visibly out of her. The restroom was empty, and the sounds of their sloppy kisses echoed in there.

Dany started bucked her hips for him, she had no patience left, and needed him right at the moment. “Touch me now” she panted, and took his hand and put it below her breasts. Jon grinned, and licked her lips, then moved to her neck. Her body arched, and panted without care, it was too much, too difficult to wait. Jon pressed his palms on her ribs, and moved them up and down through her buttoned blouse. “I want you here” Jon panted, and held her waist to guide her towards the sink. “Here?” Dany asked, and broke their kiss, “But…” and without wait, Jon kissed her again, and guided her towards the sink. His hands moved down her buttocks, squeezed her through her dress pants, lifted her up, and rested her on the edge of the sink.

His hands held her face again, their foreheads touched, and he kissed her nose. “I want you so badly, know that” he panted, and ground his hard bulge in between her legs, and pushed them apart. Dany moaned and arched her body welcoming him. She took his hand and put it on her breast through her layers, and begged him to touch her. He started rubbing her gently, feeling her fullness in his hand, and they kissed. She moved her lips form his down to his neck, and he pushed his bulge between her legs again. Dany grinned feeling him, and her hand moved onto his black pants and stroked his length, “you’re naughty” she murmured, “you do this to me” he panted back, and held her wrists away from his body, and started grinding himself on her sweet spot between her legs frantically, and Dany felt him despite the barriers, and arched her body back, let herself relax, and made him do what he wanted.

Jon held her waist, and ground faster. He knew they could find their release like this, only rubbing, but it was not enough. To his surprise, Dany held his hips and pushed him into her, “here, don’t stop, like this” she closed her eyes, and softly moaned. Jon closed his lips with hers and continued his dry humping, and wrapped his arms around her body, her legs moved up his hips, and locked him there, her heels touched one another, her arms held his neck as they kissed, and she moaned into his mouth. She was so close, oh, so close to find her little death, “faster” she panted, “yes, yes, right there”, and he pushed and pressed his bulge into her, watching her, wanting to be inside her at the moment, and he slid his hand inside her shirt, squeezed her hard nipples, and Dany cried in pleasure, her body broke apart, waves of built up energy burst through her limbs, all the way to her brain that was numb, momentarily blocked out, as her body floated.

They were both breathing heavily, Jon held her still, and stopped moving giving her space to relax and come back to Earth. She was absolutely beautiful with her flushed face, closed eyes, and parted red lips. He licked her lips again, and Dany finally felt his arms around her once again, awakening from her numbness, and smiled at him.

“Thank you” she whispered, and he kissed her lips again, they were still locked in the same position. He was still pressed into her with his very hard bulge. “You’re amazingly sexy” he panted and they hugged tightly.

Dany was well too aware of his situation, and she thanked the god that her dress pants was dark navy blue, the remnants of her arousal won’t be obvious to the others. Only Jon would know that.

“We should head back” Jon said. But, Dany wasn’t sure if he was feeling alright. “How about you?” she asked. “I’ll survive, I’m glad you’re happy though” he gently kissed her again.

“Okay” she murmured and got off of the sink, his hands couldn’t stop caressing her waist, as they lingered there and kissed and nuzzled each other.

“You go out first, I need time” Jon said, and Dany laughed knowing well why he needed that time. “Don’t be long, I’ll see you around, and at dinner tonight” she said, they kissed ardently, and she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought :)
> 
> I will be traveling to San Francisco soon, but I will make sure to update at least for two more chapters until Friday! 
> 
> Cheers!


	12. Restless, Hurried, and Eager Steps

Dany’s legs were trembling, as she walked down the hall to meet Val and her assistant. She saw them standing, and prayed for her cheeks not to be as flushed as she felt them warm underneath the cool air. They were burning rather. Val greeted her with a smile. Dany couldn’t make anything from her expression, and the woman showed her the way towards the elevators heading to her department upstairs.

She was going to have her own secluded cubicle, private laptop, and a nice view of the bay from her window. It seemed cozy, and she couldn’t wait until she’d indulge herself in her readings, and work on this desk.

After the tour ended, Dany went to the bathroom again, and washed her face despite her make up. She splashed water around her neck, and breathed in and out, ever so slowly. She hadn’t seen Jon after what they’d done right up at the edge of the sink, and she grinned remembering their naughtiness, _him pressed against her_ , that was the feeling she wouldn’t stop demanding. Though, the remnants of her sweet release had spoiled her knickers. She decided to go home, and change before meeting them for dinner.

Following their encounter with Dany in ladies' bathroom, Jon had waited there in agony until he seemed more presentable to the world. Not wanting to touch himself without her presence. Somehow it felt odd to do that on his own, almost needing her to see it. Now, sitting in his chair, he was rotating his pen up and down with his hand, as he couldn’t take himself from picturing her beautiful face when she’d moaned for him, _her warmth, the heady scent of lavender mixed with her feminine fragrance of arousal._ It was acutely strong, and he couldn’t imagine how she’d taste down there. He was brought back to Earth from his trance when Val knocked on his door and opened it, seeing him beforehand from the glass wall.

“Hello daydreamer” she smirked, Jon looked up at her, and put the pen down.

“Hey, sorry, I was thinking” he said.

“No worries” Val sat on the chair by his desk. “So, what did you think of her?”

“She’s…” he wanted to say much more, and focused on a paper on his desk, “she’s amazing”

“Only amazing? I saw how you guys were looking at each other. Now you can’t lie to me” Val said.

“What? No, we’re only friends” Jon straightened his posture in his seat.

“Right. Since when friends fill each other up in office bathrooms?” Val teased him pursing her lips.

Jon blushed visibly, and smiled. He didn’t deny nor accept it.

“Fine. Don’t talk, but you do need to know that you’ll be working with her despite her being in a different department, and that could be a problem, so if anything happens between you two, you need to clear it with Human Resources first” Val said.

“Val! We’re just friends, and you’re already talking about HR stuff. Nothing happened in that bathroom, I showed her the way and she thanked me, that’s it” Jon said.

“Oh, forgive me but did she thank you on her knees, or by leaning against the wall…?” Val laughed, and Jon tightened his lips, but he couldn’t stop smirking and blushing.

“You know what, I’m not going to respond to that” he lifted his hands, and surrendered. “Think whatever you want”

Val laughed again, “I am, and I know I’m right, but just be careful, that’s all I want from you, for your job and career. Now, I am your boss, and I understand you because we’ve been friends for a long time, but other employees who work here might not do that. So, tonight I hope you don’t do something stupid again. Anyone could’ve gone to that bathroom, I hope you realize that” Val said.

“Don’t worry, nothing like that will happen. We’re only friends!” Jon said knowing well they were more than that.

“Yes, yes, Samwell or Dany’s partner might not think that.” Val said.

“Partner?” Jon asked.

“Yes, she’s bringing her work partner with her, Jorah something, she just texted me” Val said and stood up checking her phone. “I got to go now, I’ll see you soon”

“See you” Jon sighed and thought about this man, Jorah, and she might’ve mentioned his name once, but he couldn’t remember him, or have they met at Tyrion’s party? He pulled his phone and texted Dany hastily.

_J: Who’s this Jorah again?_

Dany changed into clean clothes, and wore a knee length dress with long sleeves and buttons until her cleavage line accompanied by ankle length high heel boots. Her hair was the same as in the morning, braids from each side connected in the middle with a silver dragon pin. Her phone dinged, as she was reapplying her make up. She grinned when she read his text.

_D: He’s my work partner_

His reply came back instantly.

_J: Why is he coming tonight?_

_D: I want him to meet the people I_ _’_ _ll be working with, and he_ _’_ _s been alongside of me all along for years._

_J: How old is he? Is he single? Married?_

_D: He_ _’_ _s forty-eight years old, why?? Are you jealous of him?_

_J: No, I_ _’_ _m just curious_

_D: Right. Curious. You_ _’_ _ll meet him tonight, and our relationship is not like that at all_

_J: Have you dated him before?_

_D: No! Stop this now please, he_ _’_ _s such a nice guy, you_ _’_ _ll love him when you meet him, and why are you even jealous, you and I aren_ _’_ _t dating!_

_J: We_ _’_ _re not?_

_D: We haven_ _’_ _t even gone out on a proper date night yet_

_J: Oh, but you did come today, soaked my fingers, pressed up against me, what do we call that?_

Dany blushed remembering that and she felt tingly again, and leaned by her vanity desk.

_D: That_ _’_ _s different_

_J: I_ _’_ _ll take you out this weekend and show you the proper date_

_D: It was supposed to be tonight_

_J: We_ _’_ _ll still see each other_

_D: Yes ;)_

It was around 8:00 pm at night when they met for dinner in a very formal restaurant. The lights were dim, and waiters were all around them. When Dany arrived with Jorah; Jon, Val, and Sam were already seated around a round table, and had been talking. They were greeted by them, and in that choosing where everyone was going to sit down, Jon sat next to Dany which made her smile at him, quite impressed.

“How are you feeling?” Jon whispered to Dany, as they got seated, and she blushed, “very well” and looked away from him.

Val asked the waiter to come over, and he took their orders of dinner with wine choices. As they finished the ritual, Dany, who was seated between Jon and Jorah, turned, and introduced them to one another. Jon realized he’d been wrong, Jorah was a very nice person and protective of Dany. Although sitting next to her, his movements and gestures were appropriate, and Jon realized he’d seen him at Tyrion’s party by Dany. He sighed in relief, not wanting to extend their small argument with Dany. Samwell met Dany, and she enjoyed his conversation. _A very smart man,_ she thought, and realized how lucky she’d been to be spending half of her week in her new workplace. As they chatted, the dinner arrived with their drinks, and Val made a toast for Dany, their newest member making her smile, and Jon was behaving nicely to her surprise, no naughtiness under the table or anything of that sort. She wasn’t sure if she was disappointed by that or grateful.

“Jon and I have known each other way before we started working together actually” Sam said, drinking his water.

“From where?” Dany exclaimed turning between Jon and Sam. The ambiance of the table was very casual, as the alcohol in their system had started showing its effects.

“We went to college together up in the North, and ever since he’s my best mate” Sam said, Jon smiled nodding his head.

“So, basically, you know more about him than we do” Dany said.

“Give or take, yes, but he doesn’t speak much, so you really can’t tell unless he’s absolutely drunk” Sam said, Jon snorted and everyone laughed, “plus the brooding, no one can beat him in that” and the laughs continued.

“So, tell us again, how did you come about in recommending Daenerys?” Val asked now looking at Jon.

“We met at Tyrion Lannister’s Christmas party, and we got to talking, and she wanted to enjoy her work in a better company, so here we are” Jon said. Although, it hadn’t happened quite like that. They had spoken through their apartment walls.

“Yes, Daenerys is very good in languages, during our travels she was quick in picking up Dothraki” Jorah said, and Jon raised his eyebrow looking at Dany. She sipped her wine avoiding eye contact with him as not to make a scene on the table. But, Jon quickly brushed it off, he was an old man, and clearly, they seemed to be sharing a deeper bond, different than a romantic relationship.

As the night progressed, they drank more wine, and everyone relaxed a bit more, and got more acquainted with one another. Jon put his arm behind Dany on her chair, and leaned back listening to a funny story that Sam was telling, which was making them laugh, and giggle. Dany felt his arm behind her, and somewhat liked it, as she leaned back, and rested completely there letting his finger gently brush over her shoulder. Jon had enough alcohol in his blood that he didn’t care if Val saw them like that, as he had denied everything earlier.

Dany’s hand rested on her leg below the table, Jon noticed it, and smiled. He removed his arm from her chair and sat still. Dany was quite taken by Sam’s story, listening intently, when Jon held her hand that was on her knee. Her heart started beating fast, his touch was soft, nothing rough or needy, only gentle caress of their hands together. She responded to him, and rotated her hand so they could lace around one another.  Dany didn’t take her gaze away from Sam, and neither did Jon. This was relaxing, a real connection between them, and Dany leaned slightly towards him. Dany’s thumb caressed the back of his hand, as they enfolded their fingers together. Jon smiled feeling her, and wanted to hug her desperately.

Sam’s story ended, and everyone cackled, some commented, and taking advantage of it, Jon leaned towards Dany’s ear “meet me around the restroom” he whispered, and looked at his phone pretending to have gotten a text from someone.

“Oh, Sansa wants me to call her for something, it’s her wedding stuff I guess” Jon said to everyone, and stood up, “I’ll be right back” he walked putting the locked phone against his ear. Dany beamed knowing what he was doing, and she fumbled with her purse.

“I’ll be at the restroom” she stood up, and walked towards ladies’ room. Val grinned watching them, but she couldn’t guess what they were doing.

Dany walked down the hallway, and stood in a corner by the restrooms. Suddenly, Jon appeared out of nowhere, she got startled, and he lead her towards a closet room where they kept cleaning supplies. Luckily, the janitor had left the back door open, and he took her hand walking inside, and closed the door.

Dany held her purse with both of her hands, and looked at him, her chest was heaving. Jon brushed his hand across his hair, and slowly paced towards her. The closet room was small and narrow, and Dany’s back pressed against the wall with buckets, and sweeps around them. Jon pinned his hands on either side of her on the wall, and his gaze mirrored hers directly, as both heaved.

“I’m sorry about Jorah, will you forgive me for acting like a pig?” Jon asked.

“You’re not a pig, and yes, don’t worry about it” she smiled.

“Good, then would you let me?” his hand approached her face, his head moved closer to hers, and Dany’s look was locked on his lips.

She nodded with her shaking breath, her legs weakened, and gripped on her purse. Jon squeezed her cheek and kissed her lips, she was soft, his musky scent filled her nose, her red wine was still lingering on her lips, and he latched his tongue around her lips, grazed it across her, then around her mouth, now he held both of her cheeks, and Dany arched her back, her arms moved apart not knowing how to hold him abruptly taken by surprise, and she pulled him from the sides of his jackets letting her purse fall away. As their tongue entwined, tasting one another, Jon’s hands moved across her body, on her breasts, cupped them feeling her erect nipples through the layers, then moved on across her sides, pressing on her shape, and Dany felt goosebumps across her, and broke their kiss, their nose were touching, and Jon stopped, looking into her eyes.

“What is it?” he whispered.

“They’ll question of our whereabouts” Dany panted, “I don’t care” he whispered and kissed her neck, her sensitive skin, and his hands were on her hips fumbling with her dress skirt. Dany opened her legs lightly, and her hands moved down his chest feeling his muscles. She oozed wetness, and was instantly slick. Then, she felt his abs, and suddenly moaned in his mouth wanting to protest or say something, but he had locked his lips onto her, and grinned feeling her palms on his chest.

Jon moved the hem of her dress up, held it there with one hand, and his other hand grazed her smooth thigh gently. He broke his kiss enough to look down at her legs, no stockings, and saw the edge of her black knickers. Dany blushed panting, and started lightly bucking her hips for him, he looked up at her again, and raised his brows, Dany nodded, some unspeakable agreement between them, and his hand traced across her thigh, inner thighs, and she let go of his chest, her hand moved onto his forearms almost pushing him for more, and he moved closer to her body, pressing his chest onto hers, and his hand cupped her wet folds through her knickers. Dany hissed and moved her head back, he saw the opportunity and licked her neck from her collarbone then up to her chin.

“You’re so wet” he whispered into her ear, his fingers rubbed her soaked knickers up and down, slowly, and Dany started bucking her hips for him onto his fingers, and her voice hitched wanting to moan louder, but this was not the place.

As his hand moved on her wetness, she in return held his belt, and pulled him even closer, Jon grinned lustily watching her determination, and she bit her lower lip. Without looking, Dany opened his belt, then his fly, and slid her hand inside. Jon stopped moving suddenly and groaned feeling her hand squeezing his hardness, “you’re hard for me” she whispered in his ear as a response, and he bit her neck making her giggle. Her hand started stroking his length up and down, and she felt wetter with each rubbing of his fingers, then his thumb pressed onto her clit making her quiver and squirm in response. Jon licked her lips again, and moaned softly feeling her hand onto his briefs stroking his bulge.

They rubbed each other for a while, both panted, kissed, and licked the other. The room smelt of their arousal, and as their moans started getting higher up, Jon’s phone ringed. They came back to Earth from their trance, Dany didn’t want to stop, but he took his hand off of her knickers and looked at his phone, she started smooching his neck as he answered the phone call. It was Val.

“Val….” Jon tried not to pant with great difficulty. Dany lowered his pants lightly, and started pushing his briefs down wanting to see his hard cock, her lips were pressed flat on his neck, brushing and tonguing. Jon started thrusting into her hands all the while trying to talk to Val.

“Where are you? And do you know where Daenerys is? Jorah called her but she’s not answering” Val said. “She’s not in the ladies’ room either, so I’m speculating she’s with you. Don’t hide it from me”

Jon bit his lips as he started thrusting faster, and Dany finally lowered his briefs, and saw his hardness. Mesmerized, she started kissing his cheeks, jaw, and both of her hands stroked his hard cock letting Jon thrust into her.

“She…She is here, but we’re….talking” he forced his voice not to shake or hitch.

“Ugh, I know that talking. Listen, no one knows I’m calling you, so get your asses back here, and stop fucking each other right now!” Val said angrily, “we’re not…” Jon responded, “but you will soon if I let you, just come here already” Val ordered, “Okay” he managed to say and turned off the phone call.

Dany moved hungrily over him, ground her body across his, her hands worked overtime over his cock, and he couldn’t stop moaning, thrusting, holding her body, and squeezed her buttocks sliding his hand inside her dress, and she moaned in return. They didn’t care for a split second, but Jon knew they had to go back, and his chest heaved, painfully, he held her arms, stopping her.

“Stop please stop” he panted, and she let go of him, opened her eyes, “we have to go back” he panted, and Dany nodded knowing all too well they had to go back, “Come to my apartment tonight, please” she pleaded, and Jon nodded. They kissed again, straightened their hair and clothes, and left the closet.

Dany walked first, her legs were still shaking, and was greeted by everyone on the table.

“Sorry, I went out to get a fresh air” Dany said sitting down.

“Fresh air? But surely we would’ve seen you if you’d passed by here” Sam said in wonder.

“Uumm, there was a door back there, I used the back door” Dany stuttered, and suddenly locked her gaze with Val’s. She blushed, and relaxed. Her skin was flushed red, and she drank her glass of cold water.

Jon moved towards the table after a few minutes, and sat down next to her. His lips were red with Dany’s lipstick and hungry assaults. He had tried getting rid of them, but it seemed obvious. Val waved at her own lips telling him to clean his, and clumsily, he reached for his napkin and nonchalantly wiped his lips once more.

“The phone call took a while. Sorry. I was at a back door there” Jon said, and Dany was going to burst into laughter. Even in lying, they thought the same.

“Was that Sansa?” Sam asked, “Hmm, she went on and on about her wedding” Jon said drinking hastily his water with trembling hands.

“Oh, was she? Poor girl needs your advice” Val said, and rolled her eyes.

After calming themselves, they ordered dessert, and indulged in the sweets. Dany ate her pudding anxiously, and when she wiped her own lips, she saw a hint of blood there, and grinned. His bites were too vigorous enough to break her sensitive lips.

When they finished eating, everyone said their goodbyes and goodnights, and Dany left with Jorah, as they had arrived with one car. Jon hated seeing her go with him, but he’d see her soon, in her flat, all alone, only them, only for him. All of her.

When Jon arrived to the building, he parked quickly, and without going to his flat, he went to Dany’s side of elevators, and anxiously waited for it to open. When he arrived to her door, he wondered if she’d been home yet. Feeling nervous, he stood in front of the door, and contemplated whether to knock or wait. But, luckily, Dany came from the elevator doors just then, and he grinned at her in a heartbeat.

“You’re here already” Dany said moving towards her door, and looked through her purse for her keys with her shaking hands. Jon didn’t touch her, or attempt to do anything, waiting for her, seeing her eagerness.

Finally, she opened the door, entered, and widened for him. He slowly stepped inside, she paced backwards, as he walked forwards, their looks mirrored at one another, and he closed the door behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on uploading the next chapter tomorrow, but no promises, as I'm busy working and traveling!
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you thought, and thank you for all the love and reading :)
> 
> Cheers!


	13. Parks, Pajamas, Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not uploading the chapter earlier. I was traveling/interviewing/visiting friends. I hope you like this chapter :)

Dany paced a few steps back until her back hit the wall. She put her purse on the counter, and unbuttoned her coat. Jon lingered close to her, and their mouths approached one another. Dany was sure he could hear her fast and loud heartbeat. Jon held the sides of her coat, hovered his lips over hers, not kissing. But, barely touching one another. Dany closed her eyes and contained her moan that was stuck in her throat. Her legs weakened again, and she leaned against the counter table behind her, held the edges with her knuckles, and waited for him to do something. Jon moved his lips to her ear, and slightly kissed below her ear making her tingle all over. His hands slowly released her from her coat, and she complied. Once off of her, he put the coat aside, and he removed his jacket putting it on top of hers.

Dany arched her neck sideways, as he started kissing her, nibbling her below her ear. His hand held her waist, nothing more, nothing less. Achingly, they took their time with one another until Dany cupped his cheeks and turned his face towards hers, and closed their lips together. He leaned down and responded passionately. His hand held her face, and they kissed in the darkness and silence of her flat. All the sense of time and space had left them. Only them. Jon’s hand moved over her body, tracing it, feeling it just as before. Her belly was soft, her hips were full, and the sweet spot below her breast line. He loved her there, and felt her ribs under his palms through her dress. Dany arched her back lightly giving him more access, and her lips moved to his jaw, their cheeks touched one another, and her hands pulled his shirt, not quite opening it, but his muscles were chiseled under her sensitive fingertips. Her mouth went dry from arousal, and she rested her head in his neck, painfully wanting him.

Dany’s hips started bucking forwards and backwards for him, and he felt her need. He grinned and closed his lips onto hers again. His hands moved to the small of her back, then her buttocks, below to her thighs, and Dany gasped when he lifted her up. She held onto his shoulders, and he rested her on the counter table, moved her skirt up, and dig his fingers on her thighs up and down. Dany quivered from the wetness pooling in her knickers, his touch was needy, rough, with his musky scent, and chocolate taste on his lips, must be that same pudding they ate earlier. Meanwhile, all Jon wanted was to be inside of her, bury himself in the sweet oblivion and nothingness. He started unbuttoning the top of her dress until the last button. They both panted waiting for him to open all of it. He saw her cleavage, and kissed right above them. Dany’s legs shook visible, her body twitched, and she spread them, as he stepped inside her, her legs wrapped around his hips.

Without waiting, Dany took his hand and slid it inside her cleavage letting him feel her bra. And, he rubbed her gently there, making her soft breathing get a little higher. He pushed her dress down from her shoulder, and she gasped, as he almost ripped it. Once they were off pooled on her waist, he held her from the small of her back, and closed his mouth onto her nipple through her black bra, and Dany strolled her fingers into his hair, and moaned, her legs moved up feeling him. She knew she’d find her release the minute he’d touch her swollen, dripping clit, but he teased her slowly. His mouth moved onto her other nipples, opened it, sucked it, and she tasted heavenly. Her perfume was heady, the scent of her skin. He wanted to memorize it, and remember it for all his days. Dany panted loudly, and twisted her hands behind her wanting to get rid of her bra. But, Jon stopped her, and kissed her lips again. His fingers fumbled with the clasp of her bra, touched her smooth skin, and pressed his chest onto hers. In between the sensual kissing and nibbling, Jon forgot about Ghost, and he continued kissing Dany’s neck until he opened his eyes and saw her cat Rhaegal looking at them lazily. He pulled away from her, and Dany caressed his face.

“What is it?” she huffed, their foreheads touched, “your cat…He’s looking at us” Jon panted.

“It’s okay, he won’t remember” Dany probed her tongue on his jaw and continued kissing him there, but Jon remembered Ghost.

“Oh shit!” he hurried, “what now?” Dany exclaimed.

“Ghost! I have to take him out for a walk and feed him otherwise he’ll go crazy” Jon said, and broke their moment completely. He walked away and took his jacket. “I’m sorry Dany, but I can’t leave him to die” he said, and wore his jacket.

Dany understood him, and wore the sleeves of her dress up again, buttoned them, and stood up. “Let me come with you” she said. Jon gaped, and grinned at her.

“Aye, you’re always welcome” he said.

Dany, too, quickly put food and water for her cats. Drogon and Viserion were asleep, only Rhaegal was up. She wore her jacket, and followed Jon outside, and only took her phone and keys.

Jon held her hand all the way to his apartment building, and arrived to his door. They were laughing, giggling, and kissing occasionally. They finally entered his flat, and Dany looked around, mesmerized. She was in his flat, Jon let her wander, and went to find Ghost who was resting on Jon’s bed inside.

Dany turned the lights on, and walked around his living room. Jon petted Ghost, “I’m sorry body, but when you see her you’ll understand why I left you here.” Jon said, and Ghost lifted his head, swayed his tail and jumped off of his bed, “come meet her” Jon said, and Ghost ran ahead of him to the living room, and stopped when he saw Dany.

She turned around, and kneeled down, “Aww, you’re so handsome” she said, and Ghost walked closer to him, sniffed her extended hand, and licked it. Dany laughed, and Jon grinned watching them. Dany hugged him, and played with his furs. Ghost loved her, and he rested his head into her chest, letting her play with him.

Dany looked at Jon, her hands inside Ghost’s furs, “he’s so fluffy”. Jon laughed watching her happy as a child. “He loved you” Jon said, and took off his jacket, and turned on more lights.

“How do you know?” Dany rubbed Ghost neck, and the dog sat in front of her.

“Look at him, he’s melting” Jon said, and walked to the kitchen. “Do you want to drink something? Water maybe?” he said opening the fridge.

“You’re a good boy” Dany murmured caressing Ghost, “I know I am” Jon answered her, and she snorted at him.

“No, Ghost, you’re the good boy, your human here Jon is a bit naughty, but you’re my favorite” Dany whispered at the dog, and Ghost licked her face, panting, and smiled making Dany giggle.

“Here” Jon walked to the living room holding two glasses of water, and handed one of them to Dany. She hastily took it and drank fast.

“Okay, come, let’s take you out for a walk” Jon said to Ghost after finishing his glass. But, Ghost didn’t respond to Jon. “Come on buddy let’s go” he said, and Ghost looked at Dany.

“Uh oh” Jon said, “He really fell in love with you” he whispered to Dany, and she laughed more. “You know what, I’ll come to this walk with you, hmm?” Dany said to Ghost, and the dog stood up, panted, and swayed his tail very fast and ran to the door.

“Oh God, I don’t know what to do with him” Jon complained, and Dany kissed him abruptly, as she stood up. Jon smiled, and pulled her closed, kissing her back. Seeing them, Ghost walked towards them, and started poking Jon, so they could go out.

“Okay, okay” Jon said breaking their kiss. Dany beamed, and they walked outside of his flat, down the building to the nearby park in the middle of the evening.

The night was chilly, and Dany regretted wearing a dress, as she wrapped herself in her knee length coat with her high heels, another bad idea. But, Jon was also in his dress suit, so they suffered together. Ghost was walking alongside Jon on a leash. Dany and Jon were walking side by side, and the backs of their hands were brushing. After contemplating about it, Jon gently held her hand, and Dany tightened her grip around him, and held his forearm with her other hand. The weather was cold, and she loved their quiet walk through the park.

“I never walk through parks, it’s funny really” Dany said, “I’m so peaceful right now, I might start doing it”

“Oh, you don’t? I usually come here for morning jogging, but not recently, though I have to go back to it” Jon said.

“Why don’t you join a gym?” she asked.

“I have, I’m a member but jogging in the park is healthier, more oxygen and less people if I come around 5:00 am. I bring Ghost with me, we run together sometimes, but he scares people off” Jon said, and Dany laughed.

“Ah, he’s adorable, who would be scared by him?” Dany said lovingly.

“Little kids, mom, and sometimes those grumpy people who hate dogs!” Jon said.

“I wonder if I should bring my cats here, though they wouldn’t like it, they’re too classy for a park” Dany said, and now, Jon laughed.

“Listen, why won’t we jog together? Before work?” Jon asked. Dany beamed again and gripped tighter onto his arms, their hands were still laced together.

“I’d love that. Besides, it would help me lose weight, my brother told me I’ve gotten fat” Dany complained, and Jon grinned.

“Classic female. You’re not fat at all, you’re perfect” Jon whispered to her ear.

“You’re saying this because you haven’t seen me naked, I do have full hips” Dany said, and Jon’s expression got lustier, he’s eyes widened suddenly thinking of her naked body, and leaned into her ear again, “you don’t know how much I want to see you naked, and stop teasing me otherwise I’ll have to take you right here in this park” his grip on the leash loosened, Dany licked her lips, their gaze mirrored one another, their eyes closed, and she kissed him on the lips gently. Ghost ran away from Jon’s hand, dragging his leash along. But, he didn’t mind, and he put his hands over her cheeks, and kissed her fully now. It was needy, determined, yet gentle.

Their kiss didn’t last long, and he broke their kiss, caressed her face with his fingers. Dany licked her lips again, shyly, and looked towards Ghost. “I think he’s searching for a bone over there by that tree” she said, but Jon couldn’t stop caressing her face, still looking at her lovingly.

“He does that. He gets dumb sometimes, don’t mind him” Jon said not wanting to break their connection, he kissed her lips again abruptly, and startled Dany who moaned at the sudden touch, her hands stayed up in the air, and slowly closed over his neck. She felt her mouth go dry, but his tongue didn’t leave hers, then he licked the tip of her nose, her lips, and Dany relaxed feeling him all around her.

Ghost started barking at a homeless guy who was smoking a cigarette in a corner, and Dany wanted to see the problem, trying to break their kiss, but Jon had held her face tightly, resisting her need, and finally, she let go of him, and looked towards Ghost. “He…He needs something…” she panted through her red swollen lips, “Let him be, he does that” Jon said, “He’d stop barking soon” he continued and traced his lips over her cheeks.

“I’m cold, let’s go home now” Dany said rubbing her arms, and Jon smiled at her. They walked towards Ghost, and Jon got him again from his leash. They held hands during the walk back to their apartment once again.

Once they were inside of his place, Ghost went to his bed, and relaxed there. Jon kneeled and petted him for a while until the dog started closing his eyes. He stood up then, and took off his jacket. Dany didn’t know how to behave, awkwardly sat on the couch.

Jon put his hands inside of his pockets and leaned against the arch of the door facing Dany’s sitting on his couch. They smiled at each other. Despite their earlier heat towards one another, and still wanting it badly, they felt awkward at the situation, feeling it almost forced. Dany stood up, “I should leave now. We both have work tomorrow”, and walked towards him.

“Stay here tonight” he said, and held her hand again. Dany’s heart started beating faster, as she didn’t know what to expect. “Please” Jon pleaded, and she nodded. He smiled, and helped her take off her coat. Once she was off of it, he took her hand again and lead the way towards his bedroom. Dany smiled at herself, her little heart was going to burst out of her ribcage, excitement started building in her loins, and heat ran through her neck, then up to her blushing cheeks.

When they entered his bedroom, Jon slowly closed the door behind him, and they turned towards one another, facing each other. He wanted her desperately, yet he wasn’t sure if she was ready to go all the way with him tonight. Dany fumbled with her fingers, then ran it across her dress skirt, and sat on the edge of his bed. She leaned down and slowly took her heels that had been hurting her feet for a while now. Jon smiled watching her, and he took his shoes off followed by his socks. Somehow this felt oddly normal though they didn’t utter any words. Jon took off his belt, and put it aside, then sat next to her on the bed. Dany removed her dragon pin, “do you mind if I use your bathroom?” she asked, Jon nodded, and swallowed hard watching her walk towards his en suite bathroom in bare feet. She was perfect, even the way she walked was beautiful as all the rest of her.

When Dany closed the bathroom door behind her, she panted with her parted lips heavily, sighed, and rested her palms on her stomach to relax herself. She didn’t know why being in his room overwhelmed her. Surely, this should be natural, or was she ready? Had she developed fear of intimacy after not being with a man for a long time. She looked at herself in the mirror, and started unbraiding her hair, took off her earrings, and held her blushed cheeks.

Jon paced his room, not knowing what to expect from her or himself. He sat back onto his bed, and waited for her until she opened the door slowly, swiftly walked, and sat by him. Jon turned towards her, and caressed her flushed cheek. “Are you nervous?” he asked, and she curled her fingers around his hand that was caressing her, and panted softly, looking at him directly. He took a moment to admire her. Her wavy locks are gorgeous, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life. This young girl who had come to his world, literally broken down his walls only to bring joy and happiness to him. Her eyes were lilac, he noted, and he wanted to bury himself in them for eternity.

Now, he leaned in, and brushed his lips against hers, Dany’s visibly exhaled and inhaled sharply, her chest moved up and down. “We don’t have to…” Jon whispered into her ear, “I only want to be next to you” he whispered again, and she kissed him, closing her lips onto his. Her hands curled around his neck, and her body reached up towards him. Jon pulled her towards him from the small of her back, and she gasped opening her mouth into his kiss, and their breathed into one another lustily, his tongue touched the tip of hers through her panting lips. She wanted him, as she was sure her soaked knickers were spoiling his bed cover.

“Touch me” she panted, and without wait Jon ran his hand across her legs lifting her skirt up, then moved his hand up to her stomach then to her breasts, and squeezed her there. He continued kissing her, and let her lay down. Her hand didn’t leave his face, her legs parted slowly, as her head rested onto his pillow. Jon hovered over her, and they stared at each other, both scared, but willing, both unsure, but needing.

“We don’t have to… Dany, don’t force yourself” Jon said, and she nodded. Despite not being able to take their hands off of one another, when it came to the actuality of the fact, they were both scared, as they didn’t know the outcome of such act, or relationship. They were going to work together now, and it was not going to be the same as before. Just neighbors. Jon laid on his side next to her. Dany was resting on her back, her skirt was up, and she turned her head towards him. He took her hand, rested it between them, and held it. They looked into each other’s eyes, and smiled.

“It’s so quiet here” Dany said listening to the silence of the night.

“Because you’re here, otherwise it gets so loud” Jon said.

“Stop picking on me” Dany smirked. “I don’t know much about you” she said after momentary silence.

“Well, you know my cousins, you know what I do, and you met Ghost. That’s all there is. I’m a simple guy” Jon said and kissed the back of her hand.

“How about your dad? Do you talk to him?” she asked.

“No. I don’t know where he is. My uncle never told me about him, and I can’t remember him. He left us when I was young, and my mom had gotten rid of his pictures” Jon said.

“I’m sorry. It must be sad.” Dany said remembering her father.

“How about your parents? Are they well?” Jon asked.

“My dad…He is in early Alzheimer’s stage, and it’s going to be worse. He recognized me for now, but I don’t know what will happen when it gets worse” Dany said.

“At least he’s alive, and you can visit anytime, and be glad he has your mom by him and your brothers, right?” Jon said.

“Yes, two brothers. Rhaegar and Viserys” Dany said.

They stared at each other in some silence again. “Oh God” Dany said remembering Val, “she knew what we did today, I’m so embarrassed by that”

“You don’t need to be, she wouldn’t harm me, so she wouldn’t harm you” Jon said. “Don’t worry, she’ll get over it”

“I wish she’d forget tonight magically” Dany said.

“She wouldn’t if we do that again” he said.

“Do what again?” she asked.

“This” Jon propped himself on his elbow and kissed her lips, pressing her onto the bed. Dany moaned softly, and held his face, her legs parted once more, and he rested his palm on her waist.

“Jon” she panted breaking their kiss, and he kissed her again loving his name on her lips, the way she panted saying his name was priceless. His hand traced down her body, feeling her trembling stomach underneath her dress. He grinned through their kiss when his hand slid under her skit between her legs, and touched her inner thighs. Dany squeezed his shoulder, and her legs couldn’t stop moving, her toes curled when she felt the tip of his fingers graze over her knickers though he didn’t go further waiting for her. She felt warm, and slightly soaked under his fingers. Dany’s kisses got hastier, and she held his face trying to breathe, as her chest heaved fast, and he loved feeling her thrash under him. His lips moved down her face, to her flushed neck kissing her pulse, and his fingers fumbled with her knicker’s waistline trying to slide inside. Dany’s feet were flat onto the bed, and she rubbed them up and down, letting him nibble her neck, her fingers strolled in his hair, then down to his shoulders, and she panted slightly. Her heart was beating so fast knowing what might happen soon, the anticipation was scary as much as it was exciting.

“Dany” Jon whispered into her ear, licked her earlobe with her earring attached to it, and Dany bucked her hips up, the pleasure was building heavily, and Jon felt her wetter with each passing second. Taking courage from her pleasure, Jon slid his fingers inside her knickers, his palm was flat onto it, and right when Dany felt him on his clit, she held his hand, and stopped moving.

“No, I’m not ready” she panted low, and Jon moved his hand away quickly, stopped their kiss, and looked at her.

“I’m sorry” Dany said feeling guilty. “We should just sleep tonight”

“Don’t be sorry at all. But, are you sure you can sleep like this?” Jon asked knowing how wet she’d become, and truth be told, he had gotten hard in his pants.

“Can you sleep like this?” Dany asked grazing her hand on his bulge, and Jon ground himself onto her palm, and they both grinned lustily.

“I’ll manage, but you owe me” Jon whispered into her ear, and Dany kissed the side of his cheek. Her hand moved away from him, and they hugged each other warmly.

Both laid on their sides, and their fingers laced, eyes locked lovingly. Jon didn’t mind waiting for her to be ready. Despite his obvious excitement, he wasn’t ready either. Dany had wanted him. But, she knew it might be wrong before they formalize their relationship at work, and know each other much better though they felt close to one another already.

“Do you want me to give you pajamas? Or anything?” Jon stood up, and started looking through his drawer.

“Sure, whatever you can” Dany said, and started unbraiding the sides of her hair.

“Here” Jon gave her a grey short-sleeved shirt with one of his long sweatpants. Dany laughed seeing them. They seemed big.

“This’ll do, I’ll be back” she said and went to the bathroom to change. She only wore her knickers under his clothes. The shirt smelled like him, the fresh yet musky scent mingled with his regular cologne. And, she loved wearing his pants, they were baggy on her, but they were his clothes, and she hugged herself once she was done.

Happily, she came back to his room, and sat on his bed again. Jon laughed seeing her, and he had changed into a long sleeve shirt, and shorts.

"I’ll bring us water” Jon said and walked to the kitchen. Dany’s still couldn’t believe what had happened that night. Everything felt surreal. She opened the covers, and went inside. His bed was king size with white sheets, the pillows had his fragrance all over it. She ran her hands across the sheets almost feeling him, and waited patiently.

He brought two glasses of water for them, and brushed his teeth. Dany smiled all along, and her heart beat so fast. When Jon was done, he turned off most of the lights, and slid under the covers from the other side of the bed. Once they were both wrapped under the blanket, they stayed on their sides, and stared into each other’s eyes.

“I can’t believe I’m here” Dany said.

“Why’s that?” Jon smiled.

“I remember the first time you said something and I heard you from the wall, and you were right here in your bed listening to me all along” Dany said.

“Hmm, you were talking about this Daario guy with someone I think” Jon said.

“Oh, you remember” Dany smirked and moved closer to him in the bed, her hands wrapped around his shoulders.

“I do, I remember everything about you, and I love my clothes on your smooth small delicious body” he whispered into her ear, and Dany blushed.

“I’m glad” she smiled, and turned her back to him to sleep. Jon scooped behind her, his chest pressed against her, his arms wrapped around her waist, and he nibbled her neck from behind. Dany rested her hands onto his and smiled feeling him behind her.

“Good night Dany” he whispered and kissed the back of her neck again.

“Good night Jon” she replied back and caressed his hands.

However difficult it was to wait, they were still happy just to be next to each other, and took their time to develop their relationship.


	14. Candid Moments

His arm was curled around her waist, sleeping on his stomach with his parted lips when Dany woke up by Jon the next morning. She stretched lightly and smiled without disturbing him, turned her head to look at the clock, as it was still 5:02 in the morning. Feeling thirsty, Dany gently lifted the covers, put his arm slowly away from the top of her stomach, and walked towards the kitchen on her tiptoes.

Ghost was still asleep. Dany thought there is somewhat a connection between Jon and his dog. Oddly enough they both felt and did the same things at the same times. Without turning on the lights, she poured herself a big glass of water, and drank thirstily with lightly moaning from her satisfaction. When she finished, she wandered around his flat, looked at some of his books on his bookshelves, his music records that impressed her, and out of his window. Then, the room next to his bedroom caught her attention. She hadn’t seen it yet, and without waking up Ghost, she walked towards it, and slowly turned the door knob and probed her head inside.

The room was colder, and only the first rays of light brightened around her. There was a stack of paintings in one corner covered with cloths. Then, there were a few big boxes labeled “personal”, and painter’s stand with another cloth covered canvas on it in the middle of the room, a stool chair in front of it, and a small single bed neatly covered. There was also an armchair by the window, and a lamp. She stumbled upon a wooden box of charcoal, graphite, and ink pencils with sharpeners, and small knives. There were no colored pastels or brushes. Utterly mesmerized by her discovery, she wanted to look at one of his works. He had hidden these from everyone, though he had told her once that he, too, painted.

She slowly lifted from the edge of the cloth of the easel covered canvas, her heart pounding fast, knowing this was wrong, and she shouldn’t invade his privacy. Without lifting the cloth all the way up, she saw a halfway done charcoal painting of a boy’s face. The boy had sad eyes, looking directly at her, and everything was blurry around him. She closed it wondering about the boy in the painting. But, she wandered around the room again, and one of the boxes was open. She kneeled on her knees and saw a few pictures protruding out of it. They seemed recent photos of a girl with a red hair. Dany flushed red, as she looked through a few of her photos. She was alone in all of them, and smiling at the camera in one, and reading in the other. Dany knew this girl must be a previous lover, or a family member. She couldn’t tell. There were leather bound notebooks in the box alongside many other photos tossed around. She looked at some of the others, but there were other people in them, another girl with a red hair with a darker haired girl both giggling, and younger Ghost. Dany smiled, and without touching the notebooks, she found more of the red-haired girl photos, and there was Jon with one in one of them. There was a sudden lump in her throat, a pressure over her chest when she stared at it. His nose was nuzzling her neck, and the girl was laughing holding the camera as her arm was extended. Dany teared wondering if he still loved her, or if they spoke with one another.

“What are you doing here?” came Jon’s voice, and startled, Dany dropped everything from her hands, trembling, she stood up, and wiped her tears.

“I…I’m sorry, I was just curious…” she stuttered.

“Don’t apologize, it’s okay.” Jon walked closer to her, and smiled. He then looked down and realized she’d seen his photos with Ygritte.

“Who was she?” Dany asked.

“Previous girlfriend” he said, and closed the box. “I would tell you everything, you just need to ask”

“I did ask” Dany said, “I asked you yesterday, and you didn’t mention this room at all. Why are you hiding it?”

“I’m not hiding anything” he said, and put the box away.

“Yes, you are hiding it. You are keeping your miseries, and memories here. You’re not allowing me to heal you. You can share with me.” Dany held his arm.

“You don’t need to. This is who I am.” he said.

“Let me” Dany put her forehead on hers, and they closed their eyes. “Let me love you” she whispered. “Tell me and I’ll help you” she grazed her lips over his cheek, and Jon tightened his grip over her waist pulling her closer. He then hugged her completely, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m sorry” she murmured, “I’m sorry too” he said caressing her hair and kissed her neck.

“I’ll make you a nice breakfast, and we’ll talk about this room sometime, I promise” Jon said. Dany nodded, and before he turned around, she kissed his lips leaning up on her toes. Taken by surprise, he grinned, held her from the small of her back, and kissed her longingly. That girl went away from her head, and suspicions, when she felt his tongue in her mouth, clearly wanting her. Dany moaned and lifted one of her legs on his hip, as Jon held her buttocks, and licked her lips with his tongue through their kiss. Dany panted feeling the familiar pleasure building in her loins, radiating everywhere around her body. Jon’s hand went in between her legs, rubbed her through her sweatpants, and Dany moaned breaking her kiss, and held onto his neck.

“I can’t take this anymore, I need to taste you” Jon said, and lifted her up from her buttocks, Dany giggled, wrapped her legs around his waist, and felt him put her down on the bed by the wall. The bed was old, and squeaked loudly when he put rested her on her back. Dany was panting watching him move above her. He hovered over her, and kissed her lips again, her legs went up to his hips, and her hips started bucking up, and whimpered softly needing him.

“Ssshhh” he whispered, holding her waist with both hands. Then, he licked and kissed the sides of her neck, underneath her earlobe. His hands rubbed her stomach, and slowly lifted up her shirt; which was technically his, and kissed her collarbone, tracing his lips down, above her breasts through her shirt, and down to her open stomach. Dany couldn’t stop thrashing her body below him, watching him, her stomach trembled from anticipation, and her hands held his head. When he reached her waistline, he looked up, and smiled at her. She nodded with her parted lips, and he pulled her sweatpants off of her completely. Dany’s chest heaved fast, visibly, and he stepped back admiring her hips, thighs, and black knickers.

“Do it already” she whimpered, and Jon kneeled onto the bed again, and opened her legs for him. He ran the flat of his tongue over her soaked knickers, covering her, and Dany turned her body sideways moaning softly form the sudden and much desired pressure. Jon planted gentle kisses then, and pushed there with his mouth making her thrash faster, and he held her waist once more stopping her from moving. She had a different smell, he noted, as it was early hours of the morning, her wetness from the previous night was added on top of her current state, and without waiting, he pulled her knickers off of her legs, and threw it away on the floor.

He admired her femininity once again. They looked into each other’s eyes, and she surprised him, when she opened her legs further, resting her feet onto the bed, her knees parted letting him see all of her without shame. She was neatly trimmed with blonde hair draped over her glistening parts. “You are gorgeous” he said, and held her thighs apart, laid flat onto his stomach, and ran his lips and nose on top of her vulva. Dany breathed heavily, her hands pulled onto the sheets lightly, then moved down and laced her fingers with both of his hands.

Jon probed his tongue noticeably, and gently ran it over her wetness. Dany’s stomach trembled, and she didn’t take her eyes away from him. His tongue explored her pink folds, the outside ones first, then up to her clit, and down around her pretty hole that oozed her juices with every brush of his tongue. His ministrations were so slow that teased Dany. She needed more, her hips started bucking again, their fingers of both hands stood laced together, and he gripped her tighter so she’d stop moving sharply. “Please” she pleaded, very aroused, and every touch of his tongue was enough to drive her to the edge. And, he tasted her, as the tip of his tongue pressured below her tented clit, flicked faster, and his lips closed around it. Dany moaned loudly now, closed her eyes, and arched her back. Waves of pleasure started radiating from there, around her loins, and everywhere in her body. Her limbs started going numb, and she needed more of it, faster, and faster.

Jon didn’t stop looking at her, and after sucking onto her clit, he let it go, and licked the rest of her, up, down, circular, making her moan, and pulled onto his fingers, her nails dig into the backs of his hands, and he grinned proudly. He latched his tongue and mouth over her clit again, and started moving faster. But, to his surprise, Dany rhythmically bucked her hips forwards and backwards, as his mouth stayed onto the sweetest spot, her legs squeezed him, her toes curled, and moved up. “Yes, yes, yes” she moaned, eyes closed, lingering at the edge of her euphoric release, and Jon pressured there harder letting her grind onto his mouth until she collapsed loudly. She didn’t stop grinding as she came onto his mouth, and he didn’t take his mouth away letting her feel the last of her orgasm. Her body numbed, jolts of pleasure ran across her, fast, and electrifying. Everywhere went blank for the split heavenly second, and their fingers griped tightly around the other. Jon held her until she relaxed, her moans softened, and her back touched the bed once again. He licked her gently, but she squeezed her legs pushing him away from her sensitivity.

He hovered on top of her again, her eyes were closed, breathing evenly, and he caressed her temple. Dany opened her eyes and smiled at him faintly, he kissed her cheek, and inhaled her scents again. “My sweet Dany” he whispered into her ear, and laid on her side. She turned towards him, and their fingers laced once again.

“Come here” Jon said, and wrapped her in his chest, she rested her head against his neck, and kissed him there.

“Her name was Ygritte. We met years ago up in the North when I was in college. She was a bit stubborn, but strong, and brave” Jon said. “She was my first, and we stayed together three years, until graduation” Jon said.

“What happened to her?” Dany asked caressing his back, and smelling his musky scent.

“We broke up after college, I left her because I needed to move to Dragonstone, and had to do other things. She was clingy, and didn’t want to leave me, but we finally agreed to it.” he said. “I loved her then, but things changed, I grew up, and it ended”

“Do you still talk to her?”

“No, she…she passed away a year ago” Jon said, and Dany propped up, and looked at him.

“I’m sorry” she said and kissed his lips gently. Then, caressed his face.

“I knew she was going to die. She was suffering from lung cancer. I visit her sometimes when I’m up there Beyond the Wall.” he said. “I know she is in peace now, resting where she belongs”

“Why do you keep her memories? Wouldn’t that hurt you more?” Dany asked.

“I keep everything about people that mattered for me in these boxes. I can’t seem to get rid of anything that made me the person I am today.” He said, and Dany loved her even more, if that was possible, and kissed his lips once again, now, longingly, and he held the back of her head.

“I will never leave you” she whispered and kissed him again. He held her waist, and turned her on her back once again, and they continued nibbling and kissing one another. Her leg moved up to his hips, her feet caressing his side, and he held her thigh, rubbed it up and down.

Ghost silently entered through the open door and barked seeing them. They broke their kiss, and Dany started laughing.

“Why are you here?” Jon asked Ghost, and the dog barked, he seemed hungry and needed to pee.

“Okay, wait there, I’ll feed you” Jon said, and kissed Dany one last time, and climbed off of her. Dany giggled watching him take the dog outside. Once they left, she quickly wore her knickers, took his sweatpants, and walked bare feet to his bedroom again.

Afterwards, Dany walked towards the kitchen wearing only her knickers, and his sweatshirt. Her hair was draped over her shoulders, and she started preparing the coffeemaker. Jon had taken Ghost out for his bathroom break. Dany moved around humming, and put two mugs on the kitchen counter, and made scrambled eggs, as she searched for equipment. She couldn’t stop thinking about Ygritte, and decided to let it go. If he wanted to keep her memories, let him do so. Dany didn’t want to do anything that would hurt Jon, and she let him free to do with whatever he was most comfortable. Jon finally came back with Ghost, and the dog ran to the living room and played with his ball toy.

Jon smiled seeing her turn the eggs on the pan, and he walked towards her, put his hands on her waist, and kissed her neck. Dany smiled feeling him. His hands moved to her front, and caressed her skin, until they went down to the top of her knickers, and he lowered them feeling her previously spoiled knickers. Dany continued her task of eggs, but he was making it difficult for her.

“Did you like my mouth on you?” he whispered into her ear, his fingers slowly rubbed over her knickers.

“Do you want me to do that again?” he asked her, and kissed the other side of her neck.

“Jon, please, I’m working” Dany said, as she was holding herself with difficulty. “And, tsk tsk, how dare you ask me that, I’m a lady” she said.

“Ah, you didn’t seem to be when you moaned and thrashed like a wanton” his lips moved across her neck, and shoulders.

“How dare you” Dany teased and grinned. He was right. She had acted lewdly. “It’s all your fault” she said, and turned off the oven. Jon laughed and turned her towards him from her waist, and their mouths were inches apart, their bodies pressed against one another.

“Oh, is it now? I recall you begged me to touch you last night, and today, you didn’t seem to resist much when you begged again” he whispered into her ear, and Dany smiled.

“Granted, I did, but you perpetuated it” Dany said, “you should stop being cute and sexy” she kissed his neck.

“I can’t help it, what can you do” he joked, “I can think of one thing I can do” Dany whispered and moved her hand onto his pants.

“Oh” Jon moaned suddenly feeling her hand onto his semi-hard cock.

Dany kissed his lips again, and her hands moved across his body, then slowly kneeled down. Jon was unbelievably excited, knowing what she was about to do, they didn’t stop looking at each other, and when she finally sat on the floor, her hands curled around his waist, and her hands moved across his groin. Jon groaned low, and continued watching her. She was teasing him, and he was loving it.

Now, she gently pulled his pants down, and saw his bulge pushing against the briefs. He had gotten much harder in that split second, and she wetted her lips wanting him. Jon caressed her hair. But, he didn’t want her to do it like this, like a pornographic movie, and he felt uncomfortable letting her kneel down like that, but his inner man was thriving in excitement. The constant struggle of being a gentleman versus the primal caveman.

“Dany, not like this” he finally resisted, “we have work now” he said with great difficulty.

“No” she said, “let me” she finally pulled his briefs down to his knees, and sighed seeing his hard cock that sprang out and rested close to his stomach. Jon was breathing heavily, and waited for her. He would never push her to do something she didn’t want to do, but Dany was eager, and her hands started slowly stroking his cock, Jon panted feeling her, and leaned against the counter. She had touched him once before, but he felt harder this time, and slightly bigger. She couldn’t judge his size, as she didn’t care about it as much as she cared about their connection. Her hands started stroking him faster, and finally, she planted a kiss on his shaft. Jon’s knuckled gripped the edge of the counter tightly, and he hissed watching her. Her tongue moved up, and kissed the head, then closed her lips around it, her tongue slightly outside, and started gently sucking the head. Jon groaned, and held her head, resisting his need to thrust into her recklessly. Her hands moved over his balls, massaging them, as her mouth moved up and down, then took him inside of her mouth. He grew bigger slightly, and she wetted him with her saliva as much as she could, his taste was not bad, something she could get used to it, if he’d let her. Feeling him start throbbing, Dany knew he was close, and she increased her pace, moved her mouth, and lips, careful of her teeth, and urged him. Jon closed his eyes, and occasionally looked down at this beautiful woman who was every bit of kind as she was a giver.

“Dany” he moaned, and his hips slightly starting thrusting into her mouth. She let him do that, holding his shaft from below, her mouth worked up the upper part, and her tongue licked the head faster, and her fingers pressured onto his balls. Jon was going to burst into flames. Judging by his ecstatic moans and groans, Dany increased her movements, urging him, until he arched his neck back, “I’m going to…” he panted, and Dany took him out of her, and started stroking him fast with both hands, her mouth was slightly open, and he shuddered under her touch, groaned loudly in small intervals, and spurted his warm release out onto her lips, mouth, and chin. Dany didn’t mind it, but closed her eyes, her hands didn’t stop moving, until he gave her the last of him.

She stood up, and reached for the paper towels. Jon held her waist, and kissed her without waiting. Dany giggled, and moved her head not wanting him to kiss her in that state. But, he didn’t care, and kissed her again, and again, until they both relaxed, and he took the towel from her hand, wiped her mouth, and kissed her again. Dany blushed, and couldn’t look at him for a few seconds. She had learned this with Daario, but had never wanted to do it. It had felt more of an obligation, than a desire. With Jon, however, she wanted to give him this pleasure, and she had never thought she could enjoy this act as much as now.

“You’re amazing” he whispered into her ear, and they kissed again. “You didn’t have to do it” he said, “I wanted to” she said, and Jon loved her even more, “I know, I felt it” he said, and they kissed once more.

Once they came back to their moment, they ate breakfast, drank coffee, and had to go to work. Dany bid him goodbye, promising they’ll see each other in the office that afternoon. For now, she needed to go to her own work, and prepare for the charity gala that was happening just about in a month. She wore her dress again, and they kissed in his doorway without being able to disconnect from one another, until Dany had showed more willpower to do so.

When Jon went to his office that morning, everyone seemed calm and working, but there were butterflies in his stomach. He couldn’t stop thinking and feeling her lips around his cock, and he got more excited thinking how he’d feel inside her, if she’d let him. He focused on his work all day, and kept checking his watch for 2pm, as she Dany was going to come at that time to sign more papers, and attend orientation online.

Dany’s fingers were tracing her lips, as she read her emails sitting at her desk in her own office. Jorah had sent her the list of the name of the guests, and she found herself reading the same lines, and names over and over again. Jorah knocked on her door, and she snapped back to the reality. He sat across her, and drank his coffee.

“Last night was fun. I like your new coworkers there” Jorah said, and Dany daydreamed of Jon again, “Yes, they’re good” she sighed, and Jorah knew something was different. But, he liked seeing her happy, so he didn’t ask keeping her in her own little fairytale.

“I want to add the names of my new colleagues as guests as well. I think they deserve to be there, and also, Arianne Martell, and her boyfriend, Arthur Dayne. She’s a well-known actress, I’m surprised you haven’t included her.” Dany said, and edited the list on her computer.

“Last time we did, she didn’t attend, so I wasn’t sure what you wanted” he said.

“She’s family, I’ll invite her, and she’s always a fun chat” Dany said. “Let these go out today, and I want to go and see the preparations at the hotel as well. We should make time for it” she said, and Jorah nodded.

Jon was in a meeting with a few of his employees, under his charge, discussing about logistics of a new book they were working on, and his phone started buzzing. He grinned thinking it’s Dany, but Arianne was texting him. He only read the brief previews on his iPhone. She wanted to meet for lunch or coffee alongside her boyfriend. He sighed, and put his phone away continuing his meeting. He replied to her after the meeting, and they decided to meet in a few days for lunch. Jon didn’t understand what she wanted of him, plus her boyfriend with her this time. But, he didn’t turn her down waiting anxiously.

When it was finally 2pm, he patiently looked across the hallway from his glass wall waiting for Dany. Not wanting to seem ager, he stayed at his desk, and tried focusing on the task at hand. Eventually, she arrived, and walked down the hallway wearing black ankle length tight dress pants, black high heel shoes, red buttoned blouse, and a knee length coat with her small purse in her hand. Her hair was up collected in a nice bun. She didn’t notice him, and was greeted by Samwell. They smiled, and talked and Sam showed her the way upstairs. Jon sighed, his heart pounded fast, and wanted to talk to her eagerly. He pulled out his phone and texted her.

_J: You look beautiful, as always._

To his surprise, she replied back quicker than he anticipated.

_D: Thank you. How did you see me?_

_J: From my room, you seemed too hasty to go to your work office._

_D: I’m excited_

_J: I love that_

_D: You’re making me blush, Jon Snow_

_J: I love that even more_

_D: I’m a serious woman, stop making me grin like a teenager_

_J: You should. Smiling suits you_

_D: I have to go now_

_J: Let’s get dinner later, meet me here when you’re done_

_D: Dinner sounds good_

_J: Great! I can’t wait, my sweet Dany_

_D: Ah, see, that, don’t do that, I’m grinning stupidly again_

_J: Good, and I’m happy that you are_

_D: Okay, I’ll meet you down there after work._

_J: See you then, have a nice rest of your work day_

_D: You too_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments below ;)
> 
> For everyone who is wondering about my other fic update, I will update "They Laid Entwined in Each Other's Arms" tomorrow, as that fic is harder to write for me.
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Cheers!


	15. Relations and Families

Jon was reading a submission under his glasses, when his inbox showed a new email. He switched the tabs, and saw an email from The Dragon. Knowing this was Dany’s company, he quickly opened it and saw an invitation for an upcoming charity gala that was going to take place in a month. He grinned, and despite not liking events like these, he wanted to be there for Dany. He phoned Val, and both spoke about it. Finally, they came upon a conclusion and both accepted their invitation.

Now, He was checking his watch and paced back and forth in the lobby waiting for Dany. It was 6:52 pm, and she still hadn’t come down from her office upstairs. Maybe he could pay her a visit sometime. The elevators opened, and it was Dany. Jon smiled warmly, and Dany waved at him, walked towards him and both lingered in front of each other in the half-empty lobby.

“Hi” Jon said. “Hi” she said back.

“So, do you want to go?” he asked.

“Yes, shall we?” she said, and both left the building towards their cars.

“How was your day?” Jon asked, as he was driving his BMW. Dany was sitting next to him. She had left her car in the parking lot of The Wall, and she texted Jorah to send someone and pick it up for her later.

“Tiring. I have so much to learn. There are a lot of new rules and metrics I need to follow. This might not be that much fun for me” Dany laughed, and Jon grinned.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure you’re going to get it soon. How did you like Sam?” he asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

“He’s so sweet! I loved him! He’s the most adorable person ever.” Dany said excitedly.

“Wait, I’m not the most adorable person?” Jon faked an offense, and Dany snorted.

“Come on, Jon, he’s this ball of fluff and intelligence. And, I think he has a crush on this girl in the office. He’s blushing whenever they talk” Dany said.

“Gilly?” Jon asked knowingly.

“Yes! Did you know about it?” Dany said.

“Aye, they’ve been sort of dating lately. I think they’re taking things slow” Jon said approaching the restaurant.

“Aww, I’m so happy. Gilly is so nice. She showed me many things around today, and a little quiet at times” Dany said.

“She’s great, very warm person. Keep her close, she helps out a lot” Jon said.

They arrived to the restaurant, and Jon parked the car at the far corner by the trees, as it seemed very busy. They climbed out of the car, and walked inside.

The restaurant was a big house, and the balcony side was built in the forest behind. The lightning was dim, and there were many young adults sitting around with mellow hipster music in the background. They sat across from each other on the edge of the balcony inhaling the beauty of the nature. When Dany looked up, she saw chandeliers like Medieval times, and everything seemed made out of wood.

The waiter appeared by them, and they ordered dinner and wine. Both were content of their situation.

“I like it here” Dany said.

“I’m glad. It’s very calming. You can come here for brunch as well, and those heaters are good for winter time” Jon said.

“Maybe we can come for brunch here sometime” Dany winked at him stuffing food in her mouth, and he smiled.

“I still need to take you out jogging, remember?” Jon said.

“Ah, I know, you’ll watch me crawl onto the ground” Dany said and Jon laughed.

“You’ll be good. We should do it tomorrow morning, what do you think?”

“Sure. Before work would be perfect” Dany said.

“Speaking of which, I got an invitation for your charity event” Jon said.

“Aww, are you going?” Dany said sipping her wine.

“Hmhm. I wouldn’t leave you alone at all” Jon said sipping his wine.

Dany smiled, and fumbled with her food in the plate. They sat in silence for a few seconds.

“You’re so beautiful” Jon said mesmerized, and Dany blushed. He could watch her for hours and still wouldn’t get enough. He wanted to be alone with her and devour her beauty.

“Stop it. You’re handsome too” Dany said.

“I’m not going to stop it” Jon said. “You’re beautiful and I want you to know that”

“I know” Dany smirked and sipped her wine again, Jon grinned and extended his hand to hold her hand resting on the table.

Dany was surprised, but she let him hold her hand. She tightened her grip around his hand.

“You know, this morning, I saw the painting you’re working on, and wondered about the boy there” Dany said.

“The boy there is me…” Jon said seriously.

“Oh. But why?” Dany said.

“It’s a long story, I could tell you that sometime later?” Jon asked.

Dany nodded, and they sat in silence again. “I’m sorry” she said. “No, no please don’t be, I just don’t want to get into that story tonight” he said.

They realized there was a guitarist by the small stage inside the restaurant and he started singing and playing a slow, romantic song. Dany rested her hand under her chin, Jon held her hand, and both listened to him. They smiled when they saw a few couples get out and dance together.

Jon looked at Dany who was watching them intently, “do you want to dance?” he asked. Surprised, Dany turned, “I thought you didn’t like dancing”

“I can dance this one, but not a rock’n roll” he said, and Dany laughed.

They walked towards the dance floor. Dany lead them, and held Jon’s hand. When they arrived, Jon turned her around, pulled her closer from the small of her back making her gasp. Her hands rested on his shoulder, and his on her waist. Slowly they swayed with the music, looking into each other’s eyes. Jon leaned towards her, and smelled her hair, his nose rubbed across her head, and Dany giggled feeling him. Her hair was in a neat bun, and she wished she had let it go loose.

“My sweet Dany” he whispered into her ear, and Dany’s hands moved around his neck, almost pulling him closer. His breath on her ear and neck was tantalizing, his hands rubbed her waist, and pulled her close enough that their chests were touching each other completely.

“Let’s go home” Dany whispered, and Jon looked at her now. Both smiled, and walked towards their table. Jon paid for the entire dinner despite Dany insisting on paying half of it. And, they set out towards his car. The parking lot had become emptier at this hour, and they climbed into the car. Dany put her coat in the back, and her purse by her side. Jon didn’t turn on the engine until both relaxed without looking at each other. Suddenly, Dany approached him, held his face and pulled him for a kiss on the lips. Jon groaned and held her waist, turned her towards him until she was fully on his side, almost across the divider between them.

Their kiss was not gentle, it was hasty and needy. His tongue felt warm, her lips were full, and her hands moved across his chest, under his ears, and he squeezed her buttocks urging her to come closer. Without wait, Dany straddled him at the driver’s seat, held his face, and kissed him again. The area was tight, their bodies were glues to one another.

“Wait, wait” Jon broke their kiss, and looked for the handle to push his chair back. Dany giggled and continued kissing his neck.

The car was quiet, only their moans and panting could be heard.

There was more room now, and Jon rubbed Dany’s buttocks through her dress pants, and Dany continued kissing him. She then moved her hands up and released her hair from the pins and ties, letting it drape across her shoulders. Jon thrusted up reflexively seeing that, and held her cheek. Their lips didn’t stop moving, their tongues explored one another, and Dany started gyrating herself on his bulge. Jon had become so hard so fast. Dany grinned watching his anxiousness. Her hands moved to her own blouse and started opening the buttons one by one.

“We can’t…the law…” Jon panted.

“Fuck the law” Dany whispered back, and opened her blouse exposing her navy-blue lace edged bra. Jon bit his lips, held her back and closed his mouth on one of her breasts, Dany arched her back in the tightness of his car, and moaned wanting him. Her fingers moved to his shirt now, and started unbuttoning them till the end. He was wearing his jacket, but she didn’t care. Once it was open, her fingers went across his muscular chest, up and down, she loved it, and closed her hand across one of his nipples feeling it erect. Jon groaned again, and slid his hand under her shirt, opened her bra and let the cups go loose. Dany laughed lustily, and he lowered the cups exposing her breasts to him.

Jon cupped them in his hands, they were firm, small, and pretty. He closed his mouth around one of them and stroked the other. Dany moaned now, and her hips moved faster on his bulge. Her hand moved to her pants, unbuttoned, unzipped it, and slid her hand inside. Feeling her need, Jon took her hand out, and he slid his inside meanwhile continuing in sucking and licking her nipples. “More, do more” Dany said. His fingers found her wetness, and his thumb started stroking her clit. Dany held his hair, and couldn’t stop gyrating, moaned and started pulling off his shirt. Her hands moved down to his pants, and hastily, she opened his fly, and slid her hand inside finding his hard cock, she started stroking it, and Jon groaned loudly taken by surprise. He pulled her pants down, but there was not much room to do that.

“Let’s go….to the back” Jon panted. “No, I can’t wait” she whispered back, and continued grinding her hips. “Touch me” she almost ordered him, and they kissed, “touch me more” she said again, Jon’s thumb almost worked overtime, her legs were grinding, and squeezed, up and down trying to find her release, and her hands were moving circularly over his cock. He knew he was going to finish soon, and both moaned into their kiss, touching each other, feeling the other’s heat. Dany was so wet, and so close, Jon was hard and thrusted up into her hands to a point that she only closed her hands around him, letting him move at his own pace.

The windows were foggy from their breathing. Dany was close at the sweetest of the place before her release, and feeling her tense, get louder, Jon pressed harder until she came, purring, moaning, their foreheads touched, her mouth was parted, and Jon felt her breathing onto his lips. He stopped momentarily letting her relax, her body was shaking, he could feel it, and he wanted to fuck her right there so badly, to feel her inside, her warmth, and make her squirm with pleasure. She kissed him on his lips gently, and her hands started moving on his cock again, he held her waist in determination and thrusted into her hands, both moaned, and Dany didn’t break their kiss until his body shuddered, his hips thrusted up and spurted white sticky juice in her hands, and on their clothes. They didn’t care, and Jon groaned, his sweet oblivion was addicting caused by her hands.

“Good?” Dany asked, “You’re absolutely stunning” Jon said and licked her lips, then kissed her once again.

Dany reached for the tissues, and wiped her hands, and their clothes as much as she could. Both of them giggled at their ruined clothes, and kissed some more.

When they arrived to their building, Jon walked her up to her apartment, and kissed her by the door again and again, until she bid him goodbye in great difficulty. Dany sighed closing her door behind, and after putting food for her cats, she stripped off and turned on her shower. She wondered about Jon, and heard him turn on his shower head as well.

“We could shower together” Dany heard Jon through the wall, and grinned.

“Not too fast cowboy” she said, and heard him laugh.

Her phone buzzed suddenly. It was Rhaegar calling her, worriedly, she answered. He would only text her.

“Hello?” Dany said.

“Hi, Dany, I’m sorry, I hope you weren’t busy or sleeping” Rhaegar’s voice was hitching.

“No, no not at all brother, what is it?” Dany asked knowing something was gone terribly wrong.

“Elia…She….We had to bring her to the hospital” he sobbed almost.

Dany’s world shuddered and she sat by the edge of her bed. “Why? What happened? Is she okay?”

“She couldn’t stop coughing and we thought it’s normal and I gave her medication and whatever I did, she couldn’t breathe and we had to…Dany, I’m so scared” Rhaegar almost cried.

"No, no, please, be strong, is she alright now? Is everyone there?” Dany asked.

“We didn’t tell mom and dad, I didn’t want them to be worried, but yes, Aegon and Rhaenys are here too. She is still sleeping, they gave her a sedative, and some medication.”

“Okay, good, don’t tell them, and I’m sure she’ll wake up soon” Dany said.

“I don’t know what I would do if something would happen to her, I don’t know Dany, we thought she was good, she hadn’t had anything for almost six months, and tonight, I thought I’d lose her” Rhaegar said.

“Rhaegar, listen to me, please, be strong for the children, and for her, she’ll wake up soon” Dany said encouraging him.

“Is this my punishment? Is this how I get punished for almost leaving her years ago?” Rhaeger mumbled.

Dany had heard the story of Rhaegar and Lyanna’s love when he was engaged to Elia. They were very young then, and his marriage to Elia was match made, and he had fallen in love with Lyanna Stark in high school at the Trident by Harrenhall. They had their differences, and Rhaegar had never stopped respecting and loving Elia despite his passion for Lyanna who had later left him after arguments and ran away with another man.

“No, it has nothing to do with it. That was years ago and it’s all over now. Stop blaming yourself!” Dany said.

“Dany, you don’t know, I hurt her so much” Rhaegar sobbed.

“You loved the other woman. Something you couldn’t control” Dany said, and she couldn’t remember the name of Lyanna, she had heard the story from her mother, and Lyanna’s name was never mentioned publicly.

“You have a good heart, Dany” her brother said. “I’m going to go now, I want to see if she woke up”

“Yes, go, do you want me to come over? I could come and support” Dany said.

“No, no need, I just needed to talk to you, I’m feeling better now. I love you little sister” Rhaegar said.

“I love you too, keep me posted please, and I can come over if needed, just shoot me a text” Dany said, “I will, good night” Rhaegar said, and they hung up.

Dany’s eyes teared, and she felt sad over her brother and Elia. She hoped Elia would get better, and walked to the shower to get rid of her thoughts. Jon had finished his shower already, and sat by the TV wondering about Dany.

When Dany finished her shower, she wore a long t-shirt, knickers, her hair was wet dripping down her back. She poured wine and sipper some of it. She was still distorted and felt sad over Elia.

“Jon?” she asked through the living room wall.

“Yes?” he said back.

“Can you come over?” her voice was sad, and he quickly stood up, Ghost was watching TV.

“Aye, what’s wrong?” he said and was already putting his keys in his pants and wearing his shoes.

“Just come over, please” Dany said, and without any further questioning, he left for her apartment.

When she opened her door, he saw her eyes red, she had cried, and he hugged her suddenly. Dany let him enter, and closed the door behind him. She buried her face in his chest, and felt better.

“What is it? Are you okay?” Jon was worried, he held her face, and looked into her eyes.

“Elia, my brother’s wife is so sick, they took her to the hospital, and he called me worriedly….I don’t want her to die” Dany said, and cried in his chest. Jon held her head, caressed her hair, and kissed her temple. He didn’t want to see her cry. He would do anything in the world to stop it.

“Sshh, it will be alright. She will be alright, you can’t do anything about it, you can only wait” Jon said.

“I grew up with her, I was a kid when she married Rhaegar and she was like a big sister to me, and has been always, I don’t want to lose her” Dany said.

“You won’t” Jon whispered back.

“My dad has Alzheimer’s, and now Elia, what is happening to my family?” Dany paced to the living room leaving Jon’s arms.

“Calm down, and sit back, this is just life” Jon said.

Dany sighed and sat onto her couch. Jon went to her kitchen, filled glass of water for her to drink, and handed it to her. Dany drank the water, and leaned her head onto his chest.

“She will be okay.” Jon said kissing her temple. “I lost my mom when I was six” he said.

“Oh” Dany said and kissed his lips gently.

“I survived” he smiled faintly.

“Thank you for being here” Dany said.

“Always” he replied back.

Dany wrapped her arm around his waist, and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence, and Jon caressed her, waiting her to calm down. This was peaceful and relaxing. After a while, he realized that Dany was asleep in that position. He grinned, and slowly lifted her up in his arms, and walked to her room ever so silently.

“Hmm” Dany stirred, and Jon moved slower to not to wake her up. He put her on her covers, and couldn’t help but admired her smooth legs with the edge of her knickers showing under her shirt. This was not the time, he shook the thoughts away, and covered her with the blankets. When he made sure she was safe, he kissed her temple, his lips lingered there, and he felt her arms around his neck.

“Stay here” she murmured without opening her eyes.

“You need to sleep” Jon said, “Please, stay here, next to me, don’t go” Dany murmured and pulled him closer.

Jon removed his shoes, and slid next to her under the covers. Her bed smelled like coconut, lavender just like her entire body, and Dany hugged him, made herself more comfortable, and Jon hugged her back. He then realized that he had left his TV on for Ghost. But, Ghost was a big boy, he could go to his bed on his own.

Dany woke up over a few text rings in the morning, and she quickly jumped from her bed hoping it’s Rhaegar. Jon was still asleep. She scrolled through her messages and it was Rhaegar telling her Elia woke up, and that she was still in critical condition. But, at least her eyes were open and she could speak despite the tubes running into her lungs from her nose.

Dany cried more, and wiped her eyes sitting in the bed. She replied back to him telling him she was very happy about it. Jon stirred, and opened his eyes. “Dany” he said groggily.

“She’s awake!” Dany told Jon happily. Jon got seated in the bed by her. “This is great! I’m happy for you! See, I told you” Jon said, and Dany turned around and hugged him.

“She still needs to stay in the hospital for now, but she’ll be alright” Dany said.

“Good, I’m glad.” Jon said. “Is this the first time she’s been sick like this?”

“No, she has always been sick, but she was alright for this past six or seven months and we thought, she was finally okay, but last night shook all of us” Dany said.

“She is good now, so don’t worry about the rest” Jon said.

“Thank you for being here, thank you for staying” Dany said.

“Of course, I would never leave you alone like that” Jon said, and Dany kissed him again.

“Let me make some good breakfast for you” Jon said, and climbed out of the bed.

“No jogging?” Dany asked.

“Not today, tomorrow, I want to give you some rest” Jon said.

Jon was typing over his computer at work later that day when he saw a text from Arianne. He cringed remembering he had to go on lunch with her and her boyfriend. Dany was not at the office that day, and everything seemed so dull for him. It was 12:00 pm now, and Jon left for the nearby restaurant for lunch meeting.

When he walked inside the restaurant, Arianne was sitting with her boyfriend by her side, and she waved at him. Jon smiled faintly, and walked towards them.

“Hi” he said.

“Hi, this is Arthur, and this is Jon” Arianne introduced them.

Arthur Dayne was a tall handsome man. He was much bigger than Jon, and older. Jon was intimidated by him. They ordered food, and started talking.

“how are you?” Arianne asked.

“I’m good, it’s been a busy day. How is it going with you?” Jon asked.

“Well, we’re going to start filming soon, we’re preparing for it, I had my clothes fitting this morning, and will resume later” she said.

“So, you work in the publishing company?” Arthur said to Jon. “I heard a lot about you from her”

“oh, how nice of you, yes, I’m the editor and this is how we met through the film they’re making” Jon said. Their foods arrived, and they indulged themselves in eating.

Arianne put her fork down, and looked to Arthur who nodded, and she cleared her throat. “Okay, well, without letting you wait that much, I need to get into the reason we asked you for lunch”

Jon’s brows went to his forehead waiting. He saw Arthur whisper something into her ear, and she grinned.

“Arthur and I have been together for almost five years now, and we wanted to try something new” Arianne said.

“Something new?” Jon asked obliviously.

“We would like to ask you…” Arianne hesitated and looked at Arthur who nodded at her encouragingly.

“We want to have a threesome and we want you to join us” Arianne said, and Jon was going to choke on his food when he heard her.

“What?” he exclaimed.

“Don’t worry dude, nothing gay, but you’re a handsome guy, I wouldn’t mind her have some fun with you” Arthur said. “Though I have to be present as well”

“Why?” Jon asked still surprised, and looked between both of them, as it was surreal for him

“You’re sexy, and I want to fuck you, so Arthur and I came to agreement to have a threesome, truth be told, we’ve been looking for a guy for a long time, or a girl, either would work” Arianne said.

“I…I don’t know what to say” Jon said and drank water hastily.

“Would you be the third in a threesome with us?” Arianne asked.

Jon felt like struck with a bus. He had never done anything like this before, let alone asked politely to do it in such formal setting. Granted, she was so sexy. But, the thought of it was cringing. He sat there, and the only thing that crossed his mind was Dany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments below ;)


	16. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! It's a short chapter. BUT, I am updating again tonight, possibly two more short chapters!! STAY TUNED!! (I have some free time to write them out!)

Jon focused on his plate. The shape of the fork suddenly seemed so intricate, the silence oddly heavy in between three of them. Arianne was waiting anxiously, and Arthur stared at Jon.

Finally, Jon looked at them, and wanted to laugh. There was a giggle he was holding inside him, and swallowed hard, straightened his gaze, shifted in his chair, and cleared his throat, “I like someone”

“So? What does that have to do with anything?” Arianne asked. “You don’t need to love me, this is going to be casual”

“I can’t do this while I like someone else” Jon said with more determination.

“Is she or he your girlfriend/boyfriend?” Arthur asked

“ _She_ is not my girlfriend, but I am hoping something will happen between us” Jon said, “I can’t be involved in sexual activity while liking her”

“Can’t she join us too?” Arianne asked, and Arthur grinned at her. “You’re a beast, aren’t you?” Arthur whispered into her ear, and Jon cringed when he heard him.

Jon cleared his throat. “There is no way I can ask her for something like this. We…She and I haven’t even….”

“You haven’t slept with her? And here you’re telling me you can’t do this? What’s wrong with you?” Arianne was surprised.

“It’s different….I don’t think I am obligated to tell you my private life with her” Jon said.

“Dude, you got to fuck your girl, look at you, you’re drooling over that girl, and passing on an opportunity of a lifetime.” Arthur said to Jon. “Arianne is a freak, you’d be so satisfied” he whispered to him across the table by leaning over.

Jon looked between both of them again. Yes, he got to have sex with Dany, no, not sex, they got to fuck like normal people otherwise he was going to lose his mind. Somehow the sexual aura oozing from Arianne turned him on, and if it was not for Dany, Jon would have gone for a steamy threesome with this sexy lady. The thought of it surprised him, never knowing how he could have this much energy and primitive need of satisfying his body. But Dany was different, he liked her a lot, too much that it hurt. His finger played with the edge of the tablecloth, and he fantasized how he could push Dany against the wall, lift her up, and pound into her. She is warm and tight. He wanted that. He wanted to be with her.

“So?” Arianne asked.

“Not now. If it was before meeting this girl, maybe, but I can’t do it now” Jon said.

“He’s right” Arthur said looking at Arianne, “go fuck your girl man, I’m all with you”

“What?” Arianne looked at Arthur in surprise. “You’re a pig, you know that right?”

“What did I say? He’s a dude, I’m a dude, I know the feeling” Arthur said to Arianne, and then looked at Jon, “go to your girl, and here” Arthur put his hand in his pocket and opened his wallet. Jon didn’t know what he was doing, and he almost choked when he saw Arthur handing him an unopened condom.

“I…I have…” Jon stuttered.

“No, here, have one from me. It’s good stuff, doesn’t break” Arthur forcibly handed it to him. Jon was going to burst from redness and blushing. He knew how much red he’d gotten, and put the condom in his pocket.

“You know, call us when you get with this girl, and maybe she can join us too” Arianne said.

“I’m not sure if she’d want that” Jon said.

“You give her what she needs first” Arthur winked at Jon who blushed visibly at the thought of it.

“Well, you have my number. Call or text if you change your mind. Our proposition is always open” Arianne said.

“I will…err, sure..” Jon said. _I will? what_ _’_ _s wrong with you?_

Arianne grinned. “Good. You’re so hot” she said to Jon, and he awkwardly responded. “Thank you”

“Okay, I will go back to work now. I’m so sorry” Jon said standing up. Arthur and Arianne followed him, all standing.

“Call me if you change your mind or if you want to invite your girl” Arianne said, and Jon nodded, shook their hands.

“Well, see you around then” Jon said, waved goodbye, and left the restaurant.

When he walked outside, he sighed heavily. This was surreal, and so sexy. He took out his phone and contemplated to text Dany, ask her to meet him somewhere, anywhere, and just thrust into her until they both break apart with ecstasy.

But, he didn’t do it. Instead there was a few texts from Robb. Jon sat in his car and started scrolling down the messages.

_R: For Sansa’s bachelorette party, we’re all going to skiing and will rent a big cabin house up Beyond The Wall. Are you in?_

_R: You can also bring someone with you, or a few people_

_R: I’m bringing Talisa, and Arya, Robb, Bran, and Loras are also coming, Loras is bringing his boyfriend Renly too, so there’s a party. That dude knows how to make parties great_

Jon smiled reading all the messages. He could bring Dany with him if she’d go.

_J: When are we doing this?_

Robb started texting with the bubbles below, and Jon waited.

_R: This weekend. I know it’s a bit late, but we have the cabin, so are you coming?_

_J: Yes! I can bring a friend too, a girl_

_R: WHAT? A girl? Girlfriend? Are you dating someone? TELL ME_

_J: Lol, I am not dating, but we’re friends, so you all get to meet her in this trip if she accepts to come with me._

_R: Cool, is she hot?_

_J: Dude! Yes, she’s so hot, and amazing wonderful girl_

_R: Sounds like our boy is in love_

_J: I don’t know. Maybe_

_R: How’s the sex?_

_J: We haven’t done that yet_

_R: You’re in love with her without fucking her? Nice! You’re so in deep, man I’m sorry, that woman has a grip on you._

_R: but hey, can’t wait to meet her_

_J: Haha, she’s amazing, you’ll love her, hopefully._

_J: Listen, I’ll ask her, but count me in, either way I’m definitely coming_

_R: Cool because I am getting a stripper for Sansa too_

_J: What? A stripper? Out in the cabin in the snow?_

_R: Yeah, there are bars around the ski resort, and I already arranged this girl stripper, she’s so sexy, and we had her when my friend got married._

_J: Fine, as long as you’re taking care of it, I’m all in, and I’ll split the costs_

_R: No dude, I want to do all for Sansa, she’s my sweetheart_

_J: Great, but let me know_

_R: Will do. So, I got to go work, your uncle is getting cranky again. Text me the number of people you’re bringing. The house is big enough, so you should be okay. It’s three story_

_J: Wow, you’re really spending that money. Okay, go work, say hi to uncle, and I’ll let you know the final count on my side_

_R: Cool, have a good day_

_J: you too_

Later that night, Jon came home. Ghost was propped his head up looking at him. Jon smiled and gave him food and water. Afterwards, he relaxed, took a shower, and went into his painting room. He wondered about Dany. He had texted her an hour earlier, but she hadn’t responded.

He put out a clean canvas, sat on the chair in front of the tripod, and started sharpening the edge of the charcoal. He closed his eyes, exhaled, and focused on the shape of her face. She had a small figure, round face, beautiful eyes. Jon started sketching Dany’s portrait. As he drew, he liked and loved her even more. He thought about Arianne and Arthur today, their proposal, and how desperately he wanted Dany. The thought of her made him semi-hard and he grinned to himself. He wasn’t a green boy anymore, and he should control himself. But, he couldn’t. He put the pencil down, and walked to the living room. Ghost was watching cartoons on TV.

“Dany” he said approaching the wall. There was no sound. He checked his phone. No texts. He wondered what happened, as it was 9:00 pm at night. She should’ve been home.

Jon wore his shoes and pants, and walked outside towards her door. When he arrived, he started knocking on her door. He was worried. After a few knocks, Dany opened the door. Her face was puffy from sleep, hair disheveled around, and looked at him with one eye, in her cotton long sleeves pajamas.

Jon grinned. “I’m sorry to wake you”

“No, no, come on in” Dany said, widened the door and pushed her hair back.

Jon walked inside. “I got worried when you didn’t reply to my messages. Are you okay after last night?”

“Hmhm. I am fine. I just needed a long nap today.” Dany said.

“Is Elia well?” Jon asked. Both stood in the hallway.

“Yes, she woke up a few hours ago. Rhaegar said she’s doing well, so I slept after work directly to relax”

“Good” Jon said, and both smiled at one another.

“I should go” he said. “No, stay a little, I can make tea” Dany said.

“No, you need some sleep. I wanted to ask you before I go whether or not you want to come to a skiing cabin trip with us this weekend. Robb is preparing a bachelorette party for Sansa. We’re going to stay there for a weekend. Would you come with me?” Jon asked, and Dany smiled.

“I’ve never skied before” Dany said.

“I’ll teach you how to handle snow” Jon said and walked a step closer to her.

“If you teach me how to do it” Dany almost whispered, and their gazes were locked at one another.

Jon moved closer to her, and pinned her to the wall, his hands on either side of her, his lips on her neck, and he whispered to her ear “I will teach you and show you all of it, you’ll be begging me to stop, and I won’t stop until you learn it many times over” his hands were on her waist, and Dany swallowed hard, already little wet in her knickers. She held his cheeks and looked into his eyes.

“I will come with you” she nodded, and Jon kissed her gently on the lips. Their kiss intensified, and soon enough they were competing for each other’s lips, necks, and collarbones.

Dany lifted her leg up and started bucking forward needing him. Jon pushed forward for her, and they kissed and touched.

“Stay here” Dany whispered through their kiss, “stay with me”

“Always” Jon whispered back, and licked her ear with his tongue up and down making her shiver with desire.

Her phone went off on the coffee table inside, and they didn’t entangle, until Dany pushed him away thinking it could be Rhaegar, she looked at her phone, and it was her niece. She pardoned to Jon and picked it up. Jon listened to their conversation which seemed like Elia was doing well, and he rubbed Drogon who was sitting on the couch. The cat was big and furry.

“Ah, she’s all okay” Dany said closing the phone.

“Great!” Jon said and they hugged. “Now, I should go so you can sleep a little and relax”

Dany didn’t want him to go but she needed some alone time to get over the chaos.

“Okay, text me, or talk” Dany said, and they wrapped their arms around each other again, kissed many times, and Jon left her apartment.

The following a few days passed by quickly. Jon and Dany were both busy with work, and they prepared for their ski trip. Dany went shopping with Missandei for equipment, and Jon accompanied them.

Aside from her lack of knowledge of skiing. Dany was nervous of meeting Jon’s cousins. It seemed somewhat easier to meet them before meeting his aunt and uncle. Now, sitting on her couch at night by Jon, a day before their trip, Dany hesitated in asking about their relationship. What were they? Friends? Lovers? Friends with benefits? A couple who didn’t have sex?

“Aren’t you nervous?” Dany asked him. Jon’s arm was wrapped around her shoulder, she was sink into him, and he was watching a documentary about polar bears intently.

“From what?” he said looking down at her. His thumb caressed the side of her cheek.

“I am meeting your cousins. It is a bit scary” Dany said.

“you have nothing to be scared about. They’re wonderful. And they’ll love you, I am sure of that”

“But…what about us? What are we?” Dany released herself arm his arm and sat straight by him.

“I am happy with you. Do we have to have labels? Can’t we just be two people who like each other?” Jon said.

“You like me” Dany smiled.

“Of course I like you” Jon said. “Listen,” he held her hands, “as long as you’re happy with what we have, I don’t see why should we have the pressure of labeling this beautiful thing we have”

“I agree, I am happy with you, and we can always see where we go from here” Dany said.

Jon leaned in and slowly kissed her lips, Dany closed her eyes and melted into him. After a few seconds, her hand moved to his neck, and pulled him closer, suddenly heated, Jon moaned, and she giggled into his kiss. His hand moved down her body and cupped her between her legs roughly. Dany jerked and ground on him, her grip on his neck intensified, and she pulled him closer, bit his lips, and her moans became desperate.

“Do you want to?” Jon whispered into her ear.

“After the trip” she said looking into his eyes. “Let’s see how it goes with your family”

“Dany!” Jon exclaimed. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, after the trip, here, in my bed inside” she said and kissed him again, “I’ll be ready then”

“God, I cannot wait for that” Jon kissed her passionately.

They laid back on the couch next to each other. His hand caressing her hair, and her legs and arm on top of his body. They wanted to stay like this forever.


	17. Gathering and Skiing

After work on Friday, Jon and Dany headed to the airport together. They were going to meet the rest of them in the cabin. They decided to rent a car and drive there from the airport.

“Are you comfortable” Jon asked Dany who was sitting next to him in the airplane.

“I’m good, yeah, a bit hungry though”

“Okay, once we start flying, I’ll order something for us” Jon said.

“You don’t have to, I can order it too”

“Do you think I’d let you pay when I’m with you?” Jon smiled at her, and Dany loved it. She let him spoil her, and laid back in her chair.

When the airplane was high above, Dany leaned towards Jon and flipped through the fashion magazine she had bought from the airport. Jon was reading his book, and looked at her from under his glasses, and smiled.

“You could do better than those” he smirked.

“Don’t forget, I’m a female, and every so often our species do this” Dany said.

“That’s fine, as long as you’re with me” Jon kissed her temple.

“Good because I’ll be with you for a while, so you might as well get used to this” Dany said, and turned to him, “what are you reading anyway?” she said and pulled the book from his hand, Jon laughed and let her have it.

Dany turned the book around, “Peculiarity in my Head, by Orhan Pamuk” she read the title, and the name of the author, turned the book around not losing his marked page. “I’m impressed. I didn’t know you read international works”

“Of course I do. I’ve read many of his books, and always have been wanting to meet him” Jon said.

“I think you should try. You can always email him” Dany said.

“Let me read this first, and then I’ll send him a lengthy email describing my thoughts of his book” Jon said and took the book from her.

“I might read it after you, I’m intrigued” Dany said, and opened her magazine again.

“Are you still hungry?” Jon asked. “We can order food”

“No, that’s okay. We can have dinner when we arrive” Dany said.

In fact, she couldn’t eat from her nervousness. She was going to meet his almost entire family tonight once they arrive to the cabin, and the thought was exhilarating. She waited anxiously to land, and stared at the dresses in the magazine blankly. Only thinking of the night.

After they landed, they walked towards the car rentals. Dany looked around her. People Beyond the Wall looked different than anywhere she’d been. The weather was awfully cold, snow had covered everywhere, and she wrapped herself deeper into her ankle length overcoat. Jon was busy with transactions, but every so often he smiled seeing her in awe of the place she’s arrived. Dany noticed how the Free Folk were bigger and larger in size, more redheads than anywhere in the world, and she felt smaller than ever.

Finally, they put their luggage in the car, and Jon turned the heater the minute they climbed inside. Dany rubbed her hands together.

“I think I’m going to die here” Dany said.  

Jon laughed. “No, you won’t die, it’s just cold. I lived here for years”

“Years? I thought you’re from Winterfell which is way south”

“I grew up in Winterfell, but I went here for college and lived here for some time” Jon said, and started driving.

It was almost 10:00 pm at night, and Jon followed the address on his GPS Robb had sent to him. There was snow everywhere but the roads. Dany wished it was morning, so she could take pictures of the landscapes. Instead, she put her hands on the heater making Jon laugh every time he’d look at her while driving.

“Don’t worry, you won’t die from the cold” Jon said, “it’s already warm here”

“Not warm enough! My ass is still cold” Dany said.

“Your ass?” Jon smirked at her. “I can warm your ass”

“Shut up” Dany blushed, smiled, “tsk tsk, you have no shame young man”

“Aye, no shame when it comes to your ass” Jon was smirking at her playfully.

“Look at the road” Dany couldn’t stop beaming, and shook her head. She loved his playfulness despite being an utmost gentleman.

Finally, they arrived to the three-story wooden mansion that was located in the woods, by the mountains. The lights were turned on, and music was coming from inside. Dany breathed in deeply, and pushed his luggage with her. Jon texted Robb, then knocked on the door. He turned to Dany, and smiled reassuringly.

Robb opened the door with a grin on his face. Dany was stunned. He was tall, slim, with copper red locks, and a trimmed beard. He hugged Jon immediately, and the cousins were reunited. Dany stood there awkwardly, until Jon turned to her.

“Robb, this is Daenerys or Dany” Jon said.

“Hello Dany, I’m Robb” Robb said and they shook hands.

Dany relaxed after seeing his friendliness, and they walked inside with their luggage. Everyone was there, relaxed, drinking beer with snacks, and music playing in the background.

Arya ran towards Jon, and almost jumped on him. Dany laughed, and waved at everyone awkwardly. Sansa walked towards her. “Hi, I’m Sansa, and you’re Daenerys?”

“Yes, hi, call me Dany” and before she could shake her hand, Sansa hugged her.

“I love your hair, is it natural?” Sansa asked, and Dany smiled, “yes, it’s my natural hair colors, never dyed it in my life”

“You’re so pretty, and here, meet my fiancée, Maergary” Sansa said and Maerge met Dany, they shook hands.

Meanwhile Jon and Arya were hugging out. Dany heard them laughing, and Arya walked towards her.

“Hi, I’m Arya, Jon’s favorite cousin” Arya said, “You’re Dany? He talked about you, and in fact he did more than that…”

“Arya!” Jon interrupted. Dany laughed at them.

“I’m Dany, nice to meet you” Dany said and they hugged as well.

She already knew all of them from the stories he’d told her during Christmas break, and it only felt natural to put faces to the names. She also met Bran and Rickon who was also there with them, and they were conscious of having alcohol around him. Robb kept an eye on them the entire time.

After meeting Gendry, Talisa, Loras, Renly, and many others, Dany felt overwhelmed by the amount of “hellos” and “his” and hugs she gave that night. So, Robb showed them to their bedrooms to put their luggage inside and change. Jon and Dany followed Robb upstairs, the voices and sounds became faint coming from below.

“Sorry guys, your rooms are all the way on the third floor. Everyone claimed the good ones since they came earlier” Robb said.

“No problem, you know me, I can sleep anywhere” Jon said, and Robb laughed.

The floors, and hallways were wooden, fancy, and clean. Dany liked the place, and despite the chilling cold outside, the inside was very warm and well heated.

Robb opened the door at the end of the hallway. “So, do you guys want to stay in one room?”

Dany and Jon looked at each other awkwardly. They both wanted it but it felt funny to say it out loud. Robb waited for them. “Well, I guess that’s a no” he said, “here, Jon you stay here then, and Dany, you can stay in this room” he walked across the hall and opened her door. There was only a few steps between their room, and no one was staying on the third floor beside them.

“This is good for me” Dany said, and put her belongings inside.

“I’m glad. Let me know if you need anything. There’s a bathroom there too, or you can use the one here” Robb said.

“Thanks Robb. I’ll meet you downstairs shortly” Dany said, smiled at Jon, and closed the door gently.

Suddenly, Robb patted Jon’s back making him lose his steps.

“Dude, good job! She’s gorgeous!” Robb whispered, and lifted Jon’s duffel bag and they both walked inside.

“You have a bathroom here too, and nice view I suppose” Robb said. Jon removed his jacket, and boots.

“So” Robb said. Jon looked at him blankly, “So?”

“Why aren’t you guys staying in one room?” Robb asked. “The fact is, I told everyone not to take any of the rooms here so you guys can stay alone. I figured she’d feel a little awkward in between us.”

“What? Why?” Jon exclaimed.

“You told me you haven’t sealed the deal, so here’s your chance” Robb said, “and you’re welcome”

“No! she doesn’t want it yet. She told me to wait until after this trip, and she’s very neat and organized. She’d probably want it to be according to her rules in her own bed” Jon said.

“Why? That’s bizarre. I doubt she’s like that. You’re making it a much bigger deal than it is my friend” Robb said. “And, I have condoms in case you need”

Jon snorted. “I doubt I’ll need it in these two days. But thank you”

“Just keep in mind, and…” Robb looked at Jon, and hugged him, “I’ve missed you man”

Jon hugged him back, and they were glad and happy to be together once again.

Later that night, Jon and Dany changed their outfits, and joined the crowd downstairs. Everyone surrounded Dany and asked her questions about her relationship with Jon. She liked all the cousins, and especially Arya who had a quick wit, and strong personality. They also prepared dinner, and they sat around a big dining table. Dany was very content, and happy in the big family where everyone loved Jon even Renly, Maergery, Theon, Gendry, and Talisa who were considered family.

“So, what time are we waking up tomorrow?” Loras asked on the dinner table. Everyone was eating, and drinking wine.

“I think sometime around 8 am, so we could all bundle up and drive down to the ski resort” Robb said.

“Yes, we should start early so we can have all the daylight we could get” Sansa said.

“Are you coming with us Dany?” Robb asked. Dany was quiet, and looked up at them, suddenly everyone was looking at her.

“Yes, of course, though I haven’t skied before” she said, and there were some oh’s and ah’s.

“We’ll teach you, don’t worry” Arya said, “or Jon could teach you, he’s good at it”

“Ah, Jon, our boy is very good at many things and ski is one of them” Theon winked at him, and Jon shook his hand hiding his smirk, blushing.

“Yes, he told me that already, and I can’t wait to learn” Dany said.

“I’m taking you haven’t been up North before?” Loras asked suddenly.

“No, never”

“Me neither! It’s awfully cold. My hands are all dry already” Loras said.

“Ah, don’t listen to him, he always complains even in the nice weather of The Reach” Renly replied and some of them laughed.

“Not the reach, Stormlands, so so windy” Loras complained again. Dany laughed.

“That’s why we decided to live in King’s Landing” Renly said, lifted his glass of wine and drank it,

“Where are you from originally, Dany?” Maergery asked now.

“I was born in Dragonstone, but I lived a long time in Essos” she said, and there happened some quietness. Everyone was listening to her attentively.

“Tell us about it” Sansa said.

“Well, I lived a while in Braavos, and traveled around Essos during college, and beyond. Only recently I moved back here, like two years ago? I like it. My parents and family live in King’s Landing though, so I get to visit them”

“Why are you in Dragonstone if your family is there?” Bran asked, and Dany kept turning around, as the questions poured in.

“I like it there, and I work there, so it’s my home. King’s Landing is too crowded” she said.

“I agree” Loras said. “so much traffic”

“Is this how you met Jon then?” Sansa asked again.

“Yes” Dany looked at Jon and both smiled. “we live in the same building”

“What?” Sansa exclaimed, “we stayed with him for a while! Why didn’t we meet?”

“You actually did more than that” Jon murmured underneath his nose, coughed and drank his wine, Dany blushed remembering the small incident that she’d heard from her bathroom wall.

“What? Jon?” Sansa wanted to understand.

“Back then, we didn’t know each other as much, but now we know” Jon said.

“Same building means plenty of sex right?” Theon jumped in. Everyone laughed.

Jon and Dany looked at each other and didn’t respond. Robb saw their blushing and changed the topic.

“Okay, let’s have desert, or bed? Anyone want to do anything else tonight? The party is tomorrow so we probably need some relaxing time” Robb said. There was murmur across the room, and they started cleaning the table.

Jon held his plate and was behind Dany. “are you okay?” he whispered, “Yes, I’m well, I like them” she whispered back and they walked to the kitchen with their dirty plates.

The time was well after midnight. Jon and Dany were sitting on the couch by the fireplace under dim light. Dany had rested her head onto Jon’s chest, his arm was wrapped around her, his mouth and nose lingering on her temple, and they were whispering sweet things to one another, smiling. Robb and Talisa were sitting across them on the other couch, Sansa and Maergery were discussing something in low voice.

Robb noticed Jon and Dany, “they love each other” he whispered to Talisa who was sitting on his lap, her legs extended on the couch. “they’re adorable” she replied back. “Don’t you think we should help them more?” Robb asked. “You already left them all alone on the third floor, let’s give them some privacy. I’ve never seen your cousin this happy” she said, “I know, me neither. Dany is good for him” Robb replied back.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Jon whispered to Dany, his lips brushing over her temple. She smelled like coconut, and flowers.

“I like it here with you” Dany replied back.

“Should we stay together upstairs?” Jon asked risking his chance.

“I’m okay for now, we can just see how it goes, and how we feel” Dany said, “unless you’re scared of being alone and want me to hold your hand”

Jon laughed. “That would be lovely. Though I’m not scared, I just want you to hold my hand, and maybe other things too”

“Naughty boy, here” Dany said and held his hand. Jon laughed more. “You’re amazing, you know that right” he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Suddenly, there were cheers across the room, and they entangled, looked around, blushing. Robb, Talisa, Sansa, and Maerge cheered and whistled.

“Okay, okay” Jon said shushing them. “You’ll wake everyone”

“Pretend we’re not here” Robb said. Jon and Dany laughed more, and they stood up, said their goodnights, and walked upstairs holding hands.

When they reached to their floor, away from everyone, Jon looked around, then held Dany’s face with his hands and kissed her abruptly. Dany, taken by surprise, moaned softly, and put her hands onto his. He slowly backed her up to the wall, and they kissed more until their tongues started touching, their bodied heated, and the kisses turned into desperate cry of need and lust.

“I want you so badly” Jon panted, as he kissed her lips, then down her neck, the place where Dany loved, and all the desire shoot directly into her throbbing clit, feeling the wetness between her legs.

“They’d hear us” Dany replied back, and Jon looked at her. “No, we’re away from everyone”

“Still. I can be pretty loud” Dany said, and Jon sighed with lust, wetted his lips, and kissed her again on the lips, “be loud, moan, and cry for me” he panted and rubbed his hands all over her body, her sides, then up to her breast, squeezing it. Dany closed her hand onto his and urged him for more.

“Later, Jon, they’d hear us, we can’t…” Dany said, and Jon stopped kissing her. Their foreheads touched, and both panted with their mouths open. Jon’s hand was still on her breast, her chest was heaving.

“After this trip, right?” he breathed.

“Hmhm” Dany managed to hum.

“I’ll let you sleep now, we’re tired, and I’ll see you early tomorrow” Jon said, and kissed her on the lips longingly once again.

“Good night, love” Dany said. Jon held her again and kissed lustily. She moaned and pulled him from his neck.

“You’ll be the end of me” Jon whispered, kissed her neck, pulled on her sweater, and Dany giggled.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow, sleep tight” she said, “you too, good night my sweet Dany”, he replied back. They kissed again, and went to their rooms with great difficulty.

Dany laid on her bed with a long content sigh. She realized she might be in love with him. The thought was equally terrifying, and exhilarating. Jon sat at the edge of the bed, and grinned stupidly like a green boy. The thought of her being a few doors away from him was enough for now. He was content, and glad to be near her. The rest could wait.

Next morning, there was a chaos in the house. They did their breakfast as fast as they could, and bundled up in the cars to drive to the resort. Arya, and Gendry sat with Jon and Dany, and Jon drove down. He was yet to have a talk with Arya about Gendry whom he’d met last night. Jon was impressed by Gendry. He was an honest hardworking boy who had plans for his future. But, first, Jon still needed to tease Arya, and waited for the right time.

When they arrived to the ski resort, everyone rented their equipment, and set out for skiing. Dany was hesitating, as she got ready. Jon never left her alone, and once they were done preparing, Jon held her hand to help her balance, and they walked together towards the skiing land on the snow.

“Cold cold cold” Dany complained, and Jon laughed, “You’ll get used to it, come on”

They stood on the piste, and Dany looked at the snow-covered landscape. She was bundled up in her gear, with her helmet, held onto her poles, and breathed deeply.

“Okay, are you ready?” Jon asked, pulled his helmet onto his head, and tightened his grip on his poles.

“I have to be” Dany said.

“Let’s just start from this low depression until you get used to it” Jon said, “anchor the poles in the snow, bend yourself a little, and just push forward” he said. Dany nodded.

“If you feel scared, just stop by pushing the poles into the snow, and try not to fall” he said. Dany nodded again.

“Are you ready?” he asked, “I am” she replied back, and Jon pushed away, Dany stood for a few seconds, and she, too, followed him down the low-rise hill. The feeling was exhilarating, the snow smooth underneath her, and the sun was bright in the cold morning. When she went all the way down, she lost her balance, and fell onto her back on the snow. Jon stopped and came back for her, he laughed seeing her trying to get up, crawling like a ball of fluff and beauty.

“Are you hurt?” he asked and lifted her up.

“It’s too slippery” Dany said and straightened her helmet.

“It gets better, let’s make you practice some more” Jon said, and they walked towards another hill. Dany clumsily followed him digging her feet into the snow. She was so small, and felt out of shape. Jon was much better, he seemed natural here, and Dany fell in love with him even more than before. Just watching him from behind as he walked, she was glad to be with him despite anything, in this case, the excruciating cold and snow.

“Right. Let’s try again” Jon said, and this time he positioned her legs on the boards. Dany felt tingly when he touched her legs, and pulled them a little apart. His hands moved to her upper body, around her waist, onto her buttocks. They didn’t speak but she felt his breathing on her neck. When they crossed eyes, they both had the same familiar look of wanting the other. But this was hardly the place and time for it, out in the open where others skied.

“There” Jon said and took his hands off of her. “Try to be in this position, and push yourself, let yourself with the flow, and keep your balance”

Dany only nodded. She’d gotten slightly wet between her legs from the touching, yet she didn’t say or do anything further. Finally, they went on another round, and this time, it was much better, there was a point she was going to fall, “no no” she kept murmuring, “no no” she almost shouted, Jon laughed, he was going by her slower to catch up. “like that, keep your balance” he said, and they continued towards the end of the hill.

When they decided to take a break, Jon took off his helmet, and helped Dany to take off hers, and once she was free, he kissed her abruptly on the lips in front of everyone, anyone, without care. Dany closed her eyes and moaned softly until he broke the kiss and they smiled at one another.

They joined the rest for a lunch during the day, they had their table out on the patio of the restaurant where they could see the entire scenery of snow covered lands, people skiing, families, couples, friends. Jon and Dany sat next to each other again, and somehow this morning, she wasn’t as nervous to be with the others as she used to be.

“Were you able to ski?” Arya asked taking a bite from her sandwich.

“Yes, Jon taught me, but I can still get better at it” Dany said.

“She will, she just needs more time practicing” Jon said, and put his arm around Dany’s waist. Everyone noticed but he didn’t care, Dany stilled, and loved his arm around her.

The rest of the day continued, and Sansa took photos of everyone, even Jon and Dany, and they grinned widely for her. Jon kissed Dany’s cheek after and Sansa took a photo just like that as well making the other laugh and “aww” for them.

Later that night, everyone changed their clothes to get ready for the party, and the stripper that Robb had ordered. He made sure Rickon goes to bed first, and afterwards they set out the liquors, music, and food. Sansa’s other friends, Myrcella, and Jane joined with their boyfriends, and they turned on the music loudly.

Dany was sitting on the couch, sipping his drink and eyeing Jon who was standing across the room, talking to Arya. His legs were perfect in the tight jeans, the buttoned-up shirt that was open from the top, his tied hair, and all around the smoothness of his skin. Her hands itched to touch him. She rubbed them on the couch wanting to feel him. Her tongue circle around the edge of the glass, not too bluntly, the alcohol was mixed with her desire. He was gorgeous, that’s all she could think about.


	18. A Little Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delays in this fic and in my other fic-"They Laid Entwined in Each Other's Arm". I've been going to school + work + dating someone new + caught the flu, but it's mild, still giving me headaches. BUT, I will be updating the other one this weekend, possibly a few chapters at a time. 
> 
> In writing the last part of this chapter, I listened to this song, as the chapter has the song's name. So, you could do the same or not, just enjoy :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LHeN3RXvCxg
> 
> Edit: I apologize for not responding to all the comments from previous chapters. I just don't have time. BUT, I am reading all of them, they make me so happy, so be sure that your comment is read. Thanks so much again!

_“_ _But when a woman decides to sleep with a man, there is no wall she will not scale, no fortress she will not destroy, no moral consideration she will not ignore at its very root: there is no God worth worrying about._ _”_ _~~ Gabriel García Márquez_

 

Arya finally caught Jon alone during the party. They stood by the window holding their drinks.

“I hate that I have to drink cider instead of actual alcohol” Arya complained.

“You might as well get used to it because this will continue until you’re of age to drink” Jon said.

“Fine” Arya snorted. “So, did you like him?”

“Who? Gendry?” Jon asked.

“Yes, he’s going back tomorrow because he has things to do” she said.

“He seems like a nice guy. Very gentlemanly” Jon laughed.

“Don’t joke, tell me the truth” Arya insisted.

“I like him. I think he could handle you but oh boy, he’s in for a wild ride” Jon said, and Arya playfully hit him on the arm, and both laughed.

“Look at you all lovey dovey with your Dany” Arya mocked him, and Jon laughed more, turned around to find her, and saw her sitting on the couch talking to Sansa.

“She’s amazing” he sighed longingly.

“You should clean your mouth, you’re drooling” Arya laughed at him, and Jon smiled.

“Getting back to your Gendry. I think he’s an honest hardworking guy. I approve” Jon said, and Arya hugged him making him shift and be careful of his drink.

“Thank you thank you” she said and kissed his cheek.

“You still need to convince uncle Ned though” Jon said as Arya smothered him almost.

“Dad would be okay, he’s good friends with Gendry’s dad” Arya said.

“What is happening here again?” Robb said approaching them.

“I approved Gendry for her and she went wild” Jon said, “how about my decision? I guess mine doesn’t matter anymore, now that Jon is here” Robb asked looking at Arya.

“well you already like him and met him, so I figured Jon too should do it” Arya said.

“That’s fair I suppose, okay, so the stripper will come soon and we’ll start the party” Robb said.

The night continued with more drinking, laughter, stolen glances, and dancing. Jon and Dany stayed close whenever they had a chance, their hands touched, bodies ground, and Dany never felt a greater of a desire towards him than this night. Jon noticed her bodily movements were more aggressive than any other time, and he loved her even more. She was every bit of a woman in desire, and the sexual aura oozing from her.

The female stripper added more awakening of the primitive needs inside them. Theon was very drunk and the other guys had to physically move him away from the stripper who didn’t mind the attention. Sansa and Maergery were treated like queens. They both wore tiaras, danced, and all toasted for them with champagne. Music and dancing didn’t stop until very late at night, after midnight when finally, everyone decided to go to their beds. They said their “thank you”s and “goodnight”s to the stripper and let her leave.

Majority of everyone went to their rooms upstairs leaving the cleaning for the next morning. But, Dany stayed a little longer and collected the empty cans, bottles, and put them in big plastic bags. Jon helped her, and they didn’t speak much, only glances, smiles, and small words. She was nervous, but the alcohol in her system was keeping her awake. Robb came inside and saw them cleaning.

“No no leave them, we’ll do it all tomorrow” Robb said, “please Dany”

“Okay, okay, I was trying to be helpful” she said and put away the bags.

“That’s fine, thanks, and Jon you too, you guys should go to bed now. We had enough fun tonight” Robb said.

“Yes, I should get ready for bed, it’s been a long day” Dany said, “good night” she walked by Jon and eyed him. He was intrigued, but he knew she was tired and she’ll be asleep before the hour ends.

“Okay, good night” Jon told Robb and went upstairs.

Robb turned off the lights of the house, locked the doors, and went to his own room to Talisa.

When Jon walked into the hallway, he saw Dany’s door closed, the lights around him were dim, he yawned and walked into his own room. He removed his shirt, shoes, jeans, underwear, and wore shorts and a short sleeve shirt. He brushed his teeth and wore his glasses, laid on his bed and continued reading his book. It was quiet, and he didn’t want to bother Dany. He could surely see her tomorrow morning.

Later that night, one of his arms were above his head, he was very focused reading the book, when the door creaked open in the dark. Only the bedpost lamp was turned on. Jon jerked up, and looked to see it was Dany. She slowly walked inside, closed the door gently, and locked it. He was still, holding his hand, not moving, not talking, only watching her from his bed. She had a smile on her face. Her hair was completely untied reaching her back, wearing a black knee length nightgown with strappy holders. Her breasts seemed loose, no bra then, he deducted. She was bare feet with her perfectly grey painted toenails. Jon still watched her. The book was going to fall from his hand.

“What is it? Something wrong?” he asked. She didn’t’ respond, and when she reached him, she lifted her skirt, and climbed on top of him. Jon leaned back, his back on the bedpost, and looked at her from under his glasses.

“Sshh” Dany said, put her fingers on his lips, and then straddled his waist. Jon noticed the shape of her waist through the thin fabric. He was getting hard and in this way, she would easily know. Dany took his book and threw it away on the floor, he couldn’t protest. She took his glasses from his eyes carefully, and put them by the bed post. He loved it. Her hands anchored on his chest, flat feeling his muscles. Jon’s hands moved on her waist, gently now.

“I couldn’t wait any longer” Dany whispered, leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Jon’s heart was going to stop. “I want you so badly” Dany panted breaking their kiss. “Make love to me” she said, and kissed him again. His hands were on her back and pulled her closer to his chest. She moaned feeling his tongue inside her mouth, soft, wet, moist, and needy, moving non-stop, exploring her.

Dany started grinding on him, his hands were strolling over her back, feeling her smooth skin, he lifted her skirt up and to his surprise, she wasn’t wearing anything. He groaned and rubbed her soft buttocks. It was sensational, heavenly, soft, and smooth all over. She started pulling his shirt up, and he helped her, they removed and threw it away. Dany stopped kissing him and looked down at him. Jon held her face and wanted to kiss her more, but she resisted wanting to see him.

She climbed off of him, and pulled onto his short, he couldn’t believe her wildness, and helped her. Finally, it was all off, and he was naked with his semi-hard cock that Dany got to see it again fully, open. She stood on her knees on the bed away from him, and wetted her lips.

Jon’s chest was heaving, watching her movements, and as she wanted to lift her dress up, Jon moved towards her, lifted her from underneath her arms and turned her over on the bed. “You don’t get to do that yet, I’ll take it off of you” he whispered and started kissing her once again. Dany loved it, and her legs opened so he could position himself in between them. Dany put her hands on his back, feeling him, and pulled him into her. He kissed her lips again, humming, and moaning alongside. The heat was rising in their bodies, pleasure building in the lower parts. Their mouths didn’t separate, Dany yearned for a breath but he was so soft with his tongue inside her mouth once again. His hands moved over her body, pressing it all over her, feeling her shape. He started pulling the skirt up, and Dany bucked her hips gently, not too sharply.

“You’re amazingly hot” Jon whispered, and kissed her once again, and his hand moved on top of her breasts, squeezed her there, and Dany moaned in need, her hand close don his and urged him to rub it faster. He then, turned her over, and she was on top of him, her hair disheveled around her shoulders, feeling his hard cock under her almost touching her vulva. They both breathed, she looked at him from the top, and he reached up wanting to kiss her, and Dany started taking her night gown off of her. She lowered the straps, looked at him intently. Jon exhaled sharply, held her waist, and keenly watched her waiting to see her completely naked.

When she took her arms out of her gown, she let go of the rest pooling it in her waist. Jon’s heart was going to stop. Dany took his hands and put both of them on her breasts, slowly started grinding on him, and smiled. Jon smiled back at her, and propped himself up, held her from her back, and closed his mouth around her nipples. Dany moaned softly, closed her eyes and held his hair, pushed the curls back, feeling him all around. His tongue flocked around her nipples, lips kissed it, his hand moved down her buttocks and squeezed her there. Suddenly, he held her tightly and turned her around once again. Dany giggled, and Jon kissed her lips without waiting, their mouths were wet, reddened, and needy.

“Touch me” Dany begged him, her hips bucked up, Jon kissed her neck, her mouth, then down her collarbone, and removed her gown completely off of her body. Both were naked. He exhaled sharply, both grinned, and he kissed her body following the line all the way down, her navel, the sides, Dany’s hand moved with him refusing to not touch him. He opened her legs, and positioned himself in between them. Held her thighs, she bent her knees, and looked down but before she knew it, his tongue was already on her wet vulva, moving up and down.

“Oh my god” she moaned, moved up pulling the sheets, and relaxed back when he breathed on her, and looked at her. He loved the way she was thrashing above, Dany stared at him, her hands on his hair once again. “Again, don’t stop” she murmured, and he licked her again, opening her legs wider, she had gotten wet and tasted her sharp taste oozing out of her, his fingers meanwhile started exploring the lower parts as his tongue focused on her clit. Dany almost lost her mind, if this was death, she would gladly take it, her fingers pulled on the sheets, her arm then moved up holding the bedpost, the pillows were scattered behind her, the bed cover was on the floor, and she felt his fingers inside her, his tongue non-stop kissing and licking her. “Oh my god, there, don’t stop that” she urged him, and started bucking her hips upwards, forwards on his mouth. Jon was going to lose his mind at how wild she’d gotten. He held her leg with one hand but let her grind on his mouth. He felt her contract inside, she was so close. He knew. “there there there” Dany almost shouted, “you’re so good…Jon…there” and her hands were flat on the bed, hips moving uncontrollably, sharply on his mouth, his fingers didn’t stop pressuring her from inside, and his lips were locked in place, she was almost sitting on the bed, and her neck arched back when he finally made her reach there, “aah” she moaned, jolt of electricity ran through her body, the sense of leaving her own being, everywhere was black momentarily, her chest jerked a few times, her muscles moved involuntarily, with her soft moans, cries, and he didn’t stop, letting her ride through it, she couldn’t stop grinding, until it felt too much, and she fell back onto the bed, as she relaxed, resting her head on the pillows behind her.

Jon stopped his assault, kissed and licked her there, Dany pushed him away with her legs, closing them, he grinned and climbed up on top of her again. “I can’t get enough of you” he whispered and kissed her on the lips. Dany held his cheeks and tasted, smelled herself on his mouth, interestingly, she didn’t mind, it was so arousing to realize her womanhood had made him aroused. Her hand moved down his body, and found him hard, throbbing, and the minute she held his cock, Jon jerked from the contact, his cock had gotten sensitive, too hard. “Ssshh, it’s me” Dany caressed his face, both smiled at each other, her hand stroked him there. “I want you in my mouth” she whispered to him, and turned him over on his back. He didn’t protest.

Dany straddled him again, her hair draped on one side of her shoulder. Jon collected her hair and pulled it back, as she lowered to kiss him on the lips. Dany loved the intensity of it, and let him pull her hair as he liked. Her lips moved on his face then, kissed her jaw, then his ear, and Jon groaned, his grip loosened on her hair, and she licked his ear up and down, he moaned again, and she smiled knowing she was doing something right. Dany closed her lips on his earlobe and sucked them gently feeling his hands all over back, he then pulled her hair again. Her lips moved to his neck, kissed him there, felt his heart beating, looked up and grinned at him. Jon couldn’t move, he wanted her so badly. Her face, and lips moved down, kissed him between his breasts, then closed her mouth on his nipples, and he jerked up almost, held her head, pulled her hair up to see her. “is this good?” Dany murmured asking him, and he only hummed. Her lips moved down then, to his navel, on his abdominal muscles, and she admired each and one of them. Underneath, she found his legs, and sat on his thigh, gently ground herself on it. “Push up” she ordered him, and he moved his thigh up, the pressure made her moan “aah, yeah”, and he still held her hair to see her lips on his body.

When she reached down, her hands massaged his groin, and she looked at him with a smile, his heart was going to stop. The most beautiful woman he’d seen was between his legs, willing to have him in her mouth. Maybe this was heaven. Her hands moved on it, Jon jerked again, “ssshhh, relax” she whispered, and kissed his hard shaft from bottom to top, “oh yes” he moaned and closed his eyes, her lips were soft on his needing cock. She closed her lips on the head, and lowered her head on it, halfway, her hands moved on his balls. Jon held her head, and couldn’t stop breathing heavily, moaning, and gently thrusted his hips up. Dany felt him throb and grow hard inside her mouth, closed her eyes and moved her mouth on him, hummed, and enjoyed, her fingers massaged his balls, down below, then up again, and as he groaned, she became wetter.

His hips started thrusting up, he held her head and couldn’t help his primitive need of thrusting there, she let him without protest. All of him, and all of her had become a shameless ball of emotions. When his need became too much, he held her head and pulled her to him. She climbed on him again and then kissed longingly. “let me be inside you” he whispered into her, as he licked her ear. “Fuck me” Dany begged, and he turned her over on her back again. She opened her legs, and they looked at each other, both sweaty, her hands on his body felt slippery, he took her hair away from her face and looked into her eyes lovingly. “Fuck me now, please, now” she said looking at him, and he kissed her lips again, her hand stroked his cock that was pushing onto her thigh, “stop stop, you’ll make me come” he moved her hand away from him, she grinned, “I need a condom” he said and extended his arm to the drawer, there was nothing there.

“I have it in my room” Dany said, “what? Why?” Jon laughed, “I bought it at the gas station” he kissed her again, “you’re amazing, you know that right?” he said and moved off of her, Dany wrapped herself around the sheet and went to her room letting him wait naked in his bed. Jon laid on his back and stroked himself waiting for her. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was, to have a woman who was smart, compassionate, beautiful and a “freak” in the sheets. She came back, and locked the door. She gave him an entire box. “I eyeballed your size” she was blushing. “Don’t worry, just…” Jon stood up and pulled the sheets off of her, Dany laid back onto the bed again on her back, and he hovered over her, kissed her lips again.

Dany opened her legs on either side of him, and moved them up almost touching his back with her feet. They kissed, his lips moved to her neck, and Dany moaned, that sweet place underneath her jaw, feeling herself get wet once again, with her throbbing clit. Jon’s hand rubbed her there making her ready, she stroked him from below, and their tongues did the usual dance, hot, wet, and moist.

Finally, he moved up and put a condom on himself, and Dany watched him. When he was ready, he moved on her, supporting himself on one arm by her side, the other held his own cock and rubbed it on her, until Dany bucked her hips, mouth parted and begged him for it. She held onto his arms, and he slowly entered her, both moaned together, her neck arched back, and he looked at her intently. He filled her, the sudden discomfort mixed with the needing pleasure and pain. Dany felt tight for him, but slick, and he watched her wanting to know her state, wanting to bury himself in the sweet oblivion of the moment. They were finally together without boundaries, or shame. Just him and her.

He stopped and they kissed again. They were whole. They were one body. This was emotional, and it was the moment they realized they loved each other. This wasn’t only physical, it was mental, connecting with body and soul. They found each other, and nothing else mattered.

Her hands moved on his body, and he started slowly thrusting into her, careful of her sounds, and each thrust drove Dany to the outer land where only stars lived in complete vacuum. They kissed again, as he thrusted, each one more needing than the other, until she started bucking her hips for him, her rhythm didn’t sync with his, she couldn’t think, or position, only desired him. He didn’t mind letting her move as she liked, “I want to be on top” Dany panted with difficulty, and without moving out of her, he turned both of them over.

Dany moaned and shivered when she was on top, as he was all the way inside her. Jon held her waist, and looked up, his hips thrusted up, and Dany pushed back onto him, her hair around her face, he pushed them back to see her. Straddling him, looking him from the top was arousing. She could ride him like this every night. Her hips gyrated, ground on him as he thrusted up, until he propped up, and held her, and fucked her senseless. Dany moaned non-stop, her voice was getting louder without care, and held onto his head. Jon closed his lips on her nipple, and didn’t let go, she felt the usual build up again, “oh my god, don’t stop” she shouted again, and his hips moved overtime, fast, and hard up into her. His tongue closed around her nipple, flicked it, felt her walls contracting, pressing onto him, sucking him, and building up. He groaned from her walls’ pressure around his cock, but he didn’t stop, as she sought her little death, and the stars appeared around her eyes, all black, the euphoric floating sensation engulfing her, sending vibrations all around her limbs, her breathing was sharp, her voice got quiet, her chest jerked, shivered, and he stopped still sheathed inside of her.

They held each other in that position until she calmed down, then held his cheeks and kissed him on the lips. They grinned at each other. This was beautiful. He turned her over on her back, and she caressed his face and hair. “I like you so much” Dany whispered and kissed him again, he slowly entered her again, and both moaned. He held her wrists up on either side of her. They stared at each other, and he started thrusting into her again, and watched her face contorting with pleasure once again. Her clit had become too sensitive, all of her was hyper-stimulated from desire, but she felt him throb, he was close this time.

“Come for me” she panted reaching up, he let go of her wrists, she closed her arms around his neck, and he thrusted into her senseless once again. “Jon” she panted, and he kissed her lips with pain and pleasure. He was very vulnerable. No one had made him feel this way in bed. She was out worldly, a fairy who came to rescue him from his miseries and past painful memories. Somehow, he felt connected to her on a bigger level, she was touching to all of his past, caressing him, and not letting him go into the abyss of misery he had let himself go after his crying mother, a father whom his face he couldn’t remember, and Ygritte, the girl he left, and now, Dany was here, he was with her. And, he sobbed, kissed her cheek, buried his face in her neck. Dany hugged him tightly, and with a loud groan, his body shuddered, as he came inside her, despite the condom, Dany kissed the side of his neck until he calmed down, his back and chest heaved fast. “Sshh” she whispered and kissed him again.

When he came back to Earth, he put his hands around her on bed, and they looked at each other. He was shaking, Dany caressed him and pushed his damp, wet curls back. “Are you okay?” she smiled, “Yeah, I haven’t been better” he grinned and kissed her lips again. They moaned together, and relaxed. He, then, moved out of her, and walked to the bathroom, Dany laid there on her back, staring at the ceiling, grinning stupidly, blankly, without thinking. Whatever they did was heavenly, all of it, all of him.

He threw the condom in the trash and washed his face, coughed a little, and washed his face and hands again. Dany got worried hearing him cough from behind the door. She went to see him. Opened the door, and he turned at her.

Her arms moved around his neck, her body pressed onto his, “are you alright?” she asked, he held her from the waist, and nodded. She hugged him, and they held each other. “Come to bed” she said, and they held hands walking to bed, and Jon moved the covers up on top again from the floor and both laughed seeing how great of a mess they’ve made from the bed, and around them.

They laid onto the bed and Jon covered both of them with the heavy coverlet, Dany hugged him, her head resting on his chest, and his arms around her neck. He turned off the lamp, kissed her temple.

“Jon” Dany said.

“Hmm?” he asked, his eyes were closed.

“I…” she propped herself up, and looked at him, her fingers caressing his bearded jaw. They saw each other only threw the light coming from the window.

“what is it?” he asked looking into her lilac eyes.

“I…” she wanted to say how much she loved him.

“I know” he said, and she nodded, her brows contorted with emotions and she felt her tears forming in her eyes.

“Me too” he continued.

Dany kissed his lips, and rested her head back on his chest.

They both closed their eyes and slept in the silence of the night.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did justice to their first time. I'm a bit nervous about it. Let me know what you thought below :)


	19. And, They Couldn't Stop It Happening....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very smutty chapter ;) Enjoy.

_“If one wanted to depict the whole thing graphically, every episode, with its climax, would require a three-dimensional, or, rather, no model: every experience is unrepeatable. What makes lovemaking and reading resemble each other most is that within both of them times and spaces open, different from measurable time and space.”~~ Italo Calvino_

Jon’s fingertips grazed the smoothness of her back, up and down, ever so slowly. Dany’s hand was nestled on her chest, her head rested on his shoulder, and her silver hair draped over her back. He loved the one unique smell that was hers. His other hand strolled through his own hair, and couldn’t stop thinking of the previous night with this amazing woman in his arms. He, then, wondered if the people in the house had heard them. But, this was too beautiful to care about things that didn’t matter anymore.

Suddenly, his alarm went off on the bedpost, and hurriedly, he tried turning it off. Meanwhile, Dany stirred in bed and opened her eyes. Finally, the alarm was quiet, and Jon held her in his arms once again, leaned towards her, and smiled.

“Good morning” he said.

“Good morning” she smiled back, and kissed his nose.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“Yes, you?” she asked.

“Hmhm” he hummed.

They were smiling at one another. Dany moved up, and let go of the covers hiding her nude shape. The room was enlightened by the rays of sun through the window, and Jon exhaled seeing her body in the daylight. All of her. She stood on her knees and straddled him, leaned down and kissed him on the lips again. He held her form the waist, and bucked his hips up, only the coverlet separating them from one another underneath.

“Let’s shower” she said, and played with his jaw. He only nodded, and she lead the way to the bathroom.

They were giggling when he turned on the shower head, Dany shivered from the cold, and he wrapped his arms around her body, kissed her lips.

“Cold cold again” she complained, and he shushed her on the lips.

“Better?” he asked through his kisses, she hummed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their bodies soaked in water, her hair slick, damp stuck to her neck and shoulders, and she pushed his curls away. He was even more beautiful this morning than she remembered.

Their kisses intensified, needy, desire forming in them once again. Dany moved closer to him, and pressed her body against his, he almost lifted her up, their lips didn’t separate, his tongue grazed her plush lips, and bit her lower lip. Dany giggled feeling his teeth almost bruising her mouth. He turned her around suddenly, and pressed her against the wall.

“I want to fuck you so badly right now” he whispered into her ear, kissed her neck, and his hand moved down her body finding the sweet wet place between her legs.

“Do it then” Dany panted with need, her hand found his aching cock, blood gushing all over her body, with her throbbing clit, and started stroking him, wanting him to be as hard as he could get.

“Do what?” Jon pressed his fingers on her clit making her moan, “this?” he asked moving his fingers around her vulva, finding her full lips.

“Yes, this, please” she pled him again, and continued stroking him. He was agonizingly hard, and groaned feeling her small hands around his cock.

“We need a condom” he whispered, and continued kissing around her neck.

“No, just come on my stomach” she panted, and the words drove Jon wild with desire, there was no wait anymore, he wanted to be buried deep inside her just like last night. He lifted her up, pressed her against the wall, her legs moved wrapping around his waist. His body held her in place, and she held onto him to not fall. The water kept running on them, and all they wanted was to be together again.

“Maybe I should’ve soaped you first” he pushed her sticky hair away from her forehead and looked into her eyes.

“Later, I need you now”

“Are you sure?” he asked again.

“Yes, just…please” she begged, and he kissed her lips once again.

His cock ground on her wet clit a few times, making them moan, flesh on flesh. Dany was scared of falling, pressed between him and the wall, but he was strong, she knew, and trusted him. They couldn’t stop kissing, and finally he slid inside her slowly. She felt tight yet again, but wet enough for him, the slickness of her walls wrapped him inside. Dany turned her head, and breathed heavily, hissed, and panted feeling him inside her. Jon kissed her neck, and wanted to pound into her without stop.

Dany’s hands moved down his body and found his buttocks, she urged him to move faster. He held her tightly, and started thrusting into her fast at first, then slowed down, ground gently, then faster again, and she was wilder than ever, unable to move, her legs tensed on his back, her toes curled sharply feeling him again and again itching the place she desperately needed some love. The running water muffled their sounds, but Dany’s voice started getting louder, Jon felt her getting close, her fingers were digging into his shoulder, her neck arched, and he held her from her buttocks below, then up through her waist, careful of not slipping down. As she thrashed about from pleasure, he thrusted harder into her, his head buried in her neck, tongue licking her sensitive skin. Dany was going to explode from stimulation, and she couldn’t stop crying out loud from desire, her neck was flushed red, and Jon kissed her there nonstop thrusting into her, until she came in his arms, on his cock, all around him, she broke apart, her mouth open panting with her sweet voice, and closed eyes. He kissed her neck until she calmed, and opened her eyes to looked at him.

They grinned at one another, and he didn’t stop thrusting into her. Dany kissed his lips now, and moved her hips, her clit was sensitive, but she liked him there, the pain mixed with pleasure. He was throbbing inside her. They both felt each other much better without a condom, Jon held Dany’s face, they stared at each other’s dilated pupils, and he couldn’t stop his pounding, Dany’s hands squeezed his buttocks as much as she could, and he groaned loudly, thrusted longingly buried his face in her neck, and took himself out of her immediately, Dany stood on her legs, and he came on her stomach. She helped him stroke, and kissed his lips throughout.

“You’re amazing” Jon panted, held her cheeks and kissed her again.

The water washed away everything, and they kissed longingly. “Can you soap me now?” Dany smiled at him, and he licked her nose, leaned down and soaped his hands. She turned around, facing her back to his chest, and he rubbed the soap all over her back, shoulders, then down her waist. Feeling her body under his fingertips was exhilarating, sensational, and he realized he wouldn’t get enough of her. He soaped her body, and let the water wash down gain. They giggled, kissed, and joked with one another, shampooed each other’s hairs, and when they finished, Jon wrapped her around in a clean towel, and he put one around his waist. They left the bathroom still kissing, Dany was going to fall backwards, and Jon held her, they laughed again.

“Let’s never go back home, and stay here forever” Dany said. Jon sandwiched her in his arms.

“We should go back home, that way we could be together freely” he said.

“True” her fingers played with the little hairs on his chest.

There was a knock on their door. Jon and Dany panicked, and she went to the bathroom closing the door to hide in there. Jon straightened his hair, and opened the door calmly. It was Robb who was smiling at him.

“Where are you dude? We’re waiting for you and Dany for breakfast” he said and looked inside.

“Okay, I’ll be down in a minute. I just showered” Jon said and didn’t let him look inside.

“Isn’t she here?” Robb asked.

“Who?”

“Dany. We heard you two last night” Robb grinned, Jon shook his head.

“I don’t know what you heard, but I was sleeping” he said.

“No you weren’t. You guys were fucking like rabbits. To be honest, Talisa realized it, and we kind of came here to make sure”

“Oh my god, are you kidding me?” Jon almost smacked him playfully.

Suddenly, Dany opened the door, wrapped in a towel, walked towards them. Jon and Robb got quiet, and looked at her. She wrapped her arm around Jon’s waist.

“We’ll be down in a minute” she said to Robb. “and don’t worry about it, it’s okay if you herd us. I didn’t want to be quiet” she said. “But, we are sorry”.

Jon was surprised at her bravery. She wasn’t shy, and a very blunt woman. In turn, he put his arm around her, and their sides were pressed into one another.

“It’s okay” Robb murmured.

“We’re not teenagers. I like your cousin, and we had some fun last night” she winked at Robb who was grinning.

“Very well, go ahead, like him all you want, just come downstairs when you’re ready” Robb patted Jon, smiled at Dany and went away.

“Dany!” Jon grinned at her as he closed the door.

“Stop blushing like a maiden. Yes, we had sex last night, and there was nothing wrong with that. I know I just met them, but it was fun! I came here knowing they’d hear us because I had no intention of being quiet” Dany said, her big lilac eyes looking directly at him.

“I’m just in awe of you, I have no more words left” Jon was stunned by her. “I’m all yours” he said, “yes, you’re all mine” Dany murmured right before kissing him again, and curled her hands around his towel, and removed it.

“Have me again before breakfast” she panted, their mouths inches apart.

“You’re wild” he smiled, lifted her up and laid her on the bed, her towel opened and he hovered above her.

“They’ll wonder again” Jon murmured, his hands rubbing her body.

“Let them wonder, we have time until leaving” Dany reached up and kissed him on the lips again.

“I want to taste you” Jon whispered, and she opened her legs, he grinned kissed her lips once again, and slowly moved down her body, planting kisses as he moved his head and body above hers, following her shape. She smelled like the lavender soap that he had just rubbed all over her, her skin still damp from the water, and he stopped right before reaching her clit, and kissed right above it. Dany watched him intently, her arms extended over the bed, her hands ready to pull onto the sheets, and she wanted him desperately.

Jon breathed on her, she felt tingly, and he kissed her wet throbbing clit. Dany jerked up and held his head. This was her favorite thing, watching him from the top as he pleasures her body down there, and it felt heavenly, soft, and wet. When his tongue ran across her vulva, she couldn’t help but pull on the sheets, and moan. Her body propped up, then fell back down again. He looked up at her, his mouth didn’t stop moving through her layers, all wet, covered in her moist slick oozing juices that kept flowing with each ministration of his tongue. With difficulty, Dany grabbed his hand holding her thighs apart, and laced their fingers together. This felt better, the pleasure with pain, the heady feeling of his warm flesh tongue on her blood engorged lips.

“Oh my god” she cried when he dipped his tongue into her sweet tight hole. Pressing their fingers together, Dany propped herself up again, and continued watching him, her voice was getting higher with each thrust of his tongue, and she wanted to cry, her body vibrated all over and nothing could be comparable to this, and every single time it would still feel the same.

“Jon” she moaned again and started bucking her hips onto his mouth, he grinned, and hummed, and his tongue didn’t stop moving all over her. She felt it then, and tightened the grip of her fingers onto his, he was sure she was going to smother him, break his neck and fingers from how tightly she gripped on him. “I’m going to…oh my god” she shouted and her moans could awake the entire village. Jon grinned and didn’t stop sucking her clit. Dany fell back onto the bed, her body shook, chest heaved, and her eyes tightly closed. The familiar jolts of electricity ran across her limbs, but this time more concentrated. Her shoulders, and legs spasmed, and Jon stopped, moved up and kissed her stomach. Dany’s grip loosened, her eyes closed, and she had a faint smile on her face. He grinned, climbed next to her and kissed her cheek.

Dany turned towards him, on her side, and caressed his face. “They heard me this time for sure” she said and they both laughed together. “Do you want me to take care of you?” Dany moved closer to him, and found his semi-hard cock. Jon moaned softly, and continued looking at her face. “No, you did enough, we need to get going” he said, and stood up, extended his hand to her. “But…” she protested, “later” he pulled her towards him and kissed her lips again.

They finally wore their clothes and walked downstairs while holding hands. When they went to the dining room, the breakfast was almost over, but they had put two plates for them. Most of his cousins were sitting in the living room, and some were moving in and out. There was mild chaos in the house as everyone was preparing to leave that afternoon.

Jon and Dany ate their breakfast, and smiled at each other. They didn’t exchange words, only glances, touches, and kisses when no one was around. After finishing their meal, they walked into the living room. Everyone was talking, chatting, and suddenly, all the voices turned into awkward murmurs when they walked inside. Dany smiled, but Jon acted nonchalant.

“The beds here are super comfy” Arya said looking between them. The murmurs in the room continued.

“It took them while to wake up, it’s okay Jon, we had our breakfast” Sansa winked at him.

“Right. That was a long night” Robb held his laughter, and Jon threw a pillow at him making everyone burst into loud laughs including Dany and himself.

“Shut up!” Jon said, and Robb ducked himself to avoid the pillow that hit him at the shoulder.

“Yes, guys, shut up, let them continue where they left off last night” Sansa cheered, and Jon threw another pillow at her which she caught and threw it back at him.

“You know what, make fun of us all you like” Jon held Dany’s hand, and smiled at her.

“Uhh, yeah we will!” Arya said. “You guys are two adorable dorks” Arya continued.

“Well, it’s settled then” Jon smirked at everyone, and caressed Dany’s hand. “we’re dorks” he winked at Dany.

Later that afternoon, they all said their goodbyes to one another and drove back to their homes. Dany was turned towards him next to the driver’s seat, as he drove to the airport. They were smiling at one another. She was wearing jeans, and curled one of her legs up, hugging her knee to her chest.

“What?” he smirked at her.

“Nothing. You’re so pretty” Dany said, and opened her legs a little wider.

“Why are you doing that?” Jon focused on the road.

“what am I doing?” she said.

“That. Don’t do that. I’ll have to stop the car or we’ll be involved in accident” Jon said.

“Oh no, I’m just stretching, and we’ll miss our flight if you stop the car now” Dany put her legs down again, and moaned loudly knowing well he was getting aroused. Jon had no patience whatsoever. Suddenly, he pulled on the edge of the road and stopped the car. Dany gasped, she wasn’t expecting him to do such thing. They were on the edge of a mountainous, snow covered road. No one was around other than them and nature.

They looked at each other momentarily. His gaze was wild, Dany didn’t recognize him, pupils dilated, wolf blood running through his veins. Without waiting, Jon moved closer to her, held her cheeks, and kissed her passionately. Dany wanted to breathe, she moaned, and thrashed. They had opened up a sexual gate, and they couldn’t get enough of one another. Her legs were moving, and his hands rubbed her thighs up, found her fly, and unbuttoned, unzipped her jeans. Dany broke their kiss enough to breathe, and grinned at him.

“We’ll be late” she panted.

“I don’t care” he closed their lips together again. “This is what you wanted right?” he pulled down her jacket pooling it somewhere. She held his face, and straddled him again. He pushed his char back, and they stopped, mouths inches apart, and smiled at one another.

“Wait wait wait” Jon stopped her, as she started grinding on him. “Let’s go to the back”. Dany put her hair behind her ears, nodded, and climbed to the back, laid on her back, and hastily took off her jeans completely, opened her buttoned blouse, and waited for him.

“You’re so sexy” Jon said while taking off his jacket, shirt, and climbed on top of her.

He cupped her breasts, and kissed her neck. “oh oh” Dany moaned, held his head to her neck, opened her legs letting him position there. Her hands moved down to his jeans, and opened his pants, slid her hand inside, and he jerked suddenly when he felt her stroke his oversensitive hard cock.

Her socks were still on her feet, she moved her legs to the top edges of the seats. Thankfully they had rented an SUV, plenty of room. Jon kissed her neck, and opened her bra from behind, continued kissing, as he reached her breasts, her nipples were erect. Dany arched her necks and back, her hips bucked up wanting him.

“Just fuck me already, no time for that” she pulled his hair, and made him look at her. They grinned at one another, and he fumbled with his wallet to find a condom. Dany had put some in his wallet from last night.

“Come on” she urged watching him, and finally he wore the condom. She lowered his jeans below his buttocks, and squeezed them again. He groaned feeling her, and his fingers moved to her vulva. She was so wet and ready. He kissed her lips as two of the tip of his fingers opened her up. Dany writhed under him, the car shook, and he took his finger out, slid her panties aside at the edge covering her lady parts, and rubbed his cock on her for a few seconds, until Dany held it and urged him to go inside.

“You’re a freak, did you know that?” Jon panted to her ear, as he slowly entered her. “I am a freak, just treat me like one” Dany whispered, dig her fingers into his bare shoulders, and kissed his bearded jaw.

The cups of her bra hung loose, he latched his mouth onto her nipple, and his hips pounded into her. They both moaned and groaned together. They didn’t make love this time, they just fucked hastily in the car making it shake with foggy windows. Dany moved her hips with accordance of his thrusts, put her hands on his buttocks and begged him for more. Jon wasn’t gentle, he fucked her senseless, like she deserved. She had aroused him badly, and he couldn’t stop pounding into her. She was tight, and slick. He was thick, and rough filling him deeply. He felt her walls clench, her movements became wilder, and she was close. She pulled him by his neck, and kissed him, as she came, her moans muffled in his mouth, and her head was at the edge of the window, her body shook immensely, and he slowed down, held her face, and kissed the sides.

“We’re violating the law” he panted. Dany was still heaving calming down from her euphoria. “Let’s violate it more, violate me more” she kissed his lips again, and started moving her hips. Jon positioned himself, and pushed into her deeper, both moaned together, hissed, and his hips didn’t stop moving, Dany’s legs moved up, her socked feet touched one another on his back. He lifted one of them on his shoulder, and held her thigh. Dany couldn’t recognize his eyes again, and he was so close. The pleasure of it burning inside him originating from his cock and moving everywhere, all for this woman right in front of him. After a few more pushes, Jon finally came and fell onto her, his groans subsided as she caressed his hair, and they laid like that for a while.

It was very quiet outside, as Dany watched outside the window. Jon was getting heavy on top of her, and he pushed himself up, looked into her eyes, and they kissed again, giggled, and he moved off of her, took off the condom, and put it in a trash-bag. They cleaned themselves, wore their clothes back, and drove to the rental car station.

Dany checked the time where they still could make it to the airport, and to their flight. When they arrived to the rental car store, Jon gave the employee the keys. Dany was standing next to him. They were glancing at one another, her arm was locked into his, and looked intently at the transaction.

“Sir, I just need to inspect the car to look at the condition” the employee said. Jon and Dany looked at one another, and grinned, blushed, and she almost burst into a laughter knowing well what they did at the back seat.

The employee came back after a while. “Okay, all seems well, so this is your balance sir” the man gave Jon a paper, and he paid for the car.

Now, they walked fast to their airline gate, and the security took a while. They were both anxious, as they were going to miss their flight. After passing from the checkpoints, they ran to their gate, and laughed at their recklessness.

“Here, we have a flight” Jon was breathless as he showed the attendant his boarding pass at the gate.

“Sir, we’re going to start boarding in ten minutes, you can take a seat over there, and wait for the announcement.” the lady said, and both sighed.

Jon and Dany sat next to one another at the gate waiting for their flight. “That was close” she said, “we’re good” he replied back.

Dany put her head on his shoulder, her wrapped his arm around her, and they waited in silence. They both relaxed, the airline announcements were going off at the background, and watched the attendant talking to another employee. The weekend had drained them. Dany held his arm, and looked up at him. She realized her feelings, and her heart beat fast wanting him to know some things. This was hasty, stupid maybe but she didn’t want to wait anymore. He needed to know.

“Jon” she said.

He looked at her.

“I love you” she said softly.

He was stunned, and didn’t expect her to say it here out of everywhere right before their flight.

Jon lowered his head, their mouths were inches apart next to one another at their seat, his hand caressed her cheek.

“I love you” he whispered, and kissed her gently on her lips.


	20. Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating before! but I was so busy! This week, I will update a few more times as I don't have much work to do or exams!
> 
> I hope you like this chapte!

Their fingers were laced, her head resting on his shoulder as she slept softly. Jon smiled looking at her under his glasses, and didn’t move to not disturb her sleep. They had said those words to one another not knowing the future of their relationship or whatever the future was holding for them.

After sometime of thinking about her, he too relaxed and closed his eyes to sleep. Later, they woke up from the voice of the pilot letting them know of their arrival to Dragonstone. Dany felt groggy, straightened her hair, and they gathered their bags to leave. They didn’t speak to one another, but their hands were entwined all the way until home, even in the cab that took them home.

“I’ve missed it here” Dany said in the car looking around. Jon smiled at her.

“I miss Ghost, I have to take him from Sam tonight” he said.

They were sitting in the back seat of the cab next to each other, their arms pressed with their hands wrapped around one another.

“Thank you for this weekend” Dany whispered to him, her nose rubbed against his neck, and he felt ticklish.

“It’s all you my love” Jon said. Dany’s heart skipped a beat, _my love_ , she could get used to it, and all she wanted for him to say it more, many more times.

“Stop being cute otherwise I’ll have to jump on you” Dany said.

The driver looked at them and smiled from the rear-view mirror.

“you can’t do that, we’re not alone” Jon smirked.

“Try me” Dany challenged him.

“What do you want me to do?” Jon’s hand moved up her thigh through her jeans, and gently rubbed her leg with his fingers. Dany shifted lightly feeling excited, her senses woke up, and she held his hand letting him stroke her thigh with greater pressure.

“You’re naughty” Jon whispered into her ear and kissed the side of her neck. Dany’s hips moved gently, and she wanted him to take her there, climb on top of him and kiss him nonstop.

She looked at the driver from the rear-view mirror, the man was looking ahead at the road, and Dany held Jon’s face, turned around and kissed him passionately on the lips. Taken by surprise, Jon caressed her arm and kissed her back. He grazed his tongue across her lips, and she took his hand letting him hold her breast through her shirt. Jon grinned through their kiss and rubbed her breast wanting to be with her.

As their kiss intensified, they moved faster, and suddenly Dany straddled Jon without thinking or caring about the driver. The man looked at them from the mirror and grinned continuing his path towards the destination.

“Dany” Jon broke their kiss, his hands around her waist, and Dany held his cheeks with her hands, smiled at him.

“You’re so cute” all she could say, and kissed him on the lips again. They both giggled, and rubbed their nose together.

 The driver fake coughed letting them know they’re getting closer.

“We’re almost there” the man said.

Dany got off of Jon and sat by him. They kissed again on the lips shallowly, and giggling together.

When they got to the building, they kissed in front of the elevator until it arrived. They didn’t speak yet they couldn’t take their hands off of one another, and when they arrived to Jon’s apartment, he opened the door letting her inside.

“Ghost” Dany said in the hallway of his apartment, as Jon closed the door.

“Shouldn’t you get him?” she asked again putting her purse, and luggage by the wall.

“He can stay with Sam one more night, he’ll be okay” Jon said, and took off his jacket.

Dany looked around, and she wasn’t sure what to do next, though she knew exactly what was going to happen soon.

“Do you want to shower” Jon smiled as he started taking off his shoes, and unbuttoning his shirt.

“yes” Dany said and she in turn started taking off her clothes one by one.

Jon went ahead and started filling the bath with water. When he turned around, Dany was standing at the doorway of the bathroom all naked, holding her arm, leaned towards the arch. He swallowed hard seeing her. They were all alone now, and could be as loud as they wanted.

She walked towards him. Their eyes didn’t leave one another, and without waiting, he took her hand, pulled her towards him, curled his arm around her waist and kissed her lips roughly making her gasp. She loved the sudden arousal of passion in him, and that she caused it. Quickly, she helped him remove his shirt, and threw it on the bathroom tile, then unbuttoned his pants, all the while, he continued kissing her lips. The feeling and the urge of it were heady, as he couldn’t remember having this much sex in a few days in all his life, and want it more.

Now, Jon helped her take off his pants, his briefs followed, and both stood naked in the bathroom. Her hands moved across his sides, down to his hips feeling the muscular built of his body, her fingers touched the grooves, then up to his chest, and she relaxed letting her desire build in between her legs and around her opening. Jon’s hands moved across her back, to her thighs below, then in between her legs making her jerk suddenly. She lifted her leg and started grinding onto him feeling his cock pressed between them.

Finally, Jon broke their kiss enough to turn around and shut the water. The bath was filled with it, and he added some soap. He let Dany get inside first watching her body move elegantly, and he followed her. His back rested against the bathtub, opened his legs, and Dany sat in between them, her back pressed against his chest, her legs extended, entangling with his underneath the bubbling water, and he engulfed her little figure inside his arms. Dany closed her eyes, and leaned her head against his arm. Jon kissed the side of her neck through her wet hair, and both sighed.

“Your hands are tiny” Jon said holding hers inside his. Dany smiled amusingly.

“Yours are bigger, mine aren’t tiny” Dany said.

“Fine, if you say so, you’re just cute overall and I love you” Jon kissed her cheeks, and Dany smiled more upon his words.

“Which part of me is your favorite?” Dany asked playing with bubbles.

“All of you, I love your eyes, your face, your heart, your soul, but my favorite is still this” Jon slid his hand between her legs, and cupped her there making her jerk backwards and hiss from the sudden sensation.

“Oh” Dany gasped, feeling herself ooze wetness and he sure felt it as his hand stayed there without moving.

“You’re…..You’re so naughty” Dany panted.

“Am I? but you like it as I recall” Jon whispered into her ear, and his hand started gently rubbing her wet lips, up to her clit, and the tip of his finger played with her opening, around it, making her legs and hips move forward, and her hands held his arms, her neck arched slightly, and Jon continued kissing her neck.

“I want you” Dany panted, and turned around, sloshing water everywhere, held his cheeks and kissed him.

“I love your passion, your temper, your hotheadedness” Jon murmured through her kisses, and she sat on his lap, her legs on each side of him, and he held her from her waist, they continued kissing. She licked his lips a few times up and down, and he in return grazed his tongue across hers.

“I love how you get wind up, so passionate” Jon murmured, and Dany kissed below his ear, then moved to his neck, her hands on his chest, and he leaned against the wall behind him, moaned softly and let her kiss him.

“I love you” Jon said softly once. Dany stopped and looked at him, held his cheeks again in between her little hands.

“I love you” she said looking directly into his eyes, her thumb caressed his jaw, and the edge of his lower lip.

“Make love to me” Dany whispered to him, and Jon smiled lovingly. Her voice was low, yet needy, but the urge wasn’t only sexual, she wanted to be with him, and feel him all over her freely.

Jon kissed her lips ardently, and she moved her body up on her knees, and he stroked his cock with his hands a few times feeling his aching hardness. Dany held him from his neck, and slowly lowered herself on his cock, feeling him fill her inside, and around her tightness. Both hissed as he sheathed inside her, their foreheads touched, their mouths inches apart, and finally she stopped feeling him all the way. They kissed softly now, as she started moving slowly on him, up and down, he held her waist, and both hissed with each thrust, her moans filled his ears, and both moved in harmony together until he started moaning too, and Dany’s voice got louder. They had forgotten about the condom all together, and didn’t realize in the heat of the moment.

They stopped kissing momentarily only for Dany to moan and cry out louder as he increased his thrusts up into her, feeling bigger each time, then he lowered her on her back against the other ends of the bathtub, and kissed her neck, continued thrusting into her, and her legs moved on either side of the edge, their bodies immersed under the surface of the water. Dany couldn’t stop kissing his lips, the edge of his mouth, his cheeks, and Jon couldn’t stop moaning as her walls contracted sucking him more inside of her with needs and urgency.

“Jon” Dany moaned, “Jon” she panted again, her orgasm was very close as he hit into her sweet spot each time. She managed to put her fingers on her clit as he thrusted into her, and she rubbed herself there, he loved her even more, and her hips moved with him at the closeness of her release. “I’m going to…..Jon” Dany panted, and arched her neck, and back backwards. Jon held her face, and watched her close her eyes, breathe deeply, bite her lips as she came on him. He slowed momentarily, but didn’t stop, he kissed her neck, “you are amazing” he whispered, and continued thrusting into her and after a few minutes he felt his need, let himself go, and right before he came, she gently pushed him away realizing at the last minute, and he came onto her stomach under the water. Dany held his face, his eyes were closed, and once he finished, he lowered and kissed her lips again, as they hugged each other tightly. Dany felt his breathing on her chest, and her fingers caressed his curls, as they kissed and relaxed.

Jon moved off of her, and held her hand for her to get up. Dany’s back was hurting from the solid surface, and he removed the stopper letting the water run down the drain emptying the bath, and he opened the showerhead. They both smiled and stood underneath he running water. Jon soaped her body, she shampooed his hair, and they cleansed themselves with laughs and giggles.

When they finished, he wrapped her inside a big clean towel, one of his, and he wrapped one around his waist. Dany couldn’t believe that she was with him, it felt surreal, too much happiness that scared her. She sat at the edge of his bed, as he opened his drawer.

“I have some extra pajamas, but they’ll be big” Jon said as he took a sweater and pajama pants for her.

“It’s okay, I have some in my bag over there” she said.

“No no, these are clean, just wear those and wash yours” he said giving her a few pieces. “see which one fits better”

“Ah Jon” Dany smiled and looked through them, “you didn’t have to”

“It’s not that I have to, I want to” he said, and kissed her cheek.

Dany smiled, and opened her towel, letting it drape over her arms. Jon laughed at her.

“I have seen you naked” he said, and she swiftly let go of the towel.

“Better?” she asked.

“So much better” he held her waist from behind and kissed her shoulder, his hands moved up to squeeze her breasts.

“You won’t let me wear my clothes?” Dany said playfully.

“Right, I should” he said, and he too took out clean shorts from his drawer.

Dany felt bizarre to be wearing clothes in front of him, and him in front of her, yet felt natural for them to do it.

She wore his sweater that was big, and clean knickers from her luggage, but she let go of the pajama pants, and laid on his bed on her back. Jon smiled watching her as he combed his wet hair to the back. Dany moved her legs on his bedcovers, and he turned off all the lights, then moved next to her on the bed. They slid under the covers, and turned towards one another, their arms around each other, and their gazes mirrored one another.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“No, I’m okay. Your sweater is warm” she said.

“Sleep now my love” he said and kissed her forehead. Dany smiled, and closed her eyes.

Dany opened her eyes early in the morning, as it was still 5:30 am. Jon was sleeping by her, and she felt thirsty. With her bare feet, she walked across the hall in utmost silence, her hair had dried, she put her curls behind her ear, and she felt chilly as she was only wearing a sweater down to her thighs, and knickers underneath. She opened the refrigerator, and it was half empty. The bottom layer was filled with drinks, there was bread, cheese, olives, eggs, and orange juices. She decided not to eat and poured herself glass of water, and drank it in the darkness of the kitchen. Ghost was still with Sam, and she wasn’t sleepy. They had to be at work in a few hours, but for now, she wanted to look at his paintings.

The room was cold when she entered, and she realized some of the objects had changed. So, he had been here after their last time. The painting on the stand was closed with a white cloth. She wondered if he was still working on the boy’s painting, and she slowly opened it enough to peak through from the edge. To her surprise, she noticed it was her painting. Her heart warmed, and she smiled widely. Her fingers ran through the charcoal as he had painted a profile image of her. Her eyes teared and she couldn’t believe how much he loved her, enough to paint her figure, and she loved him.

Then, she walked around, and there were some open boxes, notebooks just as before. She opened one of them, and saw many other sketches, doodles, some writings. She didn’t want to read as she thought of violating his privacy. But she saw many sketches of Ygritte with dates underneath. He had told her of their story, so she wasn’t jealous, but felt sad. She flipped through the pages, and saw sketches of another woman, his mother, he assumed. She seemed beautiful. As she put the notebook to its place, a bundle of old photographs fell from the edge of the box, and Dany panicked, quickly she started collecting them hoping he didn’t wake up, and she slowed down to look at them. Old photos of his mother, again, and him, a woman holding a little boy, both smiling to a photo. Dany smiled seeing his little curls as a child, and another photo where he’s no more than 3 years old and riding a bicycle in a garden. She looked through the images, they were all with his mother, no father. That made her sad again, and she put the photographs into the box, and closed it.

Dany wanted to know the story of his mother and father, but she also didn’t want to ask. She wondered if her family had heard of the story of his, after all his uncle was a Stark, and her family ought to know something. It didn’t cross her mind about connecting Lyanna Stark and her brother Rhaegar. She didn’t add them up for now, and walked to his room again. He was still sleeping. She slid under the covers, and caressed his hair watching him sleep peacefully. It soothed her. And, she curled her arm around his chest, and closed her eyes again.

When they woke up after an hour, Jon prepared breakfast for them. Dany yawned as she walked to the kitchen still wearing his sweater. Jon smiled looking at her and put scrambled eggs into their plates as the coffee brewed.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“Yes! Very well, and I don’t want to go to work” she said and sat on a stool. “You need to get Ghost from Sam today, and I need to get my boys from Missandei”

“I will do it tonight, after work. Are you coming to our office today?” he asked, and walked towards her giving her the plate.

“No, not today, but tomorrow” she said. He leaned towards her and they kissed softly on the lips. They needed to get used to being together, but Dany still blushed and licked her lips after he kissed her.

“Right” he said, and sat next to her on the kitchen stool. They turned towards one another, and ate their breakfast.

“Jon” she said wanting to ask about her painting.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I saw something in your drawing room, or that spare room over there”

“You went there again?” Jon asked in surprise, but not anger.

“Yes, is that bad?” Dany contorted her brows in fear.

“No not at all. Feel free. I have nothing to hide here, but just don’t be scared or hide it from me” he said.

“You’re so sweet” she caressed his face. “You’re painting me”

Jon stopped eating and looked at her, his mouth curled into a smile, and blush. “Aye, did you not want me to?”

“No, on the contrary, it made me very happy! I mean I blushed and it’s a bit funny because no one had done that before” she said.

“I’m glad. You are beautiful and you need to be painted, maybe not just this one but many more”

“As you have sketched Ygritte?” Dany asked and immediately regretted it.

“Aye. We were together once too, and I liked her in a different time of my life. Is that bothering you now?” he asked.

“No, I understand you. I have liked others too. And I still cherish what I had with them. They were different loves in other places of my past” she said.

“How many?” he asked suddenly.

“How many what?”

“How many men have you liked before me?” Jon asked. Dany wasn’t sure if he meant sex or just the men she’d liked before him.

“Just two” Dany said.

“They’re stupid” he said.

“Why?”

“Because they let you go. Why would anyone let you go?” Jon said in admiration, and Dany hugged him suddenly from his neck and kissed him on the lips.

“I am jealous of them though because they met you much before than I did” Jon said through her kisses, and held her face. “I would never leave you”

“I know. I would never leave you too” Dany said, and they kissed again.

In fact, Jon was jealous. He was jealous of those men who had laid their hands on her, shared her affection and her bed. But, he didn’t judge her. She was a healthy woman, in charge of her life, and free to do what she liked. Who was he to judge her past?

“Okay, finish your breakfast now” Jon ordered almost, and Dany laughed.

“I thought you wanted me to exercise” she said.

“I didn’t say that! I just said we can jog together in the park. Your shape is absolutely perfect” he smiled.

“Fine. When?”

“Maybe tomorrow? Since we’re both tired this morning” he said.

“Deal. In fact, I need to go and get ready for work” she said and stood up. “But I hate to leave you”

“I know love. I hate this too but I have an early meeting again for this project that we are partaking” Jon said.

“I should change now then” she said.

“No, keep my sweater, and I’ll help you with your luggage to your place” he said and stood up.

“Aw” Dany smiled and pulled her jeans from her luggage to wear it.

Jon helped her to her apartment, and he went back to his. They both got ready for work, and met at the parking lot, as they were going to head to their cars. Dany walked towards him and kissed him without waiting, he leaned against his car and held her through her coat.

“You’re so lovely” Jon whispered, as their kiss intensified.

“I wish I’d be at your office today” Dany said.

“Lunch?” he asked.

“I can’t. I need to work for this gala we’re having soon”

“Ah. Tonight then. I’ll come over” Jon whispered into her ear, and kissed her neck underneath.

Dany moaned softly, and her fingers strolled in his hair. “I can’ wait for tonight” she kissed his cheek, and stepped away from him slowly, as it was difficult to part. Their fingers were laced, and as she walked away, they got separated, and both of them


	21. Blue Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter :) let me know what you thought in the comments!

Dany was playing with her pen. Rotating it up and down in her finger. She thought about Jon’s paintings, as she sat in her office desk chair staring at her laptop. It had been a few days ever since she had secretly observed them.  There were things to prepare for the gala, but she wanted to know Jon’s story. Finally, she picked up her phone and dialed her mother. Targaryens and Starks had been friends for years, her mother ought to know something.

“Mom?” Dany asked once the phone was picked up.

“Daenerys? Hi hony” Rhaella said from the other side of the line with a happy voice.

“How are you mom? Is dad okay?” she asked.

“I’m good darling, trying to deal with your father. He’s doing well, we got another nurse to take care of him. Now there are wo nurses who stay with him for 24 hours by changing shifts. I’m making sure he takes his medications though” Rhaella sounded exhausted.

“I’m worried about him. I wish I could come over and see him once again, so maybe in a few weeks when the charity gala ends” Dany said. She wondered if she should tell her mother about Jon.

“Don’t worry darling. Do your work there and come over whenever you have free time. Your brothers are here, and Elia has been good recently, we’re all grateful” Rhaella said.

“I’m very glad about that. I panicked the last time she was sick” Dany said. “Err, mom, there’s something else I need to tell you, but please don’t get excited” Dany hesitated.

“What is it? You’re making me worry now”

“No, it’s something good. I…I met someone” Dany bit her lower lip waiting for her mom to respond.

“Who?” Rhaella asked. Not adding anything else.

“His name is Jon. Well, he was only my neighbor at first, but then we met at a party, and got along. It’s fairly new. So please don’t tell anyone yet, I figured you need to know and felt bad of keeping the information away from you” Dany said.

“Don’t worry honey I won’t tell anyone. So, what does he do? Have you met his parents, how old is he?” Rhaella asked eagerly.

“He is the editor of the Wall Publishing Company, and he’s twenty-nine years old. Well, he’ll be thirty soon. I have met his cousins, not parents which is the problem”

“Problem? why? is there something shady about his life?” Rhaella asked worriedly.

“No, not shady, but he doesn’t have parents. His mother passed away when he was a child, and he doesn’t talk about his father. Though I know his mother’s name, and was wondering if you remember anything about her because I vaguely remember a story of her and Rhaegar” Dany said.

“What’s her name?” Rhaella asked.

“Lyanna Stark. I remember her name mentioned in our family, but what happened exactly?” Dany asked.

Rhaella didn’t answer for a few seconds.

“He’s Lyanna’s son?” she asked.

“Yes, what? Why? Tell me mom” Dany insisted.

“Lyanna and Rhaegar loved each other when Rhaegar was engaged to Elia back in the day” Rhaella said. “He wanted to break the engagement and be with Lyanna, but of course her family didn’t let them because she was only eighteen and they wanted her to go to college and have a career, and Rhaegar was engaged, they were utterly against it”

“Yes, I vaguely remember these parts, what happened then?” Dany asked curiously.

“Elia wanted to break up, but your dad spoke to her dad and both of them didn’t let them because of work alliance, and shared interests in business. I wanted Rhaegar to be happy but that was wrong. I don’t know if they had an affair, Rhaegar never talked about her after it ended but I know they spent time together, and many times he fought with Elia, and once in front of us during dinner. They were difficult times” Rhaella said.

“how did it end?” Dany asked.

“If it was up to Rhaegar, he was going to break up with Elia and be with that girl, but she left him. I think she knew that it wasn’t going to work out between them, and she went to college and moved away. Then, your dad advised for the wedding to be the summer that she left, and both Elia and Rhaegar agreed to it”

“I feel sad for brother. I can’t believe you guys made them break apart” Dany said.

“He was engaged! And we had business with Elia’s family. Starks live all the way in the North, we only had friendship left” Rhaella said. “Also, why are you making me remember all those bad days? So this Jon is Lyanna’s son?”

“Yes, he is. I saw pictures of her at his place too. He is bitter about it” Dany said.

“Just be careful of him.” Rhaella said.

“Why? Do you know what happened to Lyanna after?” Dany asked.

“Just be careful. You still don’t know him well enough, and for Lyanna, she went to college, and later we heard that she got married to someone else, and there was a scandal attached to it. I think she ran away with that guy, someone named Snow, I don’t know his first name, but I had heard of his family.”

“Yes, Jon’s last name is Snow. Do you know him?” Dany asked.

“Not in person, but I knew their father, family friend of your dad’s. I think Jon’s father should be the oldest son. Anyway, I can’t think of him right now, your dad would’ve remembered if he was well.”

“I didn’t know any of this!” Dany was queasy.

“You were only a child. Later we heard Lyanna killed herself” Rhaella said, and Dany gasped through the phone.

“what?” Dany protested.

“This Snow guy left her, I don’t know why or how, and we heard she was in a bad situation because she didn’t live in Winterfell, I think she was in Bear Island or Beyond the Wall, and then her brother Ned Stark took care of them. He also had married to that hotheaded Catelyn Tully. I never liked that woman, and she gave them difficult times.”

“How do you know all these, mom?” Dany asked.

“Rumors. We haven’t spoken to the Starks for years”

“I see. Can you tell me the rest?”

“Yes, we heard Lyanna killed herself by swallowing medications, but they also say she had mental issues, and was taking huge amounts of antidepressants. We felt sorry because Lyanna was such vibrant, strong, and beautiful girl” Rhaella said.

Dany’s eyes teared and didn’t know what to say next.

“Either way darling, be careful of that boy. I don’t want him to end up like his mother.” Rhaella added.

“Yes, don’t worry mom” Dany said absentmindedly.

“I have to go now. Enough of this sad story. I need to be with your dad” Rhaella said.

“Definitely. Thank you, mom, and sorry for opening up these past conversations” Dany said. “I love you mom”

“Aw, love you too honey, just be careful, and keep me updated” Rhaella said.

They hung up the phone after sharing pleasantries. Dany sat there trying to absorb all the information she had just heard from her mother. She trusted Jon and didn’t think he’d be anything but honest with her. So, she picked up her phone again and opened her messages. He hadn’t texted. Probably busy, she deducted.

_D: I miss you already_

She typed, and locked her phone. No answer. She wasn’t sure how to handle this information once she is with him, and also didn’t want this to affect their relationship. They loved each other, and nothing else should matter. As for Rhaegar, would it be a problem if she introduces Jon to her family? Or she meets his uncle and aunt? But it has been years for it. They wouldn’t mind she hoped.

She wore her glasses again, and focused on her work wanting to get away from all these thoughts until her phone dinged.

_J: I miss you too. I will take you somewhere tonight, so let me know when you get home_

Dany got excited with her stupid grin on her face.

_D: Where? Tell me now! I’m intrigued!_

_J: Nope. You’ll see when we get there_

_D: Fine! I hate surprises_

_J: don’t worry love, you won’t hate it_

Dany felt butterflies dancing in her stomach when she read the word “love”. She liked when he called her that.

_D: Okay, I trust you_

_J: I love you_

_D: I love you too_

Dany locked her phone again. She leaned back on her chair and wondered whether or not to tell him of her newly acquired knowledge of his past. She then thought about his surprise, and it scared her to pieces. What did he plan or what did he have in mind for them? Should she go home and change her clothes? She shook her head and tried to focus on her task in hand. The upcoming gala.

Her hands were shaking, the keys rattled in her hands as she quickly tried opening her apartment door. When she entered, her cats walked towards her, she greeted them, and rushed for shower. She had texted Jon that she was heading home earlier, and she knew he’d be on his way. Her heart was pounding so fast. This was going to be their first official date she supposed, and after she finished shower, she was lost in her closet, not knowing what to wear. When she opened her underwear drawer, she tried finding one of her lacy lingerie, which lead to her drawer being an utter mess in the process. She wondered if Jon was already home, but no sound was coming from his side. The information she had acquired that morning was also troubling her. And, she finally decided on a short grey dress, a shade darker than her silver hair.

Her dress length was above her knees, plain, loose on her body with short sleeves and close neckline. She wore black heels underneath and braided her hair into a crown on top. After finishing her make-up, she gathered her purse and long black maxi coat. She checked her phone, he hadn’t texted yet. And, suddenly the doorbell rang. Dany walked to the door, and slowly opened it with a smile on her face. Jon was standing with a shy smile. He was wearing suit pants, buttoned shirt, and coat above it. No jacket. His hair was loose with pretty curls dangling around. Dany loved it, her heart was going to burst out of her chest, and he was holding blue flowers. _Blue_. Dany was surprised, she wasn’t sure what she’d done to deserve such love and affection. She gladly accepted it.

“These are wonderful” Dany said and smelled them.

“I’m glad you like them. They’re Northern wild flowers. I found it here at a store this morning on my way to work, and picked it up after for you” Jon said and leaned against the door looking directly at her eyes. The blue flowers were by her chin and the lovers stared at one another.

“Do you want to come in?” Dany asked.

“No, I want to take you somewhere, I’m hoping you’ll like it” he said. “Grab your coat and let’s go”

“The flowers?” Dany asked.

“Bring them with you” Jon said, and once she wore her coat, he held her hand and they went downstairs to his car.

Their car drive was pleasant. Dany held onto the flowers and wondered where they were going. She’d go anywhere with him. That was a fact.

“I found this place on my phone while looking for a place to take you” Jon said as he pulled in front of a bar or a restaurant. Dany wasn’t sure.

“You didn’t have to….“ Dany said

“I wanted to. Many things happened and I figured we should just have a fun night” Jon said, and parked the car.

They got out, and Dany still held her flowers, as they walked inside. To her surprise, it was a jazz bar. There were chairs and round tables, a singer on the stage, musicians playing all kinds of instruments and couples dancing on the floor. Perfect way to end the week on a Friday night.

The waiter took their coats, and they found an open table in between other tables. The music was vibrant, beers, and food were everywhere, and it was full with young adults.

“Did you like it?” Jon asked Dany.

“Yes! I love it. But you don’t like dancing!” Dany said.

“I’ll do it for you. You’ve been through a lot with Elia, and your father, and I wanted us to celebrate life and health. Are you hungry? Let’s get food, and any food you like” Jon said.

Dany felt guiltier. Here he was this adorable human who was trying his best to make her happy, and she felt as if she was hiding something from him.

But, maybe not tonight, let them be happy tonight, and tomorrow morning she’d tell him.

The beer and the food made her feel better, and Jon’s smile was all she needed. Somehow, she felt sad for his life, but he was strong, and she loved him for it.

When they finished their dinner through their laughs, conversations, and touches, the music continued and Dany took his hand.

“Come on” she said.

“what” Jon acted surprised knowing well what she wanted.

“To the dance floor, let’s dance” Jon said.

They both had enough alcohol in their system, and Jon complied easily. They walked together, and suddenly he held her waist and turned her around swiftly making her gasp and smile all at once.

“You do have moves” Dany said, as she put her hand on his shoulder and held his other hand.

“I try, and you’re with me, so no shame” he said, and both let their moves organically follow the sounds of the jazz playing in front of them.

When the music turned into “tu vuo fa l’americano”, an Italian song, both Jon and Dany sang along, held each other hands, as they turn around, laughed, and indulged themselves to the music. Dany’s worries were gone, their eyes didn’t leave the gaze of the other, sweat formed on their bodies, as they danced and bumped into other people who were equally having fun. Her blue flowers were on their table. Romantic crazy love.

Dany couldn’t believe the reserved man had such moves, laughed, sang along the song, and was plain happy. She wondered if she was causing him that, but she was sure he was making her happier than she’d ever been all her life. And, when the music ended, Jon pulled her towards him, their chests glued to one another, his hand moved down on her buttocks, Dany bit her lower lip, both exasperated from dancing, he nuzzled her neck and kissed below her ear, his hand moved down to her leg and lifted her skirt slowly higher. Dany giggled and “tsk tsk, not here, you naughty boy” she whispered, “you make me naughty, and crazy with love” he said and kissed her abruptly on her lips, some people laughed and clapped seeing them, and others cheered “yeah”, making them laugh as they broke their kiss.

They walked towards their table without unlacing their hands form one another. Dany held her flowers again, and after getting their coats, they walked out of the jazz bar.

“Let’s go home” Dany said, and Jon pulled her closer again in the parking lot, they kissed making the security guard smile and turn his head away from them.

“I love you” Jon whispered, his lips traced on hers, with her eyes closed, Dany’s heart was going to stop, and she held onto him tighter.

Dany didn’t say anything, and Jon drove them home. He wasn’t intoxicated enough when they finished dancing, and they sang in the car all the way home. It all felt surreal until they arrived to their apartment.

As they kissed in front of the elevator, Jon murmured. “Come over at my place, I want to hold you again”

“How about my place?” Dany asked, “I don’t care, as long as I’m with you” he responded.

And, they went to her apartment. It smelled like flowers and clean detergent, Jon noted, and the minute they entered, both removed their coats immediately, and walked towards her bedroom.

“Your cats?” he asked.

“They’re sleeping” Dany said and closed her bedroom door in case they wake up. She sat at the edge of the bed and started unlacing her shoes, and before she was done, Jon kneeled in front of her and took over the task of removing her high heels. Dany smiled and leaned back supporting herself on her hands.

“I can get used to this” she said. “you can be my servant”

“I would serve you all your life, no problem there.” Jon said and moved up towards her ear, “just ask, and I’ll do anything you want”

“You’re spoiling me” Dany said, “ah, my flowers, I need to put them in water” she said and walked bare feet to the hallway where she had put them on the table, she grabbed them and got a vase from the kitchen. As she filled it with water, her headiness was gone, and she thought about the information she had learned about Jon and wondered whether or not to tell him. When she turned around holding her vase, Jon was in the kitchen, he had removed his shirt, and she swallowed hard seeing him all beautiful in his glorious abs, inky locks, and pretty face, and good heart.

“Jon” she gasped almost.

“Here, let me take that from you” he said and quickly got the vase, and put it on the counter. “let’s go to bed” he said, and held her hand, but she resisted walking.

“something wrong?” he asked stopping at his place.

“Err, yes, well, no, but there’s something I should tell you” Dany said.

“What is it Dany? You’re scaring me” he said and listened to her intently.

“Don’t hate me after I tell you” Dany said.

“Why would I hate you? Just tell me, you can tell me anything, don’t be scared of me, please” Jon said and held her hands.

“I’m not scared, I’m just worried I might’ve crossed the line”

“Crossed the line? In what?” he asked wondering.

“I asked my mother about your life, and she told me everything, your background and your family history, and specifically about your mother” Dany said, and Jon looked at her with no expression on his face.


	22. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize from everyone for this massive delay in updates. I had exams, and last week I spilled wine on my laptop, so it broke. I lost most of my writings. But, luckily, I had a back-up. So, voila, I have a new chapter, and will let you know of an updating schedule so soon!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you like this chapter!

Jon didn’t say anything. And, Dany grew anxious.

“I learned something” Dany said. “your mother knew my brother, and rather they were close for sometime”

Jon didn’t know about this information. No one had told him that, and he wasn’t sure if he would trust Dany’s mother.

“What do you mean they were close?” Jon asked.

“Apparently, they loved each other for a while, and….” Dany stopped talking when Jon’s expression grew more serious.

“Jon” she said and held his hand. He wasn’t responsive.

“Are you happy now that you know more of my life?” he asked. “I could’ve told you everything, if you’d ask”

“But I did ask, and you didn’t tell me. All these pictures in your room, I just want to be part of it” Dany said and held onto his hands tightly.

“Right” Jon said and gently pulled his hands away from her, turned around and scratched his beard. Dany didn’t say anything. She was scared of his reaction.

“Are you mad at me?” she asked softly.

“Mad? I’m not mad at you, I’m just surprised that you went behind my back and did some background check about me. Are you afraid now? Are you afraid of me knowing my mother killed herself? I was going to tell you all about it. I let you meet my cousins, and someday I was going to be open about it. Slowly.” Jon said.

“All those pictures, and sketches made me curious. Nothing more” Dany said, and took a few steps towards him in the kitchen. “I’m not afraid of you, why would I be? I know you”

Jon was still thinking about the connection between Dany’s bother and his mother.

“What else did your mother tell you?” he asked. “what’s that part about my mom and your brother?”

“They had a brief affair, and they broke apart afterwards” she said.

“I didn’t know about this, and now you’re telling me before I was informed, not that it matters anymore” Jon said.

“There is more to it…or so my mother said” she said.

“I don’t want to know” Jon had half smile on his face.

“That’s fair” she said.

“Does this mean we can’t be together? And how reliable and unbiased is your mom?” Jon asked.

“This doesn’t mean anything, it doesn’t, and my mom said they had heard it from friends” Dany said. “Wait, is this why you were afraid of telling me of your mom? You thought I’d leave you?”

“No! I was going to tell you, but you couldn’t wait, and went behind my back, asked your mother, and telling me information that I don’t know of!” Jon’s voice was louder, but he stopped talking when he saw tears in Dany’s eyes. She was silent, yet couldn’t hold her tears away, and suddenly turned around and wiped her eyes.

“Daenerys” Jon whispered, and gently wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the nape of her neck.

“I’m sorry” she said without pushing him away.

“Don’t be….I’m just surprised” Jon said. “don’t hide things from me, tell me directly what you want to know, I don’t like lies or games, or secrets”

Dany turned around, and looked at him in the eyes. “I don’t either, my curiosity took the better of me”

Jon stepped away from her. “Maybe I should go and stay at my place for tonight. We had enough drinks and both of us are tired”

“No….” Dany murmured not wanting him to leave. “Don’t go, don’t leave like this”

“I’m afraid if I stay I might do things that I’d regret later. And, you need some sleep” he kissed her cheek shallowly, and walked towards her bedroom to get his shirt and shoes back.

Jon was a quiet man, and Dany knew she’d hurt him. She walked after him and entered her bedroom, as he was buttoning his shirt. She leaned against the door and they stood in silence.

Dany wanted to beg him to stay, but she held her posture, holding back her tears, her voice was hitching yet she didn’t want to look weak.

When Jon finished wearing his clothes, he smiled at her and walked towards the hallway. Dany closed her eyes and let her tears flow down. Is this how it was going to end? She wasn’t sure.

Jon stood in the hallway, and watched Dany walk towards him. She was still bare feet, beautiful.

“I’ll let you sleep tonight” he said, and kissed her cheek again.

“Don’t go” Dany sighed, and held him from his neck right before he had time to withdraw.

“Dany” Jon whispered, and held her waist. He suddenly buried his face in her neck, and hugged her tightly, pressing her body in his, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and back hugging him.

“Stay here tonight” she said. Jon hummed, and Dany helped him remove his jacket again. They couldn’t get away from one another, and Jon didn’t want to leave her sad and crying despite being hurt at what she’d done. He loved her, and love had to be forgiving.

Dany held his hand, and they walked to her bedroom. She opened her bed covers and unzipped her dress letting it all down her body. Jon looked away, not wanting to be provoked as he was not in the mood for such things anymore. He removed his shoes, and took out his belt.

Dany wore an oversized shirt over her bra and knickers, and went to the bathroom closing the door behind. Jon sat in the bed and felt the quietness growing between them. He thought about their argument, and despite being in her bed, some things weren’t right.

Dany sat on the bathroom tile and leaned against the bathtub. She wanted to cry, as she hugged her legs to her chest, and heard Jon knock on the door.

“Are you alright?” he asked through the door. Dany propped up and turned on the water in the sink, so he’d leave her.

Jon brooded, and put his palm flat on the door. He knew she wasn’t feeling well despite having a great night, somehow everything ended badly. But, he didn’t want her to sleep or feel like this despite his disappointment and surprise of her behavior. Maybe he ought to tell her more about his life, and share openly. This was new. He hadn’t felt this way before. Talking, and sharing his past.

Suddenly, Dany opened the door, and they looked at one another. Jon swallowed hard in his throat, and felt Dany’s little soft hand holding his. She had a faint smile on her face. His heart warmed. They didn’t speak.

When they climbed under the covers, Jon caressed her face, yet they didn’t touch one another, only mirrored each other’s gaze under the one lamp by the bedpost.

Dany wanted to apologize, cry, and hug him. Not speaking was easier. Words complicated emotions, and they understood one another. Both knew what happened, and deep down Jon was happy that she shared her action with him. She didn’t keep it a secret. Maybe that’s why he loved her. And, Dany liked his mysteriousness, something other men, whom she’d been with, lacked. Jon was nobler.

Dany turned around, turned off the lamp, and took her previous place. Jon leaned in and kissed her on the side of her lips. Dany moved closer to him. Jon caressed her face with the back of his fingers, and her fingers went to his collar, stroking his neck, smelling his scent and feeling his warmth. Their legs entwined under the covers.

“I’m sorry” Jon whispered. Dany smiled.

“I’m sorry too, let’s not fight again” she said.

“I don’t want you to sleep sad, relax” he said and ran his hand down her arm that was draped over him.

“You’re here. I’ll be alright.”

“Tears don’t suit you. Smile, my love, always smile” Jon said, and kissed her on the side of her lips again. Dany closed her eyes without moving, and swallowed hard feeling his breath, soft lips, and itchy beard over her skin.

Jon caressed her face with his thumb and watched her close her eyes. They were both exhausted, confused, and sad. But, one thing they were knew is not to hurt one another with words or actions. He didn’t want to leave her, yet they needed some space between them to sort things out or so he thought.

They slept facing one another in bed, as their arms were entwined with each other.

Later that morning, Jon woke up before Dany, it was almost six in the morning, and he groaned as he had difficulty waking up and wrapping his head around the events of the previous night. The alcohol also had left a slight pain in his head, and he stumbled to the bathroom, slowly closing the door behind. This was still Dany’s place, but he felt comfortable using it. After finishing his morning ritual, he found her still sleeping in bed. The hour was early, they could surely stay for another half-hour as it was Saturday morning. So, Jon climbed under the covers next to her again.

Dany slowly opened her eyes groggily, and smiled faintly seeing him, her arm extended over his, and she closed her eyes again. Jon smiled and stayed with her.

Now, it was nine-thirty in the morning, and Dany opened her eyes wider, her body was sued to waking up, and she propped herself in her bed, Jon was gone, so she quickly got out and looked for him everywhere in the apartment. Her eyes went to the blue flower vase on the kitchen counter, where everything had started, and she noticed a paper underneath it. She opened it hastily, her heart pumped very fast, and he had left a note for her.

 

_My sweet Dany,_

_I had to take Ghost out for a walk, and feed him, so I left early. And, didn_ _’_ _t text you to not wake you up. You were sleeping like an angel._

_The fact of the matter is, I apologize for last night. I didn_ _’_ _t mean to hurt you, you_ _’_ _re still my sunshine, I_ _’_ _d like to be with all seasons of you, and if this is a part of you, then I sure need to get used to it. But, for now, I need to be alone, to sort things out with myself. I love you, don_ _’_ _t forget that, please._

_Call me, or text me anytime you need me, we are still friends._

_I love you_

_Jon_

Dany crumbled the paper, threw it across the hall and cried loudly, almost shouted, as she was sure he’d hear her clearly if he was at home. Her cats came towards her watching her sadness, and she sat on the floor at the edge of the counter, and cried silently to herself. She had to be brave, and strong. This wasn’t the end, and she can’t cry over a him, she can’t seem to be weak.

Jon was walking in the park with Ghost. He hadn’t eaten, or drank coffee, his head was swimming, and he instantly regretted his letter. Was that fair to Dany? He wasn’t sure. A little distance wouldn’t hurt them.

Her phone buzzed, as she took out her clothes in her bedroom, her eyes were gone puffy from crying, and when she looked, it was Jorah. He had texted her some paperwork in regards of the upcoming gala, as she had to conduct some meetings with CEOs of their sponsors. But, it was weekend, she threw her phone on her bed, and went to take a long shower. The water felt good over her head, soaking her long hair, she wanted to shout, and cry, and go to Jon, but if he asked for some distance, then all she needed to do was respecting him.

When she finished showering, she thought of driving to King’s Landing. It was only 4-5-hour drive, and if she leaves early, she could surely get there by afternoon. How nice would it be to see her family again, despite the painful idea of Rhaegar and Jon’s mother’s past. Maybe it would be unbearable, she wasn’t sure now. The best thing would it be to just look over some of the paperwork and don’t worry over the matters of the heart. After she dried her hair and got ready, she took her iPad, phone, and laptop, and headed over to a coffee shop in a shopping village. The weather was forgiving enough for her to sit outside on the porch of the coffee place, and clear her head.

When Jon got back home, he wondered if Dany was at her place. No voice was coming from the other side, and no text from her. He asked for this, so he had to agree with this arrangement. Love had to be forgiving. He made a mistake, he was sure of that. When he finished showering, he prepared light lunch for himself, and sat in front of television, stared at it blankly. He was in pain, and instead of doing this, he took his phone, and thought of dialing his uncle Ned, and ask about his mother to put an end to this once and for all instead of hurting the woman he loves due to his family problems.

There was a better solution, he thought of flying to Witnerfell today and finishing this problem with his uncle. He didn’t want this to affect his life, and relationship. He called home to talk to his uncle first before booking his ticket.

“House Stark, how may I help you?” came the servant’s voice.

“Hello Wylla, I’m Jon, is my uncle home?” he asked anxiously.

“Yes, sir, he’s here, I will let him know, one moment please” Wylla said, and Jon waited, as he paced his living room.

“Hello Jon?” Ned said with his deep voice. Jon swallowed hard, and cleared his throat.

“Hello uncle, how are you?” Jon said.

“I’m good, how are you? What is it? Some problem you’re calling us on a faithful Saturday?” Ned asked.

“Aye, can I come over to Winterfell today?” Jon said it in one sentence.

“Today? Is there something wrong? Don’t you have work on Monday?” Ned asked.

“I’ll get back by Sunday night, and there is something wrong, I need to talk to you” Jon said.

“Let’s talk now” Ned said.

“It was to be in person, uncle, and it is about my mother” Jon said.

Ned didn’t respond for a while.

“You promised me to tell me about her, all of it one day, and that day is here, please” Jon said.

“Very well, I can’t hide it away from you forever, I’ll let Cat know that you’re coming and tell Wylla to take the dust off of your room” Ned said gracefully.

“Thank you, uncle, I knew I can trust you” Jon said, and after they shared pleasantries, they hung up the phone. Without waiting, Jon packed his clothes, and called the airport to book the earliest flight to Winterfell.

On the ride to the airport, he contemplated whether or not to text Dany about his whereabouts, but he decided it could wait for now.

Her phone buzzed a few times. She was buried in her own thoughts, still trying to focus on the gala, Dany couldn’t stop thinking about Jon. When she picked up her phone, it was Jorah. He had sent her many texts asking if she could meet for business purposes. Dany didn’t respond, and locked her phone again. Then, she took her phone and wanted to text Jon, and put her phone away.

She pushed her hair back, and focused on her laptop’s screen. There is work to be done. No time to get hung up on the matters of the heart, and her phone dinged.

_J: I am going to Winterfell for the weekend to set things straight for once and for all. We’ll talk when I get back_

_J: I love you Daenerys_

Dany stared at her phone screen, as she re-read the messages. She wiped the edge of her eye from the tear that was hanging up there, and put her phone away. They will have a lot of time to talk about. Not today. Not now. Though a faint smile appeared on her face. 


	23. I am Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I am late in updating. I made a schedule, so all of you, my sweet readers, would know when to look for an update, and I wouldn't be overwhlemed.
> 
> UPDATE DAYS:  
> \--THURSDAY  
> \--SUNDAY/MONDAY (either of those two)
> 
> I hope this goes well. I will stick to this schedule, and update regularly from now on!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

For the majority part of her weekend, Dany busied herself with work, spent time with her cats, and avoided her phone, anything that reminded her of Jon. She had to be strong now, and not give in to the weak emotions of love and loss. After all, she was a Targaryen, and Targaryens stood strong through centuries, or so she was told from her mother and grandmother.

Jon walked into the house at Winterfell from the back door, not wanting to show himself to anyone yet. He silently walked through the hallway. Middle of the day on a Saturday, most of the residents were out doing some sort of activity but his uncle.

Quickly, he put his small suitcase in his room upstairs, and some servants recognized him, though he tried to keep his calm and indifference. After he washed his face, and relaxed for a while, he went to his uncle’s study. He waited there. He knew Ned shouldn’t be long now.

The waiting and anxiousness ate his flesh almost, and Ned walked inside. Jon stood in respect, and sat back onto the chair in front of Ned’s desk. Instead of sitting behind his desk, Ned pulled another chair and sat by Jon. His expression was grievous, the heaviness of the North upon his face.

Jon cleared his throat, and tried to formulate words in his head.

“Uncle, I came here today to set some things straight for once and for all” Jon said.

Ned listened.

“I want to know the truth, all of it, about my father, my mother, and the circumstances that I ended up living under your custody” Jon sat back and looked at Ned.

“You already know” Ned said.

“I don’t know! The truth of the matter is…” Jon stood up and brushed his hair with his hand. “There’s a woman I love…”

Ned’s brows moved up, and smile curled around his mouth.

“She…She and I have been going out for a while, and I need to know who I am before I could move forward with her” Jon sat back into the chair.

“Who is she?” Ned asked. “Someone we know?”

“Well, there is the problem. She is a Targaryen” Jon said, and both men didn’t say anything.

Ned sat back and grunted.

“Which one?” Ned asked.

“Her name is Daenerys. She is the youngest daughter, and we met somehow, and fell in love” Jon said, and swallowed hard. He was opening up about his relationship to his uncle, and it made him uneasy.

“Are you asking my permission?” Ned asked.

“No uncle” Jon said and Ned interrupted “then why are you telling me about her?”

“With all respect, I’m a grown man. You are my uncle, I respect you, and what I am asking is for you to tell me of my past. I know my mother had relations with Daenerys’s brother, Rhaegar, so tell me about it, tell me of my father, all of it” Jon was determined.

“Come with me” Ned said, stood up and walked out. Jon followed him through the hallway.

This was family house of Starks, and Lyanna grew up here. Ned took Jon to his mother’s room.

When he opened the door, everything was neat, and left as Lyanna had left before running away with Jon’s father. No one was allowed to come into this room, and it pained Ned to open it after years of burying it in his memories.

Jon entered slowly, and walked through her room. There was her bed, her desk, vanity mirror, perfume, old photographs of her, and a closet full of her clothes.

“Your mother was a lively woman. The strongest of the Stark siblings some might say. She loved horse riding, reading, and was a willful girl” Ned said as Jon looked around feeling his mother’s presence.

“What’s the story about her and Rhaegar Targaryen?” Jon asked.

“They met in high school, and Rhaegar was already betrothed to Elia Martell. We didn’t want them to be together either solely for this reason. But, she didn’t listen, young love, you see, she thought she loved Rhaegar. It caused problems between our families, and we had to send her away once her school ended.”

“What if that was true love? What if they really loved one another?” Jon asked looking at his mother’s pictures.

“He was betrothed to another, and she was young, no more than a child” Ned said.

“It seems to me, grandfather controlled her life, why? Why couldn’t you let her free of her choosing?” Jon asked.

“Their love was going to start a war, unnecessary gossip in the society, and her name was going to be ruined. She was a Stark, she needed to be clean”

Jon didn’t respond for a while as he opened her jewelry box. There were necklaces, bracelets, rings, all made of gold and precious stones.

“Why do you keep these here? Someone could steal them” Jon said.

“This door is always locked, and her belongings need to be stay here. Unless…Unless you want to take them with you as they are your mother’s” Ned said.

“Their place is here” Jon said. “With her memories”

There was a balcony. Ned opened the door letting fresh air come inside the room. Him and Jon leaned against the edge.

“In college, she fell in love with a man. He was of poor background, but honest and strong same as hers. They were in the same classes, so he came over to Winterfell when they were finishing school, and asked her hand from us. His father was an alcoholic and had left his family, his mother had gone off with another man, so he came to us alone. Proud, young man he was” Ned said.

Jon listened intently.

“Your grandfather, he didn’t want Lyanna to make such marriage. He thought she deserved richer, higher born man than your father” Ned said. “Your grandfather made him leave, threw him out before he could manage to say what he wanted, so a few days later, Lyanna was gone, it was months before her graduation”

“Again, why are you interfering with her life? If not for your pride, my mother would’ve been alive, well, and happy” Jon said.

“It wasn’t that simple. She graduated college, and went to live in the south with Snow, we heard she had you. She refused to see us for years until Brandon and I managed to go and see her. She met Robb, we met you, you were no more than 2-year-old child. But she wasn’t happy with him, they were living in poor conditions, your father wasn’t able to keep a job, he had a temper, and they were wanting to get a divorce. Your uncle and I talked her out of it and convinced her to come to Winterfell to see father, but she didn’t. she was a stubborn woman”

Jon didn’t interrupt his uncle, and listened carefully.

“They moved out to somewhere else, and she didn’t let us come and see her again. Later, your father left her or they separated. She called me one night, crying, and asked me to come over and take care of you, she was in a bad situation, and next morning, I flew down there, and saw your mother in a devastating condition”

“What happened?” Jon asked.

“They had a fight, and your father had left her, she was crying, and having mental breakdown, so I gathered you and her and took with me to Winterfell” Ned said. “He never contacted her again, and Lyanna stopped eating, talking or living, all the life out of her was gone. She spent her time in this room, and with you. Some nights, we heard her cry, scream, and go through episodes. So, my father decided to put her in a sanatorium where they could take care of her”

“What?” Jon asked in disgust. “And you let them do that to her?”

“I didn’t want it. She was in delirium, so we put her in a private hospital where she was getting taken care of nicely, perfectly until they found her…” Ned’s voice hitched, and he stopped talking for a few seconds. Jon knew what came next.

“They found her dead” Ned finished, and both stood in silence of the balcony looking away to the city before them.

“Uncle” Jon said, and hugged him. Ned sobbed silently remembering his sister.

“Where is he?” Jon asked when they separated.

“We don’t know” Ned said.

“I don’t believe you uncle, you know where he is” Jon said.

“We heard he went to Essos a few years ago, and left everything he owned here” Ned said.

“Essos…” Jon thought.

“Don’t think of him, but I have some photos of him if you want to know” Ned said, and went inside, opened a big box by the closet in Lyanna’s room, and gave him a stack of photos, letters, and Lyanna’s diaries.

“Here, keep those, and read them. There are letters between them, and her diaries, you can know more about her” Ned said. “These are yours”

Jon took them and nodded. He looked at them, there was time to read them, the information he had learned was heavy enough.

He went to his room, closed the door and laid on his bed, his arm tugged behind his head, and thought about everything Ned had told him. Would he leave everything and go to Essos to find his father? A man who had left his mother. Surely not now. He fetched his phone from his jacket’s pocket and contemplated to dial Dany. It was Saturday evening, and he heard voices in the hallways, of his cousins. He checked his messages, nothing from her, so he called her.

Dany got out of the shower, and saw her phone ringing on her bedpost. It was Jon. Her heart was going to stop, and wondered what had changed, but she answered.

“Jon?” Dany said, as she sat on her bed in her towel.

“Dany…how are you?” he asked.

“I’m good, trying to be good, you?” she asked 

“Trying to be good as well. I’m at Winterfell in case you didn’t get my message, and talked to my uncle” Jon said.

Dany didn’t respond.

“Everything will be okay. I promise” Jon said.

“when are you coming back?” she asked.

“Tomorrow night, what are you doing?”

“I’m home. I will see you soon then” Dany said.

“Good night love, I miss you” he said.

“I miss you too”

“Talk soon” Jon said.

“You too”

Their conversation was dull, silent, as both of them wanted to give each other space and not show too much worry in regards of their relationship.

Dany wanted to be with him, at the same time she felt happy, and hopeful that he finally found some closure from his past. Maybe this separation was good for them. They would understand one another better and realize their love.

Later that night, Jon spent his evening with his cousins whom were surprised to see him at home when they came home for dinner. He didn’t tell them why, only gave an excuse of missing them. They asked about Dany, and he openly spoke about her in front of his uncle and Catelyn. She was surprised that after dinner, she demanded Ned to talk to her about it.

“How can you let him be with that Targaryen girl?” Cat asked in furry as they closed the door in Ned’s study.

“Why? The boy loves her, let them be happy” Ned stood up to leave and end the conversation but Cat stopped him.

“Don’t you remember what they did to your sister? And she died because of them”

“No, Targaryens didn’t do anything to her, and neither them nor we wanted Lyanna and Rhaegar to be together.” Ned said, walked closer to Catelyn, “It’s in the past, Cat, let the boy be happy now.”

Cat didn’t respond. She stood there thinking over his words. Ned grabbed the door’s handle and turned to her.

“We will still need to meet her. This won’t end here” he opened the door and left.

Next morning, Jon woke up around dawn, packed his belongings, and silently walked downstairs carrying his bag. His plane ticket was early and he tried to sneak out in silence without waking up anyone.

To his surprise, Ned was standing by the back door waiting for him. Jon put his bag down, and stood by the door.

“Did you get everything you needed?” Ned asked.

Jon nodded.

“Good. Come here” Ned said and hugged Jon, patted his back lovingly. “You are part of me, part of us, pat of Lyanna, don’t forget that.”

“Thank you uncle, for this, for everything” Jon responded.

“Oh, don’t, son…” Ned said.

“I…I have to go now” Jon turned around slowly.

“Did you take your mother’s belongings?” Ned asked.

Jon nodded.

“You bring that girl of yours here, and let us meet. My daughter in law, I suppose” Ned smiled.

Jon smiled, blushed, and nodded again. “I most certainly will, if she’d have me”

“She already has, I’m sure of it” Ned patted his shoulder.

The uncle and nephew parted promptly after their conversation ended and shared their goodbyes as Jon called an uber and headed towards the airport.

In the airplane, Jon looked through his mother’s diary. She had written pages about him, he smiled, cried, and felt emotional. This trip was comfortable, something he had needed for a very long time. His father. He would never leave the woman he loves, he would never let go of their child. It was time to let go. Then, he thought about Dany. Her silver hair, lilac eyes, and beautiful heart. He ought to thank her. If it wasn’t for her, he would never dare to make this trip and finalize things with his uncle, with his past. Now, it was time to let go, let go of his father, a man who wanted none of them, and it was time to be happy with Dany. Clean slate. New beginning. New love. New life. His uncle was right, he’d be thrilled to introduce her to his uncle and aunt. No need to be shy. So, what she is a Targaryen. It’s in the past. The pain will always be there, but they were alive. This is all that mattered.

When Jon arrive to the building, without going to his apartment, he went straight to Dany’s. His suitcase in his hand, it was still 9:00 in the morning. His heart was beating fast, smile on his face, he put his bag on the floor, and knocked on the door. He couldn’t wait, a thrill took over his body. It felt as if he hadn’t seen her in years, centuries, and this was the moment.

Dany stirred in her bed, and lifted her eye blinder to make sure it’s the door. Someone is very inpatient on Sunday morning. She got up the bed, disheveled, still in her sleep, and wore her silk night robe over her shorts and sleeveless shirt. Bare feet, she walked through the hall and straightened her hair to be presentable.

Scared, she opened the door. Her brows went up, knees felt weak, her legs shook, and things burnt in her stomach, surprised, startled almost. Jon. It was Jon.

“Hello” Jon smiled.

Dany didn’t respond, and opened the door wider, looked up and down at him then stopped at his eyes. She had missed them, missed him. But, at this hour? What was he doing here?

“Jon…” her voice was low.

“I came back. Would you take me back?” Jon said.

Dany couldn’t speak. She wasn’t expecting him to be back to her. Not now. But, he had, and this was funny. It was a little bit funny.

“Of course. Of course, I’ll take you back” Dany said, stepped outside of her apartment, bare feet, stood on her toes, held his cheeks with her hands and kissed him on the lips.

One long kiss on his lips.

Jon smiled through their kiss, held her waist inside her robe, and pulled her towards him.

He was home. Dany was his home. He didn’t need anything else.


	24. Together Again

Her eyes were closed with half a smile on her face, as she was laid on her back on the bed. Giddily, she giggled when he looked up at her, teased the edge of her satin panties with his teeth, then with his fingers. Heat and thrill pooled around her thighs, and she lifted her feet flat from the bed not letting him take her panties off of her. Jon smiled, and sat, wearing only in his briefs, on his knees on the bed looking down at her with admiration.

The sun rays were penetrating through the curtain over Dany’s silver hair. Her breasts were bare for him to admire. Dany playfully put her arms over them, her knees touched one another, and Jon caressed her thighs up and own with his hands, leaned down over her and kissed her on the lips gently. His hands held her wrists, she loosened up, and he put each one on either side of her face, looked into her lilac eyes and kissed her more passionately now. Dany opened her legs letting him position himself in between her legs, her arms moved around his neck, her fingers touched behind his ears then slid down his face. Her lips were soft, needy, and when he put his fingers over her panties, below, on the sweetest spot, he felt her wetness that had left a patch of stain over the fabric. Dany giggled and moved her legs in need. Jon smiled and broke their kiss.

Hurriedly, he removed his briefs through his legs and threw them somewhere. Dany smiled, opened her legs wider, and without wait, Jon curled his fingers around her panties and forcibly removed them off of her. For a few second, he admired her looking down at her beautiful womanhood. Nicely short trimmed silver hair over her vulva with her desire oozing out of her. He wasn’t sure what he had done to deserve her. But, there they were. At last.

“Come here” Dany reached her arms to him, and pulled him from his shoulders towards her. Jon leaned over her again, and they kissed. His lips moved down her neck, below her ears making her giggle, and feel wetter. Dany didn’t know her Sunday morning will turn to be like this, in Jon’s arms. So, she held his hard-wet cock in her hand, and Jon shivered momentarily realizing her touch.

Now, he leaned down to get his pants where he had condoms in his wallet, but he couldn’t reach so they laughed together. He got off of the bed, and looked through his wallet. When he found one, Dany wasn’t on the bed anymore.

“Dany!” Jon said and felt her arms around his waist from behind. “what are you doing?” he smiled.

“I love these” she said feeling his abdominal muscles. Jon smirked with pride.

He turned around and looked at her, she kissed him on the lips, her hands on his chest, and slowly she made him walk backwards until he reached the bed. He sat at the edge, and Dany took the condom from his hand, sat on her knees in front of him. Jon’s heart was beating so fast, almost stopping.

“What….are you…doing?” he couldn’t speak from excitement. He would come then and there the moment she’d touch him.

Dany wetted her lips, and opened the pack, and gently put it above his achingly hard and wet cock, all the way down.

She stood up again, moved her legs apart, held his shoulders, he held her waist, looked up at her, and moved up in the bed. Dany moved with him, sliding her knees over the bed, not letting go of his shoulders until Jon was comfortable, laid on his back completely.

Again, the bed cover, pillows, and the sheets had become a mess.

Dany smiled down at him, bit he lower lip, moved her hand down and held his cock straight up. Jon knew this was how he’d die at the end. The view was magnificent, the sensations, the intimacy. She was beautiful in every way that a woman can be.

So, Dany slowly lowered herself over his hard cock, feeling the tip pressing over her wet lips, opening her up, filling her forcibly, and she wanted more. They both moaned as she filled herself completely. Jon reached up, held onto her waist and back leaving finger marks, his lips parted, and both stopped momentarily. She felt beautifully uncomfortable, yet maddeningly amazing. Jon loved being inside of her, the tightness surrounding him, pressing, engulfing his so precious member. She nodded at him, and he made her more comfortable, as she completely took him inside. Her feet latched around each other behind his back, he was seated, his knees curled, and their chests pressed over the other. Then, she slowly started moving, sliding up and down him, their heads touched with each thrust, and their eyes mirrored one another. Her hand swept his sweat droplets over his forehead, and she arched her back slightly, moved a little faster. Each time feeling him more, somehow the pleasure building up, swelling them both with desire.

“Jon” she whispered through her soft moans. Not too loud. They were quieter, feeling one another.

“Yeah?” he panted.

“Go faster” Dany moaned, and started moving her hips faster, wriggled, circled. He held her in place with his hands, and started thrusting up into her as fast as he could and Dany couldn’t stop moaning, hitching every second, feeling him hit a very sweet spot inside of her, a place she loved to be touched, and he served her well. She held his face and kissed him, her hands and fingers moved into his hair, entangled in his curls, as she looked at him, their lips didn’t part the entire time, as his hips worked over time in and out of her. Dany’s lips parted through their kiss, her eyes closed and she panted, her fingers digging into his neck, and Jon bit her lips, groaning from pleasure. He pressed her closer to him, pulled her hair from his neck holding it in his hand, and Dany loved it. Without slipping out of her, he turned her around on her back, and continued thrusting into her. Dany’s legs moved up over his back, and her feet touched one another, Jon kissed her face non-stop, held her wrists and moved them up, then their fingers laced one another, and both moaned in the height of their fucking.

Dany’s phone started ringing over the bedpost.

“I won’t let you go” Jon panted and bit Dany’s lower lip, ran his tongue up over her lips and nose, then licked her nose as he continued thrusting into her. Dany closed her eyes and let go herself in the heady feelings of obliviousness. Their fingers were laced, didn’t separate until Dany hitched, squeezed her legs, nearing her release, and Jon felt her, the tightness increased around him, her spasms took over her body, and their arms pressed between them, he kissed her passionately through her orgasm letting her moan in his mouth, and she was under the mercy of the waves of pleasuring running over her limbs like electricity. Dany couldn’t breathe, only felt with her eyes shut, silence around her momentarily, and the sweet nothingness engulfed her in the arms of the man she loved the most, and she relaxed. Jon stopped for a few second, pushed her hair away from her hair and looked at her pink-red cheeks, hazy eyes, and sweaty forehead. He kissed her on the lips, shallow a few touches, and slowly started thrusting into her again. Dany moaned feeling herself stimulated again.

Jon held her into his arms, and didn’t stop thrusting, Dany buried her face in his neck and held onto him, kissed his neck, then his lips until he came with periodic groans and moans. Louder and more emotional than Dany remembered, and she held him until he calmed and they kissed longingly.

He rested his head on her chest, she played with his hair laying on her back, and they laid there for a while. There was no noise coming from outside. The Sunday calmness was relaxing, peaceful. Only the sun. Jon’s fingers traced lines over Dany’s skin on her arms and belly. He loved her.

They laid in silence. Both of them didn’t say a word, only heavy breathing, the smell of their lovemaking in the room, and the ruined sheets. Dany had closed her room door; the cats weren’t here either. This was happy. She smiled. Her fingers rested in his hair, and Jon moaned softly, he moved up, looked at her and kissed her on the lips. Dany held his face. They didn’t have much to hide, nothing to be scared about.

“I’m sorry” Jon said.

“No, no, don’t say that again” Dany caressed his cheek. “You are here. We are here. That’s all that matters”

“I have to go to the bathroom though” Jon contorted his face, and Dany laughed tapping his arm.

“Go, you silly!” she exclaimed, and he got off of her and ran to the en suite bathroom closing the door behind.

Dany laid on her back again, her finger twirling a lock of her around with a wide grin on her lips. She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, Jon was washing his face and hands, so Dany jumped on him from behind, and both laughed.

“Daenerys!” Jon moved and held her arms that were wrapped around his neck.

“What? Can’t you hold me? Am I too fat for you?” Dany giggled and climbed on him.

“You’re not fat” Jon put her down, turned around facing her, held her waist and kissed her neck. “You’re perfect”

“Okay, then let’s eat! I’m very hungry” Dany pouted her lips, and Jon smiled.

“Aye, do you want to go out for a nice brunch by the sea?” he asked, and Dany nodded with a grin.

“Yes, yes but first let’s shower” Dany took his hand and they walked into the shower closing the door behind, and she turned on the water.

After they finished showering, Jon wore clean clothes from his suitcase, so did Dany and they set out to go for a brunch on Sunday morning. They drove to the restaurants by the sea, and as the weather had gotten nicer, they sat on the outside portion of the place.

Dany braided her hair and was wearing a long dress with sandals, and Jon chose black short sleeved shirt with black jeans, as usual.

“I’m starving” Dany said holding the menu and looking through the options. Jon smiled at her, and momentarily stared at her. They were sitting across one another at the table.

When Dany realized, him staring at her, she smirked, “do I get to choose what you eat then?”

“What?” Jon’s brows went up.

“You’ve been staring at me, choose something!” Dany said playfully.

“I’d rather eat you” Jon said.

“Ssshhh” Dany said looking around. “You’re naughty”

“You make me naughty” Jon said.

“Is that bad?” Dany asked.

“Nothing is bad when I’m with you” Jon held her hand on the table, and his thumb caressed the back of her hand.

They ordered their food, and got their mimosas.

“So, are we going to talk about your trip?” Dany asked taking the risk.

Jon didn’t respond for a while, as he stared at the shining ocean under the sun. “I learned some things about my mom, and I decided to let go of some other things about my dad”

“Are you hurt?” Dany was concerned.

“Not anymore” he smiled.

“Good. We don’t need to talk about it, we can talk about the gala that is coming. I am very nervous” Dany said.

“Why? You have all these people who work for you. You shouldn’t be” Jon said.

“Either way, I make the final decisions and I need to approve of many other stuff that I haven’t looked at yet. I also need to pick out my dress”

“Oh yes, that’s the most important part, isn’t it?” Jon japed.

“Don’t make fun of me, of course it is the most important part. And, are you going with someone?” Dany hesitated, and thought about Val.

“Aye, I am.” Jon said.

“Who?” Dany knew it was Val.

“I thought she knew…” Jon said, “I’m looking right at her” he smiled, and Dany grinned widely.

“Ah you’re so silly!!” Dany said.

“Of course it’s you. Do you want to be proposed formally like the kids do in the prom?” Jon asked, “maybe I can give you my flower”

“More like I’d give you my flower” Dany winked at him.

“See, I thought we did that already too” Jon laughed, and made her laugh as well.

This was happy. Many things have happened that weekend, but this time alone was priceless together.

“I also needed to ask you something else. I thought of waiting but I can’t” Jon said, and Dany listened carefully. “I told my uncle about you…”

“Oh…” Dany exclaimed.

“Did you not want me to?” he asked.

“No, I’m just surprised. You’re a closed person, I wasn’t expecting you talk about me yet.”

“Well, my cousins know you already, so I guessed it should be alright” Jon said, “didn’t you tell your mom about me?”

“I did. That makes us even”

“I would like you to meet my uncle Ned, and my aunt Cat, if you’d like.” Jon waited patiently.

Dany’s heart was beating fast. Meeting the parents would make things more seriously than they are, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready for such thing. But, she couldn’t resist Jon’s smile, and she wanted to be with him forever, if what she was feeling meant it.

“Yes, I’d like that very much” Dany said, and Jon got up, walked to her and kissed her on the lips abruptly making her smile, flush red.

“You’re amazing, thank you” Jon whispered to her, and before he left, Dany held his hand, pulled him towards her, and kissed him fiercely making some other people sitting in tables look at them.

When Jon broke out of their kiss, his lips had gotten red from her lipstick, so she rubbed his lips with her fingers, and he tried to bite it making both of them laugh.

“When are we going?” Dany asked, as Jon sat back on his chair, and pulled it closer to her.

“After the gala?” Jon asked.

“Yes, that should be good. My stress level would be lower” Dany said and Jon leaned over and kissed her on the cheek again.

They walked around in the shops for a while, lazily, and ate ice cream despite Dany complaining about her weight. She tried on some sunglasses, summer dresses, and Jon accompanied her wherever she went.

“Ah do you want to see a movie?” Dany asked as they passed by a movie theatre.

“Aye, I’m in mood” Jon said.

They got tickets for a random movie. In fact, Dany wanted to stay alone with him in a dark room, and theatre seemed thrilling.

They sat in the very back, as the movie they’d chosen wasn’t popular, and not many people were in the hall.

“Are you comfortable?” Jon asked before the movie started.

“Yes, are you?” Dany got closer to him on her seat, and put her hand on his knee. Jon couldn’t do anything but nod.

And, the movie started, the lights were off, and Dany didn’t remove her hand from his knee, her fingers caressed him there slowly. In turn, Jon put his hand around her arm, and pulled her towards him in his chest. She felt his heart beating fast, his chest was warm, smelled like him, and his cologne. Her hair was as fresh as newly washed linens, smelled of lavender, and coconut. Her hot skin from the sun felt warm under his, and it was burning.

They were looking at the screen, when Dany moved her head up and kissed the edge of his chin. Jon didn’t protest, he let her kiss him. She then kissed his neck, a few times, it was nice, her hand stayed on his knee and moved up his thigh slowly. And, Jon leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. They were soft, and wet. Dany slowly got excited, and her legs started moving, rubbing at one another, and their kiss intensified. Quickly, Jon started moving the hem of her dress up her legs, turned his body towards her, and they kissed passionately. She held his face with both hands, and he put his hand between her legs, on her panties and gently rubbed her there. Dany moaned into his kiss, his fingers gave her wat she needed, and she needed more.

“Jon..” she panted breaking their kiss, he continued kissing her neck, “let’s go home…”

“You don’t want to do it here?” he whispered and slid the edge of her panties aside and his thumb started rubbing her clit, Dany arched her back on the seat and held her moan with the greatest strength hoping no one was looking.

“I…I need to…” Dany whispered, and held his face again pulling him towards her. “I can’t be quiet”

“I don’t want you to” Jon bit her earlobe, kissed below her ears, her neck, and took her by the hand. “Come on” he said, and both of them left the theatre in hurry.

Dany giggled through the hallway and they walked fast, almost ran to his car. When they sat in the car in the parking lot, they kissed holding one another, and it wasn’t a kiss you’d do it every day, a kiss that none of them forgot for years to come.

“Yes…” Dany moaned and lifted her skirt up, took his hand and put it on her panties again.

“I love you” Jon panted as he kissed through her neck, then up her jaw, and her lips. It was hasty and hot.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door’s widow from Dany’s side and both of them stopped in startle, and looked towards the sound. One of the parking lot security officers was looking at them with half-smile. Jon started the car and rolled down the window.

“You two can’t do that here” the guard said.

Jon flushed red, and Dany held his hand.

“We can’t fuck here?” Dany asked sarcastically, and the guard blushed, Jon held his laugh.

“No, ma’am. Go to your house” the man said.

“Can we fuck there you think?” Dany said, and Jon tapped her arm to stop talking like this.

“I don’t know ma’am, it’s your house. Do wat you like”

“Good, it is settled then.” Dany said and turned to Jon, “honey, let’s fuck in the house”

Jon smiled, and the guard shook his head.

“You two go now” he said.

“I’m sorry sir, we’ll behave” Jon said.

“No, we won’t, I’ll fuck you good” Dany held Jon’s face, and before she could do anything, Jon put the gear on “Go”, and mentioned her to put on her seat belt. The guard walked away and continued shaking his head.

When he went, both Jon and Dany broke out into laughter. And Jon drove away before they could get into trouble.

When they arrived at Dany’s apartment, they continued laughing, and kissing. Jon remembered to get Ghost from his friend’s place.

“No, don’t leave” Dany complained.

“I’ll be back, I’ll bring him over” Jon said kissing her cheeks.

“Okay, and I’ll take a cold shower, and wait for you in my sexy lingerie” Dany whispered into his ear, and blood shoot directly at Jon’s penis.

“Then I better be back to rip those off of you” he said, and Dany bit her lower lip.

“Be back soon” she said and closed the door behind.

Dany went to her bedroom, and took off her earrings and sandals. She heard dinging sound coming from the living room. Unsure of the origin, she walked there, and to her surprise, Jon had forgotten his phone on the table in the hallway. Someone texted him. At first, she didn’t want to look, but she couldn’t help herself, and only looked at the name that appeared on the screen.

_-Arianne Martell_


	25. Love & Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize from everyone for not updating on Thursday or Monday!! I was busy working long hours as some of the employees at my work place called out so I had to take their shifts. I apologize!! For this upcoming week, I'll resume my schedule. If anything, I'll definitely keep the Thursday schedule for the updates, but Monday will stay tentative.

_“I am nothing special, of this I am sure. I am a common man with common thoughts and I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me and my name will soon be forgotten, but I've loved another with all my heart and soul, and to me, this has always been enough..” -Nicholas Sparks_

Dany wondered Jon’s relationship with Arianne. She was Oberyn’s niece, and what could possibly Jon do with her. Dany sat down on the kitchen stool and contemplated whether or not to read the message. She then googled Arianne as she was a well-known actress. She read about her new movie, her on-going relationship with Arthur Dayne. To get rid of her thoughts, she pulled her dirty clothes and decided to do laundry until Jon comes from his friend’s place.

After an hour, Dany was in the living room waiting for the dryer to finish when Jon knocked her door. Her heart started beating, but it had to be done.

“Hello” Dany said seeing Ghost with Jon. She leaned down and patted the dog’s neck, as Ghost started licking her face, and Dany giggled.

“No kiss for me?” Jon said, and Dany smiled at him.

She let them come inside, and closed the door behind them.

“Are you hungry?” she asked.

“I’m not and he’s not either. My friend fed him well. So, I brought him so he could be around us, I didn’t want him to stay alone in my apartment” Jon said, and let loose Ghost who walked to the living room and sat by Dany’s cats.

“Good” Dany said and took Jon’s hand, and dragged him to her bedroom. Jon blushed and got a little hard knowing what will happen next.

When Dany closed the door, she gave him his phone. “Ah, I knew I left it here. Thanks” he said and took it from her. 

“So, you know Arianne Martell?” Dany said.

Jon was struck. “Umm, aye, I know her from work”

“She texted you, I didn’t read it” Dany said and sat at the edge of the bed.

Jon turned halfway around and read the text.

_A: Hey you :) Did you think about our offer further? Did you change your mind? Let me know ;)_

Jon grunted and locked his phone again. “She’s someone form work. Tyrion Lannister’s company is adapting this new screenplay off of one of the books from our company so I met her many times from there, nothing serious. “

“I believe you. I know her too” Dany said.

“How?” Jon asked.

“She’s my brother’s wife’s niece.” Dany said.

“Oh, that’s random, have you met her?” Jon asked.

“Of course, but since she doesn’t live in King’s Landing, she rarely comes to family affairs, and I don’t keep in touch with her here. Maybe I should….”

“Did it bother you?” Jon asked.

“What?”

“That she texted me…” Jon wasn’t sure fearing Dany’s temper.

“No. I’m not bothered. As long as everything stays professional, I don’t care. I was surprised that she’s texting you and not emailing you. You guys are on texting level”

“Well, I don’t, she does.” Jon said.

“That’s okay Jon, just tell me everything and I’ll be fine” Dany said.

Jon smiled and held her hand, as he sat by her on the bed. “Why are we having this conversation here though?”

“I didn’t want the children to hear us” Dany said.

“The children?” Jon looked around contorting his face, then to her belly wondering.

“The children! Ghost, Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal” Dany winked at him.

“Ah, no I’m not pregnant, silly. I can’t be” Dany said.

“Right…about that…” Jon hesitated, “I don’t want to use condom anymore, I mean, if we’re going to be in a relationship, which if you want to be my girlfriend or not, up to you…”

“Jon…” Dany held his hand calming him down, and smiled. “I am your girlfriend, and you are my boyfriend, and yes we don’t have to use condom anymore, but I need to see my doctor to get those pills so we won’t be surprised with something”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t mind if we become surprised” Jon said, and Dany smiled, held his waist and put her head on his shoulder, “But, I’d never pressure you” he said and kissed her temple.

“I have to go” Dany said standing up, “I have laundry” she said and walked to her laundry room in her apartment, by the kitchen and Jon laid on his back on her bed, then got up and followed her to help her out.

After they finished her laundry, they sat in front of the TV and watched the History channel. Dany had rested her head onto Jon’s shoulder and his fingers were stroking her hair ever so slowly massaging her until she relaxed completely, and closed her eyes. Seeing that, Jon turned off the lamp right by him, and sat there watching TV without disturbing her. After sometime, Jon held her up slowly, and carried her to her bedroom without waking her up. Dany was sleeping soundly, and he couldn’t help but fall in love with her deeper than he should.

He slowly let her rest on her back and covered her with the coverlet, and in turn, he removed his shirt and pants and climbed next to her. He kissed her cheek, put his arm around her waist and closed his eyes peacefully.

When Dany woke up the next morning, groggily, she realized she had slept in her dress, and Jon was sleeping on his side, his back turned to hers during his sleep at night, and she smiled. It felt like a dream, so while in bed, she removed her dress and threw it out. Her panties followed, and completely naked she pulled the cover up to her neck, and her arm wrapped around Jon’s waist, her palm flat rested on his chest and she kissed his shoulder blade loving his pheromones. Her hand moved down his stomach feeling his hard muscles, and Jon was still asleep. Dany started gently grinding onto his back. Her chest ground on his skin, her legs moved and one of them went on top of his thighs, as she opened her legs, then her teeth grazed over his skin. Her hand moved down and curled around the waist of his shorts, and slid inside. She couldn’t stop tracing kisses over his shoulder as she started stroking his cock, and felt it slowly harden in her hand.

“Dany” he whispered, and startled, she stopped, but his hand held hers on his cock and guided her to continue her ministrations. Dany grinned and ground on his back more prominently, and continued stroking him, as he moaned softly.

“Good morning” she whispered into his ear and supported herself on her elbow still pressed against his back.

Jon turned his head around and they kissed on the lips. He hadn’t noticed her nakedness rather felt it, and his cock grew harder in her hand as she continued stroking it. The act made them giggle and moan.

Then, Dany stopped and sat on her knees. It was then Jon saw her completely naked and his hand moved around her waist, down her thighs and before he could touch her, “no no no” Dany teased him, and made him lay on his back. She threw the covers and leaned on her arms and legs, her buttocks near Jon, and she started stroking him with both hands. Jon moaned louder suddenly seeing her in a position that every man dreams about. He held the long locks of her hair and pushed them away from her face. She was magnificently gorgeous. Then, her lips closed around the bulbous head of his cock, and he couldn’t help but arch his back, and holding her hair and head. Dany kissed, licked and stroked his cock like a delicious meal. She had woken up horny and felt very much need to please Jon, as her carnal sexual desires towards were burning her inside out. Jon’s hand started massaging her legs and thighs, then his fingers found her vulva, and the minute he touched her, Dany hissed and stopped to moan softly. Her wetness coated on his fingers, and that was all he needed.

“Stop” he said, and held her head, her cheeks and pulled her towards him. Dany laid on top of him and they kissed longingly. She opened her legs, draped them on each side of his left thigh and started grinding gently as he kissed her, nibbled her lower lip and licked her tongue and lips.

“You’re so pretty” Dany murmured looking down on him. Her fingers digging into his bearded jaw, no glasses this morning. Only him and his manliness surrounding her.

“Turn over” Jon whispered and helped her to turn around. Dany laid on the bed face forward, and lifted herself up on her knees and hands. Jon kissed her back starting from her neck, then down until he reached the curve of her thigh and he licked the sides of her buttocks. Dany smiled, closed her eyes and arched her back further, opened her legs wider and waited for him.

Jon leaned over and got a condom from the drawer. He dreaded the act, waiting patiently for Dany to see her doctor to stop using this latex clothing. And, once he had it on, he leaned over, his chest covering her back, and he kissed her neck, then slowly entered her, and both of them hissed together. She was soft, and warm, felt heavenly and Jon wanted to bury himself in her forever. Dany didn’t want this moment to end, she wanted him to stay inside her, squeeze him there and never let him go. And, after getting all the way inside her, Jon started sliding in and out of her, and every thrust increased Dany’s voice a little higher, her legs shook, arms weakened and she closed her eyes letting herself indulge in the waves of their lovemaking.

Jon held her waist and started thrusting into her, his hair held her hair and pulled them back a few times, then let it go. Dany couldn’t stop moaning, and she pressed back onto him a few times, until he held her from her arms and pulled her up. Her head arched back onto his shoulder, his chest pressed onto he back, and his fingers started stroking her clit as he continued thrusting into her from behind.

Jon loved her body shaking, sweats mingling, and the fact that her eyes were closed the entire time, he loved her even more, and kissed her neck, grazed it with his teeth, maybe too hard that he left a mark there like a cut, then he cupped her breasts and thrusted as hard and fast as he could go until he felt her walls contracting, and she held his wrists, nails digging into his skin and she cried out loud non-stop longingly. Luckily, their door was locked, Ghost started howling and tapping on the door. And, Dany continued moaning until all the waves that took over her body relaxed down. Jon couldn’t stop kissing her neck, and he held her in his arms.

Once he stopped kissing her neck, Dany turned over and laid on her back. They giggled, and kissed. She opened her legs and when he entered her again, Dany held him uptight and both of them stopped.

“I love you” she whispered looking directly at him with her lilac eyes and flushed cheeks. Jon kissed her nose, then her lips, and slowly started thrusting into her again. Now, it didn’t take him long to find his release in her arms and body. Their need was not just carnal, it was the desire of wanting to be together.

“I love you too” he panted as he stopped his heavy breathing on top of her right after he came. Dany didn’t want him to leave and she squeezed her legs to keep him inside. Jon smiled and supported himself on his hands to not to crush her.

“We need to get ready for work” he smiled at her looking down. Dany held his cheeks and complained, “no, let them wait, I want to stay here with you, maybe I should steal you and fly somewhere faraway”

“Hmm, I need to pay my bills though, how about I steal you to work, and see you there, all day?” Jon suggested, and Dany smirked, “fine, but that’s only because we need money to live. If it was a different time, I’d kidnap you and leave to Essos”

“Not a bad idea. How about in a few years?” Jon said and laid on his back next to her, and both of them stared at the ceiling, “we could get a pace somewhere, and travel” he finished.

“I’ll take you all the places I lived, and we can experience everything together” Dany said.

“We can do it in summer vacation, if you want” Jon suggested seriously. Maybe he could find his father, but no, he wouldn’t ruin his time with Dany to reminisce with someone who left his family.

“First, I need to see my gyno, and find a solution for this….” Dany said, and Jon kissed her on the lips.

“Let me know, I’ll come with you” Jon said, “no, no need, it’s probably so simple, I’ll be fine alone” Dany said and got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.

Later, on that Monday morning, Jon was editing some of the works of his staff in his office, and he couldn’t wait for lunch time. That day, Dany was in their office sitting in her desk as she was working on her first translation. Looking through her glasses to the screen, Dany felt overwhelmed as the gala process was keeping her busy, and she continued emailing Jorah for the most of her morning. Jon was there, only an elevator away, and she could go and see him anytime.

Jon looked though his schedule for the day, and Val knocked on his door, and walked in.

“How was your weekend?” Val asked as they greeted one another and sat down.

“It was good. Same old” Jon said focusing on the task in hand and he didn’t want to tell her of his trip to Winterfell or his relationship with Dany.

“So, anything new happening between you and Daenerys?” Val asked.

“Well….she is my friend, and we are getting closer…” Jon stopped himself and leaned on his back.

“There’s something going on then?” Val asked curiously. “You do know you need to disclose it with the HR right?”

“Aye, I know. I will” Jon said.

“You need to do it as soon as possible” Val said.

“I need to talk to her first, we need to do it together” Jon said.

“Okay, do it today”

“Would everyone else know about it?” Jon asked.

“It doesn’t matter. You need to make this official!” Val was determined. “I don’t care about anything else”

Jon nodded. “We’ll do it today”

“Do it before lunch and I’ll get my copy later” Val said.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

“So, are you guys living together? Or separate still?” Val got curious.

“Separate but together. Our apartments are right next to one another, so it is easy” Jon said.

“I can imagine….I’m excited for you. She is a nice girl and very rich” Val said.

“I don’t care about the money, but yes, I love her”

“Aww, you do? It’s so refreshing to see you like this again, you guys deserve one another” Val said.

“Thank you” Jon replied.

“You need to fill me in with more information and details of your relationship over lunch, but before I leave, I got to say, Arianne Martell is coming to the office today with Tyrion Lannister because they need to sign some paperwork”

“What? Why are you telling me right now?” Jon was surprised.

“I didn’t think it’ll be a big deal. They won’t stay for long, and I like Arianne, she’s nice and sexy” Val smiled.

“Are you developing crush on her?” Jon smirked.

“No, I can’t, she has a boyfriend” Val said.

“I don’t think that’ll stop her”

“What?” Val asked.

“Nothing, nothing to be worry about.”

“Okay, I have to go now, and I’ll see you hopefully with your paperwork soon” Val said and left his room.

Jon breathed and texted Dany updating her of the information. She didn’t think much of it, a formality, so Dany agreed and they decided to meet at the HR’s representative room right before lunch to get it out of the way.

Dany took the elevator to leave for Jon’s office, and Jon left his room and walked towards the lobby. He stood there waiting for her when one of the elevator doors opened and Arianne appeared with Tyrion. She was wearing a jumpsuit with high heels and her hair loose around her shoulders. Jon was enticed by her, but he didn’t know where to go, and had to wait for Daenerys. Then, Dany appeared by the elevators, as she walked excitedly to see Jon only to see Arianne by the elevators.

 


	26. The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for not updating or sticking with the schedule plan I had. The thing is, I am working a lot and had a wave of exams at school plus went through some treatment period for a disease I had. I'm all better and cured now! 
> 
> I just need to ask my readers to be more lenient with me until June 4, '18 when school ends, after June 4, '18, I'll be more available and do my best in updating a few times a week. As for my readers for "They Laid Entwined in Each Other's Arms", I have prepared the new chapter, though I need to edit it, and that fic is not abandoned. It is simply more difficult to write, and most likely I'll continue it after June 4, '18. 
> 
> Thanks for your patience.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

_“The more you love, the more love you have to give. It's the only feeling we have which is infinite...” --Christina Westover_   
  


Daenerys wasn’t expecting to see Arianne when she exited the elevator. Silly of her, Arianne was working with this company and this shouldn’t surprise her. However much careful she was in being indifferent, Dany couldn’t keep her calm, and he joined her hands together in her front, and flinched when Arianne put her hand abruptly on Jon’s forearm as they were talking in the lobby area. Her hand was grazing his arm up and down, and Tyrion watching them with Val by their side. Dany wanted to scream at them, rage pooled in her head and she felt warmer, wanting to go there and literally pull Jon away from that woman. Jealousy was scary, as Dany feared her capabilities at the moment. So, she walked towards them.

When Jon saw her coming by them, he moved away from Arianne and extended his arm towards Dany with a smile.

“Hey, there you are!” Jon approached her but kept his professional distance nonetheless.

Val smiled seeing them together.

“Dany! Oh my God, you’re here!!” Arianne exclaimed and went about and without waiting gave Dany a shallow hug. Dany hugged her back taken by surprise.

“Hi Arianne, how are you? It’s been a long time…” Dany said.

“It has been a very long time. I missed the Christmas and New Year’s party you guys had at King’s Landing..” Arianne said.

“You’re forgiven” Dany said, and resisted the urge to leave then and there. Of course taking Jon with her.

“How are you Daenerys?” Tryion said, and Dany hugged him warmly. “I’m well, and very glad to see you”

“If that’s the case, we should get dinner tonight, hm? What do you say Jon?” Arianne turned to him.

“Umm, I need to look at my schedule….” Jon hesitated.

“Sure, let’s do it, and come over at my place, I’ll cook for us” Dany said without breaking her forced smile. “Tyrion you’re also invited” Dany said, and turned to Val, “as you are”

“Thank you but I can’t make it tonight, I have some plans” Val said.

“What plans? Anything I need to know?” Jon said to Val in a lower voice referring to their friendship and the fact that they shared everything together.

“Not for now, hopefully soon” Val smiled, and Jon nodded. “Well, you two should go to the HR thing before the lunch break ends”

“What HR thing?” Arianne wondered.

“Well, me and Dany…” Jon started and was interrupted when Dany leaned towards him “we’re dating and will make it official right now”

Arianne nodded with a smirk on her face. Tyrion’s brows went up and smiled “I knew it will happen when I saw you two at my party, well, congrats” the man said and gave hugs to both of them.

“Thanks. So, will you be at the dinner tonight?” Dany asked Tyrion.

“Not sure. I’ll text you depending on my plans with Shae” he said.

“Very well” Dany said.

“Alright, you two go and let us finish our business” Val said.

Jon and Dany walked to the HR together, and Val took the others with her to the conference room. When they were far enough from them, Dany took Jon’s hand and almost dragged him to a closet room right before arriving to their destination. Jon didn’t resist and once they entered, she closed the door and pushed him lightly towards a wall, held his cheeks and kissed him longingly on his soft lips. It didn’t take Jon a second to hold her waist and pull her towards him. Their kiss intensified and she wanted to hide them there away from everyone or the stealing eyes of the women who ogled her lover.

“Dany” Jon broke their kiss and took a breath. His lips had gone red from her lipstick, and Dany didn’t listen, she held his face and kissed him again. Their lips entwined, her teeth bit his lower lip, then his tongue, and Jon smiled continuing the kiss. He had no idea what had made her this passionate but he loved her madness.

Dany took his hand and put it on her breast through her blouse forcing him to touch her there, and Jon complied and started rubbing her, her breaths grew heavy through their kiss, and her hand went onto his pants feeling his hard bulge poking through. She grinned and he bit her lower lip as he felt her gently rubbing his bulge up and down. Jon moaned softly, and when he started enjoying her touch, Dany pulled away from him completely and stood in front of him. Jon was startled. He didn’t understand and before he could speak, she opened the door and left to the HR room. Jon was in labor breathing, she was driving him to the edge of madness, and need. He wiped his lips with a napkin from his pocket and waited for a few seconds to calm himself down. Then, he followed her in the hallway to the HR room. Dany turned towards him while walking and smirked. Jon bit his lower lip, shook his head and smiled at how frustrated she’d made him.

Before he could catch her, Dany was already inside the HR office; and all Jon did was surrender and enter after her.

After they finished their work in the office, they went home with their own cars, and Dany went onto grocery shopping before Arianne arrived so she could prepare dinner. She also had a surprise for Jon that she was preparing, as she wasn’t sure how he’d take the surprise, but she hoped it’d make him happy.

Jon took a shower at his place meanwhile, fed Ghost, and waited for Dany to come to her own apartment so he could help her with the food preparation. He also had a cabinet of wine, scotch, whisky and many other types of alcoholic beverages. He grabbed three bottles of red wine and one white wine and texted Dany letting her know that he’d be bringing them with him.

Once Dany got home, she showered and changed, hearing her voice, Jon came over to help her out.

“I’m wondering, why did you invite her to dinner?” Jon asked while dicing onions for the fillet minion dish Dany was preparing.

“She is family, you know, at least part of it. I wanted to seem nice and hospitable first” Dany said.

“Hmm” Jon smirked.

“What?” Dany smiled.

“Nothing” Jon said.

“Tell me” Dany insisted.

“I felt you’re a little over protective over me” Jon said.

“A little?” Dany asked.

“More, a lot, so much” Jon laughed.

“Then she should’ve taken her hands off of my man” Dany said.

“And that is me?” Jon laughed.

“Hell you are!” Dany exclaimed. “Ah, I forgot to ask her to bring her boyfriend with her too”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she will” Jon murmured.

There was. Silence between them and both continued preparing dinner in the kitchen.

“Dany, there’s something I need to tell you” Jon started.

“Hmm” Dany answered without looking at him as she was focused on her task in hand.

“Before you and I got together, Arianne asked me for lunch with her boyfriend Arthur” Jon said.

“Oh yeah? That’s nice of her, what was it about?” Dany asked.

“Well, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t think it’s important but now that you’ve asked her to come over for dinner, it’s better for me to put it out there” Jon said.

“Just tell me Jon, and don’t worry about the rest” Dany stopped and looked at him.

“She wanted me to join him and Arthur….in bed”

Dany laughed. “Huh” she smiled and didn’t say anything for a while. Jon wasn’t sure if she was mad or actually liked the idea of it.

“What did you answer” she asked with a smile.

“No, of course” Jon answered fast.

“why?” Dany asked. “She’s very hot, and he’s a good-looking guy”

“Are you telling me I should’ve gone for it?” Jon smiled not believing her.

“You said it was before you and I, so I can’t see why not” Dany said.

“But, I liked you then, and I couldn’t do it knowing that” Jon approached her, put his hand on either side of her on the kitchen counter, and their hearts started beating much faster. Dany wetted her lips and looked at him directly in the eyes.

“Why are you such a romantic” Dany smiled lovingly. She held his cheeks, and her fingers played with his beard. She loved the sensation of it.

“I love you” Jon whispered and kissed her on the lips gently, agonizingly slow, and Dany put her hands on his back and pulled over his shirt, her fingers digging into them.

And, as soon as they picked up on their kissing, the timer of the oven went off and they stopped rushing towards it for the meat won’t burn.

After they finished cooking, Jon prepared the table, and Dany changed into a black ankle length dress with thin straps, and let her long hair loose. The dress had two long cuts from each side of her skirt, and she didn’t wear anything underneath other than black panties with high heel black shoes. When she walked down the hall to see Jon, as he was waiting for Arianne, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her, and the blood ran straight to his penis. He stood up, mouth open, and as soon as Dany approached him, he pressed himself to her front and pulled her towards him, kissed her neck and inhaled her scents.

“You are going to kill me” he whispered. Dany smiled devilishly. The little story of him, Arianne and Arthur together had turned her on, so she couldn’t help herself but want Jon even more than ever.

“Do you like this dress?” Dany asked, his head was buried in her neck, and his hands moved up and down her back, then down to her buttocks feeling her there. Dany gasped when he groped her gently.

“I love it, can’t you feel it?” he whispered again pressing his growing bulge into her.

“Yes” all she can answer and they kissed again, and again and again until her legs started shaking with need, so he lifted her up swiftly and laid her onto the couch, on her back, climbed on top of her and continued kissing her. His hands moved to her breasts feeling them with only the thin fabric of the dress separating their skin from touching. Her moans grew with each kiss, she needed him, and the intercom buzzed.

Hearing it, Dany pulled him closer from his neck and didn’t let him go. “Dany, I need to get that, Arianne’s here” Jon said.

“No, not now” Dany said. The intercom buzzed a few more times, and Dany let him go. Jon got up, and straightened his shirt, closed his open belt and didn’t realize Dany had unbuckled him. He let Arianne in the building, and the lovers stood side by side, Dany’s hand grazing over Jon’s buttocks making him smile.

Finally, Arianne came over, she was wearing a red short loose dress with her hair as a ponytail. Her eyes lit up seeing both Jon and Dany close to one another and as sexually attractive as they could ever get.

“Hello” she said, and all of them greeted one another.

“Come on in, I was hoping you’d bring Arthur with you, where is he?” Dany asked.

“He went to Dorne to see family and for work, and he won’t be back for another week, how about you guys?” Arianne said walking inside. She had brought a bottle of wine as a gift. “I like your place Daenerys, it’s much bigger than I imagined”

“It is very cozy, and I’m close to Jon” she said.

“How so?” Arianne asked.

“I live right behind this wall, and we could hear one another” Jon said.

“That’s bizarre, is this how you met…or?” Arianne asked.

Meanwhile Jon filled three glasses of wine and handed it over to them as they sat around the table.

“Yes, exactly, I moved in here and he heard me through the wall, and it was annoying at the beginning but now it’s great” Dany said.

“Did you hear him when he had sex too?” Arianne asked, and Jon was going to choke over his drink.

“Not sex particularly” Dany murmured.

“So, how is the sex between you two, let’s talk about that, I’m so curious, both of you are insanely hot” Arianne said. Jon blushed without answering, and Dany got annoyed of her, in fact, more jealous than annoyed not wanting to share her Jon with anyone.

“It is very hot, and it is none of your business” Dany said politely. Arianne smiled seductively, and nodded sipping her wine.

An awkward silence fell over them, and Jon cleared his throat. “Let me bring the food then, Dany come and help me please” he said and Dany got up to help him. They walked to the kitchen.

“Stop being jealous. Nothing is happening or will happen between me and that woman” he whispered to her.

“No, you don’t know her, she won’t stop until she has what she wants, now that you and I are together, I won’t let her think of you as another one of her sex toys” Dany whispered angrily.

“Okay, but just let us have a nice dinner, plus you invited her here” Jon whispered, and Dany nodded.

On the other hand, Jon had loved the attention Dany was giving her, the idea that she wouldn’t share him with anyone, that made him happy, as he thought over when they were eating dinner on the table.

“I like the meat, did you make it Dany?” Arianne asked.

“Both of us did, and thank you”

“How’s the shooting of the film going?” Jon steered the conversation to somewhere else.

“Going well, Tyrion is providing me with everything I want, and it is perfect, though I’m not seeing my boyfriend as much as I am hoping but it is something to compensate. Another month I believe and it’ll be over” Arianne said.

“Good thing Jon and I see each other a few days of the week during the work as well” Dany said looking at Jon with a smile.

“Oh yes, you got a part time position over there too” Arianne said.

“I like it” Dany said.

“but aren’t you robbing yourself off of your actual work that you put your entire life into it?” Arianne asked.

“Not really, I have Jorah who helps me all the time” Dany said.

“Oh the guy who was madly in love with you?”

Jon didn’t know of that fact, and looked at Dany with wondering eyes. “yes, he was but it wasn’t mutual, and he got over it” Dany said.

“No one really gets over unrequited love, Daenerys, you know that” Arianne said.

“Are you attending the gala?” Dany asked wanting to steer the conversation to someplace else.

“Yes, of course, with Arthur” Arianne said. “It’ll be good publicity for my upcoming move as well, I hope you’re inviting enough photographers and paparazzi”

“Only the most respected ones” Dany said.

“As long as you have enough” Arianne answered.

They continued eating dinner and having random conversations of their work, life, and other things. Arianne still wanted Jon, but now she also was turned on by Dany. Despite being family, Arianne had rarely gone to their family meetings or dinner in King’s Landing. She had forgotten of how beautiful Dany was, and tonight reminded her of it. She knew it would be ridiculous to ask, but she decided anyway in the middle of a talk.

“Would you guys want to have a threesome tonight?” Arianne asked. This time Jon choked on his food, and Dany stood still sitting on her chair.

There was a long pause before anyone spoke of anything. Jon had no idea what to say or do, and looked at Dany who was still quiet.

“It doesn’t have to be anything serious, just casually, you both are hot and obviously tonight won’t end without sex” she continued.

“Yes, it won’t end without sex…” Dany started, and Jon couldn’t believe what she was saying, “…between me and Jon, without you” Dany finished her sentence.

“Then it is no” Arianne nodded.

“Look, I will not share Jon with anyone, is that understood?” Dany smiled at Arianne. “Now, we are family, and I have all the respect towards yours, but please stop harassing my boyfriend and I, we are simply not interested”

“How do you know he doesn’t want me? I see the way you look at me Jon, you can’t just deny that” Arianne said.

“What? No! I do not want to be part of this, and I agree with whatever Dany’s telling” Jon said.

“You both are so lame, it was just a suggestion anyways” Arianne said and finished her drink with one long sip.

“We may be lame, but we love one another, not like you and Arthur. We simply don’t do open relationship” Jon answered her and held Dany’s hand.

Arianne nodded, and they stopped talking about it, though Dany wanted her to leave as soon as she finished her desert.

“I apologize guys for everything tonight, I didn’t mean to disrespect your relationship in any way, it was just a fun thing in my head” Arianne said on her way out.

“You didn’t disrespect us, I just got over protective and still am, come here, I’ll see you at the gala” Dany gave Arianne a hug, and Jon waved at her goodbye.

“Yes, see you, thanks for tonight” Arianne said and she left.

Dany closed the door, and turned to Jon.

“You are a jealous little ball aren’t you” Jon smirked at her, and before he could continue, Dany walked towards him, held his face and kissed him, pulling him down, Jon gasped for air and held her waist.

“Are you mad at me about Jorah?” Dany asked in the middle of their kiss.

“No, it was before me, though if he still loves you or does anything, I can beat the soul out of him” Jon said and continued kissing her soft lips, wet tongue and smooth neck.

“Come with me” Dany took his hand and they walked towards her bedroom without cleaning the dinner table. When they entered her bedroom, Dany made him lay on the bed, “stay there”, Jon took out his shoes, and excitedly laid on the bed waiting for her. Dany got something out of her purse, removed her shoes and climbed on top of him, lifted her skirt up, and sat on his lap.

“I have something for you, I don’t know what you’ll think of it” Dany said, and showed him a key.

“What is this?” Jon asked propping himself up.

“I got this made, it’s a key to my apartment, if you want” Dany said.

Jon couldn’t believe it. She was allowing him inside of her apartment without any more formalities.

“I wanted to ask you to move in with me or I move with you, but is that too soon? So, I thought of the key” Dany said, Jon took the key and put it in his pocket.

“It’s about the time already, you’re incredible” he whispered and kissed her lips slowly. Dany put her hands over his chest, then to his neck and kissed him, her fingers strolled inside of his hair, his fingers lowered her straps feeling his bulge press into her panties, and she pushed him on his back. Jon complied. She lowered her straps, and pushed her dress down pooling it around her waist, exposing her breasts to him. He reached his arms and held both of them, moved up and kissed her collarbone. His hands started rubbing her breasts and he took a nipple in his mouth. Dany moaned softly and held his head feeling his lips and tongue around her sensitive skin, pleasure radiating everywhere making her wet between her legs and it was then when she stopped him, and started opening his belt and zipper.

“Please…” Dany whispered, and Jon helped her with lowering his pants down, and she pushed her panties aside and once he was free, she went onto her knees, held his shoulders and slowly let him inside of her, without a condom, or did they forget about it? It didn’t matter. They both moaned together feeling one another, their chests pressed together, and Dany opened his shirt pulling it down, he removed it all together. She kissed his neck, he held her waist and she slowly started moving on him, their moans synchronized, and after a point, he started thrusting into her from below, and Dany couldn’t stop moaning if her life depended on it.

“Don’t stop” all she could say, and her cries grew louder as she released herself on him, Jon stopped momentarily letting her live her ecstasy and he continued thrusting into her. Dany didn’t care at the moment, loving the bare feel of him, skin over skin, touch over touch, bonding with one another stronger than ever, and when she felt him getting close, Jon groaned in her neck, she held his head, then ducked down and kissed him on the lips without letting him get out of her, and their kiss didn’t stop when he spilled himself inside of her with a few hasty groans, gasps and breaths, and Dany held him in her chest, her legs wrapped around him, on his lap, and they were wrapped into one another, Jon’s head rested on her chest, her fingers played with his messy hair. The moment was blissful, peaceful and quiet.


	27. The white ceiling and the fluorescent lights: Part I

Dany was flipping her pen up and down as she stared at her laptop while sitting at her desk at The Dragon. It had been two weeks since Jon had gotten her apartment key and in return without wasting time, he had given her his keys as well. Their life had been going well, and only two days had left for the gala. She had an appointment with her gynecologist for the first time since her start of the relationship with Jon. After their one night of unprotected sex, they had had a few more until Dany realized the risk they were taking, so the birth control idea became more official in their relationship. She had started feeling nauseous and she wasn’t sure if it was due to her monthly menstruation or whether or not she was pregnant. Despite not wanting a child at this stage of her life, the thought of it excited her at the same time because it was with a man she loved, and already wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

When she checked her phone, there was a text from Jon.

_J: I’m going home, would you like me to pick up dinner?_

Dany checked the time, and it was already past five o’clock in the evening. She wanted to see Jon because he made everything much better.

_D: Pizza, and I’ll get some wine for us!_

Jon texted immediately. _J: Perfect, can’t wait to see you_

Dany smiled, and left her office and drove towards a grocery store by their place. Her mind was very cluttered with having a child and the fear of seeing her gynecologist for the first time that she didn’t realize there was a mother in front of her in the line of checkout holding her less than one year old baby. The checker was taking his time in doing the transaction, so Dany admired the little baby girl who was smiling in her mother’s lap. Maybe a baby wasn’t a bad idea after all. A boy who looked like Jon, or a girl who had his colors and eyes. She smiled stupidly at herself and her heart fluttered with love towards him.

Dany went to his apartment and when he opened the door, his smile melted her heart. His hair was an unruly mess, and grey big eyes stared at her from under his glasses. He was wearing socks, a comfortable shirt, and jeans. Without waiting, she wrapped her arms around him, and he laughed letting her do what she liked.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Now I am” she answered.

“You seem tense” Jon said while caressing her hair, and he closed the door behind her.

“I had a long day, I just need to be with you” Dany said, and removed her jacket, shoes, and untied her long hair letting it drape over her shoulders.

“I cooked the pizza already, and got some ice cream as well. I’m also searching for some good movies on Netflix for us” Jon said. Dany was still feeling nervous, so she sat on the couch, hugged her knees to her chest.

“What’s wrong?” Jon sat next to her hurriedly seeing her quiet, and tired.

“I’m…I’m late” Dany said.

Jon didn’t say anything. This was new. A new feeling. What could it mean for both of them.

“what do you mean?” he asked knowing exactly what she meant.

Dany held Jon’s hands and looked into his eyes. “listen, I might be….pregnant”

“Are you sure?” Jon asked very fast.

“I’m not sure. I am seeing my doctor tomorrow. It is too early for it though, and I don’t want to make a big problem out of it. It cannot be possible” Dany said.

Jon didn’t say anything. They held hands, and sat in silence. The information was overwhelming and he wasn’t sure what to say or do. He was sure she couldn’t be pregnant this early, and it was only matter of time for them to find the answer.

“Can I come with you tomorrow?” Jon asked after prolonged silence.

“If you want…” Dany smiled.

“Do you want me there?” Jon asked.

Dany nodded, and smiled through a tear.

“Come here” Jon said and wrapped his arms around her, she rested her head on his shoulder and smelled his scents. She wanted to remember it, this moment was important, she wanted his scent to linger in her nose for eternity.

“Now, let’s get you to bed, and no more tears okay?” Jon reassured her and Dany smiled. They walked to his bedroom. Dany had left some of her clothes in his apartment including clean underwear, toothbrush, lotions, comfortable outfits, and Jon had made a room for her stuff in one of the upper drawers of his dresser. She remembered that day as she took out a short-sleeve shirt and shorts. The memory made her smile.

Jon went to the bathroom, and she removed her clothes, unhooked her bra, untied her hair and wore her comfortable night clothes. Jon took his time in there. Bare feet she walked towards the other room. The room she had discovered. The room where he had kissed, licked, and caressed her most intimate places. She opened the door slowly, and noticed a new box. The box he told her about her mother. The bed was clean and unmade. Dany walked inside and opened the window letting breezy air come inside. She then looked at the unfinished painting of her. To her surprise, Jon had made progress on it, and it looked nice.

She sat on the bed, it creaked, and put her hands behind her and arched her neck back, closed her eyes and thought about her childhood. The lemon tree garden, the oranges, the sun peeking through the trees. The feel of the flowers, the wet grass from the night before, and the absence of all of her problems.

“Daenerys” Jon said with a low voice. She looked at him straightening her posture.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, not harshly, just out of curiosity.

“I wanted to look at my painting” she said.

“It’s not done yet. I’m still working. Now come, let’s sleep” Jon entered the room and stood in front of her.

“I like this room” Dany said, and Jon sat next to her. “It’s giving me peace, I can’t solve why”

Jon didn’t respond. He took her hand in his and held it tightly.

“We should go there” Dany said.

“Go where?” Jon asked.

“To the lemon tree garden. I spent my childhood there, and I miss it sometimes when I have problems and worries here. I close my eyes and think of it. The time when I was an innocent girl” Dany said.

“Are you not happy now?” Jon asked.

“I am.” Dany smiled looking directly into his eyes. “You make me very happy. I’m worried now for us. For what everybody will say. We haven’t even met each other’s parents, families”

“There’s plenty of time for that, and we have nothing to be worried about” Jon said. “Even if we have an unexpected guest, we’ll love and cherish it without a doubt, I promise you” he put his hand on her belly.

“What if we don’t?” Dany asked.

“Then, we will one day, at a time when we’re both ready. Now, let’s go to bed” Jon took her hand and stood up.

“Let’s sleep here” Dany said.

“But this is a twin bed, we won’t fit” Jon said.

“We will. Come. Wait, I need to brush my teeth” Dany walked to the bathroom and Jon laughed at her.

When she came back, Jon was already in bed in the little room. She smiled and closed the door slowly to not to wake him up. He had slid at the side of it leaving room for her. His eyes were closed and Dany slowly entered the bed, and laid next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled he closer. She giggled.

“You’re not asleep!?” she exclaimed.

“Nope. I can’t sleep when you’re away” Jon said.

“Ah you’re so cheesy” Dany said.

“I am and you still love me” Jon smiled.

“I do, you big brooding child” Dany kissed his nose. The bed was small and their bodies were pressed against one another. Her face and nose were buried in his neck and she smelled him again. It was the same as before. Now she knew. His fingers traced her arm up and down and he waited for her to sleep. Their feet entangled with one another underneath the covers, and her hand around his waist, not willing to give him up yet.

Jon kissed her forehead, and she closed her eyes. “Good night, Dany” he whispered. She didn’t reply. Sleep had taken her already.

Jon woke up early the next morning. He couldn’t sleep. It was a Friday morning, and he emailed Val telling her he was going to be late for work. He made fresh orange juice in the kitchen. Ghost was asleep in the living room, and he couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility of becoming a father. Would he be a good one? He wouldn’t leave Dany unlike his own father. He felt something crumbling in his stomach. Excitement. He smiled at himself, and realized he wanted this child. He hoped. They had known each other for more than six months now. Was it early? Who would judge them.

He went to the room again, and Dany was sleeping. Her back was towards him, the bed covers were around her waist, her shirt had fallen down her shoulder, and he kissed her open neck. Her scent. He loved it. Her soft flesh against his lips, he didn’t want to lose it.

Without interrupting her, he walked to his painting and instead of working on it, he took out his leather notebook. By now, it was full of sketching of her. He sat on the chair and started sketching her as she was lying in bed. The early morning silence felt heavier as he drew her wondering the possibility of them meeting up in the world. Maybe this was destiny, _maktoub_.

Dany groaned and turned around, her hand went into her eyes, hair, then up top of her head. Jon loved her in the mornings, no make-up, the way she’d look at her with her puffy lilac eyes. Suddenly, she coughed loudly, and got up. Jon rushed towards her closing his notebook.

“Are you okay?” he was worried as he sat by her and helped her get up.

“I need to go to the bathroom” Dany’s voice was heavy, she coughed more and walked to the bathroom.

Jon stayed on the bed, and got worried about her. He then followed her there and stood in front of the closed bathroom door making sure she was all right.

“Let me know if you need something” Jon said worriedly. He went to the kitchen and poured glass of water for her, and got some Tylenol in case she was sick.

Dany continued coughing into the sink, and she felt very nauseous. Maybe these were signs of her upcoming period. She felt terrified, and the doubt killed her. Water felt good on her face. After she splashed some water on her hands and face, she sat down for her morning urination, and after she finished, she noticed blood droplets inside of her underwear. She smiled. Her period was here, and quickly she cleaned herself up and wished there was a pad somewhere.

Meanwhile Jon waited for her outside. “Are you okay? Do you need something? I have water and Tylenol here”

Dany opened door with a smile on her face.

“I’m not pregnant. I just had my period.” She exhaled sharply. Jon smiled, but felt disappointed.

“Are you sure it’s your period?” he asked.

“Yes, I think so, it’s not much but that’ll do. I just need a pad or a tampon, you know I’m going to go to my place and grab them and meet you here for the doctor’s appointment. Not that I’ll need it” Dany talked fast and walked around as she grabbed her bag, and changed her clothes. Jon didn’t say anything. He just nodded.

“Do you still want to come with me?” Dany asked, but Jon didn’t respond. “Jon?” she held his arm.

“I thought you wanted this baby” he said as he sat at the edge of the bed in his bedroom.

“I do. I did. But, I’m scared, I was scared….” Dany sat by him.

“Well this is not our only chance, we didn’t even plan it you know” Jon had half a smile on his face.

“Yes, we didn’t plan it, so it’s not the right time, it wasn’t the right time” Dany nodded and her smile faded.

They both wanted the baby, and the idea had excited them deeply. Now they sat quietly at the edge of the bed, and thought about it. She held his hand, and he laced his fingers with hers. They hadn’t even met each other’s parents. _A baby? No, no_. They convinced themselves.

“Okay, I will go change and meet you here” Dany said.

“Sounds good” Jon said. Dany stood up and he pulled her towards him. “Now that there’s no baby, I can touch you” he whispered. She put her knee on the bed right by him, their mouths opened and they kissed longingly. He put his hand over her tender breasts. _they feel different._ Dany moaned softly. _It hurts_. He moved his hand away from them. _Am I hurting her?_ Dany exhaled, and broke their kiss. Jon wanted more, but he stopped as well.

“I have to go, we need to go” Dany whispered and walked away from him.

In the car, Jon was driving as they head to the doctor’s office. The weather was cloudy despite being mid-May. Dany was texting Jorah in regards of the gala that was a day away. Jon noticed it.

“I can’t wait for that to end, so you’d stop overworking yourself” he said keeping his eyes on the road.

“I know, me too. I’m so tired. But, I’m glad Jorah is here. He’s been great” she said absent mindedly.

“Is this the same Jorah right?” he asked, not so amused.

“Yes, the same Jorah.” She replied.

There was silence.

“Jon, come on. Are you jealous of him? He’s like a fifty-year-old man” Dany smiled at him.

“Doesn’t matter. He had a crush on you” he said.

“Not quite” Dany hesitated.

“What do you mean not quite? Was there something more?” Jon asked.

“He told me how he felt, and asked me out. But, that was before you, so it doesn’t matter” Dany said.

Jon didn’t say anything. She was right. That was before him, but it still bothered him.

“You work with him though…What if he still feels the same?” Jon asked.

“Maybe….Why would it matter? I’m with you” Dany said.

“I’ll keep an eye on him though” Jon said.

Dany laughed. “Oh, my jealous boyfriend”

“I’m not jealous” Jon said.

“Oh, yes you’re definitely not jealous” Dany continued laughing, making Jon smile.

They were patiently waiting for their turn at the waiting room in the doctor’s office. Dany saw pregnant women, husbands caring for them, and she felt nervous. Jon seemed quiet. She noted. Then, it was their turn.

“Hello, Daenerys? Is it?” the doctor asked after she went through some regular examination.

“Can my boyfriend come too?” Dany asked.

“of course, come on in” the doctor closed the door behind.

“Okay, let’s see” the doctor opened her chart looking through her temperature, blood pressure, weight, height, and age.

“How can I help you?” she asked.

Dany looked at Jon, then to the doctor “we’ve been together for a while now, and I’d like to have birth control pills” Dany said.

“Have you taken them before?” the doctor asked.

Dany hesitated. “Yes, I have, but I stopped a year ago”

“So, it’s been a year” the doctor said.

Jon didn’t say anything. Dany was with Daario then. He knew of the story.

“When was your last period?” the doctor asked.

“It started today” Dany replied.

“Okay, I’ll write one for you, but before that, I need to make sure you’re fine. Now, I’ll do an ultrasound, just as a check-up, and then I’ll put in the order with the pharmacy and you can go and start your pills”

Dany nodded.

“Do I have to stay for that part?” Jon asked.

“Up to the patient” the doctor replied as she got up to bring in the machine.

“You can stay if you want” Dany whispered to Jon.

“No, it’s okay, it’s routine. You’re fine. I want to give you privacy” Jon whispered back and kissed the edge of her forehead.

“I’ll be outside, if you need me” he said and walked out.

The doctor brought in the ultrasound, and Dany removed her pants, underwear and laid on the examination chair.

“Okay, Ms. Targaryen, relax, this will feel a little cold, and a little violating, but it won’t hurt” the doctor said as she sat down, and prepared the instrument with lubricant. Dany laid on her back, her hands were on top of one another. The ceiling was white with white fluorescent lights. That’s all she thought about.

“How long have you been with him?” the doctor asked as she started the machine.

“Almost six months” Dany smiled. Still staring at the ceiling.

“That’s quite nice. He seems nice.”

“He is very nice, and great” Dany replied.

“Actually…” Dany propped herself up.

“Yes?” the doctor asked right before inserting the instrument inside of her.

“I thought I was pregnant. I was late for many days now, and we…him and I thought we’re going to have a baby that’s why he was here” Dany said.

“I see. But you had your period today” the doctor said.

“I had spotting, maybe it’s the beginning. I feel weird, nauseous, and sick”

“Okay, let’s do some more tests on you” the doctor got up. “before I do the ultrasound, I’ll do some physical on you and make sure you’re feeling well”

Dany nodded.

“Lie back now. I’ll see how your body feels” the doctor said. Dany nodded again.

The doctor changed her gloves. “If you don’t mind, I’ll have to touch your breasts and your abdomen”

Dany nodded again.

The doctor lifted her shirt up, and moved her hands over her breasts. They felt tender. “does it hurt?” she asked her. Dany nodded. Her hands moved to her abdomen, then on top of her pelvic region. “how about now?” Dany felt bloated and nodded.

“Okay, let’s do the ultrasound” the doctor sat down. “relax now Ms. Targaryen”

Dany wanted to cry. She didn’t know what was going on. She can’t be pregnant. The thought was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

“Have you been pregnant before?” the doctor asked.

“No” she replied.

“This will hurt a little, so just relax, and keep your legs open” the doctor said.

Dany breathed softly, and felt the cold instrument.

“Good, everything looks normal…” the doctor started talking. “Oh” she said.

Dany didn’t know what that meant. “what is it?” she asked worriedly.

“You’re not on your period” the doctor said.

“What?” Dany wanted to sit up.

“Ms. Targaryen, relax please” the doctor insisted. “I need to send some blood and urine tests to confirm”

“To confirm what?” Dany’s tear fell over her face. She was flushed.

“You might be a mother soon” the doctor looked at her.

Dany felt warm heat rush over her head, through her body. Her tears rolled over, her hands squeezed the sides of the chair. How can that happen? A few passionate nights can give them this result. Their parents. Their families. Jon. The gala.

She felt dizzy, overwhelmed, and laid back on the chair closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maktoub: Arabic word means "destined, written"


	28. The white ceiling and the fluorescent lights: Part II

“Ms. Targaryen, Daenerys, can you hear me?” the doctor hoovered over her when she opened her eyes.

“Yes, what happened” Dany was groggy.

“Are you feeling better? Dizziness and nausea is very common at this time” the doctor said.

“I’m pregnant” Dany murmured to herself, her hand went to her belly.

“I removed the instrument and you can get dressed. Now, I am ordering some lab tests, it’s blood for hormonal levels, and urine test for HCG.” The doctor said as she wrote down on her pad.

Dany didn’t listen. She was still in shock.

“Listen” the doctor sat on her chair, in front of her. “It’s common to feel this way especially if you hadn’t planned it out, but you’ll be okay. And, you always have the other option”

 _The other option_.

“Just give me a call and we’ll set it up if you change your mind.” The doctor finished her sentence.

Dany nodded.

“When I had my first one, I wasn’t ready for it. It happened. I was married for two months and it just happened. You think it’s going to be bad, and miserable, but they’re like miracle. Children give us hope and life” the doctor said. Dany wiped her tears. _I’m not married._

“I thought I can’t be pregnant” Dany said.

“Were you diagnosed before? How old were you?” the doctor asked looking through her charts again.

“My last doctor. A year ago. He told me I can’t have children because of some condition in my ovaries.”

“You took birth control though, as you mentioned earlier” the doctor said.

“That was before…” Dany said.

“Do you have the reports? I’d like to look over them” the doctor said.

“No, my old doctor probably has them. He said it’d be difficult for me to conceive, and now you’re telling me I’m pregnant. I can’t be” Dany said.

“I can’t confirm it without the results. Listen, I will call your insurance and get in contact with your old doctor, get those reports and meanwhile you have those lab tests and we can talk then” the doctor said.

“He doesn’t know” Dany said. “Jon doesn’t know I can’t have children, or I can have now, I’m confused. I was going to tell him at some point, but I was scared, and when this happened I wasn’t sure what to do”

“Don’t be overwhelmed, please. It’s common. Just relax and wait out. Are we telling him?” the doctor asked.

“Not yet. I’ll tell him when I get the confirmation” Dany said as she wiped her face.

The doctor nodded. “I’ll leave you alone now, you can get dressed, and left the room closing the door behind.

Dany sobbed quietly. No one can see her cry now. She can be weak, scared, and not sure of the future. She laid back and thought about her life. Jon and her weren’t married, they weren’t even sharing an apartment. Her parents would be very disappointed in her. How about Jon? Would he be happy now that she is pregnant? What if she’s not? What if the lab results are negative.

After she got dressed, she opened the door, and saw Jon sitting in the waiting room looking through a pregnancy magazine. He smiled upon seeing her. Dany felt peaceful.

“Hey, is everything okay?” he asked standing up.

“Yes. Everything is normal” Dany said and they left the office. “She wants me to do some blood and urine tests just to make sure”

“Oh, good. I’m glad. You seem shaken though. Did it hurt?” Jon held her hand.

“I got overwhelmed. I’m okay now. You’re here” Dany squeezed his hand. He smiled, and they walked to the car.

“I’ll drop you off to work, and head to the office” Jon said.

Dany didn’t speak the entire ride to her office. Her hand went to her belly, and she felt bad for not telling him. He’d be happy. But, she didn’t want to disappoint him. In fact, she didn’t know how to tell him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing” she replied and looked out of the window.

“You know, I was thinking…I think I’d like you to meet my uncle and aunt” Jon said.

Dany didn’t know what to respond. She texted Jorah telling him she won’t come to work.

“Jon, we have time for that” Dany said.

“I know, but I want them to know you already” he said.

“Okay, we’ll do that after the gala” Dany replied. “Perfect” Jon smiled.

“Actually, can you drop me home please? I am not feeling good” Dany said feeling disturbed.

“You’re not going to work?” he asked.

“No, not today. There’s gala tomorrow, and I’m just tired. I need to rest. I’ll work from home” Dany said.

Jon didn’t reply, and changed his route.

“What’s wrong?” he asked again.

“Nothing!” Dany exclaimed.

“it’s not nothing. Something happened in there and you’re not telling me! The doctor said something bad, I know it. Tell me what’s wrong” Jon’s voice got higher.

“Jon, please” Dany said.

“Stop this now. I know you well enough to know something is wrong with you” Jon calmed himself down as he drove towards the apartment.

“I’m just not feeling good. Nothing happened in there. I’m tired from all this work” Dany said.

“Do you want me to stay with you?” he asked.

“No, go to work. I’ll lie down and watch morning shows”

Jon smiled. “I’m sorry” he held her hand. “Don’t be” Dany replied.

When they entered her apartment, Jon made sure she was feeling better. He helped her undress and made coffee while she changed in the bedroom.

“I can stay a little longer with you if you want” Jon said through the door.

“No, no need. I’ll be lazy here” Dany replied. She was feeling guilty of not telling him.

“Besides, I need to meet up with some of the organizers for tomorrow’s gala and pick up my dress” Dany said opening the door.

“Here I made coffee” Jon gave her a mug.

“Thank you” she said and held it in her hand without sipping.

“When are you having those lab tests you mentioned?” Jon asked.

“Soon. I don’t know yet” Dany said. “Maybe today”

“Have them today and let’s forget about this time. Hopefully after tomorrow ends we’ll go back to normal, and you won’t have to be stressed all the time” Jon said as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

“Things will change” Dany said.

“I miss you” Jon whispered and kissed her lower lip.

“I do too. But you have to go to work now, and I’ll relax and run some errands later” Dany said.

“Alright. Call me if you need something” Jon said. They then kissed by the door, and he left.

Dany paced her living room. She looked at her cats. She had to go and do those labs and tell Jon. The guilt ate her out. She hated herself for lying to him, and not telling him that they might have a child soon.

After making sure he was gone, she wore comfortable clothes and went to the nearest hospital to do the ordered lab tests. In the hospital, they drew her blood, and she gave urine sample.

“How long does it take?” she asked before leaving.

“We’ll have your urine result in ten minutes, but the blood test might take a day or two” te nurse said.

Dany nodded. “I’ll wait here then” she said.

The nurse nodded and went inside.

The wait was killing her. She could easily know the answer from a pregnancy test, but somehow it felt better to not know.

“Ms. Targaryen!” the nurse called her name. Dany jumped up and went to her.

“Here’s your result in the envelope. This is the urine one, and we’ll have your blood results by Tuesday hopefully” the nurse said and handed her the page.

“Thank you” Dany said and left the office.

She held the envelope in her hand and didn’t dare to open. She walked to her car and sat inside without starting the engine. Her fingers were shaking. She felt awfully alone wanting to share it with someone. However, she wanted Jon to be the first person to know about it, and no one else. Not now anyway.

She drove to a park and took a long walk. The envelope was in her pocket now. She couldn’t believe how stupid she’d been to be pregnant, but it couldn’t be possible. She can’t have children or so the doctor had told her before.

_I have to be strong._

She sat on a bench by the water, and looked at the envelope in her hands. Little part of her wanted it very badly. But many other parts of her refused it. The timing. She exhaled and opened the paper.

_Pregnancy: POSITIVE_


	29. Unspoken Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be here shortly! I hope you like this one :)

Jon left for lunch with Sam during their lunch break that afternoon, and they went to a nearby restaurant. Jon seemed distressed and Sam noticed it.

“So, what’s new with you?” Sam asked as he ate his salad.

“Dany and I exchanged keys, and I am thinking of asking her for something more” Jon said.

“Something more? Are you going to propose?” Sam asked excitedly.

“Maybe, but it’s too early for that” Jon smiled.

“You’re thinking of marrying her one day? That’s huge Jon! I’m so happy for you, but why are you so grouchy?” Sam asked.

“Aye, I am thinking of proposing, but not now.” Jon sipped his water. “We’ve been having some tough days, and I need to be with her more than ever, it’s just I can’t see myself without her”

“That is so nice Jon, you guys seem to have a lot in common, and very happy together, and what is it that you’ll ask her?” Sam asked.

“I will ask her to move in with me. Look, I know it’s a little early for that, but I find it very hard when she leaves in the morning, or when I leave. I want to be around her, and her belongings. All of her” Jon said.

“You’re in love” Sam’s eyes sparkled.

Jon blushed without answering.

“Stop blushing like a maiden, be a man and go tell her how you feel and tell her all this” Sam made a gesture with his finger.

“I’ll ask her tomorrow after the gala ends. Step by step.” Jon said.

“I am attending it too” Sam said with a wide grin.

Jon smiled at him. “That’s good to hear”

“Not alone…I asked Gilly out” Sam hesitated.

“Finally!” Jon grinned.

“She said yes, and I don’t know what to do, you know, what if she thinks it’s more than just being my partner tonight?” Sam asked.

“what do you mean?” Jon asked.

“What if she thinks we’ll do…you know….the deed?” Sam blushed red.

“Are you dating?” Jon asked.

“We’ve been going out more lately, and she seems to be texting me much more than before, and we kissed the other day” Sam said.

“You kissed? That’s very good Sam” Jon smiled.

“It was….she was soft, and gentle” Sam flushed.

“Well, just see what the night brings and respect her choices and decision” Jon said.

“Yes, umm, is there any advice you can give me in case we umm….you know” Sam said.

“Oh” Jon sipped his water. “Do whatever feels natural, and be slow at first” Jon didn’t know what else to tell him, it felt awkward.

“Be slow” Sam murmured at himself. “I can do that. Yeah.”

“Good, then let’s finish this and head back to the office before lunch ends” Jon said, and the two friends continued eating and chatting.

Dany picked up her dress, her shoes, and came back home. She sat at her desk in front of her laptop and double checked everything for tomorrow night’s gala. She did everything to take her mind off of her pregnancy. It was 5:35 pm when she closed her laptop, and went for a long shower. The warm water felt good on her skin, and she stood under it letting it wash off her worries, and fears. Her hand went to her flat belly, she smiled, the thought of life growing inside of her. How can she be pregnant? She wasn’t supposed to be. Her ovaries had cysts in them and the doctor had said it would’ve been difficult to conceive for her.

She turned off the water now, and wrapped her towel around her. Jon wasn’t home yet. She didn’t hear any noise coming from his side. She laid on the bed in her towel, and stared at the ceiling. How would her parents accept this unexpected child? How about Jon? She reached for her phone and sat on the bed with her legs crossed letting her wet hair drape over her shoulders and water dripping on the sheet.

Looking through her contacts, _Mum,_ she called.

 _“Hello darling”_ Rhaella’s voice came from the other side of the phone.

 _“Mum”_ Dany’s voice hitched and felt crying the minute she heard her voice.

_“Daenerys? Are you okay love?”_

_“Yes, yes, I just wanted to hear your voice. How are you? We haven’t talked for a while”_ Dany said.

_“I have missed you, but I assumed you’re very busy with everything, and Elia has been updating me since you both text each other. I’ve been doing well, how are you?”_

_“_ _I am good. Rhaegar and Elia will be here tonight right? I texted her but she hasn_ _’_ _t responded_ _”_ Dany said.

 _“Yes, they’ve been packing all day, and the children are already staying here with us for the weekend”_ Rhaella said.

 _“That’s great to hear”_ Dany said and her voice hitched, her eyes teared and she wanted to tell her mother that she’s expecting a baby with her boyfriend whom they haven’t even met yet.

 _“What is it darling?”_ Rhaella asked after a little silence.

 _“Nothing. Nothing, mum. I’m okay, and just wanted to hear your voice”_ Dany said. _“Actually, I might be visiting soon. Hopefully, after this gala, I’ll have free weekends and I can visit you guys”_

 _“Your dad would be the happiest. Though, it’s been good these days, but still he’s having some trouble with his memory”_ Rhaella said.

 _“Well, since he’s still conscious, I want him to meet Jon_ ” Dany said. _“I haven’t told him yet, but I think he won’t mind it. He asked me to meet his uncle and aunt”_

 _“Oh, did he now? That’s wonderful. Yes, we had problems with the Starks, but let’s see how this boy is, and if he loves you, I can’t see a problem. You might need to check in with Rhaegar though.”_ Rhaella said.

 _“They’ll meet him when they come over tomorrow, hopefully there shouldn’t be problems_ ” Dany said.

 _“Be careful darling”_ Rhaella said.

" _Have you told him about Jon yet?”_ Dany asked.

 _“No, he only knows you have a boyfriend and his name is Jon, nothing more. I didn’t want any more problems in our family, and you should handle it”_ Rhaella said.

“Okay, mum.” Dany said. “I miss you” she said after a moment’s silence.

 _“I do too darling, and can’t wait for your visit. Take pictures and videos with Rhaegar so he can show me and your dad”_ Rhaella said.

 _“Sure. Of course”_ Dany wiped her tears.

 _“Good luck tomorrow darling, I’m certain it’ll be wonderful_ ” Rhaella said.

 _“Thanks mum, I love you”_ Dany said.

 _“I love you too, my little Dany”_ Rhaella said.

Dany smiled through her tears and tried her best not to sound crying to her mother.

 _“Okay, mum, I got to go now, take care”_ Dany said.

 _“You too, darling”_ Rhaella said.

Dany hung up, and laid on the bed on her back. Her hands rested on her belly, wanting to feel the life growing inside of her. How badly she had wanted to tell her mother about it, yet it seemed impossible. Jon needed to know first. No one else.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing, and it was Missandei. Dany picked up her phone, and went ahead to run errands with her friend in preparation of tomorrow’s gala. She got dressed and went out to meet her friends. Missandei was her best friend yet Dany did not say a word to her. The two friends picked up their dresses, got their nails done, and went to the location the gala was going to be held. A fancy hotel’s ballroom. Dany also had reserved a room for her and Jon in case they’d drink much and be tired. She knew that was out of the window now. She can’t drink, but the room stayed reserved.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow night, text me if you need anything” Dany said as she parted with Missandei in a coffee shop.

“Yes, of course, and you too. Have fun tonight with your brother” Missandei said.

_Fuck. That was tonight._

“will do” Dany said, and the two friends separated after their hug.

Dany went back home, and changed her clothes. It was seven o’clock at night already, and Jon was going to be home soon. Her phone rang. _Elia_.

 _“Hey”_ Dany said with excitement. _“Are you guys here yet?”_

 _“Yes, we landed, and Rhaegar and I are heading towards the rental cars”_ Elia said.

 _“I could’ve picked you up, I don’t know why he insisted not to”_ Dany said.

 _“Don’t worry, you know your brother, he’s a hot head”_ Elia laughed.

 _“Yup. That’s him. Listen, let me know when you check-in at your hotel. Jon isn’t here yet and hopefully we’ll get ordered food in time_ ” Dany said.

 _“I can’t wait to meet Jon. The guy that finally made you happy”_ Elia said.

 _“He does. He’s great”_ Dany realized how much she’d missed him.

 _“Good, okay, I think we’re almost there, and I’ll call you soon”_ Elia said.

 _“Yes, call me”_ Dany said and they hung up the phone. 

Right when she hung up, Jon entered the apartment with Ghost, and the dog ran towards Dany who was in the living room. She smiled and hugged the dog. Jon took his jacket off and walked towards them.

“Hey, you’re feeling better?” he asked just when Dany stood up.

“I am much better” she said and they hugged one another letting Ghost walked around them.

“Are you ready for dinner?” Jon asked.

“Are you?” Dany asked.

“A little” Jon chuckled.

“They’ll love you, don’t worry” Dany kissed the side of his chin, and Jon pulled her closer, his hand curled around her waist and lifted her face up for him.

The door rang, it was the caterer, and they got the food and putt he packets on the kitchen counter. Afterwards, they prepared the dinner table, and nicely laid the food on top. Jon was nervous in meeting Dany’s family, and especially the man who knew his mother, Lyanna. But, he didn’t want to talk about it that night. Maybe the next day.

“Do you think they’ll like it?” Dany said after finishing their work.

“I have no doubt. They’re tired anyway, so it’ll be good” Jon said.

Elia called Dany letting her know they were downstairs in the parking lot. “They’re here” she said and opened the door for them from the buzzer. Jon took a long breathe. It felt like the longest breathe of his life. He was going to meet the man his mother loved for a long time. Rheagar ought to know something about his mother.

Dany opened the door for them, and looking little exhausted, Elia and Rhaegar entered her apartment. Jon was surprised to see how charming they were, and he greeted them with the utmost respect.

“So, this is Jon, my boyfriend” Dany smiled. Rheagar and Jon shook hands.

“Ha, the boyfriend that we keep hearing about, how are you, young man?” Rhaegar asked.

Jon cleared his throat. “I’m well thank you”. He then, shook Elia’s hand.

“He’s as handsome as you told me Dany” Elia laughed, and Jon blushed. “How are you, Jon?”

“I’m well, Madame” he said.

“Oh, call me Elia, please, no formalities” Elia said.

Jon nodded, and they all sat around the table after some more greetings, and started eating. Jon opened a bottle of red wine and poured to everyone including Dany. She didn’t touch her glass, but didn’t say a word to anyone either.

“What do you do, Jon?” Rhaegar asked sipping his wine.

“I am an editor at The Wall publishing company, and I also write and paint some things of my own” Jon said.

“Paint? That’s great, you should have a gallery” Elia said.

“I’m actually thinking about it, but nothing concrete yet” Jon said.

Rhaagar knew about Jon’s mother, and he couldn’t help but see her in his eyes. It would’ve been a fool’s work to talk about Lyanna in front of Elia, so he decided to let it go for the night and continue their small talk.

Meanwhile Ghost walked around them, and sat by Jon.

“Is that your dog?” Elia asked lovingly, and she leaned over to pat him.

“Aye, he’s getting old, but still hard at work, his name is Ghost” Jon said.

“How is it going with Dany’s cats?” Rhaegar asked, and Dany laughed.

“They’re friendly with one another, well, Jon spends most of the days here, so the children are happy together for now” Dany said, and her hand went to her belly under the table. _Children_.

“As I heard from her, your uncle is a Stark” Rhaegar said, and Dany felt uncomfortable. Jon stiffened, and nodded.

“They are but I’m not a Stark, they live up in Winterfell” Jon said.

“Our families used to be friends with one another, and you two might bring that back again, and I’m hoping you’d visit our father and mother in King’s Landing soon” Rhaegar said. “You didn’t think we’d give our little sister away too quickly without proper inspection of the groom, right?” Rhaegar chuckled and everyone laughed. Jon blushed and held Dany’s hand.

“Of course, after the gala, we’ll visit them” Jon said.

“Okay, if you guys are done, I have some pie in the kitchen, I’ll bring them” Dany said, and as she stood up, Jon noticed her full glass of wine in contrast with everyone’s empty ones.

“I’ll help” he said and followed her to the kitchen.

Dany took out clean dishes and Jon opened the box of pie. Once she turned towards him, he grazed her arm.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes, are you? Do you like them? My brother can be weird sometimes with the whole groom thing but don’t take him seriously, he jokes a lot” Dany said.

“No, no, I…I liked it” Jon said.

“Thank you for not bringing up about your mother in front of Elia, she’s sensitive, it’s just been very stressful” Dany leaned over the counter and sighed.

“hey, hey, come here” Jon wrapped his arms around her and they hugged one another in the kitchen.

“Is there something else you want to tell me?” Jon whispered, their faces were close to one another, and her hands gripped onto his back and shoulders. For a split moment, she thought of telling him, but they should be alone for it.

“No” she shook her head.

Jon didn’t push her further and kissed the edge of her forehead, pulling her closer to him. “whatever it is, we’ll do it together. Fear not anymore, I’m here” he whispered into her ear.

“Aww, you are cute” Elia said standing at the doorway.

Jon and Dany entangled, and blushed upon seeing her.

“Just wanted to see what you guys are doing” Elia said. “Do you need help?”

“We’re fine, almost done anyway” Dany said grabbing the plates.

When Jon took the plate from Dany and walked to the living room, they exchanged a smile with one another, and Elia leaned towards Dany once Jon was gone.

“I like him, he seems like a nice boy” Elia smirked.

“He is…I like him too” Dany smiled.

“Don’t let this one go away from your hands, and don’t worry, there won’t be any problems from me and Rhaegar given his mother’s history with us” Elia said.

“Quite frankly, I was scared of that, but I don’t mind if Jon talks to Rhaegar and find some resolution” Dany said.

“Maybe soon, but not tonight” Elia rubbed Dany’s shoulder, and they smiled at one another.

After eating dessert, they spoke more of everyday events, and Jon ached to ask Rhaegar of his mother. The absence of the topic was visible like an elephant in the room that no one talked about. None of the wanted to destroy their first meeting with not-so-pleasant event from the past. Jon knew he could catch Rhaegar tomorrow at the event, away from Dany and anyone who he could potentially offend. He didn’t know the outcome, so it was better to stay quiet yet the father figure that he always craved somehow felt closer with Rhaegar, maybe because his mother had loved this man in the past. He didn’t know.

When they left to their hotel, Dany closed the door. She was tired. Jon cleaned the table for her, and let her take a shower and relax. There was a silence between them, very loud quietness that none of them wanted to interrupt. Jon put Ghost and the three cats to sleep, put the dishes in the washing machine, and cleaned everywhere. Dany wore her nightgown and lad in her bed waiting for him. Her hands rested on her belly and contemplated whether or not to tell him. Jon thought about his proposal of living together as he scrubbed the kitchen counter. _Is it too early?_ _Would she be repelled by me?_

He turned off all the lights in the living room, and went to the bedroom. Dany was laying on her side, her silver hair sparkling under the light on the nightstand. He took off his shirt, shoes, and unzipped his pants. Dany turned towards him.

“Thank you for today” she said quietly.

“Why?” Jon asked.

“You didn’t make it unpleasant and heavy on anyone” Dany said.

“Of course, why would I do that? They’re your family, surely there’ll be more time to talk” Jon said.

“Right…come here now” Dany opened the bed covers for him.

“I need to brush my teeth, I’ll be back” Jon said, and left the room.

Dany laid back under the covers, and she felt aroused by him, how nice he’d been to her, even the simple fact of cleaning the dinner table had made her love him even more, if it was possible. The little bean growing inside her didn’t feel as heavy, and when he came back. She pushed her thoughts away, and Jon closed the door, wearing only his sleeping shorts, his muscles left shadows, and Dany propped herself on her elbows, one of the strings of her nightgown fell down her shoulder.

“What?” Jon grinned watching her watching him.

“Nothing, just come” Dany said.

“Darling….” Jon whispered as he climbed on top of her above the covers, Dany wasn’t sure what he was doing, and they giggled for a while until he managed to open them and be on top of her, supporting himself on his flat palms on either side of her. “…You’ll beg me for that” he whispered into her ear. Their faces were so close, the heat took over their flushed skin.

“Before anything, did you get the results from the lab?” Jon asked without interrupting his position.

“I did…” Dany whispered, her heart was beating very fast. She felt herself getting wet under his gaze, and all the thoughts flew away. “Let’s talk tomorrow…” she wiggled herself under him and laid on her back, then without waiting, she lowered her straps making sure he was watching, until the gown fell above her erect nipples. Jon licked his lips, and kissed her on the lips, the taste of her was heady, and felt her hand above his shoulder, her fingers digging, pulling him closer.

“Easy…sshh” Jon whispered, and kissed her lips until their tongues danced rapidly, as if gasping for air, his hands moved over her breasts and he pulled her gown down exposing them, he broke their kiss enough to lick below her ear. Dany opened lifted her legs on either side of his waist and dug her heels into his buttocks, then up his back wanting him. _Would this hurt the baby?_ Sudden thought went through her head, but his overly excited lips and tongue didn’t stop assaulting the most sensitive part of her. Her moans sent shivers down his spine, down to his growing dick that pushed into her as he thrusted through the fabrics separating them.

He wanted to be inside her, his lips traced down her body, devouring her breasts, as he licked her left nipples, sucked it into his mouth, Dany held his head, her neck arched and felt the growing sensation that became unstoppable. If he would stop right now, she’d break apart into thousand pieces. “Jon” she moaned, “don’t stop, please” pleading, Jon moved to her other nipple, and looked up at her, they felt different, tender, perkier, but he didn’t have the power nor the will to question it at that moment. Dany grasped the sheets, she could come from this, she knew it, but Jon didn’t let that happen. He kissed the place between her breasts, sensitive, Dany giggled and exhaled sharply, her moans stopped, and relaxed. Jon rested his head there momentarily, feeling her heat and heartbeat. Dany stroked his curls, and looked down at him.

Even after years, this moment would stay with her, with him. The memory of it, how it felt to be loved, and share it in the most primitive yet the most natural way.

Jon kissed her again, on her flat stomach, lowered her nightgown, sat on his knees suddenly, and removed the cloth off of her with one motion. Dany gasped, but loved the animalistic part of him, He then, curled his hands around the sides of her underwear, and removed it through her legs, she didn’t resist, but kept her legs closed until he was through, and they looked at each other, grinned with lust, and he opened her legs, moved down laying on his stomach. Dany’s breathing became short hitches, feeling his breath over her vulva. He didn’t do anything to her, then moved away and Dany gasped in surprise, “what…” and before she could finish, she saw him get a pillow from her side, and put it under her buttocks. “Here, lift yourself” he said with all the power he could get to speak. Dany obliged, and let him put a thin pillow under her buttocks, lifting her pelvis up for him.

Jon took his previous position, like a prey about to devour his victim, holding her thighs apart. He kissed the insides first, inhaling her sweet scents on each leg. Dany smiled contently, her arms moved over the sheets on each side of her, then onto his head. Jon looked up at her, then ran his tongue over her vulva, below to the top, then stopped. Dany grinned, and held his head. But, he didn’t stop, she was wet, ready, the shame of it, as she couldn’t stop herself from feeling such. He widened her legs, and flicked his tongue over her clit, the sensation moved Dany to the top, and she propped herself up, then laid on her back again. He held one of her breasts, she tasted different, he had memorized every part of her now, not before a period taste, just different. He wasn’t sure what it was but he didn’t want to stop her moaning, so he continued licking the part of her that made her cry out loud, her legs didn’t stop moving, every time, every time, he’d do this, she would still feel like the first time, and she felt his finger inside of her, his tongue didn’t stop moving over her wetness, and she wanted to come, desperately.

He removed his finger, and licked all the beautiful parts of her, all at once. Aching through his growing hardness, he shimmied out of his shorts, and started stroking himself, his lips and tongue not leaving her until he started tasting her release, and heard. Her legs squeezed him, her pelvis moved up over the pillow letting it slide over from her moves and her hands lifted the sheets up on her sides, and at that moment, she buried herself in the sweet oblivion of nothingness, where everything was blank and nothing mattered feeling the sudden death of all the meaningless things in life where only this was true, this moment.

Hearing her moans, Jon stroked himself fast, and wanted to be there with her, buried in the same place as hers, and moved on his knees, and released himself on her stomach with cries of pain and pleasure. Dany heard him as she came down, and extended her arms for him, pulling him on top of her, to hold him. He laid beside her, his head inside her shoulder, as she wrapped her arm around him, and kissed his temple. Their bodies pressed against one another, and he put his arms around her waist right on the remnants of his pleasure that they didn’t care to clean.

“I love you” he whispered as he drifted to sleep.

Dany rested her chin on his head and closed her eyes.


	30. The Gala: Part I

The next morning was very overwhelming for Dany. She and Jon took Rhaegar and Elia to breakfast. They went to a restaurant by the sea, and she needed to relax before the gala that night.

“How was your night?” Dany asked.

“We rested nicely, and all ready for tonight. I just need to get my hair done after this” Elia said as she sipped her coffee.

“It’s nice to be away from children for a while, and their problems” Rhaegar said, and looked between Jon and Dany.

Dany thought about her own growing child inside of her, and she felt guilty of not telling Jon or anyone about it. The secret was becoming overwhelming over her, and how she wanted to tell him but she knew it could happen that night.

“What will you be doing till tonight?” Dany asked her brother.

“I was thinking if Jon would want to do something” Rhaegar said.

Jon, taken by surprise, looked between them, and didn’t know what to answer.

“That sounds lovely” Dany said.

“Yes, of course, surely we can find something to do” Jon said. “We can go to back to my place, drink some beer and watch the World Cup”

Rhaegar nodded. “Sounds good”

“Good, I don’t have to be worried now” Elia said with a smile.

After they finished their meal, Dany and Elia went about to their hairdressers and to do their make-up for the night. Meanwhile, Jon and Rhaegar went back to his place.

There was an odd silence when they entered his apartment. Ghost curled up in his place and looked at them. Rhaegar walked inside and stood in the living room, not knowing what to do, and Jon gestured him to sit. He turned on the television, and went to the kitchen. His heart was beating so fast. This was the moment he could ask all his questions to him without Dany getting hurt. He started making coffee, and heard Rhaegar approaching.

“I like your place, so is this how you guys met?” he asked walking around the kitchen.

“Yes, she is my neighbor and we talked a lot so liked one another” Jon answered.

“I heard something from my mother” Rhaegar stood by the counter and looked at Jon.

“What?” Jon said. “Oh, I’d love to meet them as well, hopefully after tonight”

“You definitely will meet them, but you’re Lyanna’s son” Rhaegar said, and Jon stopped swirling the spoon in the coffee mug.

“Listen, you can ask me all your questions, I know you have some” Rhaegar said.

“I don’t want to hurt Dany” Jon said.

“She’s not here to know about it” Rhaegar said.

Jon didn’t answer and gave him his coffee mug.

 

“You should cut your hair” Elia urged Dany as they waited for their appointment time at the hairdresser flipping through the magazines.

“No, Jon likes it longer” Dany said.

“He’d love it either way, that boy is all over you” Elia smiled.

Dany smiled back at her. “Maybe after tonight”

“I hope they get along now” Elia said after some silence. “He liked the Jon, he told me so last night”

“Did he?” Dany smiled. “His opinion is important for me”

“Let’s just hope they won’t fight after they talk about Jon’s mother” Elia said.

“Wait, you know about it?” Dany was surprised.

“I do. Rhaella told me that Jon’s her son, but it’s been a long time, and since then Rhaegar has been a wonderful husband and father, so I don’t have resentments”

Dany held her hand. “I’m sorry about everything”

“Don’t be. Just let Jon to find some closure otherwise it’ll hunt him for life. Let it be” Elia said.

Dany nodded. And, just when they were getting emerged into silence, the hairdresser called their names, and they were greeted by their enthusiasm.

 

Rhaegar looked through Lyanna’s pictures sitting on the bed in Jon’s painting room. Jon was looking at him silently standing by him. He noticed compassion and tears in Rhaegar’s eyes that he desperately tried to hide.

“She was a beauty….your mother” Rhaegar said looking longingly at a picture of her.

“You loved her” Jon said.

Rhaegar didn’t respond. He looked at Jon. “You have her colors”

“Did you know my father?” Jon asked. “Do you know where he might be?”

“I saw him a few times in social events with your mother, but at that point we didn’t speak to one another, so I never asked her about him” Rhaegar said. “I heard he went to Essos after….”

Jon sat next to him on the bed.

“He is in Essos. I wonder if he thinks of me. How can he leave his child? How can one do such thing?” Jon questioned.

“Don’t judge him too quickly. You should talk to him to find those answers. But, Lyanna loved you, I know that much. When you were just one, I saw her with you in King’s Landing with her brother, Ned. The way she looked at you, I knew it then. She was a great mother, loving and caring.” Rhaegar said.

Jon smiled faintly. “I miss her”

“I do too. She was strong, smart, funny, and just well-rounded person to be around. I love my wife now, but I always wondered what it would’ve been like to be with Lyanna. Some things were stolen from us, things we’ll never know” Rhaegar said.

Jon didn’t respond. Two men sat silently for a while.

“Can you help me find him?” Jon asked.

“Your father?” Rhaegar was surprised.

“Aye. Him” Jon answered. “For my mother”

Rhaegar didn’t respond for a while. He thought about Elia, but there were things that were eating him alive. One of them was to ask the same questions that Jon was wondering to that man who left the most amazing woman.

He nodded to Jon. “After tonight, when I get back home, I’ll go around and ask some of our old friends around and see where he might be in Essos.” Rhaegar said and patted Jon’s back like a father.

“Thank you so much” Jon said. “Email me whatever you find, I’ll ask some people I know around here as well. But, don’t tell Dany about this. I don’t want her to get worried. I’ll let her know soon. I just don’t want her to worry about me, and get sad”

“No, don’t worry. I won’t.” Rhaegar responded.

“Thank you” Jon said.

 

The night was shiny with many guests arriving to the location of the gala that was taking place in a fancy hotel in Dragonstone. Famous names were there, journalists, photographers, and every rich person who was ready to donate money for the charity event to save the refugees around the world.

Jon and Dany hadn’t made their relationship public yet to the media and their friends. They arrived separately. Jon hadn’t seen her since the breakfast in the morning, and he arrived there with Val. He was wearing black suit with matching black buttoned shirt and black tie. His unruly hair was perfect with the beautiful curls that dazzled many women. They walked together with Val and passed through the photographers and security to enter the hall. There were round tables with chairs, many guests had already taken their places. The stage was empty, and waiters were serving drinks and appetizers.

Jon didn’t sit down and waited with Val for Dany and the rest of the crew. He took out his phone to text her asking about her whereabouts.

After about ten minutes, Dany walked inside the door, and when he saw her, his mouth parted, pupils dilated and couldn’t stop staring at her. She was wearing a strapless black dress with décolletage with a black ribbon around her waist. Her silver hair was straight around her shoulders, tucked behind her rears, and she walked towards him holding her little clutch. They smiled at one another, and without waiting, he met her halfway, held her hands from each side.

“Hello” Jon whispered.

“I’ve missed you” Dany said.

“You look….” Jon couldn’t stop smiling.

Dany just smiled back at him.

“Let’s go there together” Jon held her hand, and they walked inside together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding Parts II and III tomorrow and Sunday! I apologize for not updating before. I finally finished most of my work for the upcoming school year, and have free time to write! 
> 
> \---Dany's dress is the one that Emilia Clarke wore in Golden Globe awards in 2018---


	31. The Gala: Part II

Dany’s heart was beating fast. Her hand was shaking inside Jon’s and her legs felt weak as they walked to their table. Many people looked at them, guests who didn’t know they were together. Dany hoped that nothing would go wrong that night, and she had decided to finally tell him about their baby at the end of the event.

After they got seated, Dany left her clutch with him, and talked to Elia and her brother who were in the same table as them. She then walked around and greeted the guests. Jon and Rhaegar seemed closer now that they’ve decided teaming up to find his father. Elia noticed their companionship and she wondered whether or not they’ve spoken about Lyanna. But, she couldn’t find it in her hear to hate Jon. Somehow, she knew none of it was his fault, as she was angrier at her husband where some nights they would still fight over the old wounds in their room. Something their children hated to hear.

Meanwhile, Dany greeted the guests and met with Jorah who had arrived in a very nice suit. The old man admired Dany more than he should’ve had.

“You look wonderful” Jorah said.

“Thank you” Dany smiled back at him.

“How are you feeling about your speech?” Jorah asked.

“It’s something I have to do, and I think it will go as planned” Dany hoped nothing would go bad tonight.

She had also invited her Arianne Martel, and her boyfriend, Arthur Dayne. When she saw them walk hand in hand, she had a smirk on her face. _Threesome._ The idea was absurd. She would never share her Jon with anyone.

Arianne quickly caught up to her. Her décolletage was deep until right above her belly button in a crimson dress with her dark hair draped over her shoulders. Dany felt threatened by her beauty but there was no chance Jon would look at her even the slightest. Reflexively, her hand went onto her own belly when Arianne approached her enthusiastically.

“Oh my God, Daenerys!! I haven’t seen you in ages!” Arianne said and without waiting, she hugged her.

“Hello” was all could Dany managed to say.

“Arthur’s here too” Arianne waved at her boyfriend who was still walking through the people to get to them.

“Hi Daenerys” Arthur said with his deep voice and they hugged one another.

Dany liked the man. He was a good old friend of hers, though he had some of his own perversions and she hadn’t been surprised when they heard of them dating years back.

“How have you been? Haven’t seen you in a long time” Dany said.

“I’ve been busy, but here I am supporting this event” Arthur said.

“We’re very happy, really, and where’s my aunt seated at? I need to say hello to her” Arianne said looking around.

“Umm, yes, she’s over there at that table” Dany regretted that. Jon was there too.

“Oh, with Jon! Good touch. Getting him to get to know the in-laws” Arianne winked.

“Wait, you guys are getting married?” Arthur was surprised.

Dany laughed. “No, no, we’re not as far as I know. Arianne, please don’t’ say things like that. We’re just dating”

“If you say so” Arianne said. “I have good intuition about these things, trust me”

Dany shook her head with a smile.

“I need to get alcohol into her so she would calm down” Arthur said.

Dany laughed some more. “Okay, guys, go say hi to them”

They walked away, and before she could turn around, Dany noticed someone in the crowd. Cersei Lannister with her golden hair holding a man’s hand who seemed way too familiar for her. She ignored it until he turned around. _Daario?_

Dany turned her back to them. _Fuck. No. Not happening._ She remembered their fight in their apartment, the bad words, the sadness, and how she hadn’t felt much for this man, and now he was dating Cersei?

If Cersei was there, Tyrion should’ve been arrived as well, and she could ask him about their relationship. But, no. She shouldn’t care.

“Daenerys!” she heard and turned around. The little man was standing right in front of her.

“Tyrion” she said warmly.

“How have you been? I haven’t seen you in a long time” Tyrion said.

“I’ve been good. I might have some new in the future, but nothing new for now” Dany said.

“What news?” Tyrion asked. “Anything that has to do with that handsome gentleman who can’t stop staring at you” Tyrion said referring to Jon. Dany smiled.

“Not saying anything for now” she said.

“I’m rarely wrong, so whatever it is, I’m sure I won’t be surprised” Tyrion said.

“Hey, speaking of news, what’s up with Cersei and Daario?” Dany asked.

“You mean, my dear sister dating someone who is fifteen years younger than her” Tyrion said sarcastically.

“She’d dating my ex” she said.

“Yes, I know, I told her about it, but she just didn’t care at all about it. She said she’s having a good time after her divorce from Robert and the children are old enough for her not to be with them all the time. She’s just bored” Tyrion said.

“Oh, I’m just worried Daario might make a scene tonight” Dany said.

“I doubt that. He’s a logical man as far as I know”

“No, you don’t. He can be wild, mad, and impulsive” Dany said.

“Have you talked to him?” Tyrion asked.

“Not yet. I am avoiding them”

“Well, don’t. Go say hi and act normal, for the sake of the night and your pretty boyfriend”

Dany smiled.

“I’ll try. Thank you” she said.

“I got to say hi to some boring people now who have been staring at me for a while” Tyrion said waving at some people.

“I’m very happy to see you again. We’ll talk soon” Dany said.

Jon grew bored of talking to Val, and with guests around him, so he got up and looked for Dany in the crowd. He wanted to be with her. He walked towards her, and seeing her alone, he approached her.

“Dany” he said, and she turned around. He held her hand.

“Hey” she whispered.

“I’ve missed you. Stop talking to these people and come sit with me” Jon said.

“Don’t be selfish now. I have to do this, you know that right” Dany said.

“Aye” Jon was disappointed.

“You’re too cute” Dany smiled, and got closer to him wanting to kiss him on the lips.

“Well, if it’s not Daenerys Targaryen” came a voice near them, and both the lovers turned around to see Daario. Alone.

 Jon got defensive wondering about the man. He hadn’t seen him in person, just heard his voice through the wall.

“Is this your boyfriend I heard about?” Daario said pointing at Jon.

“Hi Daario, and yes this is Jon, my boyfriend” Dany held Jon’s hand.

“Hello Jon” Daario extended his hand.

Jon was taken by surprise, “Hello” and both men shook hands.

Dany stood by Jon weary of Daario.

“I’m very pleased to see you here, Dany, you seem good” Daario said.

“Thank you, and I can see you’re with Cersei Lannister” Dany responded.

“We’re very much in love” Daario said.

Jon didn’t like the man. In fact, he hated his smile, and his overconfident manners.

Cersei approached them meanwhile.

“Hi Daenerys” she said.

“Happy to see you, I’m glad you came” Dany said out of courtesy.

“Me too” Cersei responded. “and, have you met my boyfriend? I believe you two know one another, I hope that is okay with you”

“I am happy for both of you” Dany was very annoyed, and Jon noticed it.

“Alright, let’s go meet other guests” Jon said to Dany, “Have fun tonight” he said to both of them, held Dany’s hand and walked with her away from there.

Dany was shaking, and Jon took her away from the crowd in an empty hallway.

“Look at me, look at me” he said as she tried to hide her annoyance away.

“I know you’re angry, and I know that you don’t want to see him, but don’t let it bother you, just stay focused on your work. I’m here” Jon held her hands.

“I hate that he’s here on purpose. I didn’t know Cersei’s dating him. He’s trying to win me back, but he should be scared of my wrath. He needs to know the difference, I am here with you and he needs to know that” Dany said firmly.

“He does know that, that’s why he seemed distress. He’s trying to be with you. Let him go” Jon said.

Dany didn’t respond, and instead, she held his face from either side and kissed him on his lips passionately. He was taken by surprise, and he held her waist kissing her back. The taste of her lips lingered on his, and the breath of her warmed him. They felt alone all together.

He held her face now, grazing his tongue across her, feeling her teeth, and he slightly walked forward letting her back touch the wall. She loved him, and it didn’t feel forced, or sad, it felt natural.

“If you didn’t have your speech, I would take you to our room, and make love to you for days” Jon whispered through their kiss.

Dany grinned. “For days?”

“For years, for eternity” Jon continued.

“Wouldn’t you be tired?” Dany asked.

Their bodied were so close to one another, he had pressed his pelvis across hers, and she could feel his growing bulge pushing into her. She loved the feeling.

“As long as you’re wearing this dress, I’d want to tear this off of you slowly, in a way it would please me” Jon was seductive as his hand moved from her thigh then up towards her breast, and he squeezed one letting her gasp in pleasure. Dany felt wetness pooling, and she wanted him.

“We have our room tonight.” Dany said.

“Hmm” Jon hummed and kissed her again.

“Now, let’s go back before anyone sees us” Dany said.

“Let them” Jon responded.

“I have a speech, I have guests” Dany tried to protest.

“I want you” Jon’s kiss intensified, and he squeezed her breast, then kissed her open neck, and licked her collarbone as Dany writhed against him, her legs weakened, and she pulled his jacket wanting him more, desperately muffling her sound.

“Jon….please….tonight, we’ll have time to talk” Dany said.

Jon stopped hearing her words. “Aye, I have something important to ask you” he said.

“What? What is it?” Dany was surprised.

“Don’t worry about it now. We’ll talk tonight after” he said.

“I actually have something to tell you too” Dany said.

Jon looked at her wondering.

“We’ll talk later” she said, and kissed him one last time before she let loose of his grip.

“They’ll wonder about us, let’s go, we’ll have plenty of time to speak” Dany said holding his hand.

Jon nodded wondering. And, they walked together back to the hall.

When they entered, it was almost time for Dany to give her speech. She felt nervous knowing Daario was there, but Jon had given her courage, and hope. Jon and Dany sat next to one another, and the speaker went up the stage giving introduction of the event and the cause. He then asked Dany to come onto stage and give her speech. Jon was very proud of her. He didn’t take his eyes off of her during her speech. She was glowing, radiating almost.

And he was sure of it then. This was it.

He loved her, and would marry her.


	32. The Gala: Part III

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Dany asked Jon as she sat next to him after her speech.

Jon couldn’t stop smiling, and when she sat, he held her hand. He didn’t have much words to express his feelings.

“He is in love, like we all are!” Elia said looking at them with a smile. Dany blushed.

“Well done sister” Rhaegar said raising his glass, and they all drank together. Dany preferred the glass of water next to her wine glass, and Elia noticed her choice, but Jon was too infatuated to capture.

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Jon asked Dany as the others indulged in their own conversations.

“I thought that’s what we’re doing” Dany said.

“Okay, I asked my friend to take care of the children” Jon winked.

“You’re spoiling them so much” Dany smiled.

“I grew up with Ghost, and you did with your cats, let me spoil them a little” Jon said.

Dany didn’t answer thinking about their own child. What would he say if she tells him tonight? Would he be surprised? Would he resent her? Maybe not. She didn’t know.

Jon excused himself to make a phone call with their pet sitter, and left her sight; which then Dany indulged herself with the guests. Daario kept looking at her whenever she saw him, and it bothered her wishing this night to end in peace.

Then, there was music. Some couples started dancing including Elia and Rhaegar, and Dany watched them with a smile. Jon was still not around. Dany wasn’t sure what he was doing this long.

“Would you dance with me, Dany?” came Jon’s voice from behind and she turned in surprise.

There weren’t much words, she nodded, and got up. The music was slow, so he put his hand around her waist pulling her towards him, her hands were up onto his chest, and shoulders. She could look into his eyes freely, without hesitation or fear of lingering at them for long. They remembered their first night together dancing at Tyrion’s house. Jon smiled remembering her red jumper suit, witty manners, and charming smile. They had loved one another then, and took them so long to admit it.

“Do you remember our first dance?” Jon asked.

“You were so bad at it, and very grumpy” Dany smiled.

“I just don’t like fast music, I can only shimmy funnily” Jon said.

“Oh, I know” Dany laughed. “That night was fun, we ended up on the beach” Dany remembered.

“You slept on my shoulder, and your smell was so magical, I was mesmerized by you then” Jon said.

“Were you?” Dany smiled. “I was too, you seemed boring at the time, or rather dull, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you” she continued.

“Dull? Is that so, miss Targaryen?” Jon smirked.

“You can be sometimes, but I like that” Dany said.

“Oh, well, I hope you continue liking me because I won’t stop being dull” Jon chuckled.

“Dull, brooding, sad, and melancholic” Dany laughed while counting.

“How about you being cold, quiet, always thinking and most of the time very horny” Jon smiled.

“Shut up!” Dany laughed. Jon laughed with her, and they continued dancing.

The night passed by without any problems. Dany didn’t speak to Daario and avoided her throughout the night engaging herself with her colleagues, friends, and family. Jon felt nervous. He was going to ask her tonight.

When the night finally ended, they made sure everyone went home, and Dany lingered with her colleagues from her company going over the donations that they had received that night. Jon hung out with Elia and Rhaegar until she came back to them.

“Tonight was lovely, and my feet are killing me” Elia said.

“I’ll carry you home then” Rhaegar joked.

“My prince charming!” Elia exclaimed, and Jon laughed at them. They seemed a little drunk and happy.

“Say good night to Dany from us, our uber is outside, and we’ll see you guys tomorrow before we leave” Rhaegar said, and Elia walked in front of her getting out of the place.

Jon nodded. “We’ll do”

Rhaegar gave Jon a hug before he left and Elia was surprised by seeing that. She didn’t say anything. This must be a good sign for Dany, but Lyanna’s ghost still haunted her at times.

After a while, Dany walked towards Jon after finishing her meeting, and held his forearm. “Did they leave?” she asked.

“Hmm, they were both tired and said goodbyes to you. We’ll see them tomorrow anyways.” Jon said.

“Okay” Dany said.

“Let’s go to bed, shall we?” Jon asked extending his arm for her to lean unto.

Dany smiled, and wrapped her arm into his. Her shoes were hurting her as well, and she couldn’t bear walking any more minute in those high heels.

They entered the elevator, and Dany leaned towards the wall looking at him. Jon stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets feeling a little nervous. They didn’t speak. Only looked at one another in the eyes. The silence was soothing.

And, when they arrived their room, Jon stood in front of their door, and opened it with the card key letting it open all the way, and made sure Dany entered it first. The mini-suite was lit with small white candles spread all around the tables, and floor with blue flowers covering the bed. Dany’s eyes filled with tears, and she couldn’t understand what was happening. Jon walked her inside and closed the door behind.

“Is this for me? What’s happening?” Dany asked turning around.

“Come” Jon took her hand, and they walked into the room. She let her sit on the edge of the bed above the bed of flowers, and he took sat next to her.

“This is…..so pretty….” Dany started crying, and quickly wiped her tears.

“Oh, no, please” Jon gave her a napkin. “Please don’t cry, and let me say some things”

Dany nodded, and listened to him. He took her hands in his, and looked her in the eyes.

“Ever since I’ve met you, my life has changed, I have a purpose, meaning, and some things aren’t hurting as before. You make me feel better about everything, and I don’t feel alone anymore. So, tonight, I wanted to ask you if you’d want to move in with me” Jon said.

Dany was surprised, and she searched for words.

“Listen, we can rent out our apartments to others, and get a house of our own, the children would like it better anyway” Jon said.

“The children” Dany murmured.

“Don’t think this is hasty, I’ve been thinking about this for a while, I hate leaving you in the morning, or when you go get clothes from your place, I just want to spend every living moment with you” Jon said.

“Jon” Dany sighed. “There’s something you need to know”

“What is it?” Jon asked.

“I have been holding it off and haven’t told anyone really, it’s been very difficult, but I was looking for the right moment, and now that you’re asking me this, I’m not sure how you’ll feel after I tell you” Dany said.

“What? Are you okay? Is it about the doctor’s visit?” Jon seemed worried.

“Hey, calm down, nothing to be worried about. I’m perfectly healthy. Actually, we’re perfectly healthy” Dany said putting her hand on her belly.

Jon didn’t understand it at first. He looked at her, and how se caressed her abdomen, and his brows went up.

“Are you…?” Jon couldn’t continue.

Dany nodded. “I’m pregnant” she whispered.

Jon didn’t say anything and he hugged her tightly. Dany was surprised, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hands caressed her hair, and she heard him cry, letting him alone at the moment.

When they separated, Jon put his hand on her belly. “I’ll be a father?” he asked surprised.

“I’ll be a mother” Dany’s eyes filled with tears.

“Do you still want us to move in together? Do you want this baby?” Dany asked after a while.

Jon nodded. “This is the best gift I’ve ever received. I couldn’t have wanted anything more, and if it wouldn’t be hasty, I’d ask you to marry me right here and now”

Dany was surprised. Marriage.

“Marry me Daenerys, I was thinking about it, and now it makes sense” Jon said.

“Jon, hold on, I’m still trying to get used to the idea of this child, and moving in” Dany said.

“Look, we don’t have to decide anything now, but just say yes, and we’ll figure it out later” Jon said.

Dany nodded with a smile filled with tears. “Yes, million times yes for everything with you”

Jon held her face and kissed her on the lips deeply. Dany was taken by surprise, and she kissed him back through her tears. After some time, their kiss intensified, and she removed his jacket throwing it on the floor.

“Make love to me” she whispered through their kisses.

“The baby…” he whispered back.

“Please” she begged, and broke their kiss, leaned down to remove her shoes, and before she would do it, Jon leaned in front of her, and opened her straps one by one. Dany watched him with a smile, and removed her jewelry. When he took both of them off, he started kissing her legs and lifted the hem of her dress up, slowly, looking into her eyes as he moved up, planting kisses on her smooth skin.

Dany giggled watching him, and put her jewelry on the bed post. She put some of the flowers away opening the bed for them. Jon stood on his knees between her legs, putting each one on either side of his waist, and pulled her closer. His hand went onto her belly feeling the life inside of her.

“I love you” he whispered, and kissed her on the lips again, Dany started unbuttoning his shirt taking it out of his pants, and she opened his belt, and zipper. Jon groaned feeling her hand go inside of his pants feeling his growing dick. “Dany” he moaned shallowly.

His hands found the zipper of her dress, and he opened it up, pulled it down from the top and exposed her bare breasts. Dany gasped, and continued kissing him on the lips, he then licked her ear, neck, collarbone, and all the while she started stroking his growing dick. Jon was going to lose his mind, he lifted her dress up feeling her thighs, then kissed her chest, moved down to find her nipple.

Dany’s hand strolled in his curls almost forcing him to suck her nipple harder, and he flicked it with his tongue, sucked, and licked it until it was achingly erect. Dany couldn’t stop moaning, and she started moving her hips wanting him inside her without any time to waste. Quickly, she removed his shirt off of him completely, and kissed his neck, his beard, and jaw, he pulled her off of him, and let her lie on her back.

He didn’t remove her dress that was pooled around her waist now, he quite liked it, and wanted her to have it on her. Dany opened her legs wider for him, pulling him closer. Jon lowered his pants, underwear, and latched his tongue onto her nipple, the sensation drew Dany wild with desire, as she took his hand and forced him to touch her on her wet clit. So, he did. He started rubbing her there gently, fearing over the child, but Dany had been feeling horny due to all the hormones, and the heat of the night, and the love.

“Fuck me” she whispered when he didn’t stop sucking her nipples, alternating between them.

“Jon, please” her hips and pelvis moved up in a rhythm wanting him.

Jon stood on his knees and widened her legs for him, he then pulled her underwear off of her legs and threw it away. He removed his own pants, and stood completely naked in front of her. Dany hadn’t wanted anyone more than she wanted Jon right at the moment.

“Take my dress off of me” she ordered him almost, and he pulled her dress letting her lie there completely naked. He climbed on top of her again, and they kissed on the lips. He put her legs around his waist, opening them for him, and positioned himself in between them. He thoughts this should be the safest way without hurting the baby.

“I want to suck your dick” Dany whispered into his ear, and Jon was going to come upon hearing her, “no, I can’t hold it anymore, I need you now” he whispered back, and rubbed his dick on her vulva feeling her wetness and they both moaned together. He liked watching her face in pleasure, as he supported himself on his elbow above her. Her hands were latched onto his shoulders, and arms.

He slowly entered her, and she moaned with every sensation of him inch by inch. Her toes curled, legs curls around his waist, and closed her eyes feeling him. Jon watched her intently until he was completely inside of her where he moaned and stopped. “Are you okay?” he whispered, caressing her forehead, pushing the hair off of her face.

Dany hummed with pleasure, “continue, don’t stop” she whispered. Jon started thrusting slowly in and out of her, building the pressure between them, and he watched her face, like being with a virgin, making sure she wasn’t getting hurt. He felt her hands on his buttocks urging him.

“Harder, faster” she moaned, and he started moving faster, and faster until he felt himself growing bigger, and indulged in the sensations, and they groaned, moaned and moved together, feeling her tightness, wetness around him, and his dick filling her, hitting the spots that she likes the most, and she rocked her hips with him wanting him to go deeper. Her hand moved onto her clit, rubbing herself, and Jon loved watching that, he kissed her on the lips as he continued thrusting harder and faster, and she rubbed herself faster until she squeezed her legs around him, her legs moved up pulling him closer, and he felt her contractions, her moans, grew louder, and Dany broke apart in her orgasm loudly, with her closed eyes, hard nipples, and waves of pleasure ran over her body from her legs, then up to all over her limbs polarizing her beautifully.

Jon stopped for a few seconds inside of her, feeling her come apart, and Dany didn’t open her eyes, he kissed her on the lips, and slowly continued thrusting into her, until he saw her look into his eyes, feeling her hands over his hips, urging him to go faster, and he continued his rhythm until he grew harder, and came inside of her with a loud groan, his legs weakened, and very big tension got released from his system. Dany felt his warm seed filling her, and she liked the sensation, letting him stay inside of her until his groans ended and he calmed down.

Right after he finished, he got out of her and turned her laying on his back. He was breathing heavily, exasperated. Dany smiled and closed her legs, she turned around and kissed him on the lips.

“I love you” she whispered.

After calming down, Jon put his head on her belly, both completely naked, her hand in his hair feeling him, he heard her heartbeat, and caressed her belly. Their child was growing inside of her, and there was nothing more he could ask for from his life.


End file.
